Lucky Number Seven
by starfire57
Summary: This story is action-packed, and it stars Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino. Both girls are trained assassins enrolled at Garderobe Academy, the top assassin school in the world. There, they must compete with their classmates to make it to graduation where the winner gets top-contracts, as well as a mysterious gift. (I got the idea from Battle Royale and Akuma No Riddle).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Bright Lights**

Waking up, the dark-haired girl, confusedly and sporadically, looks around at her surroundings. Wriggling, the girl grunts, trying to talk but not being able to muster any words. It is then that she realizes that there is a mouthpiece in her mouth. Seeing bubbles brewing from each of her movements, she realizes that she is inside some sort of tube. Now seeing the silhouette of a person, she calms down, breathing deeply but rapidly as the figure looms closer.

Tapping on the glass, the figure stops when the girl begins wriggling once more.

Shutting her eyes, the girl avoids the white, blinding light.

Tapping the glass again, the figure causes the girl to open her eyes once more. Pointing the bright light at dazzling emerald eyes, the figure analyzes the dark-haired girl before turning off the flashlight.

Tensing, the girl feels the tube move, raising to stand vertically. Seeing a kaleidoscope of colors behind the glass surface, the raven-haired girl feels and hears the water that she was encased in, draining. Shivering, the girl breathes shallowly as the glass cover slides away. Now feeling the sting of fresh air, the girl moves her eyes rabidly trying to figure out where she was. Biting the mouthpiece, she tries to jerk free.

" _Seven_ ," a man says, as the girl settles her green orbs on his golden irises. "Number _seven_ ," the handsome, young man corrects, sipping coffee. " _Lucky_ number seven."

Trying to break free, the young girl pulls and wriggles at the straps bound to her wrist, waist, shins, and feet.

"It's okay," the young doctor eases, nearing her and showcasing his credentials. "I'm a doctor."

Relaxing, the girl called seven furrows her brows, trying to remember. The young man looked familiar; he felt familiar. She didn't feel compelled to hurt him. The room, too, felt homely. Scoping the area, her eyes land on a fire-extinguisher. If she escaped from the bindings holding her captive, she could take out the doctor. He was bigger, but she knew the human anatomy and could pinpoint weak-points. The young man had credentials. Guessing she was in a laboratory of some sort, she assumes the young man's credentials opened doors. She had to take the credentials from him. Then, she'd make a run for the fire-extinguisher and go up the stairs. From that height, she could use the fire-extinguisher to smokescreen the room. Out in the lab, she would be lost, but if there was a way in, there had to be a way out. Just then, her thinking stops when she hears the clicking of heels.

"Doctor," a woman in a lab-coat greets, emerging from a hallway. "How are you feeling?" the brunette asks, smiling encouragingly at the startled and confused younger girl.

Trying to talk, the emerald-eyed girl's speech is muffled. Stopping, the girl gestures at the mouthpiece that was still in her mouth.

"Ah yes," the young man starts, smiling thinly. "Sagisawa," he calls out, gesturing the woman to remove the mouthpiece.

Obeying, the young woman removes it, running her thumb along the younger girl's lips. "Better?"

"State your name," the young man demands, setting his cup of coffee down, arms crossed against his chest.

Opening her mouth, the young girl is halted by water pouring out. Coughing, she spits out more water as the older woman fetches a towel to help the dark-haired girl dry her face. "Thank you," the young girl starts before pausing, furrowing her brows.

Brow raised, the young man leans closer to the girl. "State your name."

Looking between the two people in lab-coats, Natsuki tenses, trying to remember.

"You do know your name, right?" the woman asks, as she peeks to look at the obsidian-haired boy.

" _Seven_ ," the emerald-eyed girl repeats, as the man holds his breath. "I'm seven."

"Your real name," the young man corrects, quickly glancing at the brunette.

"Don't think. Feel," the woman encourages, as the raven-haired girl relaxes.

"Your real identification, seven," the young doctor presses, breathing slowly.

"Kuga," the young girl answers, growing eerily confident. "My name is Natsuki Kuga. Assassin number seven. Code-name: Lucky number seven. I specialize in close-range combat. My weapon of choice is a rapier, although I am good with a sniper or any gun whatsoever. Currently, I have orders to graduate from Garderobe Academy. That is my mission, and it is a mission I intend to fulfill."

"Good," the young doctor answers, relaxing and leaning against the counter. "So who am I, seven?"

"Kanzaki. Dr. Reito Kanzaki," Natsuki answers, eyeing his credentials.

Hiding his credentials, the young man smirks at the younger girl. "You know this."

Nodding, Natsuki closes her eyes, thinking. "You are my guardian and my employer," she adds, as she starts remembering.

"And this woman?" Dr. Kanzaki interrogates, gesturing at the brunette. "Who is she?"

"Sagisawa, Youko. Your employee and my assigned caretaker."

"So why were you in stasis, seven?" Reito probes as Natsuki tenses.

"My last mission," Natsuki recalls, remembering the explosion.

"What happened?" Reito pressures, looking hardly at the younger girl.

"I hesitated," Natsuki starts, clenching her jaw and balling up her fists. "There was a girl. A child. She distracted me and-" Natsuki pauses, furrowing her brows.

"-And what?" the young doctor presses, observing the stern-faced girl.

"And he pulled the gun at me. He fired it. But it was a misfire. He shot the gas on the stove. And the gas caused an explosion."

"And you almost died," the young doctor finishes, beginning to unstrap the young girl. "Why did you hesitate?"

Clenching her jaw, Natsuki lightly shakes her head.

"You've never had a problem like this before, Seven," the obsidian-haired boy discloses, as the newly freed girl flexes her muscles and bones. "One, two, and three, remember? Your mission. Your target. And your completion."

"One, two, and three," Natsuki repeats, remembering her basic training.

"Precisely," Dr. Kanzaki agrees, sighing. "So what happened? The truth."

"The girl. She wasn't supposed to be there-"

"-I know. It's your _job_ to do a clean sweep."

"There must have been an interference," Natsuki concludes, remembering that she had carefully crafted a well-thought out plan to terminate Mr. Sears.

"It rained," Dr. Kanzaki discloses, as Natsuki scoffs. "Tennis practice was cancelled. That is why the girl was home," he explains as Natsuki stiffens. "The interference wasn't the girl. It was _you,_ Natsuki. Something made you overlook that small but significant detail."

Biting her tongue, Natsuki glances at Youko who hands her another towel to dry her body with.

"It can't happen again," the young doctor demands, sighing.

"It won't," Natsuki assures, as the young man softens his glare.

"You're not just Lucky Number Seven," the doctor confesses, removing his glasses. "You know you're more than an asset to me, Natsuki."

Unzipping the scuba suit, Natsuki, in undergarments, nods her head as the tall, dark-haired boy turns around as she dries herself off.

Coming back with black, athletic shorts and white t-shirt, Youko hands them to the newly awakened and conscious dark-haired girl. "We were worried, seven. You gave us quite a scare," the woman admits, winking at the younger girl.

Drifting her gaze over to the back of the young man, Natsuki changes into her clothes. "My mission," she begins, putting on the pair of shorts. "When do I leave?" Natsuki asks, now putting on the t-shirt

Facing the young beauty once more, Reito picks up his cup of coffee. "Tomorrow. But first, meet me in my office. I have to brief you."

Nodding, Natsuki intuitively walks to her chambers. Entering her bedroom, Natsuki relaxes, feeling at home with her dim-lighting, dark decor, and armoire full of weapons. Analyzing her large chambers, Natsuki stops, finding an already-packed large suitcase by her walk-in closet. Picking it up, she lays the large suitcase on her bed and opens it. Inside, she finds a school uniform, school documentation papers, textbooks, knifes, guns, and a rapier. Brow raised, Natsuki pulls out the sword, expertly twirling it.

Halting her sword-play, the emerald-eyed girl analyzes the sword's fine craftsmanship, as well as the sword-belt's attention to detail. Closing the suitcase, she slides it under bed. One more thing was on her agenda: Going to Reito's office. After she would take a shower and get ready for bed. Because come tomorrow, her new mission commenced.

* * *

Waking up, Natsuki changes into snug, black leather pants, black combat boots, and black tank top. Pulling out the suitcase, she ventures downstairs.

"Mornin'," Youko chirps, pouring a cup of coffee for the green-eyed girl.

Taking the coffee, Natsuki jumps atop the counter as Youko lingers her gaze on her. "What?"

Resting her hand Natsuki's knee, Youko sighs as Natsuki raises a brow.

"What?"

"Four is going," Youko discloses, as Natsuki growls. Chuckling, the older woman pats Natsuki's knee.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

" _Why_?!" Natsuki demands, gritting her teeth, and shattering the cup of coffee. Wincing, she sets the broken mug down and raises her hand to analyze the shards piercing her skin.

"S'okay. I got it," Youko comforts, pulling out a roll of bandaging cloth from her coat pocket. "I figured you'd throw a fit," Youko explains, as Natsuki scoffs. "Natsuki . . . You and Four are not expected to work together," Youko continues, pulling ceramic pieces out of Natsuki's hand. "So I figured I'd give you a heads up before you, well, you know, pull a Natsuki and pick a fight with her," Youko remarks, fighting a smile as she bandages Natsuki's hand.

"I'm not the one who picks the fights," Natsuki mutters, wincing as Youko tightens the wrapping.

"I know," Youko agrees, kissing the bandaged area. "Just don't let Four get under your skin. Remember your mission."

"I will," Natsuki answers, rolling her eyes. "I just don't . . . You guys shouldn't have let us take the same mission."

"A mission is a mission, Natsuki. Four has every right just as much as you. Plus, it's a big mission."

"I can handle it."

"I know. Just don't work together with Four."

"Not planning to."

"No matter what happens, Natsuki. You're on your own. Don't trust _anyone_ but yourself."

"I never do," Natsuki admits as the woman flinches.

"Four has been instructed to stay away from you as well," Youko discloses, stepping away from the younger girl. "And now, you've been instructed the same."

Nodding, Natsuki analyzes her bandaged hand.

Entering the kitchen, the driver tips off his hat to both the females, ready to drive Natsuki to her destination. "Ready whenever you are," the driver states, stealing a doughnut and munching on it.

Instinctively, Natsuki, upon seeing the driver, stiffens. Her mission had officially begun.

"Call me if you need anything," Youko says, as Natsuki nods.

Wiping his hands, the plump driver smiles at the girl gesturing at her luggage. Nodding, the man in small circular glasses picks it up.

"And so it begins," Youko remarks, sighing. "You're in mission-mode, shutting everyone out."

"Can't blame the kid for taking her job seriously," the driver inputs, as Youko turns to glare at him. "It's admirable."

Jumping off the table, Natsuki stares once more into the woman's blue eyes before smiling thinly and walking away.

Garderobe Academy was a special school. There, they trained the best assassins who were offered high-bidding, top-notch assassination contracts upon graduation, along with a mysterious gift. Its only catch was: The students had to survive its trials. With each graduating class, the game changed.

Natsuki, being trained in mixed martial arts, weaponry, tactics, survival, and several languages, was ready. Unlike Reito, Natsuki liked being an assassin. When she was six, Reito's father adopted her. Senior Kanzaki trained her, and other orphans that he picked off the streets, in the art of killing. When the Senior Kanzaki passed, Reito quit being an assassin and focused on medical school, while his "siblings" pursued the only talent they had: Killing. Ultimately, Reito took over his father's business to look after and clean up after his clan. Now, he oversaw contracts, missions, clients, and enemies of his mob family, while hiding under the guise of the respectable and noted Dr. Reito Kanzaki.

Exiting the estate, Natsuki walks to the limousine with the estate's driver.

"Nervous, kid?" the plump driver asks, carrying Natsuki's luggage and opening the limo door for her.

Shrugging, Natsuki gets into the limo as the man chuckles at the silent-prone girl.

After closing the door, the driver gets in the limousine and drives the raven-haired girl to the port of the town where a private plane was going to take her to the island of Fuka, which was where Garderobe Academy was located.

Landing, Natsuki takes in the bright lights radiating off of the famous academy, which was known for murder, slaughter, death, betrayal, and wealth. After all, Garderobe Academy birthed the top assassins in the world, and Natsuki could not be more at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: This Side of Paradise**

Being led to her assigned dormitory, Natsuki hopes that she is not stuck bunking with Four.

"And here we are," the boy with sky-colored hair says, stopping at a room at the end of the hall. "Orientation is at midnight, pet. It's at Akuma Hall, the big salon under the dome. Can't miss it," the boy informs, placing his hands behind his head. "Oh! And don't be late! The headmistress hates that," he parts, walking away, whilst whistling.

Hand hovering over the knob, Natsuki tenses when she hears incoming steps from inside the room. Door opening, Natsuki is greeted by a stern-faced, taller girl who looks Natsuki up and down.

"So are you my new roommate?" the tawny-haired girl asks, leaning on the door-frame.

Tensing, Natsuki stares at the tall beauty before shaking her thoughts away. Picking up her luggage, Natsuki attempts to enter her dorm but is blockaded by the tall beauty baring burning crimson orbs.

"Hello?" the taller girl calls out, scoffing. "Cat got your tongue?" she mocks, rolling her eyes.

Ignoring the girl, Natsuki bumps shoulders with the beauty. Walking past her new roommate, Natsuki notices a crumbled bed at the far end of the room. Thus, the dark-haired girl places her belongings on top of the other bed.

"That's _my_ bed," the tall girl remarks, as she closes their front door.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki plops down on the bed she had just claimed and skims through her phone. Reading Reito's text, Natsuki is informed that Reito deposited money on her account. Despite the fact that she nearly got herself killed, Natsuki still terminated the target. Of course, the damages came out of her paycheck, but, still, Natsuki received a good sum. Head reclined back, Natsuki closes her eyes, still tired from stasis and from the trip to Fuka. Flinching and tensing, Natsuki is startled at seeing her new roommate mount her.

"I have seven rules," the beautiful girl begins, as Natsuki grits her teeth at their close proximity. "Rule number one," the beauty continues, ignoring Natsuki's lowly growls, "Don't touch my stuff. Rule number two: That half of the room is _mine_ ," the girl continues, gesturing to the other side of the dorm. "Rule number three: Don't go to my half of the room. Rule number four: No guests. Rule number five: When the lights are off, they remain off. Rule number six: I'm a light sleeper, so no snoring, talking, or making any noises whatsoever when I get my beauty sleep. And rule number seven: We're _not_ friends," the girl with curious ruby irises finishes, as Natsuki scoffs. "Is that clear?" the beauty inquires, smirking.

Not breaking eye-contact, Natsuki grips the girl's neck. Sitting up, hand still wrapped around her roommate's throat, Natsuki pushes the girl back. Staring hardly into red pools, Natsuki releases her roommate.

"So you don't play around, huh?" the red-eyed girl notes, massaging her neck. Not getting a response but, rather, a cold glare, the tawny-haired girl scoffs. "Great. I'm stuck with a mute," she remarks, dismounting the emerald-eyed girl. Walking over to her side of the room, the tall beauty plops down on her bed, puts on earphones, and skims through one of the assigned textbooks.

Meanwhile, after unpacking her things and settling in, Natsuki, annoyed of being stuck with the beauty, leaves the dorm to explore the school-grounds. Outside, she walks along the starlit lawn.

"Well, well, _well_ ," a familiar voice taunts as Natsuki tenses. " _Seven_."

" _Four_ ," Natsuki replies, turning to face a red-head with luminous green eyes.

"When I heard about the explosion, I was really, _really_ hoping you'd be toast," Four chides, examining her nails. "And then when I found out you survived . . . and well, that broke my battered, little heart."

Jaw clenched, Natsuki glares at Four.

"But there's a silver lining, Seven," Four continues, smirking. "You fucked up. And I'll forever hold that to you," the red-haired girl muses, smirk growing. "Lucky number seven running out of luck. And what better timing!? Here's hoping your rotten luck follows you here."

"My record is perfect."

"Perfect? Funny because this feels like a sad, sad comeback from a washed up pop-star," Four taunts, as Natsuki growls. "Come to terms with it, sweetheart. You're _so_ last season. But hey! The games will start! And I will win, and you will _lose_."

Shrugging, Natsuki smiles cruelly at the red-haired girl. "Wanna bet?"

Laughing, the red-haired girl shakes her head at Natsuki. "As always Seven, you have a way of making me blush," Four finishes before skipping away.

"You know Yuuki?" a girl asks, emerging from the shadows.

Raising a brow at a girl with orange hair, Natsuki shrugs.

"Yuuki is my roommate," the busty girl explains, scoffing. "Makes the whole boarding school thing a little bit more surreal, don't it?" the sapphire-eyed girl jokes, shaking her head. "Nothing like being stuck with a bitch you can't stand," the orange-haired girl presses, making a disgruntled face. "And fuck! We've only been living together for a couple of hours!" the girl adds, as Natsuki cracks a smile. "I'm Tokiha by the way. Mai Tokiha."

Staring at the girl, Natsuki nods once as the girl scoffs.

"Yuuki called you Seven," the orange-haired girl recalls as Natsuki stares indifferently at the busty girl. "And I'm guessing Seven doesn't like to talk," the orange-haired girl notes, shrugging. "Well, I'd rather bunk with a mute than a red-headed bitch," Mai remarks, hiding her hands behind her back. "See you around, _Seven_ ," the blue-eyed girl parts, as Natsuki resumes her exploring.

Spotting a greenhouse, Natsuki breaks into the locked area. Hearing chatting, Natsuki hides, as the silhouette of a lavender-haired girl passes by, stopping abruptly, close to where Natsuki was hiding.

"Mashiro?" an older, pink-haired girl asks as the short girl silences her, raising her petite, pale hand.

"We're not alone, Fumi," the lavender-haired girl discloses before shrugging. "Come on. We should go," the shorter girl urges as the taller one nods.

Shortly, the pair exits the greenhouse.

Spotting a lone bench, Natsuki lies down on it, closing her eyes and waking when her alarm sounds. It was 11:45 p.m. Stretching and yawning, Natsuki gets up and heads to Akuma Hall for orientation.

Arriving, the cobalt-haired girl joins the other students as they awaited instructions in the dim-lit salon. Spotting the orange-haired girl from earlier, Natsuki nods when the girl approaches her, waving at Natsuki.

"You'd think that a prestigious, wealthy school like this would spare a couple of chairs. But no! Make the students stand. Save the measly bucks, even if they pay a hefty tuition!" the busty girl complains, as Natsuki scoffs, smiling. "Bunch of stingy bastards if you ask me. Wouldn't you agree, Seven?!"

But before Natsuki could answer, the lights are further dimmed and a screen lights up.

"Students of Garderobe Academy," a woman greets, appearing on a projected screen. "I'm Headmistress Mayha Blythe," the tan-skinned, blonde-haired woman states, smiling charmingly. "Here, in Garderobe Academy, only the strong thrive and the weak are _dealt with_ ," the young headmistress warns, smirking. "As you know, Garderobe Academy also houses your typical smart, wealthy, transfer students from all over the world; but you're different from them. These normal students are residing on the other side of campus. You share the same school, so you will frequent them often; however, you are advised not to socialize with them, but it is not strictly prohibited. After all, you're our _special_ class: The heart of Garderobe Academy. You are: _Class Diamond_. Assassins. And as you're well aware, not everyone will graduate from this special program," Headmistress Blythe states, leaning back in her chair. "In fact, only _one_ of you will graduate," the blonde woman discloses, chuckling. "That's right. Only **ONE** will live because this class' game is different from past trials . . . You will **KILL** each other," the young headmistress reveals as the students peer at one another, tensing. "Of course, there are rules. First, be wary of your surroundings, students. Remember: There are other students at our school. And I, personally, don't like messes nor cleaning up said-messes, so pick a suitable hunting ground. And keep in mind that you're assassins: You can't kill each other at random like animals. No. This is not what we do. It is not what you were trained for. Killing is an art. So when you decide who you want to 'off,' you have to give notice, both to me and to your target. Think wisely. Once you give notice, you have a 24-hour window to terminate your target. If you fail to do so, you will be dealt with. Remember: A mission is all an assassin has. Lose sight of it, and you're no longer an assassin . . . Maria?" Headmistress Blythe addresses, as an elderly woman steps forward. "Master Graceburst will take over from here. _Ciao_ , little doves!" the tan-skinned headmistress parts, screen going black.

Lights turning back on, the older woman referred to as Master Graceburst scopes Class Diamond out. "As Headmistress Blythe stated, we operate as a school. Therefore, Class Diamond will be treated as such . . . under special circumstances, of course. You all share the same schedule. You are students, so you will be expected to act as such. Attendance is important. Grades are important. And killing your classmates is important as well," the woman adds, smiling thinly. "Assassins are predators. You're instinctive, smart creatures. Here in Garderobe Academy, we will hone those attributes. Fail on the academic standpoint, and you will be dealt with. Break one of our rules, such as killing one of your classmates _without_ giving notice, and you will be dealt with. Nagi," the elderly woman says, addressing a lighter-hued, blue-haired boy.

" _Right_ ," the boy starts, rolling his eyes and sighing. "I am Nagi. You met me when I showed you to your dorms. I am also the guy in charge of handing out notices. Once you decide which classmate you want to terminate, you talk to me. I will, personally, give notice to Headmistress Blythe. And I will also hand you the notice for you to give to your target. Be creative. It's your kill, after all," the boy encourages, smiling evilly. "Oh! And we have cameras everywhere, so we will be aware if whether or not your target was warned. And once the target is warned, _this_ will light up in a pretty red light," Nagi continues, raising a black bracelet up. "Once it's lit, your target is fair game. And word of advice, kiddies: If you see a classmate with a lit bracelet, _bugger_ _off_. You don't want to be caught in the crossfires and die," the blue-haired boy jokes, rubbing his tummy. "Well, that's pretty much it, niblets," the boy finishes, placing his hands behind his head. "Orientation is officially over. Have a good night, little killers! Come tomorrow, hunting season is officially open!"

Walking out with Master Graceburst, the blue-haired boy winks at the students in the Class Diamond program, while the blue-haired older woman smiles thinly at the young females.

Not opting to stay and mingle, the females head back to their dormitories, avoiding each other and flinching every so often as their shoulders grazed one another. In silence, each pair of roommates retreats into their shared headquarters.

Back in their dorm, the tawny-haired girl and the raven-haired girl find a black box with a red ribbon resting on each of their beds. Looking at each other, both girls shrug before walking over to their beds and opening up the boxes. Inside, each girl finds their respective bracelet, as well as a complimentary all-black Beretta with two packs of ammo.

"You shoot?" the red-eyed girl asks, analyzing the handgun and expertly loading it and aiming it.

Shrugging, Natsuki grabs the Beretta, loads it, and places it under her pillow.

Analyzing her quiet and reserved roommate, the tall beauty nears the shorter girl. "Were you raised by wolves or something?" the taller girl probes, as Natsuki flinches once more at their close proximity. "Ooh! I hit a sore spot, didn't I?" the tall girl muses, hands behind her back. "You know, assassins **never** grow up in loving homes. It's a fact. And one that forever changes us. No matter where we go, we always feel like there's a target on our backs about as much as we always feel compelled to target anything and _anyone,"_ the taller girl discloses, inching Natsuki, Beretta still at hand. "And sometimes we target others just for the hell of it."

Slowly balling up her fists, Natsuki scowls at the taller girl.

"Relax," the tall beauty eases, dropping the gun onto Natsuki's bed and reaching out to the shorter girl, running her long fingers along a loose strand of raven hair. "I'm not targeting you," she discloses, as Natsuki lowly growls and backs away from her. "Not _yet_ anyway," the girl with a melodic voice finishes, picking up her gun and strutting to her side of the room. Undressing, the tall beauty in red lingerie struts over to her armoire to put her clothes away, while Natsuki sits at the edge of her bed, removing her boots.

Taking off her shirt and pants, Natsuki, too, puts away her clothes, ignoring the penetrating gaze of the tawny-haired girl. In her matching pair of black Calvin Klein undergarments, Natsuki walks back to her bed, as red eyes continue to follow her.

Twirling a strand of tawny hair, the tall beauty raises a brow when the quieter of the two climbs into bed, facing opposite to her. Laying down, the tawny-haired girl lingers her gaze once more at the back of the raven-haired beauty before turning off the lights.

Sighing, Natsuki closes her eyes before succumbing to sleep. She was exhausted from her stasis and from the inevitable clashes she foresees having with her new roommate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cliff's Edge**

The following day, Natsuki and the red-eyed girl wake up around the same time. In silence, both girls gather their belongings and essentials to take a short bath before class.

Arriving at the communal bath, Natsuki grits her teeth when she spots Four.

" _Seven_ ," Nao greets, meeting Natsuki's swirling green pools.

" _Bubuzuke_ ," a blonde with bangs snides, analyzing the taller, tawny-haired girl.

"Ara," the tawny-haired girl starts, undressing. "Someone isn't a morning person," the tall beauty taunts, as the blonde girl with bangs glares at the naked, taller girl. "You shouldn't frown, Haruka-san. _Wrinkles_ ," the tawny-haired girl chides, getting into the bath, lightly moaning when the warm water sinks into her pores.

"Long live the queen," the girl named Haruka mutters as ruby-eyed girl's smirk intensifies.

Entering the bath, Natsuki opts to bathe at the far-end corner, away from everyone.

Light steps bouncing on the floor, a busty, orange-haired girl prances in. "Morning!" Mai greets, winking at Natsuki.

" _Fuck_ ," Nao whines, leaving the bath.

Sticking her tongue out at a retreating Nao, Mai joins the others. "Geez! I heard gingers were crazy, but this ginger bitch takes it to a new level! I mean: Talk about seeing red!" Mai complains as Natsuki chuckles, causing the tawny-haired girl to raise a brow.

"So ** _it_ ** responds to human interaction?" the wine-eyed girl observes, analyzing the emerald-eyed girl.

"Seven isn't much of a talker," Mai inputs, shrugging. "That's why I like her."

"Who isn't much of a talker?" a tall, brunette asks, grinning at everyone. "Sugiura, Midori," the tall, built girl greets, winking at everyone before dipping into the bath.

"Ugh. This room is getting one-too-many people," Haruka complains, frowning.

Silently agreeing, Natsuki tenses when she senses someone staring at her. Meeting the lingering gaze of her roommate, Natsuki looks away when the doors swing open and as more classmates start popping in.

Finishing, Natsuki dries off and walks back to her dorm. Opening her armoire, Natsuki pulls out her school uniform: A navy-blue and pleated skirt, white button-up, red tie, and black, knee-high socks. Putting on the uniform, she pairs it with black combat boots. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Natsuki ties up her boots' laces and then packs her messenger back with school books, paper, pens, guns, and knives. Tensing, Natsuki grips one of her guns when the door swings open.

"You shouldn't trust her," her roommate starts, closing the door. "Tokiha is cold'hearted bitch, and one of the cruelest of assassins I've had the **displeasure** of meeting," the girl wrapped in a velvet towel continues, opening her armoire. "She befriends her target. Gets to know them. And utilizes that information for the satisfaction of killing it, slowly and painfully, as she gets off on the suffering," the taller girl discloses, taking off the towel and spreading it on a chair. Naked and revealing a smooth, fair-skinned and toned body, the tall girl pulls out undergarments from a drawer and tosses them onto her bed. Pulling out her uniform, she walks back to her bed and starts getting dressed. Unlike Natsuki, the taller girl opts to put on the black, uniform blazer with the school crest over her white button-up. Also, instead of a red tie, the tawny-haired girl puts on a red bow. And for as for shoes, she puts on black, ankle booties.

Lounging on her bed as her roommate applies makeup, Natsuki skims one of her textbooks. Phone vibrating, Natsuki sees a notification from Reito. It was a briefing on a failed mission. Per usual, it was her job to figure out where the assassin went wrong, so she wouldn't commit the same error. Absentmindedly beating her phone against her chin, Natsuki is startled when her roommate runs her hand along her hair.

Sitting at the edge of Natsuki's bed, the tawny-haired girl continues to stroke cobalt tresses.

Hand stealthily reaching for the Beretta under her pillow, Natsuki is stopped by her roommate who grips her hand.

"You don't like to talk," the red-eyed beauty begins, gently letting go of Natsuki's hand. "So Tokiha will make you **scream** and **beg** for death," she continues, gazing deeply into emerald pools. "And it won't do you any good," the taller girl finishes, standing up. Fetching her bag, the tall beauty takes one last look at herself in the mirror. "You have beautiful eyes by the way," she remarks, gripping the strap of her bag and strutting out the dorm.

Grabbing her things, Natsuki also leaves, clashing with the supposedly, demented blue-eyed girl.

"Hey, Seven!" Mai greets, smiling toothily. "So can we talk about first period?" the orange-haired girl starts, rolling her eyes, "Seriously, whose brilliant idea was it to have advanced physics first thing in the morning?" Mai complains, as Natsuki observes the friendly orange-haired girl. "Well, aren't you quiet this morning? How unlike you, Seven," Mai jokes, as Natsuki cracks a smile.

Entering homeroom, Natsuki parts from the orange-haired assassin. Opting to sit in the back, Natsuki takes a seat at the corner of the room.

"What a fucking brat," a short, pink-haired girl in pigtails sneers, clinging to a plushy. "Who the _fuck_ does she think she is?"

"Obviously, she thinks she's better than us," a dark-haired girl with glasses notes, texting.

"Maybe, she is," another girl concedes, all eyes drifting to a teal-haired girl with grey eyes. "I heard she's the favorite to graduate."

"She's a _Fujino,_ Marguerite . . . OF COURSE, SHE'S A FAVORITE," Haruka inputs, crossing her arms across her chest. "YUKINO?!" she calls out, eyeing the quiet and shy girl, scribbling on her notebook.

Pushing back the bridge of her glasses, the brunette smiles nervously at the vibrant blonde. "Shizuru has quite the reputation," Yukino states as the loud-mouthed blonde grunts.

"Who, uh, cares?" Mashiro inputs, sitting two desks in front of Natsuki. "Fujino is not the only one with money and power. If anything, _I_ will demand the same," she finishes, sitting down, head held high.

Shortly, men come into the classroom, carrying a huge, cherry-wood desk and placing it at the center of the room. "Is here okay, Miss Fujino?" one of the men asks as the tawny-haired girl emerges inside the classroom. Biting into a big, red apple, the tall girl shrugs. Bowing at the graceful, eloquent girl, the men depart. Walking over to her expensive, heavy desk, the tawny-haired girl sits on top of it, chewing on an apple as the men return with an elegant, matching chair that they pair with the desk. "Anything else?" the men ask as the ruby-eyed girl shakes her head. Bowing once more, the men leave the classroom.

" _What. A. Bitch._ " the pink-haired with pig-tails mutters, hugging her plushy.

Joining her classmates, Four, in dark shades, enters as her eyes dart to the center of the classroom where a tawny-haired girl bites into an apple as she sat on top of a big, wooden desk. Chuckling, Nao takes a seat, opposite Natsuki, at the other corner. Taking off her shades, Nao winks at Natsuki who rolls her eyes.

When the bell rings, a sky-haired girl enters the classroom, accompanied by an older woman. Taking a seat at the front, the girl with sky hair and red eyes leans coolly back into her seat.

"Hey, Miyu!" the older girl with pink-hair greets as Mashiro slaps the girl's back and gives her a scolding look.

"FUMI!"

Shrugging, Fumi opens her textbook.

"I'm Sensei Sanada," the older woman starts, writing her name on the board. "This is homeroom," the brunette continues, pulling out a sheet. "Raise your hand when I call your name."

Taking roll-call, the woman stops to readdress two students who had yet to make an appearance. "Okuzaki, Akira?" the woman calls out, looking around the room before marking her paper. "Minagi, Mikoto?" Getting no response, the woman sighs before putting the paper down. "Advanced Physics," the woman begins, sitting at the edge of her desk. "How does it relate to assassinating, one may ask? " the woman probes, reaching back into her desk and grabbing a thick textbook. "Students, there is a fine line between murdering and assassinating. Murdering is giving into emotion; it's impulsivity. Assassinating, however, is **tactical**. Calculative. Which is _exactly_ what advanced physics nurtures. Let's say you're at a building complex. You're on the 13th floor. Your target is at two o'clock from you, about 800 feet from you. Your bullet can travel 2,500 feet per second. Once fired, the speed will decrease, so will it be enough speed to penetrate the target? Will it penetrate deep enough to kill? What about the bullet? Will it stray because of the wind? Remember: You're on the 13th story," the woman states, opening up the book. "This is what we will learn in advanced physics. Here, in Class Diamond, only the top the of the top will graduate."

After class, the students head to their second class: Fencing. There, Natsuki is paired to spar with a dark-haired girl named Chie who talked too much. Peeking every so often at her roommate who was sparing with the older-looking girl named Midori, Natsuki learns that the tawny-haired girl was classically trained, always maintaining a graceful composure, mirroring a European fencing style.

Following fencing, the girls have lunch, which would run for about two hours before their final class, linguistics.

Lunch tray at hand, Natsuki sits at one of the back tables.

"For an assassin," her roommate starts, sitting across from her, "You're not exactly subtle."

Ignoring the girl, Natsuki stabs her food with her fork.

"What? Someone doesn't like her vegetables," the red-eyed girl remarks, as Natsuki cracks a smile. "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but let's not make it more complicated than it already is."

"Meaning?" Natsuki asks, still picking at her food, oblivious to the bewildered gaze of the red-eyed girl.

"I know you were spying on me."

"Why would I spy on you?" Natsuki inquires, meeting red pools and cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know," the tawny-haired girl starts, running a hand through her hair. "Maybe, you're planning to target me. Or maybe, you like me."

Scoffing, Natsuki rises from her seat. "If I were targeting you, you'd know it," Natsuki states, picking up her tray. "And I don't like you," she adds, moving to another table. When her roommate follows her, Natsuki grunts and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Would you relax?" the tawny-haired girl teases, sitting beside the dark-haired girl, bodies slightly touching. "This isn't fifth grade where I'm asking you to check yes or no on a piece of paper. "

Scoffing, Natsuki shakes her head.

Smirking, the tawny-haired girl, sits atop the table, looking down on the emerald-eyed beauty.

Tense but keeping herself calm, Natsuki twirls a straw around her fingers, distracting herself

"Socialization," the taller girl starts, garnering Natsuki's attention. "Ever heard of it?" she teases, leaning back and pressing her palms against the table and crossing her legs.

Flexing her jaw, Natsuki rolls her eyes.

" _Talk_ ," the beauty pressures, amused. "I know you want to."

"You don't know what I want," Natsuki argues, meeting curious, glowing red orbs. "And I don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Socialize."

Smirking, the beauty reaches out to stroke raven strands, chuckling when Natsuki avoids her touch. "I've heard of playing hard to get but you're-"

"-Hey! Since you're the socialization expert," Natsuki interjects, glowering at the beauty. "Why can't you fathom that I want _nothing_ to do with you."

"Ara, so we can add 'sharp tongue' to your mysterious, quiet, icy, and bitchy attributes," the ruby-eyed girl muses, smoldering her gaze on the dark-haired beauty.

inadvertently caught in a face-off with her roommate, Natsuki is startled when Mai sits across from her.

"Seven!" Mai chimes in, beaming. "Not a bad first day of school so far, huh?"

Rolling her eyes, the red-eyed beauty turns her head to face the other girl. "It wasn't until you got here," the tawny-haired girl states, smiling icily at the blue-eyed girl.

"Hmph. I didn't realize the territorial, high-bred bitch marked you, Seven," the busty girl retorts, smiling back. "Keep in mind: Fujino here likes to fuck them before fucking them over," Mai discloses as the tawny-haired girl's smirk broadens. "So just you remember that this _poisonous_ bitch's bite is **lethal** ," Mai finishes, standing up and taking her tray with her.

"She's right," the tawny-haired girl remarks, as Natsuki looks up to meet glimmering red pools. "I bite," the beauty flirts, as Natsuki rolls her eyes before they're startled by a girl screaming.

"GODDAMMIT!" a brunette exclaims, dropping her tray, as her bracelet lights up red and as a black letter floats down.

"Higurashi, Akane," the tawny-haired girl states as the targeted girl frantically looks around before sprinting away.

Rising from her seat, Natsuki looks around the cafeteria, gaze landing on an amused, teal-haired girl.

"Tomoe," the taller girl remarks, as Natsuki narrows her gaze on the grey-eyed girl.

Taking off after the brunette, the teal-haired girl sprints by the odd pair, slowing down to gaze at the tall beauty sitting on top of the table as if it was her throne.

Instinctively, Natsuki stands protectively in front of the tawny-haired girl, until Tomoe is out of sight.

"Ara, I thought you didn't like me," the taller girl muses, brow raised.

Scoffing, Natsuki picks up her tray and throws it away. Shortly after leaving the cafeteria, Natsuki runs into her roommate. Gritting her teeth, Natsuki absentmindedly loosens her tie as the taller girl nears her.

"Most people beg for my attention, you know," the taller girl comments, inching the dark-haired girl who glares at her. "And **not** find me repulsive."

Annoyed, Natsuki turns the opposite direction and walks away.

Following the emerald-eyed beauty, the taller girl walks alongside Natsuki. "You know: We still have a little more than an hour until our next class. What-oh-what can we do to kill the time?" the girl flirts as Natsuki grunts in frustration.

Picking up the pace, Natsuki growls when her roommate matches her strides. Purposely bumping shoulders with the tawny-haired girl, hardly, Natsuki causes the girl to stumble. Quickly, Natsuki presses her forearm against the girl's neck, slamming the beauty against a brick wall. "Quit following me."

"Or what?" the taller girl challenges, calm as ever. "You can't kill me without notice."

Loosening her grip, Natsuki sighs. "What do you want?" she asks before releasing her roommate who adjusts her crumbled collar and blazer.

"What everyone in our program wants," the beauty answers, straightening her bow. "I want to graduate."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Natsuki questions, staring hardly into crimson orbs. "If you want to target me, do it. Give me notice. Otherwise, leave me alone."

Smirking, the taller girl pulls on Natsuki's tie and flips the situation, barricading the raven-haired girl against the wall. "You've really never heard of me, have you?" the taller girl begins, as Natsuki balls up her fists. "Every single one of our classmates loathes me, hates me, envies me, badmouths me, and, heck, even admires me, except _you_. So here's a quick summary: I _always_ get what I want, Na-tsu-ki."

" **Seven** _,_ " Natsuki corrects, staring hardly into red pools. "Just Seven."

"I prefer Natsuki," the tall beauty challenges, leaning closer and pressing their foreheads together.

Flexing her jaw, Natsuki contemplates killing the taller girl.

Backing away, the tawny-haired girl hides her hands behind her back. "But Seven does suit you," she comments, as Natsuki continues death-glaring her. "It's just a number coded in a sequence with a task to do. Mechanical. Kinda like an assassin," the girl continues as Natsuki furrows her brows. "Natsuki, on the other hand, sounds like an interesting mystery. A girl with a story to tell. But given from our minimal interaction, talking isn't something you do, so maybe you are just a boring number," the tawny-haired girl parts, strutting away.

Head cocked to the side, Natsuki watches the retreating silhouette of her roommate.

Come time for linguistics, the cobalt-haired girl sits at the back as their teacher, Sensei Wang, lectured and explained why it was important for an assassin to familiarize herself with linguistic patterns. Sometimes, as the spiky-haired teacher stated, an assassin had to break codes, and nothing nurtured code-breaking more than linguistics. No matter the language or the code, there were almost always patterns.

After class, Natsuki goes to the school gym to work out. Following kick-boxing training, Natsuki showers before heading back to her dorm late at night. On her way, she runs into her roommate who exits another dorm in her bra and panties.

Hands behind her back, the tall girl in black lingerie catches up to Natsuki.

Opening the door, Natsuki grunts when her roommate cuts in front of her.

Lounging on Natsuki's bed, the tawny-haired girl stares into cold, emerald discs. "Hypothetically speaking, if I were to give you a sheet of paper, would you check yes or no?" the girl flirts as Natsuki scrunches up her face. "Relax,. I'm kidding," the taller girl eases, leaving Natsuki's bed and going to her side of the dorm.

"You shouldn't do that," Natsuki warns, as the taller girl raises a brow at her.

"Do what?" the beauty questions, standing erect, arms crossed across her chest.

"The thing is," Natsuki begins, expression darkening " _Don't_ fuck with me."

Scoffing, the beauty runs a hand through her perfect, tawny tresses. "Ara, someone doesn't have a sense of humor," the tall beauty teases, not shaken by the shorter girl's threat. "Shocker."

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki pulls the covers from her bed, stopping when her roommate stalks over to her.

Face-to-face with the emerald-eyed girl, the tall beauty inches Natsuki and starts undoing the knot in Natsuki's tie. "I'm like you, Natsuki: If you want to target me, do it," the tawny-haired girl discloses, removing the tie and tossing it to the bed. "Give me notice. I don't care."

"You're pushing it," Natsuki warns through grit teeth, fists balled.

"Then go for it," the taller girl encourages, now unbuttoning the buttons on Natsuki's shirt. "It's what we're here to do anyway."

"Your smugness is going to get you targeted," Natsuki states, as the beauty runs the tips of her fingers along her torso. "And your arrogance is going to get you killed."

"No, it isn't," the taller girl counters, admiring Natsuki's toned stomach and brassiere. "So I guess you really have no clue who I am."

"We're all experts killers here."

"And some are better than others," the taller girl rebuts, finger lightly tugging the waistline on Natsuki's skirt, reeling the dark-haired girl closer.

"And by that you mean: _You're_ better than others," Natsuki clarifies, indifferent to the beauty's penetrating stare.

"Precisely," the red-eyed girl replies, bringing her gaze back up to intense emeralds.

"Fine. Whatever. I tried to warn you," Natsuki states, shrugging.

"Why?"

"You warned me about Tokiha. Now, I've warned you about you. _And_ me. We're even."

"Well, that's a bummer," the tawny-haired girl starts, lounging on Natsuki's bed again. "If you wanted to get even, I had other ideas in mind," the girl flirts, tracing patterns on Natsuki's bed.

Scoffing, Natsuki ignores her roommate and fluffs one of her pillows.

Amused, the taller girl fluffs Natsuki's other pillow before retreating to her respective bed.

Facing opposite each other, the roommates fall asleep, surviving their first full day at Garderobe Academy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Something in the Way You Move**

Startled and waking up in the middle of the night, both Natsuki and her roommate stare at their blinking and vibrating bracelets.

" _H.A., Terminated_ ," the tawny-haired girl reads off her bracelet before yawning.

Yawning, too, Natsuki shrugs. The girl named Higurashi, Akane was dead.

Bracelets no longer blinking and vibrating, both girls quickly return to their slumber.

* * *

"Na-tsu-ki," the red-eyed girl calls out, trying to wake the sleeping beauty. "Natsuki," she repeats a bit faster. "NA-TSU-KI."

Groaning, the raven-haired girl buries her head in her pillow.

"You're going to be late, darling," the girl with the melodic voice warns, giggling as Natsuki jolts up.

Already in her school uniform, the tawny-haired girl leaves the raven-haired girl and walks over to the mirror to apply lipstick. "I tried to wake you," the tall beauty explains before puckering her lips. "But you're quite the stubborn, little thing," she teases, looking at Natsuki through the mirror. "It's really cute and amusing . . . kinda like a puppy."

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki glances at her bracelet; it was 8:45 a.m. Groaning, she comes to terms with the fact that she overslept and had about fifteen minutes to get to homeroom. Quickly stretching, Natsuki gets out of bed.

Checking out the shorter girl in lingerie, the tawny-haired girl stalks over to Natsuki, hands behind her back. "Here," the taller girl says, handing Natsuki a protein shake.

Raising a brow, Natsuki stares at the drink.

"Look, I'm **not** nice. I know that," the tall girl starts, slightly rolling her eyes and fighting a blush. "But you amuse me, and that's a rare thing . . . I tend to bore easily."

Look of surprise turning into a frown, Natsuki flinches when the taller beauty runs her fingers through her dark strands.

"Besides, it's not like you have time for breakfast," the tawny-haired girl clarifies, now fixing Natsuki's bed hair. "I promise you it's not poisoned," she teases, winking at the shorter girl. Twisting the cap off the drink, the tall beauty gulps some of it down and extends it out for the cobalt-haired girl to take. "Bottom's up, darling."

Scoffing, Natsuki takes the drink. "Rocky-road," she reads, admiring the sweet, sugary drink. And in one big gulp, Natsuki finishes the drink before tossing it to the dorm's trash-can. Wiping her mouth, the raven-haired girl tenses when her roommate run her thumb along her lower lip.

"Missed a spot," the red-eyed beauty flirts before strutting out the dorm.

Emerald eyes following her roommate out, Natsuki walks over to her armoire and changes into her school uniform before heading out to first period.

Arriving at homeroom, Natsuki spots the red-eyed girl sitting with her arms and legs crossed behind her big, center-of-attention desk.

"SEVEN!" Mai greets, slurping a carton of orange juice as Natsuki takes her seat. "Did ya hear?" the blue-eyed girl excitedly starts, sitting on the window-sill next to Natsuki. "One down already! FUN stuff!"

Cracking a smile, Natsuki pulls out her textbook and flips it open.

"Always a pleasure talking to you, Seven," Mai parts, prancing away from the indifferent emerald-eyed girl.

Hearing roaring laughter, Natsuki's gaze drifts to the door where Four enters, laughing with Chie.

"Hey congrats!" Nao greets, fist-pumping the teal-haired girl. Taking a seat, Nao, rolls her eyes when her gaze meets Natsuki's. _"Fuck you_ ," she mouths, flipping the dark-haired girl off.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki rests her elbow on the desk and reclines her head on her palm.

"OH MY GOD! TELL ME ABOUT IT!" Mashiro starts, entering the classroom with Fumi. "She just HAD to check-in with mommy and daddy! Girl got herself killed."

Nodding her head, Fumi sets down her things down on her desk. "I honestly thought Akane would get further . . ."

"Yeah!" Mai chimes in, nodding. "Wasn't she big on explosives?" she inputs, sitting on top of Mashiro's desk.

"Oh totally!" Chie answers, texting. "But like no offense, but Akane didn't seem cut out for this sorta thing. She was a nice kid who blew up 'bad' people."

"Yeah. Too bad being nice is a stigma around here," Midori contribues, upper buttons of her shirt undone. " **Nice** doesn't mix well with assassin."

"It doesn't," Miyu agrees, casually joining the conversation. "Higurashi was ill-suited for this mission."

"Seems to me like the girl had a death-wish," Mashiro adds, as Miyu shrugs. "Why else would she enroll here?"

"That's actually a valid point," Midori remarks, arms crossed. "You may be on to something there, Mashiro."

"Oh **PLEASE**! Akane was more vanilla than a white girl," a brunette named Akira snaps, loudly chewing gum. "She liked ONE DIRECTION for fuck's sake!"

"Dude, nuff said," Nao adds, shivering in disdain. "But hey! Aren't you bunking alone now, Akira?!"

"Yea! THANK YOU, TOMOE!" Akira exclaims, winking at the teal-haired girl.

Shrugging, Tomoe goes back to staring at the tawny-haired girl.

"Hmm, I wonder who's next?" Haruka instigates, looking around the classroom.

"My money is on the queen," Shiho suggests, gesturing at the red-eyed girl who had her ear-phones on, listening to music. "Just look at her highness. We all know that the high and mighty always fall to their gloriously, horrific **death**. And I, for one, can't _wait_ till the queen's head rolls down to my feet. I'll even put it on a pike for all to see," Shiho finishes as everyone turns to look at the center of attention: Shizuru Fujino.

"WOAH! Check out, Shiho!" Nao muses, marveling at the smallest girl. "ISSUES!" Nao sing-songs as she bursts out laughing with Akira, Mashiro and, even, Miyu.

"WHAT?!" Shiho yelps, hugging her plushy. "I'm just saying . . . " she mutters, clutching more tightly to her stuffed animal.

"Well, aside from Munakata's _obvious_ issues . . . Fujino **is** the one to beat," Midori agrees, as the pink-haired girl in pigtails scoffs.

Emerald eyes hovering over the tawny-haired girl, Natsuki analyzes the beauty's calm and reserved composure, as she twirled a strand of tawny hair, seemingly bored.

"She's right," Mashiro concedes as Fumi nods. "We've all heard the stories. Read the reports. Unfortunately for us, our _darling_ classmate is the real deal."

"Just don't say that to her royal highness," Haruka remarks, rolling her eyes. "She already thinks she's queen of everything and everyone."

"True," Fumi adds, garnering the class' attention. "But unlike royalty, Shizuru has proved her worth. She wasn't just **born** into it; she's made a name for herself."

"She's still just a girl," Yukino mutters, all eyes now on her. "We all are. . . "

"Well, my gut tells me that this 'girl' will make it to the final five," Midori promises, glancing at the absentminded tawny-haired beauty.

"Well, your gut is wrong," Shiho counters, digging her nails into her stuffed animal.

"WOW! You really seem to **hate** the queen, Munakata," Chie notes, not taking her eyes off her phone. "What gives?"

"She's a bitch."

Looking back at her roommate, Natsuki sees a small smile playing on her roommate's lips. The tall beauty wasn't listening to music; she was listening to everything her classmates were saying about her. Scoffing, Natsuki turns away, also smiling.

Cutting off the chatter, Sensei Sanada walks in holding a black rose. Walking over to Akane's old seat, the teacher places the black rose on the deceased's desk. "Class," she begins, exhaling deeply. "As you know, we lost Higurashi last night," she continues, pausing and tapping Akane's desk. "But any way, congrats to Marguerite! You've got your first kill and, officially, started the games!" the teacher congratulates, winking at the teal-haired girl before walking back to the front of the classroom. "Okay . . . Back to business . . . Turn your book to page 52," Sensei Sansada instructs as the class follows orders. "Look girls, we've lost the first of many. But guess what? We still have a long semester ahead of us. Time doesn't slow down for us. And neither does death. So back to the real world, let's talk about kinematic formulas and projectile motions, ok?"

After the bell rings, Natsuki lingers in the classroom, putting her things away. Out in the hallway, she catches Midori and Shiho arguing.

"I don't know, Munakata," the taller girl says, scratching the back of her head. "She makes me uneasy."

" _Uneasy_?! You're an _assassin,_ Sugiura!"

"SO ARE YOU!" Midori counters, towering over the girl in pigtails.

"My mission differs from you, merc. Yes, we both have intentions to graduate, but _I_ have to answer to an employer. And you're a freelancer! A mercenary! And I'm offering to pay you a lot of money to _off_ that bitch!" Shiho whines, stomping her foot. "KILL HER!"

"Look, you prissy little brat," Midori starts, glowering at the shorter girl, "You want to kill Fujino, do it yourself. I don't _need_ your money. I may be a freelancer, a mercenary, or whatever you want to call me, but I'm serious about graduation, and I won't fuck it up because of one stupidly spoiled, little bitch."

"Fuck you."

Chuckling, the taller girl slams her hand against a locker, startling the shorter one. "Well, at least, I'm not a little pussy," Midori chides, walking away and leaving an infuriated pink-haired girl behind.

Slinging her bag on her shoulders, Natsuki walks past the shorter girl, who grips her arm.

Instinctively, Natsuki elbows Shiho's face and walks away, hearing her shorter classmate curse her out.

Arriving at the school gymnasium for fencing, Natsuki spots her roommate flirting with non-class-diamond students.

Running a hand through her tawny hair, the tall, red-eyed girl stretches, revealing a flat and toned abdomen. Giggling, the tall girl bites her lower lip as one of the girls strokes a strand of her tawny hair. Inching closer to the auburn-haired girl, Shizuru intertwines their hands, swinging them in the air as the girl and her friends giggle and blush.

Hearing the sensei call the class forward, the red-eyed beauty blows a kiss to her fans and struts back to her classmates. Placing her hands on her hips, the poised, tawny-haired girl awaits instructions as Natsuki contemplates whether or not to tell her roommate about the incident involving Midori and Shiho. Noting Natsuki's lingering stare, Shizuru winks at the cobalt-haired girl.

After their sensei instructs them to pair up, Natsuki sees the taller girl walking over to her.

"Wanna do me?" the class beauty flirts, smirking.

Staring indifferently at her roommate, Natsuki walks past the taller girl and grabs sabres for them both. "Here," she says, handing a sabre to Shizuru.

"Thanks . . ." the beauty replies before sighing and then, returning her gaze to her faraway fans.

Testing her weapon, Natsuki swooshes her sabre.

"So how do you wanna do me?" Shizuru teases, attention once again centered on the raven-haired girl.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki continues with her swordplay.

Bored and wanting Natsuki to amuse her, Shizuru catches Natsuki's sabre and leans forward, more closely to the dark-haired girl. "I don't mind it rough," Shizuru purrs, causing Natsuki to flinch. "In fact, I like it rough," Shizuru flirts, as Natsuki furrows her brows. "Will you give it to me rough?" the beauty teases, as Natsuki fights a smile. "Pretty, pretty please with cherries on top," the tawny-haired girl pleads, as Natsuki snickers and then chuckles. Chuckling too, Shizuru likes her lips, amused. "Wow. You dirty little bird," she scolds, loving Natsuki's reaction.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki goes back to swooshing her weapon as the class awaits further instructions.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru calls out, as Natsuki grunts and halts her sword-play.

" _ **Seven**!_ " the shorter girl corrects, glaring at the taller girl.

"I'm Shizuru. My _name_ is Shizuru," the tall beauty states as Natsuki frowns.

"What are you babbling about?" Natsuki inquires, cocking her head to the side. "I know your name."

"You've never said it."

"Well, I don't talk much," Natsuki points out, as the taller girl smirks.

"Can't say I haven't noticed, my stubborn little puppy," the beauty scolds, using her weapon to gently pat Natsuki's head.

"Why are you so weird?" Natsuki comments, as her roommate smirk turns into a smile. "See?!" Natsuki points out, uncomfortable. "Weird."

"Well, then, why are you so _unbelievably_ adorable?" Shizuru counters, now smiling flirtatiously.

"I guess weird is your thing," Natsuki mutters, as Shizuru pokes her with her sabre.

Gripping the girl's weapon, Natsuki scowls at the taller girl. "Quit it."

"Or what?" the taller girl challenges, quickly biting her lip.

" **Or** I will break you."

Scoffing, the amused taller girl inches the shorter girl. "Oh my darling Natsuki, you really shouldn't have said that," the red-eyed beauty scolds, chuckling. "Now, I'm **counting** on it."

Staring off, the roommates' attention is diverted to their instructor who begins class. "Now that you're paired up, we'll begin. Ten steps, girls. Ten steps," the old man calls out, hands behind his back. "Are we ready?" he begins, as each pair of girls turns around, backs touching backs. "Set," the instructor continues, as the girls take ten steps away from their partner. "GO!" he exclaims once each pair is ten steps away.

Light on her feet, the tawny-haired girl surprises Natsuki with how graceful she could be in her movements.

Blades hitting blades, neither girl comes close to striking a good blow.

Finally, Natsuki sneaks in a hard strike, only to have Shizuru dodge it and smile coyly.

Quickly diving back into sword-play, Shizuru sneaks in a strike as well.

Dodging the taller girl's attack, Natsuki is surprised when the taller girl immediately strikes again. Blocking the attack, Natsuki is caught in a series of fast strikes.

Moving rapidly, both girl's blades are practically invisible as they strike each other, only emoting loud clanking sounds.

Brows furrowed in concentration, Natsuki keeps up with the tawny-haired girl's sword-dance, as they continue striking each other in fast succession.

Having Natsuki right where she wanted her, distracted and blocking her fast attacks, Shizuru quickly tosses her sabre from her right hand to her left hand and strikes.

Losing focus for that split moment, Natsuki, confused, drops her sabre after Shizuru kicks the sabre away.

Smirking, the tall beauty stalks a sabre-less Natsuki. Gloating, Shizuru prepares to strike at Natsuki, only to have a quick Natsuki expertly dodge her attack and the proceeding attacks.

Tricking Shizuru into moving away from where her weapon lay, Natsuki opens up a window. Sprinting away, Natsuki collects her sabre. Weapon back at hand, Natsuki twirls her blade, smirking before making a run towards her roommate.

Feet rooted to the ground and standing poised, Shizuru anticipates Natsuki's attack. Preparing to dodge the raven-haired girl's strike, Shizuru is confused when Natsuki, instead, glides down the floor and grips and pulls her foot, thereby, tackling Shizuru down. Losing her sword as she falls, Shizuru isn't surprised to see Natsuki kick it away.

Being the first to stand up, Natsuki towers over the fallen tawny-haired girl, ready to claim victory, only to have Shizuru use the same trick and trip Natsuki. Groaning, Natsuki, sabre still at hand, tenses when she sees her roommate rolling over and pinning her.

Tawny tresses tickling Natsuki's face, Shizuru grips Natsuki's grip on her sabre. Smirking, Shizuru steers the raven-haired girl to point the tip of the weapon to herself. Hand trembling, Shizuru nearly wins when Natsuki, all of a sudden, stops trying and quickly rolls over. Tip of the sword striking the floor, Natsuki elbows the tawny-haired girl's chest, steals the blade back, and then pricks the beauty.

Beat, Shizuru runs a hand through her tawny hair as Natsuki stares at her. Panting, the red-eyed beauty pushes a strand of raven hair away from Natsuki's sweaty face. "Just imagine what we can do in the bedroom," Shizuru suggests, as Natsuki bursts out laughing.

"Don't push it," Natsuki warns, as Shizuru winks at her.

Bursting out laughing again, the roommates realize all eyes were on them.

Indifferent to everyone else, Natsuki stands up and helps the other girl up.

Surprised by the girl's aid, Shizuru continues to observe Natsuki until the bell dismisses them.

Following a quick shower, Natsuki, back in the locker room, senses someone stalking her. Pretending not to notice, Natsuki opens her locker and pulls out her uniform, whilst hiding a throwing knife under her clothes. Expertly, Natsuki lunges her knife, purposely missing her unwelcome stalker.

"What the FUCK is your problem!?" Shiho exclaims, eyeing the knife stuck to the wall.

Scowling at the pig-tailed girl, Natsuki growls when Shiho nears her.

"I'm choosing to overlook the incident from this morning," Shiho begins, wrinkling her bruised and swollen nose. "But I have a proposition for you."

Turning away from Shiho, Natsuki puts on her shirt and begins to button it.

"Anyway," Shiho continues, oblivious to the fact that Natsuki was ignoring her. "What I am proposing is-"

Slamming her locker door shut, Natsuki startles and silences the shorter girl.

"If you would just-"

Pulling out her Beretta, Natsuki aims it at the pig-tailed girl.

"You c-ca-an't sh-shoot m-me."

Clocking the gun, Natsuki intensifies her glare at the girl who raises her hands up in surrender.

"Fujino-"

Pressing the muzzle of the gun on Shiho's forehead, Natsuki's expression darkens.

"Kuga-"

"- ** _Seven_**."

"We're all better off with her dead. Out of the picture. Don't let your feelings cloud your judgment," the pink-haired girl states, as Natsuki flexes her jaw. "Trust me. I know her. That is what Fujino does. She's a life-sucking demon that needs to die. And I'm proposing that you help me, and I'll help you in return," Shiho continues, as Natsuki furrows her brows. "We have to kill each other any way, _Seven_. Might as well make good money off of it. You can wire it to the family, your lover, charity; I don't care. JUST KILL HER.

Lowering the gun, Natsuki twirls it before placing it back in her bag.

Smirking, the shorter girl claps in excitement. "I knew-"

Gripping the girl by the collar, Natsuki slams Shiho against the lockers. "If you _ever_ talk to me again, I will kill you," Natsuki warns, releasing the girl who storms out.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Natsuki seats on the same spot as yesterday. Shortly, she is joined by the tawny-haired girl.

"Hey," Shizuru greets, sitting down and scrunching up her face at her food.

Meeting crimson orbs, Natsuki lowers her gaze back to her tray.

"So that was fun," Shizuru comments, recalling their fencing match. "Obviously, I want a rematch."

Shrugging, Natsuki picks at her food with her fork.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru calls out, as Natsuki sighs.

" **Seven** ," Natsuki corrects, still picking at her food.

"What's wrong?" Shizuru asks, analyzing the quiet dark-haired girl.

Emerald eyes looking anywhere but at the beautiful girl in front of her, Natsuki continues to ignore the tall beauty.

"I thought we were making progress, Natsuki."

"Rule number seven," Natsuki starts, getting up, "We're not friends." Picking up her tray, Natsuki tosses it away and ventures outside. Under the shade of a tree, Natsuki sits in solitude. Shiho was determined to kill Shizuru. That was the reality of the situation. Her classmates were her enemies, and her mission was to wipe out her enemies, which included her roommate.

* * *

After break, Natsuki goes to linguistics. Taking a seat, she feels a pair of ruby orbs peeking at her every now and then.

Commencing class, Sensei Wang turns on the projector. There, instead of his worksheet, is an official notice, warning Shizuru Fujino of her targeted status.

Immediately, all eyes turn to look at the tawny-haired girl whose bracelet lights up red.

Shizuru, however, remains calm. Brows furrowed in concentration, Shizuru tries to decipher who her attacker was, mentally taking roll-call. Rising from her seat, Shizuru seats herself at the other corner of the room, where Nao usually sat, to keep better watch as her classmates' gaze followed her.

Entering, the nonchalant red-haired girl removes her sunglasses when everyone turns to look at her. "What!?" Nao asks before her luminous eyes catch a red light beaming from the back of the class. "Oh," Nao mutters, as Shizuru keeps her poised and calm demeanor. "Looks like I came in the nick of time!"

"Take a seat, Yuuki. You're tardy," Sensei Wang scolds before clearing his throat. "As for you, Fujino," the instructor starts, looking at the tawny-haired girl. "You're excused."

Nodding, Shizuru stands up. Running a hand through tawny hair, Shizuru bends to lift her things before throwing a grenade, creating a smokescreen that blinds everyone in class and causes them to cough.

When the smoke clears, the class notices that both Shizuru and Yukino were missing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Real Hero**

Following the targeted status of her roommate, Natsuki beats her pencil against her desk. Looking out the window every now and then, Natsuki sighs and grunts continuously before Four calls her out.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, _SEVEN_!" the redhead exclaims, garnering everyone's attention. "TAKE YOUR FUCKIN' ADHD PILLS OR RUN AFTER YOUR GIRLFRIEND BUT QUIT MAKING NOISES!"

"YUUKI!" Sensai Wang scolds, glaring at the redhead. "Detention."

Bursting out laughing, Akira, Mashiro, and Mai are ordered to join Nao in detention.

For the remainder of class, Natsuki taps her fingers along her desk, which infuriates Four more.

Shiho, on the other hand, constantly glances at her bracelet, awaiting news for the tawny-haired girl's demise.

When the bell rings, Natsuki opts to stay behind. Deep in thought, she sits on the window-sill before finally leaving the classroom. On her way back to her dorm, Natsuki runs into the teal-haired girl who narrows her gaze on her. Brows furrowed, Natsuki walks past the shorter girl and into her dorm, finding it rummaged and empty. Sighing, Natsuki lets herself fall on her bed. She couldn't understand why her roommate's situation was bothering her; it shouldn't bother her. It'd be one less student in her program and bring her closer to graduation. Plus, it wasn't like her roommate needed help. From what Natsuki gathered, the tall beauty could handle herself.

Startled at feeling something vibrate, Natsuki is relieved to see that it was her phone. Ignoring Reito's text, Natsuki puts her cell away and decides to do her homework. Finding that she could not concentrate, Natsuki closes her textbook and glances at her roommate's half of the room. Rolling her eyes, Natsuki grabs her rapier and her personal handgun, a Desert Eagle, and places it between her back and skirt.

Breaking the taller girl's third rule, Natsuki walks over to Shizuru's half and peeks out the open window. Standing up on the window-sill, Natsuki grips the roof's edge and pulls herself up. From the high vantage point, Natsuki spots smoke up ahead. Gritting her teeth, Natsuki scopes the roof for an exit. Finding it, she walks over to the ladder, gripping the metal poles and sliding down every ten feet or so before sliding down again.

Landing firmly on the ground, Natsuki sprints past the island's forestry, stopping when she hears gunshots. Tracing their origins, Natsuki finds the unharmed, tawny-haired girl expertly twirling a naginata and using its blunt to strike on the brunette's skull.

With a river of blood flowing down her face, Yukino stumbles down, kneeling as blood entered her eyes and speckled her shattered glasses. Weakly, the timid girl from class lazily aims her pistol at the blurry, tawny-haired girl and fires it, missing every shot. Out of bullets, the brunette tosses the gun away and fumbles with her headset. " _Diana_."

Hearing a loud whistle, Natsuki recognizes the sound: Torpedoes. Emerald eyes broadening, Natsuki gazes back at her roommate who perfectly slashes the pixie-cut girl's neck with her naginata.

Blood sprinkling out, Yukino grips her throat, gasping for air as waterfalls of blood splurge out of her neck and splatter to the ground, forming a pool of red.

Smirking at her victim, Shizuru bends down and presses her index finger on Yukino's forehead and easily pushes the girl down. Standing back up, Shizuru twirls her naginata as Yukino bleeds out, olive-eyes shot open. Whistling sounds growing louder and closes, Shizuru looks up to the sky before sprinting off.

Catching up to the taller girl, Natsuki grips the startled and confused girl's hand and leads them to the cellar underneath the greenhouse. After feeling a slight rumble, both girls look at each other, still catching their breath. Shortly, their bracelets vibrate.

" _K.Y., Terminated,_ " Shizuru reads as her bracelet grows dimmer, until no longer beaming a red light.

Fidgeting with her bracelet, Natsuki wanders around the cobwebbed, abandoned cellar.

"Natsuki?" the beauty calls out as Natsuki, who is analyzing an empty can, flinches. "Natsuki?!" the melodic voice calls out once more, as the dark-haired girl grits her teeth. "Natsuki!?"

Slamming the can down, Natsuki turns to glare at the crimson-eyed girl.

" **Natsuki** _,_ " Shizuru repeats, noting irritation on her roommate's expression.

"Is Seven too hard for you to retain!?" Natsuki snaps, face menacing.

" _Natsuki_ ," Shizuru chides, glaring back at the shorter girl.

"WHAT?!"

"Do you mind telling me just **WHAT THE HEL** L YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" the tall beauty demands, as Natsuki digs her nails into her palms and looks away."I thought it was you, you know," Shizuru confesses as Natsuki flinches and makes eye-contact once more. "When the notice appeared on the projector, I thought it was you," the beauty discloses, as Natsuki softens. "I thought it was you because you're the _only_ classmate I can't figure out. Not to mention, that sharp little tongue of yours is an indication that you're not afraid of me like the others."

"I'm not."

"You should be."

"Like I've told you before, if you want to target me, do it," Natsuki states, indifferent to the beauty's warning.

"You're really something, you know," Shizuru remarks, prowling over to Natsuki and pinning the shorter girl to the wall. "Explain. _Now_."

Staring hardly at her roommate, Natsuki shrugs, causing the beauty to scoff.

"The funny thing is," Shizuru starts, warm breath tickling Natsuki, "I thought you made it clear: We're **not** friends."

"We're not."

"And we shouldn't be."

"Agreed," Natsuki answers, tensing when the taller girl lowers her gaze to her lips.

"You still haven't answered me, _Na-tsu-ki_ ," Shizuru pressures, pressing closer. " _Why_ did you follow me?" Not getting an answer, Shizuru scoffs and unpins the raven-haired girl. "Whatever," the beauty mutters, walking away.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki grunts before speaking. "There's something!" she starts, cursing herself. "There's something you should know."

"What!?" Shizuru snaps, facing the pale beauty once more.

"I think Shiho talked the girl into it . . . She tried talking to me-"

"-Shiho talked to you?"

Nodding her head, Natsuki raises a brow when the taller girl chuckles.

"Of course, she did," Shizuru starts, absentmindedly licking her lips and shaking head. "OF COURSE, she talked to you. She won't let it go."

"Let what go?"

"Careful now, curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm not curious."

"Then why'd you ask?" Shizuru rebuts, reaching out to stroke raven strands. "You're unbelievably frustrating, Natsuki. You know that?"

Scoffing, Natsuki backs away from the taller girl.

Smirk broadening, the taller girl snags Natsuki's tie and pulls the emerald-eyed beauty closer. "The thing about me is that my business is **_my_ ** business. And if anyone should understand that, it's _you_ ," Shizuru discloses, twirling Natsuki's tie around her finger.

Staring at her roommate, Natsuki analyzes the taller girl.

"You look tense," Shizuru notes, as Natsuki frowns. "Am I making you tense?" the beauty flirts, undoing the knot in Natsuki's tie and removing it.

"Give it back," Natsuki mutters as the tawny-haired girl wraps Natsuki's tie around her wrist.

"Or what?"

"I'm not asking you again."

"Good because I'm keeping it," Shizuru challenges, as Natsuki death-glares her. "You can be so perplexing sometimes," Shizuru starts, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's neck. "But I will figure you out, Natsuki Kuga. Whatever it is that's going on in that _adorable_ little head of yours, I will tame this stubborn puppy and deal with it as I see fit."

Scowling, Natsuki's fists begin trembling as the taller girl's smirk broadens.

"You really should relax," Shizuru suggests, unwrapping her arms from Natsuki's neck and cupping Natsuki's cheeks. "Your eyes really are beautiful, Natsuki," Shizuru flirts, biting her lower lip. "I'd just _hate_ to be the one to shut them indefinitely," the beauty threatens as Natsuki grits her teeth. "Well, I'll leave you to your brooding," Shizuru parts, strutting away.

Watching the taller girl retreat up the stairs, Natsuki relaxes.

"Oh and Natsuki," Shizuru starts, halting in her steps, "I'm a _very_ dangerous woman who'll kill anyone who stands in the way of what I want. Don't forget that," Shizuru finishes, ascending the rest of the stairs and exiting the cellar.

Alone, Natsuki sits down on a step and texts Reito back: The assassin failed his mission because he felt compassion for the target.

Shortly, Reito texts her a new puzzle. Sighing, Natsuki gets up and leaves.

Outside, the sky had darkened. Rapier at hand, Natsuki walks back to her dorm, finding it empty. Turning on the lights, Natsuki walks to her bedside and rests her rapier beside her bed and puts away her Desert Eagle on the top drawer of her nightstand.

Sitting at the edge of her bed, Natsuki removes her boots. Pulling out her textbooks, she completes her homework before realizing it was late. Yawning, Natsuki removes her skirt and begins to unbutton the rest of her uniform's shirt when the door opens. Emerald orbs landing on ruby orbs, Natsuki looks away from her roommate.

Walking past the sexually-appealing cobalt-haired girl, Shizuru puts away her weapons away, many of which were hidden under her school uniform.

In her undergarments, Natsuki plops into bed, scrolling through her phone as her roommate stripped.

Pulling her bed-covers, Shizuru freezes when she finds a black envelope hidden under her pillow. Picking it up, her bracelet lights up and vibrates.

Hearing a vibrating sound, Natsuki turns to see the tawny-haired girl holding a black envelope.

" _Bubuzuke_ ," Shizuru mutters, letting the letter float down.

Shooting out of bed, Natsuki reaches for her rapier and Beretta. Removing the safety off of her gun, Natsuki stalks over to the door.

Shizuru in a her bra and panties walks over to her armoire and pulls out her royal-purple naginata. Also pulling out a yellow hoodie, Shizuru wears it over her undergarments. "You're not going to do anything," Shizuru instructs Natsuki, as she straps a gun-holder to her thigh and places a gun there. "Is that clear?"

Jaw clenched, Natsuki leans against the wall and sets her Beretta down on her desk.

Grabbing a hunter's knife, Shizuru slips it behind her panties' waistline.

Hearing a loud and roaring sound, both roommates stare at the door as it grows louder.

Fumbling forward, Natsuki grips her rapier tightly and stands in front of the tawny-haired girl.

" _Move_."

Holding her ground, Natsuki tenses when the door is kicked open.

Emerging out of the darkness, the other blonde classmate glares at the taller girl. Chainsaw at hand, Haruka brings it up to cover half her face. Smirking behind the running blade's movement, Haruka takes her first step closer to the pair of roommates.

Posing for a fight, Natsuki readies herself, swooshing her rapier before steadying it.

Scoffing, Haruka bursts out laughing at her rival and her rival's protector. "SHE'S **USING** YOU, KUGA!"

" **SEVEN**!" Natsuki corrects, glaring at the blonde with bangs.

"Hmph. Do you wanna know how she got her nickname, **Seven**?" Haruka instigates, trying to crack a determined and concentrated Natsuki. "Shizuru here is the Queen of Hearts. She's an apathetic, soulless, heartless beast. And the best part is that she gets everything she wants without even trying! You don't know _luck_ until you've seen this brat take and take and take and win in just about anything! That's the irony of her name! The bloodthirsty demon adored by all! The fallen angel . . . Too perfect. Too beautiful. Too ceramic. Too cold. Too celestial to the point where life means _nothing_ to her, " Haruka continues, scowl deepening. "Have you ever turned down a job, Seven? Because I have. We may be killers, but there are lines we won't cross. But Shizuru here is a **special** girl. She gladly accepts the darker, more gruesome, and more questionable assignments. That is why she's the favorite to win: Because she doesn't give a fuck about anyone but herself," Haruka discloses, as Natsuki stands up straight, lowering her weapon. "So waddaya say: Long live the queen?"

Startled, Natsuki flinches when Shizuru sneaks past her and jumps from her bed and to Natsuki's bed.

Standing tall, Shizuru locks eyes with the other blonde. "Ara, Haruka, I didn't think Yukino's death would _upset_ you this much," Shizuru taunts, smirking as Haruka's eyes glisten. "I guess I am the Queen of Hearts, after all, " Shizuru adds, shrugging. "I just take and take and take what I want. And now I want **you,** Haruka-san. I want to hold your heart and crush it in my **cold, ceramic** hands because this **beautiful** , **celestial** , **fallen angel** is going to **kill** you, and I won't give one fuck about it."

Growling, Haruka sprints towards the ruby-eyed girl, chainsaw roaring.

Spearing her rapier to her headboard, Natsuki separates the blondes.

Shizuru stumbles back, while Haruka stops an inch from Natsuki's bed, barely dodging Natsuki's sword.

Natsuki, however, takes off as soon as the weapon flies out of her hand. Rushing to her bed, Natsuki glides past her covers and pulls out her rapier. And in the the fraction of a second, Natsuki slashes Haruka's stomach open.

Gasping, the blonde drops her chainsaw, accidentally sawing off her shin. Clenching her stomach, which was sprinkling buckets of blood all over the bed and floor, Haruka feels her left leg go numb. Kneeling, Haruka looks up to see her quiet and reserved, dark-haired classmate.

With an indifferent, blank expression, Natsuki grips her rapier with her two hands and rams it through the back of Haruka's neck and out of Haruka's throat.

Making funny, gurgling sounds, Haruka jerks as she feels the air leaving her, no longer being able to breathe.

Pulling out her rapier from the blonde's throat, Natsuki is splattered with her kill's blood.

Dropping like a fly, Haruka, mouth and eyes open, paints Natsuki's half of the room red. And in that instant, Haruka Suzushiro died.

Confirming the blonde's death, both Natsuki's and Shizuru's bracelets blink and vibrate, reading: _S.H., Terminated._

 _"_ WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Shizuru demands, shoving Natsuki to the blood-soaked bed. Gripping her naginata, Shizuru aims it at the calm, non-threatened raven-haired girl.

Panting, Natsuki runs a hand through her forehead, smearing Haruka's blood on her.

"NATSUKI!" Shizuru starts, lowering her weapon.

Eyeing the naginata, Natsuki calms her breathing and sits up on the bed.

" I TOLD YOU-" Shizuru starts before being distracted by Natsuki who gets up and walks past the taller girl. Pissed, the beauty yanks the raven-haired girl's arm halting her.

Scoffing, Natsuki yanks her arm free and walks over to her desk and picks up her Beretta.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru calls out, trailing after the shorter girl. "NATSUKI!"

Tightening her grip, Natsuki makes up her mind and turns around to face the beauty. Meeting crimson irises, Natsuki presses the muzzle of the gun on Shizuru's stomach. " **Back. Off.** "

Scoffing, Shizuru grips the gun and presses it more hardly against her abdomen. " **Do it** _."_

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki puts the safety back on the gun before tossing it on her bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK is your problem!?" Shizuru immediately shouts, shoving and pinning the shorter girl against the wall. "We JUST talked about this, Natsuki!" Shizuru exclaims, pressing closer to the raven-haired girl. "What part of minding your own FUCKING business don't you understand?!" Shizuru inquires, as Natsuki scowls. "I don't like complications. And what you're asking of me is to bring you **death**. . . So maybe **you** shouldn't push **me** ," the beauty warns, staring deeply into green pools before a phone rings.

Puzzled, both girls look between each other and the dorm's phone, nested on the end-table between their beds.

Grunting, Shizuru unpins Natsuki to answer the phone. Nodding, Shizuru hangs up as Natsuki, in navy-blue lingerie, wipes blood off her face with one of her facial cleansing wipes.

"They want us to move," Shizuru explains in a bitter and passive tone, as Natsuki tosses the bloodied wipee away. "For the removal of the body . . . to clean up the scene and whatnot," Shizuru continues, as Natsuki nods. "They said we could stay at Suzushiro's and Kikukawa's dorm for tonight."

Shrugging, Natsuki walks over to her armoire and puts on a sweatshirt, track-shorts, and running shoes. Afterwards, she grabs her rapier's belt and wraps it around her waist, placing her sword in its sheath.

Meanwhile, Shizuru tries to decipher her mysterious roommate. The tall beauty didn't need protection. She was not a damsel in distress. She was a more than capable and feared assassin. And she was not one to be fucked with, given that she had the reputation of a queen.

Ready, Natsuki walks to the door and holds it open for her roommate as sign of a truce.

Walking past the shorter girl, Shizuru leads them to their deceased classmates' dorm. Pausing at the door, Shizuru tenses when Natsuki's breath tickle's the back of her neck.

"I'm not sure about staying here," the beauty mutters, carefully turning around. Hands behind her back, Shizuru leans against the door, staring at the shorter girl.

"What?" Natsuki asks, raising a brow at the girl wearing a yellow hoodie over maroon-laced lingerie.

"You," the taller girl answers, causing the shorter girl to flinch. "I don't trust you, Natsuki."

"So?" Natsuki utters, shrugging. "I don't care," she states, avoiding glowing reds.

Scoffing, Shizuru shakes her head. "Maybe, you do care, Natsuki," she rebuts, feeling her heartbeat accelerate. "Ever think about **that**?"

"No," the emerald-eyed girl replies, holding their gaze. "Because that'd be ludicrous," she adds, scoffing.

"Good because I don't fall in love," Shizuru states, as Natsuki scrunches up her face. "Don't pretend you're not attracted to me, Natsuki."

"Why would I be attracted to you?" Natsuki asks, cocking her head to the side.

"Because you're **exactly** like me: You'll always want what you can't have."

"I thought you got everything you wanted."

"I do," Shizuru answers, smiling flirtatiously before her expression turns cold. "But then I get bored," she adds, face deadly. "Stay out of my business, Natsuki. I'm not warning you again."

"You know what?" Natsuki starts, as the taller girl raises a brow. "You're frustrating, too."

"How so?" the beauty plays along, biting her lip.

"It's everything about you," Natsuki starts, analyzing the beauty. "Your _cocky_ smirk, your _smug_ attitude, your _lavender_ smell, your _tawny_ hair popping up all over my stuff, your _brattiness_ , and your sense of _superiority_ and _perfection_ make me want to target you."

"So do it."

"Not yet."

"Well what can I say," Shizuru starts, licking her lip as Natsuki crosses her arms across her chest. "You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

"I've told you before: I don't like you. I'm only here to graduate."

"And I believe you," Shizuru concedes, causing Natsuki to flinch. "Because that's the thing about winners: We like to win on _our_ terms. We're obsessive creatures. And right now, we haven't decided how and when we want the other one to die," Shizuru discloses as Natsuki furrows her brows. "I see it now. You may not be aware of it, but you've already targeted me, which is why you cannot stand **anyone** interfering with **your** kill," Shizuru concludes, as it dawns on the emerald-eyed girl.

The taller girl was right.

"And FYI, Na-tsu-ki," Shizuru continues, smiling thinly. "The same goes for you: **You're MINE**."

Walking away, Natsuki halts just in time as Shiho peeks out of her dorm. Scowling, Natsuki rushes over to the pink-haired girl who attempts to shut the door. Faster and stronger, Natsuki prevents the door from closing. Foot keeping the door open, Natsuki grips and drags the pink-haired girl out into the hallway. Kicking Shiho hardly, Natsuki watches the smaller girl wince and jerk on the floor.

Groaning, Shiho is pulled up by her pigtails. Terrified, Shiho stands frozen as Natsuki huffs and glares at her.

Raising her hand up to Shiho's face, Natsuki slowly balls up her fist, as Shiho cringes. Moving her fist back for momentum, Natsuki steadies her fist before ramming it at the pink-haired girl's face.

Knocked to the ground, the pig-tailed girl jerks on the floor, pinching her nose as blood gushes out.

Pulling up the girl by her pigtails again, Natsuki knees Shiho's face as Shiho falls to her knees. After, Natsuki slams her elbow against the back of Shiho's neck, causing the girl to fall flat on the ground. Now pressing her foot against Shiho's back, Natsuki grips and pulls pink strands to hold Shiho's head up. Pulling out her Beretta with her free hand, Natsuki caresses the gun's muzzle under Shiho's chin. "If you want to target me or anyone else, do it **yourself** , " Natsuki whispers, pressing the gun's muzzle more hardly against Shiho's throat. "But if I find out you're cheating again, I will kill you," Natsuki promises, letting go of pink strands. Removing her foot off of Shiho's back, Natsuki shoves Shiho's face hard against the floor. Now gripping the girl by her pigtails again, Natsuki drags and tosses Shiho inside her dorm as Miyu raises a brow at the infuriated cobalt-haired girl. Slamming the door shut, Natsuki continues down the hallway.

Witnessing the incident that transpired between her roommate and the pink-haired girl, Shizuru remains frozen, staring at Shiho's blood on the hardwood floor. Natsuki Kuga, as Shizuru concludes, is a quiet yet passionate girl, a ticking bomb, and a natural killer whose kills sprout from instinct alone.

Scoffing, Shizuru regains her composure. Natsuki Kuga may be a worthy opponent, but the emerald-beauty was still no match for her greatness and superiority. Turning back around, Shizuru enters the foreign dorm. Pacing, Shizuru stops by the window, glancing at the full moon. Below, she spots a silhouette wandering around the lawn. Narrowing her gaze, she recognizes the figure as that of her peculiar, emerald-eyed roommate.

Strolling the lawn, Natsuki twirls her rapier as she makes her way to the school fountain. Feeling a lingering stare, she turns around and spots the silhouette of girl looking down at her. Narrowing her gaze, Natsuki grips her rapier tightly before relaxing. Shrugging it off, Natsuki cleans off her blood-speckled raven strands and face. Finishing, she ventures off to the lone and comfortable bench in the greenhouse where she stargazes until her emerald eyes succumb to sleep.

Lying in bed, Shizuru grinds her teeth in frustration. Natsuki Kuga was attractive, amusing, and intriguing, and although Shizuru was positive that the beautiful girl with dazzling emerald eyes felt the same intense attraction towards her, they were still classmates; and classmates were the targets in their mission. Only one would graduate. Only one would win. And Shizuru was good at winning and at missions; it ran in her Fujino blood. With a face carved by angels, Shizuru was the most dangerous, adept, and formidable assassin in her clan and among the best in the assassin world. She was the Queen of Hearts, after all. Beating her head against her pillow, Shizuru rolls over to the side, clinging to her covers, red eyes shot open.

This latest mission was proving to be quite the predicament for the ruby-eyed beauty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Nightcall**

The rest of the week is calm with no more deaths. And with the weekend coming up, the ferry was going to be made available to the students of Garderobe Academy. Nagi, the student adviser to Class Diamond students, makes the announcement, encouraging the girls to go out to the city for the weekend. Since the academy's administration could not spy on Class Diamond students outside of Fuka, the girls are instructed not to kill each other if they chose to leave the island; however, if they chose to stay, they were susceptible to death. Winking at the girls following his brief announcement, Nagi leaves Sensei Wang's class as the girls made plans for the weekend.

As their classmates talk amongst each other, Natsuki and Shizuru remain in their seat. Following the night of Haruka's and Yukino's death, the roommates were back to having minimal interaction.

Once the bell rings, Shizuru gathers her things, raising a brow when their teal-haired classmate stands beside her.

"I was wonder-" the teal-haired girl starts before being cut off by the tall beauty.

Slinging her bag onto her shoulder, Shizuru struts out of the classroom, as piercing emerald eyes and determined grey eyes follow her out.

Shortly, Natsuki leaves as well.

"HEY-OH!" Mai exclaims, clinging to Natsuki's arm. "Wanna hang out this weekend!? I know all the hot-spots in the city!"

Grunting, Natsuki pulls her cell-phone and scrolls through her messages.

"Ooh!" Mai coos as Natsuki reads a new e-mail from Reito. "A job?"

Frowning, Natsuki locks her phone before Mai snags it from her.

Passcode memorized, Mai dials a number. "Here! Now, you have my number!" Mai beams as Natsuki scowls. "Call me or text me, so we could hang, k?" Grinning toothily, Mai hands Natsuki her phone back before skipping away.

Back at her dorm, Natsuki pulls out a pair of jeans, some t-shirts, a hoodie, and some weapons. After packing them in her backpack, Natsuki strips off her uniform and changes into a pair of short, denim shorts and white tank-top with a tiger imprinted on it. After lacing up her maroon, combat boots, Natsuki straps her backpack on. Stopping by the mirror, she pulls her hair up into a ponytail.

Entering the room, Shizuru eyes the raven-haired girl in casual-wear looking at her reflection. "I didn't peg you for vain," Shizuru comments, raising a brow and checking out her roommate.

Indifferent, Natsuki walks past the taller girl and towards her rapier. Still in its sheath, Natsuki slides the weapon between her large backpack and back. With ruby eyes lingering on her, Natsuki exits the dorm, leaving the tall beauty alone.

* * *

Boarding the ferry, Natsuki sits on the far edge.

"Mind if I sit down?" a blonde girl with bright green eyes asks Natsuki who shrugs. Sitting down, the blonde opens up a book and reads as they awaited for the fairy to take off at its scheduled time. Whining, the girl slams the book shut.

Startled, Natsuki looks at the girl.

"Sorry, it got stupid," the blonde apologizes, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Tapping her fingers along the bench, the blonde smiles shyly at the dark-haired beauty.

Peeking at the book's cover, Natsuki grunts.

"It's science fiction," the blonde explains, as Natsuki frowns. "Not a fan?" the blonde notes, raising a brow at the pale beauty. "It's okay. I know nerdy-stuff is an acquired taste."

Scoffing, Natsuki looks back at the book-cover. "How is it?"

"Well, it's political," the blonde starts, shifting in her seat to face Natsuki, "Like most space-age explorations and distant future novels. But this one differs in that the protagonist is a smart, independent female. And she's not always likeable," the girl discloses, chuckling. "Which is hard to come by in this genre if you're familiar with it. Because . . . well . . . you know how it is . . . females are often portrayed as sex objects, small supporting characters, ignorant fools, egotistical jerks, or gullible morons, which is irritating to actual females," the blonde rants as Natsuki stares curiously at the blonde. "And then there are the female robots/sexbots," the girl mutters as Natsuki cracks a smile. "And UGH! DON'T get me started on the AI's and androids."

Smile dissipating, Natsuki crosses her arms across her chest and inadvertently flexes her biceps and triceps.

"I'm Erstin by the way."

Nodding, Natsuki looks away.

"I'm going for biochemical engineering. You?"

Shrugging, Natsuki leans back in her seat, tensing when her gaze lands on a tawny head that quickly disappears. Searching for the red-eyed beauty, Natsuki gives up when the blonde next to her keeps talking.

"Are you looking for a friend?"

Frowning, Natsuki shakes her head.

"I don't mind moving," the blonde encourages, smiling shyly.

"You're fine," Natsuki snaps, annoyed.

"Well, with that tone, it sounds like you want to be left alone," the blonde observes, as Natsuki scoffs and cracks a smile. Opening her book, the blonde continues reading. After a few minutes, however, Erstin slams the book shut again.

"Another disappointment?" Natsuki asks, staring at the floor.

"Yeah . . . I would've written it differently."

"Well, it gets better," Natsuki discloses, as Erstin furrows her brows before beaming.

"You've read it!" Erstin exclaims, looking excitedly at the dark-haired girl.

Shrugging, Natsuki tries to ignore the girl next to her.

"So what's your major?"

Shrugging, Natsuki looks away again.

"Undecided?" the blonde guesses, as Natsuki sighs and nods. " _Lucky_ ," Erstin chides, rolling her eyes. "You get to explore your options. But fate wasn't as nice to me. My destiny was carved long ago."

Feeling the ferry move, both girls are shaken from their seat.

"Sorry," Erstin apologizes, taking her hand off of Natsuki's leg. "The ferry-"

"-It's okay," Natsuki states, pulling out her phone.

Looking out the water, the strange blonde laughs. "I can't swim," Erstin discloses watching the rippling tides. "But it's so pretty; it makes me want to jump right in!"

Scoffing, Natsuki stares curiously at the odd blonde.

Laughing, the blonde leans back into her seat. "I'm not suicidal, in case you were wondering."

Cracking a smile, Natsuki turns away from the blonde.

And for the rest of the ferry ride, both girls sit comfortably in silence. Erstin continues reading, while Natsuki tries to decipher Reito's latest puzzle. Yet every now and then, both girls would grunt in frustration and peek at each other and smile before carrying on with their task.

From afar, sitting on a rail, Shizuru observes her roommate and a blonde girl interact. Surprisingly, Natsuki seemed to like the girl, given that Natsuki actually conversed and smiled with another human being. Once the ferry docks, Shizuru stands behind the raven-haired girl and her blonde companion.

"I didn't realize you had friends in Garderobe," Shizuru remarks, as Natsuki turns to meet swirling red pools.

Staring at her roommate, Natsuki grips the straps of her backpack.

"I'm Erstin," the blonde introduces herself, breaking the awkward silence and smiling shyly at the tall beauty.

Looking the shorter blonde up and down, Shizuru lands her gaze back on the emerald-eyed beauty. "She's cute," Shizuru comments as the blonde blushes profusely, while Natsuki had her signature indifferent look on her face.

Line finally moving, Natsuki zig-zags out of the horde of students, leaving both blondes behind.

Rolling her eyes, Shizuru follows her roommate and maneuvers through the line, catching up to the raven-haired girl. "NATSUKI!"

Grunting, Natsuki turns back to face the taller girl. "What?"

"Who was that?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because **you're** my business," Shizuru answers as Natsuki scoffs. "Or have you forgotten? I'm going to win, Natsuki. It's what I do."

"In that case, you should pay more attention to people of interest when they introduce themselves," Natsuki counters, as Shizuru smirks.

"Your wit has no bounds, does it, Natsuki?"

Scoffing, Natsuki narrows her gaze on a teal-haired girl approaching them.

Raising a brow, Shizuru follows Natsuki's gaze and eyes Tomoe, who waves at her. Rolling her eyes, Shizuru turns back to face her roommate who disappeared.

Grinding her teeth, Shizuru spots the silhouette of her roommate fading away. Seeing her limo drive up, Shizuru runs a hand through her hair, awaiting it.

Pulled up, the driver runs out of the limo and towards the ruby-eyed beauty. "No luggage, Lady Fujino?" the driver asks, removing his hat and bowing to the beautiful, gorgeous girl with luminous red orbs.

Shaking her head, Shizuru struts to her limo as her driver sprints to hold the car door open for her. Getting in, Shizuru crosses her legs and arms, as she is driven to her loft.

Meanwhile, Natsuki strolls the familiar city. Walking through downtown, Natsuki tenses when a limousine slows down, stalking her. Sprinting past alleys and jumping through gates, Natsuki loses the limo and finds herself at a dealership. Treating herself, Natsuki purchases an all-black, matte finished Ducati Monster 1200 R.

Putting on the matching black helmet, Natsuki speeds off.

* * *

Entering a bar, Natsuki sits at the front, shortly joined by a spiky-haired boy. "Seven!" the boy greets, smiling boyishly, toothpick hanging on his mouth. "So how's school? Does it suck?" he jokes as Natsuki shrugs. "Seven," he starts, sighing. "Girl, you gotta give me something," the boy pressures, smiling encouragingly. "We grew up together."

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki faces the tanned-skinned boy she knew as Two. "So have you killed anyone lately?" Natsuki finally asks the boy who perks up.

Laughing, Two nods. "Business has been good. Reito has been giving me and Tate more missions now that you and Nao are gone."

"What about Five?" Natsuki asks, referring to the pixie-cut blonde female who had a habit of butting into everyone's business.

"Sara is Sara," Two answers, chewing his toothpick. "Always taking missions abroad. She's in Toulouse right now with Irina."

"That sounds awful," Natsuki comments as Two bursts out laughing. Calling the barkeeper over, Natsuki orders them two beers.

"Yeah! Well, I guess you can say that life has pretty much been amazing for Tate and me with Nao and Irina out of the picture, ya know."

" _Lucky_ you . . ." Natsuki mutters, since she was stuck with one of the tumors that plagued their clan.

Four was annoying at best, but Three, Irina, was the worst. Sharing a striking resemblance to Mai, Three was a 24-year-old girl named Irina Woods who had head-bitch-in-charge-syndrome. She often got on the clan's nerves but was respected, due to her impeccable record and assassin abilities. And no one admired Three more than was Five; so Sara and Irina often took missions together.

"So Seven," Two starts, leaning closer. "I know Four gets to you, but she's still just a kid," the spiky-haired boy reminds Natsuki who scoffs. "You know it's true. She's younger than us. And she's the only one to have truly been raised in a house full of assassins."

Gripping her drink, Natsuki rolls her eyes. Two was right: Four belonged to the clan since she was baby, unlike the other orphans.

"Still, I hope you're not stuck bunking with the little tyke," Two remarks, taking a sip from his beer. "I may feel for the kid, but she's annoying as fuck."

"She is," Natsuki agrees, furrowing her brows. "But I'm not bunking with Four. I am bunking . . . with a girl."

Catching on to Natsuki's change in mood, Two sips from his beer. "A girl, huh? Any girl in particular?"

"Fujino."

"Which one?" Two asks, removing the toothpick from his mouth.

"The one they call the Queen of Hearts."

Tensing, Two places the toothpick back in his mouth, chewing hardly on it. "You need to be careful around her."

"Why?"

"Listen to someone other than yourself for once, Seven, and be careful. That girl doesn't fuck around."

"So you've heard of her?"

"Of course, I have. She's highly skilled. She's merciless and cold. She's the reigning queen not only in her clan but in other clans as well. And I've heard she's a vision of perfection and grace. That she has this alluring beauty, which is really an omen . . . . she'll suck you in and spit you out."

"If she's so dangerous, why didn't Reito brief me?" Natsuki asks, wondering why all her classmates knew something about each other, except her.

"You know how he is," Two answers, shrugging. "He wanted you out of the loop. Because if you were briefed, you wouldn't be as aware. Your defenses would have gone down, and you would've relied on preconceived notions."

"So this is about the explosion . . ."

"No, it isn't. Reito got a list of assassins in consideration for Class Diamond. There were thousands of applicants. It was impossible to know who made the cut. Yet you and Nao were good enough. It's quite a feat," the spiky-haired boy praises, smiling at the raven-haired girl. "But then again, you are: _Lucky Number Seven,_ " Two jokes as Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"So how's Six?" Natsuki asks, changing the topic and referring to the bronzed-haired boy named Tate.

"He's in Kento," Two answers, smiling. "He's buying another villa."

"And you didn't go?" Natsuki asks, wondering why Two didn't accompany his longtime lover.

Shaking his head, Two smiles curiously at the emerald-eyed girl.

"What?"

"This is nice," Two states, as Natsuki rolls her eyes. "Oh come on, Seven! We've never really hung out like this!"

Gripping her beer, Natsuki taps her fingers along the glass.

"So enough about me. What about you, girl?" Two asks, swirling his beer. "How's the game this time around?"

"Full throttle Darwinism: Survival of the fittest."

"A slaughterfest?"

"Right up until the last one stands."

Furrowing his dark brows, the handsome boy scoffs. "You seriously have to kill everyone? "

"Just Class Diamond students."

"Well, isn't _that_ bleak!?" Two marvels, clinking their beers. "Here's to ya!"

Chugging their beers, both clan members order another round.

"Wait a minute!" Two starts, dawning on him. "That means either you or Nao-"

"-I know," Natsuki interjects, aware that only one of them would survive.

"Have you killed anyone yet?"

"One," Natsuki answers, recalling the incident with Haruka.

Phone vibrating, Two grunts. "Sorry, Seven," he says, standing up. "Duty calls."

Nodding, Natsuki shrugs as Two raises a brow before he chuckles. "What?"

"So I'm taking down a mobster. Feeling up for some unprecedented fun?" Two asks, grinning as Natsuki smirks.

Paying their tab, the pair exits the bar.

* * *

Arriving at the mansion, Two and Seven leave their bikes outside the gate.

Opening his backpack, Two takes out his laptop. Fingers gliding through the keyboard, Two freezes the security cameras. "And we're invisible," he gloats, closing the laptop lid and putting it back inside his backpack.

Jumping the gate, the pair of assassins pulls out their respective weapons: Natsuki grips her rapier, while Two unbuttons his tailored, Armani blazer and pulls out two throwing knives.

Separating, Natsuki takes the left side, while Two takes the right side.

Spotting a pair of two security guards chatting over weekend plans, Natsuki hides in the shadows. Counting to three, she darts towards them, rapier slashing their necks in one sweep.

Falling to the ground, the men gurgle blood, digging their hands into their open wound. Jerking malevolently on the floor, the men freeze, muscles relaxing and bodies growing limp. Staring into space, the men die.

Dragging the bodies, Natsuki hides the corpses behind some shrubs, tensing when she hears shuffling. Laying low, Natsuki grips her rapier tightly as the footsteps grow nearer.

"Xiao? Du?" a man calls out, looking around the area. Pulling out a caliber, the man in an all-black suit clocks his gun, scoping the area. Spotting a foot peeking out of a shrub, the man raises a brow. "Du, you son of a bitch! Are you drinking on the job again?" the man asks, slowly and carefully nearing the area. Using the tip of his foot, the man pokes the leg on the ground, getting no response. Adjusting his earpiece, the man clears his throat. "Boss-"

Slashing his calf, Natsuki lunges at the man and knocks him to the ground, straddling him. Rapier gripped firmly, Natsuki attempts to ram it at the man who punches her, causing her to drop her sword.

Quickly, the man grips the startled girl's throat and begins choking her, sitting up and garnering more strength.

Face-to-face with the man, Natsuki, still on the man's lap, headbutts him, causing him to release her throat. Elbowing his face, Natsuki grips the man's tie and begins pulling at it, hands trembling.

Falling back and losing consciousness, the man jerks on the floor as Natsuki quickly grabs her rapier and rams it down the man's throat, tip of the sword crashing with the earth.

Standing up, Natsuki massages her neck before pulling out her sword and being sprinkled with dark blood. Flipping her ponytail, Natsuki ventures forward, meeting Two at the mansion's front doors.

"Woah!" Two marvels, smirking at the blood-speckled girl. "Have fun?"

Scoffing, Natsuki kicks the door open.

Expertly, Two lunges his knives at two men's throats. Quickly, he pulls another pair of knives, lunging them at the mobsters, as Natsuki slashes throats, working their way to the boss's lair. Out of knives, Two pulls out a pair of silencers, killing more enemies until they reach the final, unexplored room.

Kicking the door open, the pair is greeted by a chubby man with greasy hair. "Sit," the round man commands, signaling to two empty chairs. Guarded by eight bodyguards, the plump man pulls out a cigar as one of his lackeys incinerates it. " **Sit** ," he repeats, puffing out a cloud of smoke.

Looking at each other, Two and Seven shrug, nearing the chairs. Not surprisingly, they sense the bodyguards in the back slowly pulling out their guns. Timing it just right, both assassins dodge the bullets that are fired. Quickly, Natsuki takes out two men as Two takes out two more.

Out of bullets, Two tosses his guns and brings up his fists; he was, after all, a fan of hand-to-hand combat, like his old boxing partner, Natsuki.

Fighting two samurai's, Natsuki is quick on her feet dodging and blocking the swordsmen's attacks. Echoing Shizuru's trick, Natsuki strikes her blade repeatedly at the men rapidly before tossing her rapier to her other hand and successfully stabbing one of them. Pulling the blade out, Natsuki dodges the other's strike. Kneeling, Natsuki swings her foot along the floor and trips the man. Quickly, Natsuki stomps on the man's wrist, causing him to let go of his sword.

Groaning and gripping his battered wrist, the man closes his eyes at the beautiful, emerald-eyed girl who drills her rapier in and out of his heart. Done with him, Natsuki goes back to the injured samurai and slashes his neck open, blood squirting out.

"How poetic," Two remarks, as Natsuki twirls her weapon. "What about this fella?" Two chides, smirking at the scared and frightened chubby mobster who has his hands out in surrender.

"Your mission. Your kill," Natsuki reasons, shrugging.

Smiling handsomely, Two stalks over to the man and jabs him. After, he grips the man by his teeth and drags him to the center of the room. Tossing the chubby man to the floor, Two knees the man's face.

On the ground, in fetal position, the mobster winces.

Grinning, Two stomps, hardly and repeatedly, at the side of the man's face as blood splatters out. Designer boot drenched in blood, Two stops when a large pool of blood begins sprinkling too much blood on his expensive, Armani suit. Adjusting his cuffs and buttoning his blazer, Two raises a brow at the emerald-eyed girl who pulls out a gun.

Beretta at hand, Natsuki shoots each of the men at random places.

"Um, Seven?"

"To throw off cops," Natsuki explains as Two chuckles.

"Stay still my beating heart. Tate may hold my love for all eternity. But you, Seven, are my soulmate," Two flirts, smiling handsomely.

Bursting out laughing, Natsuki pulls out her lighter. "You're so full of shit."

Descending the stairs, Two leaves trails of alcohol.

Reaching the front door, Natsuki lights up a bottle of Vodka and tosses it, causing a small explosion which erupts a fire.

"So girlie, what are you gonna do now?" Two asks as they exit the mansion.

"I don't know. Go home."

"Oh, I get it," Two starts, chuckling.

"What?"

"Yohko."

"Oh shut up!"

"To each his own."

"Keyword: **own**."

"Oh," Two mutters, catching up to Natsuki. "Well," Two starts again, when they reach their bikes. "Tate and I have a penthouse downtown. You're welcome to use it whenever you want. We're hardly there, since Tate pretty much hates the city life."

"And you?" Natsuki questions, analyzing the always-fashionable boy who liked the expensive, flashy lifestyle.

"You'll know what I mean when the impossible happens, and you fall in love."

Scrunching up her face, Natsuki straps her backpack on and sneaks her rapier behind her backpack.

"It's hard for us you know," Takeda begins, helping Natsuki into her helmet. "Making friends," he explains, strapping the helmet on. "Not many people are okay with the whole 'I kill people for a living' thing'."

Scoffing, Natsuki chuckles.

"So how about it, Seven. Friends?" Two asks, smiling boyishly.

Cracking a smile, Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"Ima take that as a yes!"

"Whatever."

"Well, here ya go, amiga!" Takeda beams, reaching into his wallet and pulling out a key. "Don't be stranger, okay love?" he parts, mounting his bike, winking before speeding off.

Roaring her bike to life, Natsuki speeds off back to the downtown area. On her way, she runs into the limo from earlier. Once again being followed, Natsuki increases her bike's speed and expertly zig-zags through traffic, until arriving at Two's and Six's apartment. After the valet services take her motorcycle, Natsuki enters the high-class building, flinching when a girl, whose face is half-hidden by a mask, waves at her.

"Hey!" the blonde greets, removing the mask.

Recognizing the girl from the ferry, Natsuki realizes it is Erstin.

"What?" the blonde asks when Natsuki lowers her gaze. "Oh," Erstin starts, blushing. "Debuton," she explains, smiling shyly. "Great Gatsby theme," she adds as Natsuki raises a brow at the classic, feathered dress.

"Neat."

Narrowing her gaze, Erstin catches on to Natsuki's sarcasm. "It wasn't _my_ debuton! It was my little sister's!"

Fighting a smile, Natsuki nods.

"You're mean," Erstin scolds, playfully slapping the dark-haired girl's shoulder.

"So I've heard," Natsuki parts, walking away.

"Wait!"

Brow raised, Natsuki stares at the girl who runs past her.

"You live here?" Erstin asks, wonder clear in her luminous, green orbs.

"No," Natsuki answers, as Erstin frowns. "But my friend does," Natsuki elaborates, as Erstin's face reverts back to wonder. "I'm just crashing here."

"Friend, huh?" Erstin insinuates, smirking. " ** _Neat_** ," she teases, as Natsuki scoffs. "Still, I hope I see you around," the blonde parts, putting her mask back on and prancing away.

Entering the penthouse, Natsuki showers and then steps out into the balcony. Sitting at the edge, she looks down and spots the limo from earlier. Tensing, her gaze locks onto a tawny head stepping out of the limousine. Recognizing the familiar strutting patterns, Natsuki watches the tawny head enter the building adjacent to hers. Sighing, she leaves the balcony and plops down on the comfortable and silky king-sized bed, staring at the ceiling until she falls into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Safe and Sound**

Waking up in mid-afternoon, Natsuki yawns and stretches. Out of bed, she puts on a pair of black denim shorts, a loose, black, cashmere sweater, and black converse. Dressed, Natsuki leaves the suite and goes down to the lobby.

Spotting one of the valets, Natsuki walks over to the young man before being called out.

"HEY!"

Halting, Natsuki turns around to face the blonde girl from yesterday.

"I never learned your name," Erstin starts, dressed in a red plaid skirt and black v-cut shirt and approaching the dark-haired girl.

Shrugging, Natsuki places her hands in her short's back-pockets.

"So what is it?" Erstin presses, brows furrowed. "Your name?" she asks, not getting a response from the slightly taller girl. " **Right . . .** " Erstin mutters to herself before chuckling at the silent and indifferent dark-haired girl. "And I thought _I_ was weird," she comments, causing Natsuki to crack a smile. "But hey, if you don't want to tell me your name, I can respect that," Erstin finishes, walking away. "See ya!"

Watching the blonde depart, Natsuki tenses when a young man in a headset sprints towards Erstin.

"Miss-"

GHOST!" Erstin calls out, ignoring the boy, attention diverted to a large dog. Beaming, Erstin pets a big, fluffy, excited dog wagging its tail. Instinctively, Erstin snags the dog's leash from the young man. "HI MY LITTLE PRINCE!" she coos, ruffling the Malamute's head. "Thanks!" she says to the young man, dismissing him as her dog jumps up and down, begging for his mom's attention.

Head cocked to the side, Natsuki watches the interaction between the dog and his owner.

Meeting emerald orbs, the big, fluffy white dog barks at Natsuki, wagging his tail, tongue hanging loosely.

Smiling, Natsuki approaches the dog, who hyperventilates at the newfound attention he was receiving.

Tugging on his master's hold, Ghost whines for the dark-haired girl to pet him.

"Ghost! GHOST!" Erstin scolds, trying to calm her dog. "Well crap," Erstin remarks as Ghost begins barking, "He likes you," she remarks as Natsuki ruffles the large dog's fluffy head.

"Ghost?" Natsuki repeats, meeting Erstin's green orbs as the dog licks her fingertips.

"He looks like Jon Snow's dire wolf-"

"-Game of Thrones," Natsuki interjects, smiling at the fluffy dog.

Narrowing her gaze, the blonde girl scoffs. "You're an anomaly."

Scrunching up her face, Natsuki stares at the blonde girl.

"How can you be so cool and mysterious," Erstin begins explaining, smirking, "But still be a huge nerd, too?"

Laughing, Natsuki shakes her head.

"I'm not even kidding," the blonde presses in awe of her new friend. "You, my girl, are an anomaly," Erstin proclaims, smiling and petting Ghost. "Well, I'm off," Erstin states, tugging back the Malamute. "This little Lord can't go without his afternoon walk."

"I bet," Natsuki agrees, realizing that an apartment complex, no matter how big or luxurious it was, didn't fare well for a large breed like Ghost.

Pulling Ghost, Erstin chuckles when Ghost whines for the cobalt-haired girl. "The brat wants you to come," Erstin comments, shaking her head at her dog. "You're more than welcome to join us if you want. No pressure."

Shrugging, Natsuki accompanies them.

* * *

Strolling downtown in comfortable silence with the blonde and her dog, Natsuki is startled when Erstin suddenly grabs her hand and yanks her to a nearby cafe.

"They have the BEST brunch menu!" Erstin exclaims, taking a seat outside and tying Ghost's leash to her chair.

Ordering two banana-split shakes, a stack of waffles, chocolate cinnamon-rolls, daifukus, caramelized dangos, and two platters of spring vegetable goat-cheese frittatas, the two girls begin their feast.

Taken aback, Natsuki is surprised by how fast and how much Erstin consumed. Not holding back either, Natsuki inhales the sweets that she was deprived of at Garderobe Academy. Sneaking a bit of waffle to Ghost, Natsuki laughs when the dog lunges at the table and inhales a large portion of the frittata.

Barely scolding him, Erstin laughs at Ghost's dirty face. "He's so cute!" she beams, scratching his dirty chin.

Ruffling the dog's head, Natsuki slurps the rest of her banana-split shake. "I'm Seven," she finally says, as Erstin raises a brow.

"Um, what?"

"Seven."

"What about seven?" Erstin asks, frowning.

"You can call me, Seven," Natsuki elaborates as Erstin snickers.

" _Seven_?"

"Seven."

"Um . . . Ok. . . . But what kind of a name is THAT?!"

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki crosses her arms across her chest.

"Seven?"

"Seven."

"Just like the number?"

"Just like the number."

"So this many?" Erstin probes, holding up seven fingers.

"Oh shut up!" Natsuki exclaims, throwing a daifuku at Erstin's face.

"Don't be such a sour-puss!" Erstin scolds, giggling. "So grumpy."

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki tenses when she sees a limousine cruise by. Narrowing her gaze, Natsuki recognizes the license plates. "Hmm," Natsuki hums, standing up. "I gotta run," she explains, reaching into her back-pocket.

"What? Why?" Erstin asks, frowning. "Is it because I made fun of you? Because if it is, I'll have you know that's part of my charming personality," the blonde jokes, smirking at the emerald-eyed girl. "Oh come on! What are friends for if they can't make fun of each other!?"

Scoffing, Natsuki, after losing sight of the limo, sits back down.

"So here's how it goes, _Seven,_ " Erstin begins, mischievous look on her face. "I make fun of you. You throw me food. We laugh it off. It's how friendship works."

Cracking a smile, Natsuki reaches out and snacks on their leftovers.

"Natsuki?" a woman calls out, stopping at the girls' table.

Looking up, Natsuki meets Yohko's blue discs.

"So Garderobe lets you out on weekends?" Yohko guesses as Natsuki nods. "Hmm . . . Well, hello there," the brunette greets, smiling at the young blonde.

"Good afternoon, miss. I'm Erstin," the blonde greets, slightly bowing and extending out her hand.

"No need for formalities," Yohko lightly scolds, chuckling. "You can call me Yohko."

"Pleasure," Erstin responds as Yohko's smile broadens, causing the blonde to blush.

"The pleasure is all mine," Yohko replies, shaking the girl's hand. "It's nice to see Natsuki making friends," Yohko states, drifting her gaze back to the dark-haired girl who frowns. "Unfortunately, I have errands to run," Yohko continues, staring deeply into emerald pools. "But it was a pleasure meeting you, Erstin, and, I'll, um, I'll see you later, Natsuki," Yohko parts, walking away.

"She seems nice," Erstin remarks, as Natsuki shrugs. "So which is it?" Erstin probes, looking at the solemn dark-haired girl. "Natsuki or Seven?"

"Both," Natsuki answers, standing up, spotting tawny hair. "But I prefer Seven," she reveals, pushing her chair back in. "Look, I really have to go," she finishes, leaving more than enough money to cover their meal and tip on the table.

"Um, sure?" Erstin says, slightly sad but still smiling warmly at the distracted raven-haired girl. "I'll see you around! Bye, Seven!"

Nodding, Natsuki tracks a tawny head further up ahead.

* * *

Sitting on the hood of her limo, Shizuru slurps from her frappuccino. Enjoying the light breeze, the tawny-haired girl smirks when a certain dark-haired girl approaches her. "Ara, Natsuki, what a surprise."

"You've been following me," Natsuki accuses, scowling.

"Have I now?" Shizuru taunts, a smile playing on her lips.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki stops a couple of feet from the girl, crossing her arms across her chest.

Raising a brow, Shizuru extends out her empty plastic cup as a man in a dark suit rushes to her side.

Taking Shizuru's drink, the young man bows at the beautiful, red-eyed girl before tossing it away at the city garbage can.

Scoffing at the girl's royal treatment, Natsuki narrows her gaze on bright reds. "So what's the deal? The princess can't walk ten feet to the trash can?"

"I most certainly can," Shizuru answers, amused. "But then what would this princess pay him for?"

"You pay him for that?" Natsuki asks, making a sour face. "So is everyone in your clan this uptight and annoying?" Natsuki interrogates as Shizuru jumps off of the hood.

" **Princess** . . . and **annoying** . . . " the beauty repeats, smiling coyly. "I guess that makes me an annoying princess, huh?" Shizuru concludes, hands behind her back as she nears the shorter girl. "Well, you know what they say about name-calling," she starts, slightly biting her lower lip. "It means," she continues, leaning forward and in close proximity of Natsuki's face, "That you **like** someone," the tall beauty finishes, leaning back and smiling charmingly.

Scrunching up her face, Natsuki cocks her head to the side. "How does that imply that I like you? **You're** the one following **me**. "

"Am I now?" Shizuru challenges, smirking as Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"I've seen you."

"Okay. So what is it you're asking?" Shizuru taunts, infuriating the shorter girl. "It's hard to tell with all your blushing and silliness."

"Don't turn this around."

"Turn what around?"

"That you follow me!"

"What about it?"

"So you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you're following me!"

"Yeah. So?" Shizuru coolly answers, as Natsuki scoffs at the girl's nonchalant attitude. "But it's not my fault, Natsuki. You can't hold me accountable for the fact that you willingly gravitate towards me," the beauty argues, smirking. "It's funny how I find myself minding my own business, but then, there you are. In my peripheral vision. Dark cobalt hair. Dazzling emerald irises. Butting into **my** business."

Scoffing, Natsuki rolls her eyes. "That sure is a funny way of saying: You're following me, but you're not following me," the dark-haired girl states, causing the taller girl's smile to broaden.

"I simply observe when an opportunity presents itself."

"Yeah. _Whatever_ ," Natsuki comments, as Shizuru narrows her gaze on her.

"And we're back to rude," the beauty notes, as the shorter girl shrugs. "So what now? The silent treatment?" Shizuru mocks, as the indifferent emerald-eyed girl takes out her cell.

Finally hitting a nerve, the tawny-haired girl loses her cool composure. "Don't act all high and mighty, Natsuki Kuga, you follow me, too!" Shizuru retorts, glowering at the shorter girl. "Time after time, I have felt those penetrating, intense, piercing emerald eyes locked on me!" the beauty continues ranting, as Natsuki slips her phone in her back-pocket. "Why do you stare at me!?" Shizuru probes, as Natsuki shrugs, looking at the masses of people enjoying an afternoon walk in the city. "I'm talking to you, Natsuki," Shizuru calls out, trying to garner the dark-haired beauty's attention. Getting it, crimson reds meet dazzling greens. "They say, 'Speak of the Devil, and he doth appear'," the beauty states, searching swirling greens. "Although if I am being honest, Natsuki, I can't get enough of your eyes," she flirts, admiring intense green discs. "I'll mourn them the day their spark meets their end."

Clenching her jaw, Natsuki balls up her fists.

Eyeing the girl's fists, Shizuru smirks and gestures her driver over, ready for departure. After checking out the dark-haired beauty once more, Shizuru walks over to her limo, awaiting for the car door to open. Once inside, Shizuru lingers her gaze on her mysterious, beautiful roommate until her driver drives away, forcing the dark-haired girl to disappear from view.

Watching the limo fade into the distance, Natsuki mounts her bike and speeds off.

* * *

Boxing alone at a gym, Natsuki grunts when her phone rings. Punching the sandbag hardly, Natsuki in a black sports bra and short, fitted black shorts, tenses when she sees that the caller is Yohko.

"Yeah?" Natsuki greets, frowning upon hearing silence. "Hello!? Yohko?"

 _"Natsuki . . . "_

"Mmm."

 _"We need to talk."_

"I'm busy."

 _"It's about the girl."_

"Which girl?" Natsuki asks, tensing.

 _"Erstin."_

"Oh . . . What about her?"

 _"She's a target."_

Thrown off, Natsuki paces the gym floor. "What!?"

 _"Nat-"_

"-What do mean she's a target?"

 _"Her contract came to us, but Takeda requested that we reject it."_

Halting in her pacing, Natsuki recalls that they lived in the same apartment complex. "They're flatmates," Natsuki explains, getting an idea.

 _"I see," Yohko replies, as Natsuki thinks, silently._ _"So what are you, " Yohko starts, as Natsuki sits down on a bench. "So what are you going to do?" the older woman asks, tone slightly hesitant. "You seem to have history with her."_

"I guess it depends," Natsuki answers, indifferent to Yohko's tone. "Tell me: Who's targeting her? And when is her contract due?"

 _"The contractor is choosing to remain anonymous. But her contract was due yesterday," Yohko explains, pausing. "Technically, she's living on bought time."_

Hanging up, Natsuki texts Two. Replying promptly, Two texts Natsuki Erstin's number. Calling it, Natsuki grunts when it goes to voicemail. Walking out of the gym, Natsuki's phone rings. "Hello? Erstin?"

 _"Who is this?"_

"Seven."

 _"Seven?"_

"Yeah-"

 _"Wait. How did-"_

"-Where are you?"

 _"Um, what's going on? And how did you get my number?"_

"Forget that. Where are you?"

 _"I don't under-"_

"-It's important."

"Ok . . . got it."

"Tell me where you are."

 _"I'm at a karaoke bar with friends."_

"Private room?"

 _"Yes-"_

"-Shut the door. Lock it. And don't let **anyone** in, under any circumstance. Understand?"

 _"No. Not really. What is- what is going on?"_

"You're in danger. Text me the address. I'll explain when I'm there."

 _"WHAT!?"_

"Text me address, Erstin."

"BUT-"

"-ERSTIN!"

 _"OK! FINE! I"ll text it right now . . . "_

"Hang tight and do as I said."

Hanging up, Natsuki awaits the girl's location. Receiving it, she speeds off.

* * *

Arriving at Erstin's location, Natsuki removes the safety in her Desert Eagle. Reaching into her bag, she places a silencer on it and sneaks it back behind back. Texting the blonde that she was there, Natsuki heads to the room Erstin was in. Greeted by confused girls, Natsuki meets Erstin luminous orbs.

"What's going on?" Erstin hisses, glaring at the raven-haired girl and walking over to her.

"You're being targeted."

"As in?" Erstin probes, brows furrowed and leading them further from her group of friends.

"As crazy as it sounds, someone bought a contract to kill you," Natsuki discloses, expecting the blonde to be too shock-stricken and not believe her.

Demeanor falling, Erstin grabs Natsuki's hand and drags them to the corner of the room. "Did my father hire you to protect me?"

"What?" Natsuki asks, frowning. "Your father?"

"Is that why you go to my school?" Erstin asks, searching greens. "Because my father is paying you to look after me?"

Shaking her head, Natsuki furrows her brows more deeply.

Noting genuine confusion, Erstin sighs and squeezes Natsuki's hand before letting it go. "Okay," she starts, nodding and exhaling loudly. "I believe you," she finishes, walking back to her friends.

Walking past the curious, athletic-looking girl, Erstin's friends leave the room, leaving Natsuki alone with the blonde.

"So this has happened before?" Natsuki guesses as Erstin closes and locks the door.

"My father is a druglord," Erstin reveals as Natsuki's eyes widen. "That is why I have to be a biochemical engineer," the blonde discloses, sitting down. "My father doesn't want me to be like him. And trust me, I don't want to be either," Erstin utters, demeanor falling. "My father . . . He, um, wants me to be like my mother who was a bio-engineer before she passed away," she says before clearing her throat. "Ironically," she starts again, scoffing. "My mother is the one who set him up in the drug business. Because, as it turns out, my mother was more of a chemist."

Understanding, Natsuki looks away from the blonde, giving her some space as she analyzes her gun.

Rubbing the side of her neck, Erstin focuses back on Natuski. "So tell me: What exactly are we dealing with?" she asks as Natsuki twirls her gun.

"I don't know. Whoever wants you dead is doing a good a job at remaining anonymous."

"Hmph. It's probably one of my father's many enemies," Erstin guesses, sighing. "I've always had a bodyguard, you know. Ever since I was a little girl. That is why I went to Garderobe. It's a private island, and I was able to convince my father to let live there and attend school without one of his lackeys following me around and reporting everything I did and said to him," the blonde reveals, lightly chuckling. "I just wanted a life. I just wanted to be me."

Feeling uncomfortable, Natsuki looks away from the blonde.

"If you didn't think I was weird before, you surely do now," Erstin jokes, as Natsuki cracks a smile. "But if you don't mind me asking: **Why** are you here?"

"I was informed of your targeted status."

"And you're what? A cop?"

"Uh. . . No."

"So-"

"-Ssh." Gripping her gun, Natsuki gestures Erstin over and hides the blonde behind a sofa. "No matter what happens, don't come out until I tell you," Natsuki demands, as Erstin nods. Creating a fort for the blonde, Natsuki flinches when the door knob slowly turns. Creating a shield with a marble coffee table, Natsuki hides behind it and takes aim at the door.

Shortly, three men in black suits burst in. Immediately, Natsuki shoots two down, barely missing the third.

Shot in his shoulder, the last man in a black suit suit, shoots at Natsuki with his uzi.

Taking cover, Natsuki waits it out. Hearing a click, Natsuki realizes that the man had gone through his first round of ammo. Peeking, Natsuki notes that he moved.

Hiding behind the door, the man reloads his gun.

Hearing him, Natsuki pinpoints his location.

Gun reloaded, the man shoots again, going through another round.

Knowing that the man was reloading, Natsuki runs towards the door and slams it hard and hears the gun drop and the man grunt. Pulling the door open, Natsuki then slams it, repeatedly, as the man's groans grow louder. Slowly opening the door, Natsuki faces the bloodied, ditsy man. Indifferent to his deformed face, Natsuki aims her gun at his heart and pulls the trigger. Bending down, she picks up his uzi and loads it. "Erstin."

Emerging, the blonde spots the corpses of the dead men and the pools of blood painting the floor.

"We have to go," Natsuki starts, handing Erstin the small machine gun. "There's a back exit, but we have to be quick about it. No doubt people heard the commotion."

Nodding, Erstin grips the uzi as Natsuki scopes the hallway. "NOW!" Sprinting, Natsuki leads them to the back exit where the pair ventures out into the street. Walking to her bike, Natsuki picks up the helmet and hands it to the blonde.

Placing the gun between her hip and skirt, Erstin puts on the heavy helmet.

"Is there a safe place you can stay at?" Natsuki asks, mounting her bike as Erstin frowns.

"Um. You?"

Flinching, Natsuki tenses.

"Or not," Erstin remarks, blushing.

Silent, Natsuki ignites her bike.

Nervously, Erstin wraps her arms around Natsuki's torso.

Roaring the engine, Natsuki speeds off to their apartment complex. Arriving, Natsuki and Erstin dismount the bike, letting the valet service park it. "You can stay with me," Natsuki decides, frowning.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay," Erstin eases, sensing Natsuki's hesitance. "I'll crash with friends."

"You're safer with me."

"Well, yeah. But why do you care?"

Halting, Natsuki senses someone behind her, spotting the tawny-haired girl's limousine pulling up in the building next to theirs. "Here," Natsuki starts, taking out a key. "It's the penthouse suite," she says, handing the key to Erstin. "It's okay if you want to bring Ghost," she parts, walking back to the entrance.

"Thanks!" Erstin parts, as Natsuki takes off.

Outside, hiding in the shadows, Natsuki leans against a pillar as the beauty's driver rushes to open the car door.

Stepping out, the tawny-haired girl is aided by her driver.

Tensing, Natsuki sees another figure stepping out of the vehicle. Recognizing the other girl, Natsuki narrows her gaze on her teal-haired classmate. Meeting ruby orbs, Natsuki crosses her arms across her chest as the taller girl whispers something to the shorter, grey-eyed girl.

Smirking, the tawny-haired girl struts over to Natsuki. "Ara, is Natsuki following me?"

Scoffing, Natsuki looks past the taller girl and narrows her gaze on the teal-haired girl who enters the other building. "I thought you didn't like complications."

"I don't."

Frowning, Natsuki stares at the spot she last saw the teal-haired girl.

"She is in love with me," Shizuru discloses, causing Natsuki to flinch. Chuckling, Shizuru also leans against the pillar. "Which is why I'm keeping a close eye on her," she elaborates, inching closer. "After all, love makes us do crazy things," the beauty finishes, smiling coyly.

"Coming from the girl who doesn't fall in love," Natsuki rebuts, amusing the tall beauty.

"You remember that?"

"I remember you insinuated that I liked you, even though I've clearly told you several times that I don't."

"Oh yes. I remember _those_ lies," Shizuru retorts, as Natsuki rolls her eyes. Sighing, Shizuru rests the side of her head on the pillar. "You know: That blonde girl you've hanging around with is not safe as long as you're in Class Diamond."

"And what makes you think I care or want your advice?" the dark-haired beauty challenges, as Shizuru grinds her teeth, clearly bothered.

"You're right," Shizuru concedes, trying to regain her composure. Something about Natsuki always seemed to trigger her. And as hard as she tried to keep up her perfect facade, Shizuru had a habit of falling victim to Natsuki's icy demeanor, which caused her to lose her composure. "I'll see you in school," the tall beauty parts, strutting back to the other building.

Exhaling loudly, Natsuki quickly balls up her fists after watching her roommate enter her apartment complex. Scoffing and turning back to her building, Natsuki is startled when she sees an SUV recklessly pull up. Hiding behind the pillar, Natsuki reaches for her gun, confirming that it was there. In the shadows, she counts six men wearing the same black suits as the men from the karaoke bar. Scoffing, Natsuki tenses when she inhales a familiar lavender scent behind her.

"Who are they?" a familiar, melodic voice asks, tickling the back of Natsuki's neck.

"Go home," Natsuki commands, emerald eyes following the men who walk to the alley and climb up the fire-escape. Determined, Natsuki sprints inside the building and darts up the stairs, hearing light footsteps trailing behind her. Tense, she continues forward, until reaching the eighth floor. Pulling out her gun, Natsuki shoots the doorknob and bursts inside an apartment. Quickly, she rushes to the window facing the fire-escape stairs. Timing it perfectly, Natsuki hears the men outside. Opening the window, Natsuki grabs one of the men by the collar and pushes him off the stairs, falling eight flights down and splattering on the concrete.

Growling, the other five men target the cobalt-haired girl who retreats back inside the apartment. "I told you to go home!" Natsuki hisses at the taller girl who is standing in the dark corner of the room with her hands behind her back. " **Hide** ," Natsuki instructs, jumping atop a counter and using one of the kitchen cabinets to hide behind. Finger on the trigger, Natsuki awaits the assassins.

Calm and poised, Shizuru does not move; she crouches down. Upon hearing shuffling, she furrows her brows.

Peeking inside the dark apartment, two of the men look at each other guns aimed, ready to pull the trigger. Signaling each other, one of the men steps inside. Scoping out the area, he gestures another assassin to come in. Shortly, a third man enters, while the other two kept watch outside. Each of the men inside target an area: Left, right, and front. Huddled close to each other, the men talk, strategizing, guns aimed.

Frozen like a statue, Shizuru finally moves, carefully pulling out a speargun and shooting it at the top corner of the room.

Startled, the men look up.

Pushing the trigger once more, Shizuru is lifted off the ground and pulled across the room. Landing on one of the men's shoulders, Shizuru pulls out her hunter knife and rams it down the back of the man's neck all the way down to his spine. Leaning back, she somersaults off the man, taking his gun with her. Landing gracefully on the ground, Shizuru shoots the other two men, both shots hitting them between their eyes. Standing up, she finishes off her first victim, shooting him point blank.

Scowling, Natsuki emerges from the shadows. "Your arrogance," Natsuki starts, glaring at a smirking Shizuru, "Will get you killed," she scolds, raising her gun and pointing it at the taller girl before quickly deflecting to the left and shooting one of the men on the other side of the window. Seeing the tip of a muzzle being aimed at the tawny-haired girl, Natsuki tenses. "GUN!" she exclaims running and gliding down the floor, quickly taking aim and shooting the last of the men.

"I had it under control," Shizuru starts, voice laced with annoyance as Natsuki stands back up.

"He would've shot you," Natsuki argues, examining the corpses, making sure they were dead. Confirming it, Natsuki silently admires the beauty's gunman skills.

"No. He wouldn't have."

"Yes, he would."

"Nope. You're wrong. SO wrong."

"Fine. Whatever," Natsuki snaps, scowling. "Next time, I won't say anything."

"Good."

" **Good**."

Facing off, both girls glare at each other until they hear shuffling outside.

Grunting, Natsuki yanks Shizuru's hand and drags them out the window just as the apartment door is opened by its residents. Quickly, Natsuki navigates them up to her penthouse suite. Arriving, Natsuki knocks on the window and is greeted by Ghost and then Erstin.

Brow raised, Erstin opens the window and lets the odd pair in. "Um, hi."

Raising a brow, Shizuru looks the other blonde up and down, while Ghost shies away from her, hiding behind Erstin.

"I'll leave you guys to do your thing or whatever," Erstin nervously says, tugging Ghost's collar before stopping. "Um, Seven, where do I stay?"

"There's two bedrooms down the hall," Natsuki says, noting embarrassment on the shorter blonde. "Pick whichever you want."

Nodding, Erstin hurries out of the living room area with Ghost.

"Aren't you a little too formal with your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"So you don't like girls?" Shizuru probes, sitting down on the leather sofa.

"I don't like anyone," Natsuki answers, walking towards the front door and opening it.

"Natsuki, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why six rookie assassins were after you."

"They weren't after me."

"So they were after your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Because you don't like girls? Or because you already have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?"

"I have a gun, which I do not shy away from using," Natsuki snaps, frustrated. "OUT."

"Can you be more rude!?"

"Can you be more annoying!?"

"You know what," Shizuru starts, standing up. "I liked you better when you didn't talk."

"Well, I never liked you so," Natsuki retorts as Shizuru smirks. " **Out** _."_

"Well, what if I want to sleep over?" Shizuru counters, running a hand though her hair.

"Then, I'll kill you in your sleep."

"That's against the rules."

"Does it look like I give a shit about rules?"

Smirking, Shizuru hides her hands behind her back. "Nope. That's what I like about you," she flirts, strutting out of the suite. "Oh and Natsuki," Shizuru adds, stopping outside the door and facing the emerald-eyed beauty. "I sent a request for private quarters on Friday. I doubt they'll decline it with Yukino's and Haruka's dorm being empty now. So I believe our time as roommates is over."

Indifferent, Natsuki closes the door and then exhales deeply. The weekend was passing her by, and she had not had much of her enjoyable moments in desolate solitude.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Colors**

 _Lost in a carnival, a dark-haired girl searches for her family. Heart pounding faster, she spots the Drop Tower. Figuring she'd have a better view from atop, she climbs up, making it a good seven feet or so. Frozen, the girl is shaken from her thoughts as something grips her and pulls her down._

 _Chuckling, a man with pitch-black hair carries the little girl and places her on his shoulders. Whistling, he walks back to a frantic, raven-haired woman._

 _"Where was she!?" the woman behind dark frames asks, still panting and sweating nervously._

 _"Climbing up the Drop tower."_

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CLIMBING UP THE DROP TOWER!?" the woman repeats, as her husband and child cock their head to the side._

 _"I mean just that," the man answers, shrugging._

 _"NATSUKI KUGA! YOU ARE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE, YOUNG LADY!" the woman scolds, as the man bursts out laughing, quickly followed by his daughter._

 _"Darling, it's all right," the man eases, as the woman rolls her eyes. "She's back with us. She's safe," he reassures, handing the girl over to her mother._

 _Smile forming, the raven-haired woman takes the girl. Enveloping her daughter, the woman inhales the girl's cool, minty scent. "You had us so worried, Natsuki. Don't you **ever** do that again." _

_Reunited, the family explores the carnival, with Natsuki walking between her parents, grabbing each of their hands._

 _Spotting a blood-red tent, Natsuki tugs her parents to go inside. Red was her favorite color._

 _"Well, this is great," the woman states, sarcastically. "She's superstitious like her father. And his family before him," she comments, rolling her eyes as her husband winks at her._

 _"I'm telling you honey. You were destined to meet me," the dark-haired man flirts, flashing a handsome smile._

 _Looking between her parents' loving exchange, Natsuki tightens her grip on their hands and drags them inside the fortune teller's tent._

 _Immediately, a strong fragrance of gardenia and vodka penetrate her nostrils. Hidden behind a crystal ball, an elderly woman with an endearing smile and rosy cheeks gestures the family to take a seat. Once seated, the wrinkly woman sets out cards on the red-mantled table._ _"Welcome to the world of Madame Zelinda where the truth is but your guide, and your fate is but a choice," the Madame greets, smiling at the little girl. "What's your name, pretty eyes?" the woman asks, staring at the girl's curious, mismatched irises: One eye was green and the other red._

 _Following the Madame's question, Natsuki signs to her dad, who signs back._

 _"She's mute?" the Madame questions, looking pityingly at the curious girl. "What a shame the cruelties of this world."_

 _"She may be mute, but she's not deaf," the mother snaps, crossing her arms across her chest. "There's a **difference** ," she scolds, as Natsuki cracks a smile at her infuriated, overprotective mother. _

_"But of course, **of course** ," the Madame concedes, wrinkly hand hovering above her chest. "For an extra charge, I can ask the powers from the great beyond for guidance . . . For aid in your daughter's special situa-"_

 _"-THAT'S ENOUGH!_ _" the man interjects, standing up and glowering at the elderly woman. "My daughter is **perfect**."_

 _"But of course, **of course** ," the Madame says, as the dark-haired man intensifies his burning, intensified reddened glare. Clearing her throat, the Madame smiles thinly at the dark-haired family who storms out of her tent. _

_Hand-holding, the family strolls to the parking lot._

 _Placing Natsuki in the backseat, the ruby-eyed man puts the safety belt on his daughter. Closing her car door, the man open his door and slams it shut._

 _"You hot-head," the cobalt-haired woman playfully scolds, smiling at her husband. "Let it go. Natsuki is already picking up your temperament."_

 _"And that's bad because?" the man challenges, smiling goofily at his wife._

 _"You're an idiot," the woman scolds, fighting a smile._

 _Roaring the engine, the man pulls out of the parking lot and out into the street._

 _"Lower the music," the woman instructs, looking at the backseat. "Our princess is falling asleep," the woman discloses, smiling lovingly at the sleepy girl. "You had fun today, didn't you, Natsuki?"_

 _Nodding, Natsuki yawns as her mom chuckles._

 _"Our perfect angel."_

 _Smiling, the man lowers the volume and peeks from his_ _rear-view mirror to look at his little girl._

 _It is then that a loud honk deafens the family. Braking too late, the man is blinded by white lights._

 _Swaying to the car's frantic swerving, Natsuki holds her breath when she sees her mother fly out of her seat and her father slam back and forth against the steering wheel, sprinkling a red liquid on the car windows. Finally able to move, Natsuki tries to reach out for her father before feeling another, stronger impact._

 _Car flipped over, Natsuki's world turns upside down as her family's car rolls down the road. Finally stopping, she takes off her safety belt and crawls out of the car. Her mother and father were nowhere to be seen. Lips quivering, the girl cries, and, for the first time in her life, Natsuki screams._

Waking up and drenched in sweat, Natsuki sits up, panting. In the darkness, the dark-haired girl hugs her knees. Not able to fall back asleep, Natsuki steps out to the balcony. Gazing at the city lights in the brisk of dawn, Natsuki sits on the balcony's edge.

Still trying to shake her childhood memory away, Natsuki furrows her brows when the corner of her eyes catch tawny hair. Pulling up her hoodie, Natsuki hides her face, staring ahead. Tensing, she turns back when she hears the screen-door opening.

Barking, Ghost gallops over to Natsuki who meets his reddened gaze. Ruffling the dog's head, Natsuki looks up to meet luminous green orbs.

"Morning," the blonde greets, as Natsuki shrugs. "I've got coffee going," Erstin discloses, smiling shyly.

Nodding, Natsuki jumps off the edge, landing swiftly on the tiled, balcony floor. Glancing at the other building, Natsuki briefly meets swirling reds. Adjusting her hoodie, Natsuki walks back inside the suite.

* * *

Mug of coffee at hand, Natsuki sits on the couch in silence as Ghost lounges beside her.

"There's something on your mind," Erstin starts, sitting across Natsuki. "If you want to talk, I've been told I'm a good listener."

Frowning, Natsuki stares at her coffee, sighing because it reminded her of her mother's scent. Slamming the mug on the coffee table, spilling the brown liquid and cracking the mug, Natsuki walks back to the master bedroom, with Ghost trailing behind her. Sorting through clothes, Natsuki puts on a pair of black, skinny jeans, a dark-grey V-neck, and maroon combat boots. Scrolling through her phone, Natsuki learns that a ferry was scheduled to go to school at 9:45 a.m. Folding her clothes and packing her things in her backpack, Natsuki goes back to the living room.

"There's a ferry that leaves for school at 9:45."

"You want to go back?" Erstin asks, sipping from her coffee. "This early?"

"It's safer for you."

"Yeah. I suppose _,_ " Erstin concedes, standing up and blowing air out of her cheeks. "Well, I need to pack, and I need to leave Ghost with Jaune. He looks after him when I'm not here."

Nodding, Natsuki straps her backpack on and double-checks the suite before turning the lights off. Exiting, Natsuki waits in the lobby for the blonde, hearing residents and employees gossip about last night's incident where a gang broke into an apartment complex.

"Hey," Erstin starts, smiling at the dark-haired girl. "I'm all set."

"Do you want a ride?" Natsuki asks, standing up as the blonde perks up.

"Sure!"

Walking to the front, Natsuki's bike is brought to her by the valet service. Handing the blonde her helmet, Natsuki mounts the bike as the blonde girl straps the helmet on.

Carefully mounting the bike, Erstin, once again, hesitantly wraps her arms around Natsuki's waist.

Roaring the engine, Natsuki speeds off as the blonde clings more tightly to her. Expertly zigzagging through traffic, Natsuki arrives at the dock in no time. Upon arrival, Natsuki sees other Garderobe students waiting for the ferry. Turning the bike off, Natsuki flips her hair. "I'm gonna ask around to see what I have to do to take my bike to school."

Dismounting the bike, Erstin fumbles around trying to unstrap the helmet.

Putting the bike stand down, Natsuki stares at the ditsy blonde. Rolling her eyes, Natsuki unstraps Erstin's helmet and helps her out of it.

"Thanks . . . "

Shrugging, Natsuki sets the helmet down on the bike before walking away.

Watching behind her limo's dark and tinted window, Shizuru narrows her gaze at the peppy blonde who rode in with the mysterious emerald-eyed girl. Scoffing, Shizuru looks away.

"Zuru?"

" _Shizuru_ ," the red-eyed beauty corrects, turning to face her teal-haired companion. "So!?" she snaps, staring intently into grey eyes. "What is it!? What do you want!?"

"Nothing," the teal-haired girl mutters, slumping back into her seat.

"We've talked about this, Tomoe," Shizuru states, looking out the window. "You're more than aware of our situation."

"I know it's just-"

"-WHAT?!"

"It's **her,** " Tomoe spits out, slightly trembling. "I KNOW it is!."

Glaring at the grey-eyed girl, Shizuru scoffs. "You're walking on thin ice."

"And **she** isn't!?"

"Careful with how you address me, Tomoe," Shizuru warns in a calm and passive tone. "You know what I'm capable of."

"But-"

"-But nothing," Shizuru interjects, staring coldly at the teal-haired girl. "Keep in mind that your jealousy is more transparent than your desperation," she states, as Tomoe scoffs.

"I'm not jealous," Tomoe argues before being silenced by the beauty's death-glare.

"I've told you, time and time again, that I don't like complications."

"I know."

"So I suggest you leave my sight because you're starting to get on my nerves," Shizuru suggests, staring out the window and gazing once more at the raven-haired beauty.

"I'm not scared of her, you know."

"Frankly, darling, I don't care," Shizuru comments, as Tomoe digs her nails in her thighs. "But I do care about having to repeat myself; it's a nuisance. **GO**."

Slamming the car door shut, Tomoe walks away from limousine, glaring at the raven-haired girl.

After paying the hefty charge to take her bike to Fuka, Natsuki opts to purchase two coffees and two banana-nut muffins.

Brows furrowed, Shizuru watches Natsuki walk back to the blonde and hand the girl a coffee and a muffin.

Seated on a rail, Natsuki and Erstin eat the muffins and drink their coffee in silence.

"Thanks again," Erstin says, after devouring the pastry.

Shrugging, Natsuki gets up to throw away their trash.

"Pull up closer," Shizuru commands, as her driver moves the limo closer to the docks.

Awaiting her driver, Shizuru rolls her eyes as he sprints off to open the car door as quickly as he could muster.

Stepping out, the tawny-haired girl garners everyone's attention. Hair flowing in sync with the wind, Shizuru, in a burgundy leather skirt, cropped white halter-top that revealed her toned stomach, and heeled, black-booties, struts to the front of the limo. Sitting down on its hood, Shizuru crosses her arms and legs as students and bystanders gawk at her.

"Isn't she your friend from yesterday?" Erstin starts, staring at the beautiful, gorgeous tawny-haired girl. "She's **very** intimidating," Erstin remarks, aware that Natsuki, too, was gawking at the beauty like everyone else. "I've never seen a more beautiful girl."

"She's annoying," Natsuki comments, turning her gaze away from the beauty.

"Annoying?" Erstin repeats, giving Natsuki a knowing look.

"Yes. Annoying."

" **Right . . .** " Erstin teases, chuckling.

Grunting, Natsuki jumps off the rail.

"OH COME ON!" Erstin continues teasing, as Natsuki scowls. "It's not like anyone can blame you! She's GORGEOUS!"

"You have it wrong," Natsuki starts before something bumps into her.

"I see Seven **finally** made a friend after more than two decades of being a friendless loser, " a redhead greets, sporting her usual dark shades. "So the thing about Seven, blondie," Nao continues, smirking, "Is that she's a stubborn little mutt. A real fucking brat if you ask me."

Balling up her fists, Natsuke glares at the shorter girl.

Scoffing, Nao stalks closer to Natsuki. "Do we have a problem here, Seven?" Four provokes, as Natsuki cools off and stares indifferently at her. "Well?" the redhead presses, anger clear on her features. "You cocky son-of-a-bitch," Four snaps, fists balled. "You're gonna get yours," she parts, leaving the blonde and the raven-haired girl behind.

"Well, she was pleasant," Erstin remarks as Natsuki cracks a smile. "So, hey, it looks like they're boarding."

Fetching her bike, Natsuki is one of the last students to board the first ferry back to Fuka.

Following the raven-haired, Shizuru walks alongside Natsuki. "Any more adventures planned for today?" she asks, smiling when Natsuki grunts.

"Go away."

"Make me."

Scoffing, Natsuki kicks the bike stand down and steadies her bike at the corner of the ferry.

Fingers grazing the bike, Shizuru stops when she feels a familiar, penetrating gaze on her. "Relax, puppy. I'm not going to break it," she states, amused at Natsuki's annoyed state.

"Hey," a boy chimes, checking out the tawny-haired girl. "So I was wondering," he starts, biting his lower lip and ogling the beauty, only to stop when the dark-haired girl behind the beauty death-glares him. "S-so I was wondering," he repeats as Shizuru raises a brow.

Shaking her head at the boy, Natsuki scares the boy away.

"Weird," Shizuru comments, shrugging, indifferent to the male. "So that was short. In a couple of minutes, we'll be back at school. Back at the battleground. And back to hating each other."

"I always hate you."

"Again with the lies," the tall beauty teases as Natsuki rolls her eyes. "Come sit with me," Shizuru suggests, grabbing Natsuki's hand and dragging her to sit on the rails with her.

Retracting her hand, Natsuki stares at her palm, recalling her dream from last night. Clenching her hand into a fist, Natsuki sighs.

Noting a change in Natsuki but also knowing better, Shizuru lets the girl be. And there, sitting in silence, the tawny-haired girl, too, eventually loses herself in her thoughts. "Natsuki?"

Grunting, Natsuki faces the beauty.

"I asked for a room transfer," Shizuru begins, causing Natsuki to frown. "Despite the few times where we aren't going for each other's throats, I don't trust you."

"You shouldn't."

"So you agree."

"Nope. I just don't care," Natsuki answers, causing Shizuru to roll her eyes.

"There's something about you, Natsuki," she starts, searching greens. "Something **big** that you're not telling anyone. But I **will** find out what it is you're hiding. I **will** unravel the mystery that is Natsuki Kuga."

Scoffing, Natsuki jumps off the rail. "yeah, well, good luck with that," Natsuki taunts, scoffing at the beauty.

Secluding herself, Natsuki sits down on the floor, beside her bike for the rest of the ferry ride. Arriving, Natsuki waits for the students to leave before dragging her bike out. Backpack strapped, the raven-haired girl exits the ferry. And as soon as she touches Fuka soil, she spots a tawny-haired girl leaning against a tree.

Grunting, Natsuki walks past the taller girl. And when the taller girl matches her strides, Natsuki grunts even louder.

"Natsuki, we can put aside our differences, can't we?" Shizuru starts, a smile playing on her lips. "We're intelligent women, which is why we shouldn't be antiquated and walk like the other style-less masses when we have **that** ," she instigates, gesturing at the bike.

"What do you mean by ' **we** '?" Natsuki snaps, staring hardly at the taller girl and tugging her bike closer to her.

"I mean just that," the beauty answers, hovering her hand atop Natsuki's. " **We**."

Scoffing, Natsuki tries to fight a smile. Hopping on her bike, Natsuki grips the handles. A second later, the taller girl jumps behind her. Rolling her eyes, Natsuki passes her helmet over to the beauty. Feeling the girl wrap her arms around her abdomen, Natsuki roars the bike to life and speeds off.

* * *

In no time, the pairs arrives at the dormitories, coolly passing the horde of students.

Spotting blue hair up ahead, Natsuki slows down when she sees Nagi gesturing her over. Halting her bike a foot away from boy, Natsuki sits up, flexing her muscles.

"Your little toy here needs to go in the school parking garage, kitten," Nagi instructs, handing Natsuki a yellow slip. " **Good luck** ," he parts, winking at Natsuki and placing his hands behind his head.

Frowning at the boy's choice of words, Natsuki shrugs it off and races to the parking lot. Slowing down, she searches for her assigned parking space. Spotting it, Natsuki steers her bike to it and parks it.

Unwrapping her arms from Natsuki, Shizuru dismounts the bike and takes off the helmet.

Getting out of the bike as well, Natsuki kicks the bike stand into place and pulls her keys out of the ignition. Taking the helmet from the taller girl, Natsuki sets it down and locks it to the bike's handle. Walking forward, Natsuki isn't surprised when the taller girl matches her strides. Grunting, Natsuki grits her teeth. "You make it so easy to dislike you."

"Dislike?" Shizuru repeats, smirking. "I thought you hated me."

"I do."

"Well, don't you hate everyone?"

"I do."

Catching a shadow out of the corner of her eyes, Shizuru tenses, gasping when Natsuki grabs her hand.

Listening intently, senses triggered, Natsuki pulls the taller girl closer to her. Frozen in place, she scopes the area. Letting go of the girl's hand, Natsuki drops her backpack to the ground and pulls out her gun. Finger on the trigger, Natsuki surveys the dim-lit area.

It is then that the lights turn off.

Blinded, both girls press their backs against each other, like they did in fencing practice. Prepping for a fight, both girls breathe calmly. Then, the lights turn back on, and a black envelope floats down to Natsuki's feet.

Stealthily, Shizuru pulls out a pair of throwing knives, flinching when she sees Natsuki holding a black envelope.

Ripping the black envelope open, Natsuki sees a picture of herself in class with a big red "x" on her face. Bracelet vibrating and beaming a bright red, Natsuki crumbles the paper, glaring at the suspicious taller girl before the lights turn off again. Once again succumbed to darkness, Natsuki adjusts her stance, gun aimed at Shizuru.

"It **isn't** me, you idiot!" Shizuru hisses, hearing movement up ahead. Furrowing her brows, Shizuru broadens her eyes and reaches for Natsuki's hand, feeling the other girl's reluctance. "Natsuki! **Think**!" Shizuru hisses, pulling the raven-haired girl down and hiding under a vehicle. "If we're in the dark, whoever targeted you must have night-vision goggles," Shizuru reasons, pulling out her phone and using it as a flashlight.

Frowning, Natsuki nods as the taller girl reaches into her back-pocket and pulls out her phone.

Passcode memorized, Shizuru turns on the flashlight on Natsuki's phone. "We lived together," she explains as Natsuki scowls at her. Crawling out, Shizuru throws the phones as far as she could to help them find the exit, as the phones illuminate a path. Finding the passageway, Shizuru gets up. "Come on!" she exclaims, racing uphill towards the exit on the floor above.

Picking up her backpack to use as a shield, Natsuki takes off, immediately being shot upon exposure. Bullets missing her, Natsuki pinpoints her assailant's weapon: A sniper. However, upon miss-stepping, Natsuki fumbles, opening a window, where a bullet penetrates her abdomen. Groaning, breath caught in her throat, Natsuki slows down, only thinking of continuing forward before being shot again.

No longer hearing the girl behind her, Shizuru realizes that Natsuki must be hurt. Contemplating the situation, Shizuru rolls her eyes and races back. Passing the distraught raven-haired girl, Shizuru runs toward Natsuki's motorcycle, keys at hand. Back when she grabbed Natsuki's phone, Shizuru's instinct told her to grab the keys as well. And apparently, her instinct, did not fail her. Quickly, Shizuru mounts the bike and ignites it. Racing towards Natsuki, Shizuru expertly dodges the shots being shot at the bike's tires. Slowing down, Shizuru grips the raven-haired girl and slings her onto her lap, racing them out of the garage. Outside, Shizuru ventures deep in the island's wilderness for camouflage.

Vision growing blurry, Natsuki, looks up at the sky, confused. Once the sky stops moving, Natsuki sits up, only to fall on the dirtied ground.

Gripping the girl, Shizuru helps Natsuki back up. "You need to stay put," Shizuru commands, planning to hide Natsuki in the shrubs, while she took care of the situation. After all, as Shizuru reasoned, she was still in Natsuki's debt, seeing as to how the raven-haired girl protected her when she was targeted.

Regaining her strength, Natsuki leaves the comfort of the tawny-haired girl. Emerald eyes widening, Natsuki smacks Shizuru with the blunt of her gun.

Knocked unconscious, Shizuru falls to the ground.

Meanwhile, Natsuki, using all the strength she could muster, quickly scopes the area. Tensing, she hears clicks; a gun was being reloaded. By some miracle, Natsuki manages to climb up a tree. Desert Eagle at hand, Natsuki takes aim and shoots at a darkened figure. Falling back, due to the gun's kick, Natsuki hits the ground, laying beside the beauty. Groaning, Natsuki stares at her bracelet, which is still red with a timer. Taking a deep breath, Natsuki weakly stands back up. Clenching her stomach, she takes off running to where she shot her assailant.

Reaching the bleeding girl, Natsuki kicks the sniper away from Chie Harada's grasp. Kneeling down, Natsuki presses her gun's muzzle under Chie's chin before pulling the trigger. Sprinkled with Chie's blood, Natsuki falls back, looking up at the darkening sky. Shortly, her bracelet vibrates and dims.

" _H.C., Terminated,_ " Shizuru reads, regaining consciousness and realizing that Chie was the one who targeted and shot the emerald-eyed beauty. After searching for nearly twenty minutes, Shizuru spots Natsuki laying beside Chie's corpse.

Nearing the girl, Shizuru realizes that Natsuki had lost a lot of blood; she was unconscious and dying.

* * *

 _"How much longer is she going to stay?" a red-haired girl asks, examining her nails._

 _"Child," the man in a black suit starts, using the tip of his cane to lightly tap the girl's shoulder, "She's one of us now." Straightening up, the man behind dark shades narrows his darkened gaze at obsidian hair. "Son!" Mr. Kanzaki calls out to a nervous teenage boy who flinches_ _. "The girl beat you again, didn't she?"_

 _Nodding, the teenager sporting a black eye looks down at the floor. "Sorry, sir."_

 _Sighing and tightening the grip on his cane, the stern man rests his arm on Nao's shoulder. "I think it's time she dealt with a real challenge. Wouldn't you agree, my child?"_

 _Smirking, the redhead nods her head. "Leave it to me," she muses before sticking her tongue out at Reito. " **I** don't lose," she taunts, skipping away as the man glares at his son._

 _"Instead of opening a book and playing with your little tool kit, you should place more value on your life, son," the man with a cane scolds, shaking his head at the teen boy. "This is the way of our family: Discipline and honor. Soon, it will be you leading all of this," he reminds the boy, who flinches at his father's words._

 _"Sir, I-"_

 _"-I understand your craving to learn. I understand your fascination with life and death. And I understand your desire to cure me, son. You're just like my dear brother," Mr. Kanzaki starts, softening. "But what is life, if it is not precious and fragile?" he probes as the boy frowns. "When you learn to appreciate the art and the beauty of living, you will be the best assassin . . . And keep in mind that this art does not spring from books; it derives fighting, killing, and surviving," the man imparts, limping away with the aid of his cane. "Just ask Miss Kuga about it. That child knows a thing or two about surviving . . . about **living**."_

 _Reaching for his father, the obsidian-haired boy brings down his hand. He would never amount to his father's standards. Youthful eyes glistening, Reito shakes his thoughts away, briefly meeting an odd pair of eyes by the staircase. Staring at the newest addition to the family, Reito looks away from the girl named Natsuki before walking away and isolating himself with his studies._

 _Sitting on the steps, Natsuki follows the older boy out. Alone, she thinks about the day his father, Mr. Kanzaki, found her._

 _It had been days. Natsuki was lost in the woods, following her parents' tragic death._

 _When Mr. Kanzaki came into her life, she remembered it as a winter morning. The old man was out hunting with his hounds when his prized dogs found the girl. Raising a brow at the bloodied, dirtied child, the elderly man took the girl home, where he discovered, after reading the newspaper and various reports, that Natsuki was the girl who was presumed death, following a tragic car accident. But noting a ferocity in the girl and an ability to hide her emotions yet emote passion so effortlessly, Mr. Kanzaki kept her. Natsuki was number seven: The last orphan that Mr. Kanzaki took in and trained._

 _And after a few years of following in his footsteps, the girl with curious, mismatched eyes learned the art of fighting, killing, and survivin_ g.

 _"AGAIN!" the spiky-haired boy whines, punching a hole through the wall._

 _Staring indifferently at the boy, Natsuki brings her fists back up. Dodging the tan boy's strike, Natsuki flexes her shoulders as the boy prepares for another swing. Anticipating his move, Natsuki swerves away from the preempted strike, kneels down and uppercuts the boy's elbow, breaking it. Standing up, Natsuki elbows the boy as the boy yelps out in pain. Ignoring his injury, Natsuki jabs the boy right at his temporal lobe, knocking him to the ground._

 _Fallen, the boy jerks on the ground._

 _Staring at boy, Natsuki groans out in pain when a stick of some sort strikes her abdomen._

 _" **FINISH HIM**!" Mr. Kanzaki instructs as Natsuki walks back to the boy. Mounting him, Natsuki dodges Two's feeble attempts at punching her. Forming a fist, Natsuki raises it up and takes a deep breath before punching the older boy unconscious. _

_Body twitching, the boy eventually goes limp._

 _"You hesitated," Mr. Kanzaki remarks before striking the girl down with his cane. "_ You must **NEVER** hesitate, my dear girl."

 _Groaning, Natsuki dismounts Two. Standing back up, Natsuki pulls up her shirt and spots a reddened and purple blot forming from another one of Mr. Kanzaki's lecturing strikes._

 _Cane at hand, the man in dark shades walks away from the orphans. "You're getting better. Both of you," he parts, as Natsuki stares at his fading silhouette._

Gasping, Natsuki jolts up, wincing from pain. Much like in her dream, Natsuki feels an immense pain emoting from her abdomen. Clutching her stomach, Natsuki pants, looking around, realizing she was back in her dorm. Hearing footsteps, Natsuki reaches for her Beretta, which she routinely kept under her pillow. Removing the gun's safety, Natsuki aims it at the door as a figure looms in.

Walking into the dorm, Shizuru shows the male and female paramedics in. Dropping her water bottle, Shizuru stares into a peculiar mix of mismatched eyes. "Natsuki . . . your eyes . . . "


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Pompeii**

Staring off, Natsuki and Shizuru are disrupted by the paramedics who clear their throats, standing awkwardly beside the beauties.

Breaking eye-contact with fiery, crimson orbs, Natsuki looks down at her dressed wounds.

"Miss," the female paramedic starts before being glared at by the raven-haired girl. "Miss, I advise you to remain in bed. Your injuries are-"

"-I'm fine."

"But-"

"-I'M FINE!" Natsuki snaps, flaring her nostrils. "So you can GO now. _"_

"NO!" the male challenges, stepping in. "The situation is much too dire! There's protocol. There's-"

Fingers grazing her Beretta, Natsuki glares at the male.

Gulping, the male steps back.

" **Out**."

Shaking his head, the male balls up his fists. "I'm afraid we can't do that!" he argues, regaining confidence. "You've been stabilized. But there's _still_ the chance of internal bleeding, organ failure, and not to mention the loss of blood . . . You NEED to be transferred to a proper hospital!"

"What I _need_ is for all of you to get out of my room!"

"Let us do our job," the female pleads, nervously fidgeting with her hands. "Given your _critical_ condition, you need to go to a hospital,."

"I'll take my chances."

"I don't think you under-" the male starts before Natsuki picks up the weapon.

" **Go**."

" _Please_ ," the female pleads once more, whilst hiding behind the male. "Garderobe Academy's Student Health Facility is not enough! **We're** not enough. And we're aware that you're in that weird Class Diamond program. And that we're **not** allowed to discuss things like this outside the island, but you need a proper hospital with proper resources!"

Undeterred, Natsuki stares indifferently at the paramedics.

Scoffing, the paramedics look at the ruby-eyed beauty for help, but find, instead, a beauty who chooses to remain passive and reserved.

Sighing and realizing their attempts were futile, the paramedics leave the dorm.

"I thought I made it **clear** ," Natsuki starts, meeting glowing, red irises. "I don't want you here. So get out," Natsuki demands, flinching when she catches her reflection in the mirror. Frowning, she looks away from the looking-glass.

"I'm **not** going **anywhere** , until you tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Shizuru argues, stalking over to the shorter girl. Gripping Natsuki's head, Shizuru analyzes peculiar eyes. "You weren't wearing contacts," she affirms, brows furrowed. "I'm sure of it."

Teeth grit, Natsuki steps back, breaking from the taller girl's hold, catching a glimpse of her reflection once more.

 _Staring at her bloodied face following her fifth successful assignment completion, the dark-haired girl sighs as she washes the blood off her face and hands. Drying off, Natsuki flinches when she hears knocking. Frowning, the girl answers her bedroom door. It was Mr. Kanzaki._

 _"Come with me, child," the man in a dark suit states, limping away._

 _Following the man, Natsuki arrives at Mr. Kanzaki's office where he gestures her to sit._

 _"Today is your birthday," Mr. Kanzaki discloses to an unfazed teenage girl. "You're fourteen now."_

 _Indifferent, the girl with curious eyes stares at the man hidden behind dark shades._

 _"I have a present for you," Mr. Kanzaki begins, opening a drawer and pulling out a thick envelope, letting it drop on his desk._

 _Raising a dark brow, Natsuki stares at the visibly, worn-out envelope._

 _"You've been here with us for what . . . eight . . . seven years or so?" Mr. Kanzaki starts, smiling thinly. "I've gotten to know you, child. Like, per say, I know that you're not mute, Ms. Kuga," he discloses, startling the girl. "You talk in your sleep. Did you know that?" he reveals, analyzing the silent girl._ _"You call out to them," Mr. Kanzaki continues, removing his shades. "Your parents," he elaborates, using the tip of his cane to push the envelope closer to the girl. "Go on. Take it. It's your present."_

 _Fists clenched, the dark-haired girl's breathing grows louder and faster the longer she stares at the envelope._

 _Sighing, the man sets his cane back down, gripping the silver wolf mounted on top of it. "Ms. Kuga," Mr. Kanzaki starts again, peculiar orbs glaring at him. "Something tells me that you already know. Don't you? After all, your parents were scientists."_

Fists trembling, Natsuki shakes her head, drifting back to the present.

"Natsuki!? NATSUKI!?" the tawny-haired girl calls out, as curious orbs meet glimmering ruby orbs. " **NATSUKI**!?"

Staring at the taller girl, Natsuki turns her back on the mirror.

"Natsuki, what's going on!?"

Ignoring the taller girl, Natsuki storms out of the dorm, leaving the tawny-haired girl alone.

* * *

Finding refuge in the cover of darkness, Natsuki lays on the lone bench inside the greenhouse. Staring at a starlit sky, Natsuki raises her arm and checks the time. Hearing footsteps, Natsuki shoots out of the bench, cringing from the pain emerging from her abdomen. Gun at hand, Natsuki scoffs when she sees the silhouette of the tawny-haired girl. Lowering her weapon, Natsuki scowls at the taller girl.

"Perhaps, lowering your weapon was a mistake," Shizuru instigates, as Natsuki cocks her head to the side. "Perhaps, I am here to target you, given your weakened state."

Glaring at the girl, Natsuki raises her weapon, aiming it once more at the ruby-eyed girl.

Smiling coyly, Shizuru waltzes over to the bench and sits down next to Natsuki, arms and legs crossed. "I'm not here to target you, Natsuki," Shizuru eases, as Natsuki frowns, gun still pointed at the tawny-haired girl. "The thing about me is that I am **not allowed** to display any sign of weakness. So if I go out of my way to target a classmate, it will be interpreted as me feeling threatened by that particular classmate, which cannot do . . . " the tawny-haired girl discloses, finally making sense to Natsuki. "You see, humans react to fear; they become hostile. And that very fear births desperation and insecurity. These are weaknesses that I am forbidden to emote," Shizuru finishes, looking up at the glimmering sky.

Lowering her gun, Natsuki stares at the calm and collected tawny-haired girl.

"I always knew you were special," Shizuru admits, staring once more at the raven-haired girl. "Unlike everyone else, you didn't recognize me, which bothered me but also intrigued me. You're different, Natsuki. You're not like the others . . . You're not like the children wanting to prove themselves the big kid on campus," she continues, tugging a strand of tawny hair behind her ear. "Respect doesn't spring from showing off tricks to spectators; it springs from the whispers of the night. From the stories. From the tall tales that depict you as a soulless, bloodthirsty monster."

"I thought you lived for your reputation."

Scoffing, the tawny-haired girl smiles thinly. "Darling, I live for _fear,"_ the beauty clarifies, quickly scoffing. "Although things haven't gone as I anticipated, I am still sticking to my original plan: I will remain in the sidelines and watch the children fight for dominion in their silly playground. And once the infants kill each other off, I will step in and win. And I am guessing that is your plan as well," Shizuru guesses, as Natsuki frowns. "You keep to yourself, Natsuki. You distract yourself with homework. You haven't targeted anyone, nor have I seen you show interest in anyone but me."

"You do not interest me."

"Well, **you** interest **me** ," Shizuru rebuts, a smile playing on her lips. "And I **know** that has gotten your gotten attention, my darling," the beauty points out, smirking at the dark-haired girl. "Especially given the fact that Natsuki Kuga **died** on December 5, 2002. Or so the news claimed," the tawny-haired girl discloses, as Natsuki flinches before growling. "I had a private investigator look into you," Shizuru explains, standing up. "And he dug up some interesting information as soon as I tripled his pay."

"You had me investigated!?" Natsuki interrogates, fists balled and glaring at the red-eyed beauty.

"Of course, I did," Shizuru coolly admits, running a hand through her hair. "Unfortunately, it was a dead end. There was only one newspaper that had a print-out of your name. Just one. And it's not even found online. My investigator had to physically find it in the town's records. And just as the paper claimed, Natsuki Kuga ceased to exist on that very December evening, along with her parents, the famous Dr. Saeko and Dr. Ryuu Kuga," Shizuru reveals as Natsuki's body begins trembling. "Though I wonder why such a tragedy involving these two notorious doctors vanished. Disappeared. Almost as if **someone** paid a good sum of money to kill the story."

"Quit it," Natsuki warns, feeling her blood rush.

"Or what!?"

"Because I'm _not_ like you," Natsuki answers, glowering at the beauty. "I'm not like **anyone** here. And I **will** kill you if you keep pushing it. With or **without** notice."

"Why!? Does it have anything to do with the fact that your eyes change colors!?" Shizuru demands, showing anger in her delicate features. "Or maybe with the fact that you're strolling around school, despite the fact that you were shot _twice_ no more than a couple of hours ago! The paramedics said your condition was CRITICAL! I was there, Natsuki! I SAW YOU!"

"Drop it."

"Fine," Shizuru concedes, shrugging as Natsuki frowns. "It's not as if there's anything more to find in regard to Natsuki Kuga," the taller girl explains, hiding her hands behind her back. "It's a wonder how you've kept a low-profile for nearly fifteen years, Natsuki. I haven't so much heard a whisper of your name. But I have heard whispers of a raven-haired girl who goes by **Seven** _."_

Glaring at the taller girl, Natsuki tenses when Shizuru leans closer to get a better view of her eyes.

Scoffing, Shizuru shakes her head when she sees that one of Natsuki's eyes was half red and half green. "They're changing again."

Growling, Natsuki grips the taller girl by the collar of her shirt. " **Drop it**."

"There's no feed in here, you know."

"Feed?" Natsuki repeats, easing her grip.

"Cameras."

"And how do you know that?"

"Tomoe."

"What about her?"

"Her mother told her."

"Her mother? Why?"

"Mrs. Marguerite is a graduate from Class Diamond, which makes Tomoe a Legacy."

"Well, congratulations to your girlfriend. But that doesn't mean that they haven't-"

"-It's part of the rules," Shizuru interrupts, brow raised. "Think about it, Natsuki: It makes perfect sense. If there's cameras everywhere, then where goes the mystery? The school doesn't want to be liable for accidents, so they need to take certain safety precautions in case regular Garderobe students ' _disappear_ '. It's a prestigious school, which means that it involves students who come from money. And the school administration needs a "no explanation" as an "explanation" in case normal students are collateral damage in our special program. And this isn't the only camera-free zone in school. There's more."

"And Marguerite told you all of this? Just like that?" Natsuki probes, releasing the taller girl.

"Pretty much," Shizuru answers, straightening her collar and red bow. "And now that we're seeing eye-to-eye, you can explain this to me: WHO are you, Natsuki?"

 _After rereading the documents and memorizing them, Natsuki slams the stack of papers on the table._

 _Flinching, the obsidian-haired boy looks up from his thick book. Pushing back the bridge of his glasses, he narrows his gaze on the raven-haired girl and the stack of papers she had been studying. Yelping, the nineteen-year-old is startled when someone slams his book shut._

 _Sitting at the edge of the table, an orange-haired girl shakes her head at him. "And this is WHY YOU"RE the weakest link," she scolds as Reito grits his teeth. "And to think you're going to lead us one day . . . " she adds, removing her glasses and cleaning them with the helm of her shirt._

 _"How about you mind your OWN GODDAMN business, Irina!" Reito snaps, shooting up from his seat._

 _Intrigued, the orange-haired girl licks her lips._

 _"Leave him alone, Rin," a tan-skinned boy coolly states, feet plopped atop the table as he flips through a magazine. "For once, let us have some peace and quiet," he sugggests, winking at Reito as Irina rolls her eyes._

 _"RINI!" a pixie-cut blonde calls out, as the orange-haired girl looks up and smiles. " **Rini**!"_

 _"Sarah!" Irina exclaims, beaming._

 _"Mr. Kanzaki scored me a contract in India. It's a two man job. Wanna co-op?"_

 _Beaming, the females leave the mansion's library._

 _Hearing familiar pounding on the hardwood floor, Reito and Natsuki glance at the library's entrance, seeing a redhead and Mr. Kanzaki step inside._

 _"UGH!" Nao complains, looking up at her guardian. "SHE'S here."_

 _"I'd like a word with my son," Mr. Kanzaki starts, addressing the room. "In private,_ _" he adds as Nao skips out. Standing up, Takeda and Natsuki start walking out. Resting his hand on N_ _atsuki's shoulder, the man halts the teenage girl. "Just a moment, Ms. Kuga. There's something we need to discuss," he addresses, as Takeda turns to wink at Natsuki before exiting the library._

 _Staring at the man in a dark suit, Natsuki drops the stack of papers on a nearby table._

 _"I take it you've read your files," Mr. Kanzaki notes, as the girl shrugs._ _"And do you have a better understanding of your past?"_

 _Looking away, Natsuki grits her teeth._

 _"Do you?" the man presses as Natsuki slowly nods._

 _"And are you happy here, Ms. Kuga?" Mr. Kanzaki asks, removing his shades and placing them in his suit's front pocket._

 _Looking up, Natsuki meets tired, golden irises._

 _"You may be fourteen, but I believe you're of age to make your own decisions. You can choose to remain here with us. With your clan. Or you can go."_

 _"Sir?" Reito asks, searching his father's lingering gaze on the mysterious girl. From what he understood, the girl was a mute._

 _"Let her speak," Mr. Kanzaki answers, tightening his grip on the silver wolf on his cane._

 _"Why are you asking me this?" Natsuki finally asks, speaking up for the first time in front of others._

 _Smiling thinly, the man limps closer to the girl. "Because, child, I run a business. A **family** business. So either you're family or not."_

 _Frowning, Natsuki picks up the stack of papers. "And what of this?" she asks, gesturing at her documents. "Does being in this family have **anything** to do with this?" Natsuki asks, feeling the heavy burden of her past. _

_"Child," Mr. Kanzaki starts, softening. "Are you familiar with the fable about the scorpion and the frog?"_

 _Nodding, Natsuki stares at the man who now bears a rigid expression._

 _"The moral of the fable is that one **cannot** deny his or her nature," the man explains, smiling knowingly at the girl. "You cannot deny your nature, Ms. Kuga, about as much as I cannot deny mine," he continues, putting his shades back on. "Do you understand?"_

 _Nodding, Natsuki walks out of the library, leaving a baffled Reito and complacent Mr. Kanzaki behind. Stopping at a hallway, Natsuki presses her back against the wall, staring at the birthmark she shared with her father. "Dad . . . "  
_

 _"I KNEW IT WAS JUST AN ACT!" Nao exclaims, emerging from the shadows. "YOU JUST WANTED THE ATTENTION! You ALWAYS have to have the attention! That is why your MOMMY and DADDY-"_

 _Punching the redhead, Natsuki knocks the girl to the ground. Straddling her, Natsuki punches her repeatedly as the girl coughs out blood. Sprinkled with Nao's blood, Natsuki grips the girl's throat and begins chocking her. Hands trembling, Natsuki sees the girl turn a shade of blue. Set on killing the girl, Natsuki does not hear the gunshot. Suddenly feeling immense pain, Natsuki lets go of the girl to clutch her stomach. Examining her bloodied hand, Natsuki lifts up her shirt and finds a gun-wound._

 _Growling, Nao smacks the side of Natsuki's head with the blunt of her gun._

 _Falling back, Natsuki rolls to the side, groaning._

 _Somersaulting off the ground, the redhead stalks over to the fallen girl and rolls her over. Mounting Natsuki, Nao raises her fist to beat the raven-haired down as Natsuki did to her. Hand struck by a cane, Nao grunts. Dismounting Natsuki, Nao runs a hand through her bloody nose. " **SHE** STARTED IT!"_

 _"Ms. Kuga?" Mr. Kanzaki starts, setting his cane back down. "Child, are you okay?"_

 _Standing up, Natsuki looks at the three figures: Mr. Kanzaki, Reito, and Nao. Pain shooting out from her stomach, Natsuki looks down at her abdomen. Lifting up her shirt again, Natsuki sticks her finger inside the gun-wound. Probing her organs, Natsuki stops when she feels a little scrap of metal. Taking in a deep breath, Natsuki hooks the piece of metal and pulls it out. Flicking the bullet away, Natsuki lowers her shirt. Breathing shallowly, Natsuki pounds on her wound, repeatedly, ignoring the baffled looks of the others before walking away._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Nao exclaims, causing Natsuki to freeze._

 _Room spinning, Natsuki leans against the wall for support, bloodying it._

 _Meeting Natsuki's cold gaze, Reito tenses when his father rests his hand on his shoulder._

 _"Son," Mr. Kanzaki starts, also staring at the teenage girl. "We have a lot to discuss."_

 _"Father," Reito begins, narrowing his gaze on the mysterious girl. "What is she? **WHO** is she?" he asks, as Natsuki flinches, lowering her gaze before limping away from everyone. _

"Natsuki!?" Shizuru repeats, annoyed. "Natsuki!? NATSUKI!?"

Startled, Natsuki shakes her head.

"Natsuki, you still haven't answered my question," Shizuru presses, arms crossed.

"Question?"

"Your eyes!" Shizuru starts again, heart accelerating. "Your **miraculous** healing!" she continues ranting, baffled. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

"I don't-I don't know what you're talking about," Natsuki answers, walking away.

"What are you so scared of?!" Shizuru asks, grabbing Natsuki's hand and halting the girl.

"Not you," Natsuki answers, glaring at the taller girl and retracting her hand.

Scoffing, Shizuru licks her lips. "I'm not the type who plays nice, Natsuki."

"Then, it's a good thing I never expected it from you," Natsuki rebuts, as the taller girl flinches.

"Natsuki," Shizuru starts, in a softer tone. "I know something is going on. You might as well tell me."

"I don't have to tell you **anything**."

"Natsuki," the beauty pressures, as Natsuki scoffs.

"No."

"NATSUKI!"

"BACK OFF!" the dark-haired beauty exclaims, exhausted and annoyed. "Why are you so INTERESTED in MY life!?" she snaps, feeling immense pain from overexerting herself.

"I'm not _,"_ Shizuru answers before frowning. "I just-I just I want to know what I'm up against," she recovers, face cold once more.

"What does that even mean!?" Natsuki challenges, shaking her head. "We're assassins. We kill. What more do you need to know?"

"No offense but your eyes-"

"-So I have an eye condition!" Natsuki interrupts, balling up her fists. "That doesn't make me any **less human** or any less different from you and the others!"

"What are you rambling about?" Shizuru starts, raising a brow. "Natsuki, heterochromia doesn't come and go. And it DOESN'T change colors like a mood ring!"

Growling, Natsuki flares her nostrils. "Stay out of it."

"WHY?"

"Because it's none of your FUCKING business!"

"As I've told you before, you stubborn little girl, **you** are my business."

Body trembling, Natsuki glares at the tall, tawny-haired girl.

"Touch me, and I'll break you," Shizuru warns, eyeing Natsuki's fists.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"And I'm not afraid of **anything** , darling."

Scoffing, Natsuki exhales loudly as the taller girl quietly grinds her teeth. Fist balled, Natsuki aims it at the taller girl and swings it, only to have the taller girl dodge her strike.

Catching Natsuki's arm, Shizuru twists it and shoves the girl forward.

Stumbling, Natsuki nearly hits the ground. Wary, Natsuki keeps an eye on the girl's shadow, awaiting the time to strike again.

Calmly, Shizuru walks over to Natsuki, knife at hand. Anticipating the girl's second strike, Shizuru dodges it, swinging her foot across the ground and tripping the raven-haired girl. Mounting the dark-haired girl, Shizuru caresses the knife on Natsuki's neck. "I've warned you **not** to underestimate me."

"And I've warned you about your arrogance," Natsuki discloses, gesturing at her hand. Finger on the gun's trigger, Natsuki smirks at the tawny-haired girl who smirks back.

Scoffing, Shizuru dismounts the dark-haired girl. "Clever."

"Next time, I'll kill you."

"Maybe," Shizuru concedes, shrugging. "Though I highly doubt it."

"Because you're the epitome of perfection, and you're better than everyone, right?" Natsuki mocks, as the taller girl grins.

"No. Although I appreciate your honesty," the taller girl taunts, as Natsuki rolls her eyes. "I doubt it because I have something on you."

"And isn't that more reason for me to kill you?" Natsuki counters, as the taller girl smirks.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Shizuru points out, narrowing her gaze on the dark-haired girl. "And that tells me that in your twisted, Natsuki way, you want me to uncover whatever it is you're hiding."

"You have it so wrong."

"Then, tell me how to make it right."

"No."

"Fine. Be stubborn," Shizuru reasons, smiling coyly. "Just know that I may have dropped my investigation on Natsuki Kuga, but the one on _Lucky Number Sev_ en just began," Shizuru reveals as Natsuki growls. "I always get what I want, Natsuki," Shizuru reminds the raven-haired girl before walking away.

* * *

Outside, the taller girl starts walking back to the dorms, only to stop and look back at the greenhouse. Spotting the raven-haired girl from afar, Shizuru flinches when Natsuki suddenly begins punching, kicking, and breaking the bench. Rolling her eyes, Shizuru sprints back to the greenhouse.

Panting, Natsuki clutches her stomach, drenched in sweat. Feeling lightheaded, she tenses when she feels a lingering stare. Looking up, she meets ruby orbs.

Brow raised, Shizuru stares at the pale, perspiring girl.

" **Leave**."

Scoffing, Shizuru crosses her arms across her chest.

Raising her bloodied fists, prepping for a fight, Natsuki begins to lose her vision. Blinking her eyes repeatedly, Natsuki tightens her fists before collapsing on the ground.

Rushing to the girl's aide, Shizuru bends down to check the girl's vitals. Verifying a heartbeat and breathing, Shizuru carries the girl. Unconscious girl at hand, Shizuru slings Natsuki on her shoulder and heads back to the dorms.

Avoiding students' stares in the hallway, Shizuru freezes when a pink-haired girl stands in her way.

"If it isn't her royal highness and her pauper," Shiho starts, clinging to her plushy.

"Move, Shiho," Shizuru commands, staring coldly at the pig-tailed girl.

Smiling evilly, Shiho curtsies out of the way. "As you wish your majesty."

Continuing forward, Shizuru enters Natsuki's dorm and lays the girl down on her bed before dialing the Student Health Services once more.

"Hang up," Natsuki instructs, opening her eyes.

Setting the phone down, Shizuru sits beside the injured girl, noting that Natsuki's eye had changed back to red again. " **What** are you?" she repeats as Natsuki sighs and closes her eyes.

 _"And do you know what you are?" Mr. Kanzaki asks, as Natsuki clenches her jaw. "There's no shame in it, child. You're a miracle."_

 _"You mean an asset," Natsuki corrects, looking down._

 _"No. I mean just that: A miracle," Mr. Kanzaki affirms, leaning back in his chair. "You bleed, do you not? You breathe, do you not? You feel, do you not? You age, do you not?"_

 _"I'm still different."_

 _"You're special."_

Shaking her head, trying to shake her past away, Natsuki sits up and embraces the taller girl. "Please keep your mouth shut. The cameras. They cannot know about me," Natsuki whispers, feeling the other girl tense.

Uncomfortable at best, Shizuru breaks away from the raven-haired girl. "You need bed-rest," she advises before standing up and exiting the dorm.

Head falling back on her pillow, Natsuki stares at the ceiling.

 _"What exactly is it that you want from me?" Natsuki asks the man in a dark suit._

 _"It's not what I want, child. It's what I expect," Mr. Kanzaki corrects, leaning closer. "And that is the **best** from you. I always expect the best from all my assassins."_

 _"So you want to train me more?"_

 _"Dear child, training NEVER ends. Everything around you is a lesson waiting to be learned."_

 _"If not training, then what?"_

 _"There is something I did not include in your file-"_

 _"-What? What aren't you telling me?"_

 _"Its about the accident."_

 _"What about it?"_

 _"First, let's go back to your origin: You may not be aware of this, but you're probably the first successful case of a biochemically engineered human," Mr. Kanzaki starts, as_ _Natsuki tenses. "You're capable of self-sustainment and sentience. But because you're a prototype, you're not perfect. Your nanomachines are flawed. Like you, your nanites are prototypes, embedded into your DNA. And the problem with these_ _electro-mechanical devices in your body is that they exhaust an infinitesimal amount of energy. And over time they will-"_

 _"-Burn out," Natsuki mutters, frowning._

 _"Yes. Your nanites will begin to malfunction, desecrate, until deteriorating altogether . . . and you will-"_

 _"-I will die."_

 _"That doesn't have to be the case," Mr. Kanzaki counters, smiling thinly. "Your parents left behind excellent notes. Blueprints . . . Ms. Kuga, we can fix the issue. My brother, Dr. Kanzaki, has looked at your file. That's the wonder of technology . . . In the business of nanorobotics, you can always upgrade. And I believe that we can improve your interior design and perfect a self-sufficient generating version of your nanomachines. So that your nanites won't burn out from use; they will regenerate, like they were intended to do."_

 _Taking it in, Natsuki looks down and stares at the birthmark on her wrist that she shared with her fathe_ r.

 _"You're human, child. You carry your parents' DNA. You were just created a little different from everyone else."_

 _"Created. Designed. Engineered. I'm a machine."_

 _"Then where are your bolts and wires?"_

 _Scoffing, Natsuki looks up at the man. "How much time do I have?"_

 _"For what?"_

 _"Until the nanites burn out."_

 _"It's subjective. It depends on how hard you push your nanomachines."_

 _"And the accident? You said you wanted to tell me something about it."  
_

 _"Ah yes. The accident changed everything," Mr. Kanzaki reveals, staring at the pale-faced girl with curious orbs. "It triggered your nanomachines. See, your mother knew that these nanites were just prototypes, so she designed them with the intention to upgrade them. But because you needed nanites to sustain your body, she designed them to_ _monitor your body, which doesn't consume much energy. Your mother created them to respond ONLY on extreme circumstances, which is why your nanomachines did not address every issue at hand, like your muteness, or anything that did not require immediate attention. But the accident triggered your nanites to act on full force. Their full potential. That is why you survived the crash. That is why you were able to speak from that day onward. And that is why you survived in the woods for days. Your nanites protected you and repaired you at an extraordinary rate, but, at the same time, they consumed a lot of energy, and, as a result, have drastically cut your life expectancy."_

 _"I think it's already begun; I get tremors," Natsuki confesses, opening and closing her fist. "They're_ _malfunctioning."_

 _"Well, your training has become increasingly more difficult, and you're getting actual assignments now, so, yes . . . based on that notion, you are exerting your nanites."_

 _"Which will lead to my death."_

 _"Death should never be on your mind, child. It's a natural part of life; it will happen regardless of whether or not you're consciously thinking about it . . . Instead, you should think about a more pressing matter," the man states, gripping the silver wolf mounted at the top of his cane._

 _Brows furrowed, Natsuki stares at the solemn man. "What pressing matters?"_

 _"Ms. Kuga, your parents were bio-engineers," Mr. Kanzaki starts, face rigid. "Who is interested in biochemical research?"_

 _Dawning on her, Natsuki tenses. "The military."_

 _"Precisely," Mr. Kanzaki confirms, releasing the silver wolf in his cane. "There are official records confirming your death, Ms. Kuga, which is a good thing . . . letting the government think that the famous doctors' mysterious child died with them because, Ms. Kuga, your parents' research was funded by the government, which, in turn, makes you a valuable asset to the military. Trust, of course, that I will protect you, as long as you're in my clan."_

 _"What about the others? Are you going to tell them?"_

 _"Child, I am not one who shares others' secrets._ _But I would like to impart one last piece of advise to you, in case I am to depart sooner than I anticipate . . ." the man starts, leaning closer to the girl. "Ms. Kuga, you CANNOT call attention to yourself. EVER. Because they WILL come for you and take you away. Technically, child, you are **government property**."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Team**

Grunting, Natsuki awakens to the sound of two distinct females: One voice was familiar and melodic voice, while the other one was faintly familiar.

"Ms. Fujino," the stranger of the voices continues, as Natsuki flutters her eyes open. "I am **aware** of your social position and rank, but I want to understand the situation from Ms. Kuga's perspective."

"With all due respect, need I remind you that she was shot. **Twice** ," Shizuru states, arms crossed. "But I'm sure you were already **aware** of that."

"I just want to talk to her, little bird," the maturer voice assures, with a hint of annoyance.

"Talk about what?" Natsuki speaks up, sitting up and recognizing the woman in a black jumpsuit and white shawl as Garderobe Academy's headmistress.

Smirking, Headmistress Blythe walks over to Natsuki, heels clicking the floor. "Ms. Kuga, I understand that you were shot," the woman states, sitting on Natsuki's bedside.

"How could you not?" Shizuru remarks as the headmistress slowly rolls her eyes. "You saw it."

"Ms. Fujino," Headmistress Blythe starts, smiling thinly. "I'm sure Ms. Kuga appreciates your concern, and although I thank you for keeping me company, I am afraid your presence is no longer required," she states as Shizuru scoffs. "This is a private matter."

"Private?" Natsuki repeats, frowning. "How is this **private**? There's cameras everywhere."

"Yes. I am aware of that," the headmistress states in a monotonic voice. "But I need to verify information," she continues, face stern. "What happened **after** the ferry docked?"

Raising a brow, Natsuki stares at the older woman.

"Walk me step-by-step."

"There's not much to say; I was targeted and shot at."

"Start from the beginning."

Scoffing, Natsuki inadvertently looks at the taller girl who looks royally ticked off that the headmistress was within her range. Quickly frowning, Natsuki flexes her muscles.

"Ms. Kuga?" the headmistress calls out to the absentminded dark-haired girl. "I'm ready when you are," she encourages, as Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"Well, I got off the ferry and got on my bike-"

"-With Ms. Fujino. Correct?" the headmistress interrupts, smiling thinly at the ruby-eyed girl.

Smiling thinly, Natsuki nods. "I went to the dormitories, but the blue-haired kid told me that I had to take my bike to the parking garage, so I did. Then, I was targeted."

"And after that little misfortune?" the headmistress probes, examining her shawl.

"She got shot," Shizuru answers as Headmistress Blythe looks up at her.

"Yes. We're all aware of that, Ms. Fuijino," the woman comments, flipping the shawl past shoulder. "But I want to hear it from Ms. Kuga."

"What she said," Natsuki coolly answers, as the older woman scoffs.

Smiling thinly, the young headmistress clears her throat. "Allow me to clarify, kitty-cats," she starts, shifting in her seat. "I'm here to investigate what happened between the moment Ms. Harada pulled the trigger and the moment the camera panned to you," the woman clarifies, smug look on her face. "It is clear that you were shot. **Twice** , as Ms. Fujino kindly stated earlier. But your eyes **did** change color, as your classmate here swears on video and audio," the woman continues, gesturing at the taller girl. "And there is also the matter regarding your ' **miraculous** ' healing, or so said-classmate claims. What of **that** , Ms. Kuga?"

"You're twisting my words," Shizuru interjects, face rigid.

"Au contraire, love. I have you on tape claiming these reports," Headmistress Blythe answers, standing up. "And as headmistress, protocol requires me to file a report following a student's . . . **departure** _,_ per-say _,_ in which I'll need specifications. And your accounts, differ. And truth is, you're an **unreliable** source, Ms. Fujino, so I am seeking clarification from the primary source. So if you would be so kind as to keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut for the rest of my interview, I will greatly appreciate it and **NOT** have to deal with you _,_ **personally,** " the woman warns, as Shizuru grinds her teeth and stares coldly at the woman. "So back to you, Ms. Kuga," Headmistress Blythe starts again, looking intently into curious orbs. "What happened?"

Shrugging, Natsuki stares indifferently at the older woman.

"Word of advice, little dove," the headmistress states, smiling thinly. "The more you deny something, the guiltier you'll look . . . Don't give me reason to suspect **anything**. I am a Class Diamond alumni, after all. And I also happen to be in charge. So how about you wrap your little head around **that**. Understood, little bird?"

"It's **exactly** as she said," Shizuru starts, recalling Natsuki's words. "Not much happened. She was targeted. She was shot. She passed out. I _saved_ her," Shizuru speaks up, garnering the attention.

"An unwise decision, given this program's nature," Headmistress Blythe comments in a condescending voice. "But yes, you did save her. And if I recall correctly, Ms. Kuga saved you, too, Ms. Fujino . . . So one has to wonder: Would Suzushiro, Haruka have terminated you had Ms. Kuga not interfered?"

"It's not that I interfered. I-" Natsuki starts but pauses when crimson orbs perk up and stare intently at her. "Look, I took care of it. Chie Harada challenged me; and I won."

"And your eyes? Your fast recovery? What of that, little one?" the headmistress probes, as Natsuki grits her teeth. "According to Ms. Fujino-"

"-You mean, the **unreliable** source," Shizuru remarks, as the headmistress' smirk broadens.

"Dearest one, you **swore** -"

"-I was wrong," Shizuru interrupts, face stern. "Natsuki wears contact lenses. She-"

"-WHO CARES!?" Natsuki interjects, as Shizuru coughs, a smile playing on her lips. "IT'S IRREVELANT! Harada targeted me. I terminated her. What more do you need to know?"

"Careful love, don't forget who runs this school," Headmistress Blythe reminds the girls. "More importantly, who makes up the rules for the game **governing** your lives."

"Fine," Natsuki concedes, shrugging. "I didn't want to stand out, okay. This is a game. So you have to be strategist to win. In this context, drawing too much attention to myself will lead to death, which is why I'm choosing to remain in the sidelines . . . The rest of my classmates can fight for dominion; I don't care. I'll strike when the time is right!" Natsuki discloses, feeling the intensity of ruby orbs locked on her. "And my eyes . . . well, they have always attracted attention, so I hide them! And as for my healing, it isn't miraculous; Chie Harada was just a bad shooter."

"What about her?" Headmistress Blythe asks, gesturing at the taller girl. "You've both saved each other, which **isn't** against the rules. But **romance** under these circumstances-"

"-There is no romance," Natsuki interjects, face stern.

"Hmm. Just remember who your competition is," the headmistress reminds the female students, looking between them before exhaling loudly. "And that concludes my interview. Farewell, students . . . Though, I must admit that I am curious to know how this plays out," she instigates, placing her hands inside her jumpsuit's pockets. "I'll be watching you, little doves," the headmistress finishes, exiting the dorm.

"Remain in the sidelines, huh?" the tall beauty repeats, scoffing. "Why didn't **_I_ ** think of that?"

Briefly looking down, Natsuki looks back up at the taller girl, who also exits the dorm. Alone, Natsuki falls back onto bed.

* * *

Bored, Natsuki glances at her bracelet and realizes that she could make it to linguistics. Opening a drawer in her nightstand, Natsuki pulls out painkillers, popping two pills. Groaning, she gets out of bed and walks over to her armoire to put on her school uniform.

Dressed, Natsuki grabs her messenger bag, slings it on her shoulder and heads to class.

Arriving, Natsuki garners the class' attention.

Arms and legs crossed, Shizuru widens her eyes when she sees Natsuki walk into the classroom and take a seat.

Sitting at her usual spot in the back, Natsuki pulls out her things, ignoring her classmates' stares.

"How the HELL are you alive?" Mashiro asks, turning around to face Natsuki as the entire class listens in. "And what's up with the eye thing? Halloween is still months away, girl."

Laughing, Akira swallows her gum. "Yo, weren't you shot twice?" she asks, popping another gum inside her mouth.

"Yeah," Mai joins in, sitting atop her desk. "What's up with that, Seven?"

Opting to remain silent, Natsuki opens up her textbook as her classmates look between each other.

"Did you really refuse medical care?" Miyu asks, stirring up the class interrogation once more.

"Might as well spill. We've all heard the rumors," Mai starts again, as Natsuki hardly grips the edges of her textbook.

"She's a bit shy, ain't she?" Fumi notes, looking solemnly at the dark-haired girl.

"I'm really starting to think the girl is a mute," Mashiro remarks as Akira snickers. "Maybe, she has stammering problem or turrets syndrome or something," Mashiro comments as Nao enters the classroom, laughing.

"Are we talking about the mutt?" Nao guesses, luminous orbs hidden behind dark shades. "Because the bitch-"

"-She's perfectly normal," a melodic voice chimes in, garnering everyone's attention. "Natsuki's just a bit of an ice princess."

"Natsuki?" Mai repeats, looking between the dark-haired girl and the light-haired girl.

" **Gross** ," Shiho remarks, as Nao and Akira burst out laughing. "Whatever twisted **relationship** they have, it'll die in vain. Just. Like. Them."

" **Relationship**!?" Tomoe repeats, glaring between Natsuki and Shiho.

"Give it a rest, Marguerite," Shiho remarks, rolling her eyes. "She may act like royalty, but she's tacky . . . Honestly, I am not surprised she has a love-struck idiot by her side."

"Not to mention an idiot that happens to be a judgmental little biyotch who thinks she's too good for anyone and anything," Nao inputs, removing her shades, smirking. "Trust me, I _know_ Seven."

"Hmm, so we have an Ice Princess and a Heartless Queen," Akira comments, looking between the dark-haired girl and light-haired girl. "Kinda fitting . . . So who here is up for a lil **regicide**!?"

"Shut up, Akira!" Tomoe exclaims, rising from her seat.

"Oooh! Will you look at that!?" Akira marvels, as the class laughs. " **Jealousy**."

"Oh my god girl, don't be stupid!" Mashiro scolds, looking pityingly at the teal-haired girl. "Barbie is gonna kill you."

"Yeah! Didn't your **fancy** upbringing ever teach you never to trust another pampered brat!?" Akira taunts, blowing a bubble.

"Especially **this** uptight bitch," Mai inputs, smirking at the calm and reserved tawny-haired girl.

"You mean this **poisonous** , uptight bitch," Shiho corrects, glaring at the poised and unfazed beauty.

"But seriously, Marguerite," Miyu starts, frowning at the grey-eyed girl. "Why would you be **stupid** enough to like or trust anyone in this class?" Miyu probes, stern-faced. "It is illogical, naive, futile, and reckless."

"This is true," Mashiro agrees, nodding, as Fumi sinks in her seat. "Coming from money _myself_ , I know how the game works, and so should you," Mashiro comments, sitting erect on her desk. "Honestly girl, have _some_ dignity."

"Plus, you wouldn't want to disappoint mommy," Akira adds, chewing her gum rather loudly. "I'm sure that pageant-mom of yours will NOT take it lightly that you're in love with the competition."

"SHUT UP!" Tomoe bursts out, as Akira grins. "SHUTUP! SHUTUP! SHUTUP!" Tomoe continues yelling, stomping the floor.

"HEY! WATCH IT, HOBBIT!" Shiho scolds, picking up her plushy from the floor, which was almost smashed by Tomoe's foot.

"YOU-" Tomoe starts before being cut off by the class beauty.

"-How about EVERYONE shuts the fuck up, or I slice your necks open by dawn," Shizuru threatens as the class scoffs. "I have a raging headache, and I do not want to listen to you **children** bicker, gossip, and talk foolishness."

Entering, Midori senses the class' tension. "What I'd miss?"

"Her royal shit being a shit," Mashiro mutters, arms crossed.

"Word," Nao agrees, leaning back in her seat.

"Yup," Akira adds, bumping fists with Nao.

"Well, correct me if I am wrong, but Fujino has been targeted **twice** and managed to kill **both** of her tormentors. That's two out of four in the death toll, and she had the disadvantage **both** times," Midori reminds the class as she takes her seat. "I wouldn't want to piss her off."

Nodding, Miyu opens her textbook as the class follows suit.

Peeking at the raven-haired girl, Shizuru meets Natsuki's curious gaze. Headmistress Blythe knew the truth, but their classmates didn't: Natsuki killed Haruka, not her. Looking away, Shizuru looks at the door where their sensei hurriedly enters, laying his briefcase on his desk.

"Open your book to page 74," Sensei Wang instructs, walking over to the board. Not finishing writing his instructions on the board, he freezes when he hears the class gasp. Turning around, he grips the marker tightly.

Black envelope falling out of her textbook, Midori rises from her seat. Smirking, the brunette bends down to pick up the envelope. "So who's the unlucky girl with a death wish?" the tall and built girl asks, pulling out two old-fashioned revolvers. "Well?" she presses, clocking her guns as her bracelet radiates a bright red light.

"Suguira, take it outside," Sensei Wang instructs, as Midori scoffs, winking at the class before walking out. Quickly glancing at each student, Sensei Wang raises a brow when Akira raises her hand. "Yes, Yumemiya?"

"May I be excused?" Akira asks, smiling toothily like a child. "I have a classmate to kill."

"Oh . . . Well, go on ahead," Sensei Wang answers, gesturing to the door.

Whistling, Akira lifts her desk's lid and pulls out an Ak-47. Saluting to the class, Akira skips off to hunt and kill the taller, more mature of the brunettes.

"So girlies, I got fifty-thousand yen on Suguira," Mashiro wages, as Mai and Fumi giggle.

"Oi, Mashiro! I see your fifty-thousand and raise you ten-thousand on Akira," Mai challenges as Sensei Wang rolls his eyes.

"In that case, make it seventy-thousand on Suguira. Call it or raise it, girl?" Mashiro challenges, smirking before Sensei Wang taps on her desk.

"Girls!" he calls out, as the females continue to ignore him.

"Oh yeah!? Well, I got seventy-five-thousand yen on my homegirl, Akira," Nao joins, as Fumi raises her hand.

"I got-" Fumi starts, cut off by Sensei Wang's scowl. "Sorry, sir."

"Detention. All four of you."

* * *

Following linguistics, there was still no sign of the brunettes.

Hungry, Natsuki treats herself to the vending machine, where she buys a load of sweets. After, she secludes herself under the shade of a tree. In silence, Natsuki eats her snacks, right up until a shadow passes her by. Tensing, Natsuki scopes the area, startled when a figure lands on her shoulders. Slumped down, Natsuki groans in pain, seeing a pink-haired girl somersault off her shoulders.

Twirling in the air and landing gracefully on the ground, the pig-tailed girl looks down at the dark-haired beauty.

Teeth barred, Natsuki shoots up before being slammed against the tree. Clenching her stomach, Natsuki meets gleaming, hazel orbs.

Not breaking eye-contact, Shiho pulls out a black envelope, which she kept under her uniform shirt. Smile darkening, she hands it to Natsuki. "I'm giving you a head-start, **ice princess** ," Shiho discloses as a stern-faced Natsuki stares at the envelope. " **Run. Bitch** _."_

Immediately, Natsuki's bracelet vibrates and lights up. Reaching for her Beretta, Natsuki feels a hard metal surface strike her head.

Laughing, Shiho presses the muzzle of her pink pistol against Natsuki's forehead. "You should have ran."

Gritting her teeth, Natsuki balls up her fists.

Amused, Shiho shoves the gun's muzzle deeper into Natsuki's forehead. "Where's your queen?" Shiho taunts as she clocks the pistol. "You know, I may hate you, but I pity you. Your girlfriend-"

"-She's not my girlfriend."

"She's a stone-cold bitch," Shiho states, eyes glimmering. "Do you know what she did to me?"

"No," Natsuki answers, indifferent. "And I don't care."

Face twitching, Shiho's lower lip quivers. "On your knees, bitch," she instructs, applying more pressure on Natsuki's forehead. "ON YOUR KNEES!"

Resilient, Natsuki remains undeterred, right up until she is smacked in her temporal lobe with the pistol. Feeling a throbbing pain, Natsuki's right side of the head begins dripping blood.

" **On. Your. Knees** ," Shiho repeats, cocking the gun sideways. " **Now**."

Beginning to kneel, Natsuki is smacked at the back of her neck, shoving her down to the ground. "Look up," Shiho starts, stepping back. "Your hands. Place them behind your head."

Abiding, Natsuki, lifts her arms, stretches her neck, adjusting her pose before striking Shiho's knees.

Fumbling for balance, Shiho accidentally pulls the trigger.

Quickly, Natsuki grabs Shiho's legs, pulls, and drags the girl to the ground. Climbing on top of the girl, Natsuki punches Shiho's face before slamming her elbow down Shiho's nose.

Wincing in pain, Shiho twitches her nose before feeling the loss of air. Throat gripped by Natsuki, Shiho flexes her wrists, showcasing wrist-blades and slashes Natsuki's face.

Cringing and growling, Natsuki glares at the pink-haired girl who hovers both of her knives above her throat.

"You dumb bitch," Shiho starts, slowly and carefully sitting up.

Curious orbs catching the sight of silver blade speared in the air, Natsuki watches said-blade land on Shiho's upper back.

Wincing, Shiho arches her back, gripping the dagger and pulling it out, only to have Natsuki catch her grip and drive the knife back onto her back.

Twisting the blade, Natsuki smirks at hearing the girl yelp in pain. Pulling out the dagger, Natsuki splatters the girl's blood onto the ground. Blade at hand, Natsuki prowls over to face Shiho and kneels down to be at eye-level with the pink-haired girl.

Meeting curious orbs, Shiho grinds her teeth, staring at the girl dripping blood from her cheek from where she slashed her.

"We're not done here," Natsuki states, picking up the pink pistol and standing up, gaze glued to a tawny head looming closer.

Confused, Shiho turns around to meet ruby eyes before turning back, laughing. "You missed, you fucking cunt," Shiho remarks, looking up to see her tawny-haired rival.

"Why is she still alive?" Shizuru asks ignoring the pig-tailed girl and staring, instead, at the cut on Natsuki's cheek. "You should have killed her. I helped-"

"-You should have done **nothing**. I can handle myself."

"You're one to talk," Shizuru counters, arms crossed. "You have done **your** fair share of meddling _."_

"I don't meddle."

"Yes, you do. Plus, you're injured. Or at least I think you are," Shizuru starts, scowling at the shorter girl. "With you, one can never tell."

"It shouldn't matter to you!" Natsuki exclaims, scowling back. "We're **not** friends."

Watching her classmates bicker and glare at each other, Shiho reaches for her plushy, digging inside a secret compartment and releases a gas.

Coughing, both Natsuki and Shizuru back away.

" _Great_ ," Natsuki remarks in between-coughs. "Look what you did."

"What _I_ did!?" Shizuru repeats, angry. "If by that you mean, **save** your life. Then, yes, I did do **that** **TWICE** _._ "

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki grabs the taller girl's hand.

Tensing, Shizuru looks down at their hands before being dragged away.

"I was handling it," Natsuki starts again, leading them towards the area she saw Shiho retreat.

Brows furrowed, Shizuru bumps into Natsuki when the dark-haired girl abruptly stops.

Scoping the vegetated area, Natsuki sees a flock of birds flying over their heads. "This way," she utters, dragging them in the opposite direction of the birds. "Why were you following me?" Natsuki asks, as they make their way deeper into the island's forest.

"I was following _her_."

"Why?"

"Because I had a feeling she was after you."

Frowning, Natsuki picks up the pace, sprinting. Catching the glimpse of a shadow, Natsuki halts.

"What?" Shizuru asks, looking around.

"Something's here," Natsuki answers, luring them to the shadows.

"Shiho?"

"Maybe," Natsuki answers, analyzing the pink pistol and frowning when she realizes that it was a lighter and not a deadly weapon. Tossing the useless lighter, Natsuki meets glimmering red pools.

"The thing about Shiho," Shizuru starts, retracting her hand, "Well, she is one of our more _traditional_ of combatants."

"Meaning?"

"She's a ninja," Shizuru answers, as Natsuki furrows her brows. "And I don't mean ninja as in a kid who watches YouTube videos and learns some moves. I mean: She's the real deal. She comes from a long line of ninjas. So right now, she has the home-field advantage."

"No, she doesn't," Natsuki counters, climbing up a tree. Up high, Natsuki searches the clearing for clues. Spotting another flock of birds flying away, Natsuki's gaze lands on a pink head, jumping from one tree to another. Curious orbs glued to the ninja, Natsuki picks up on Shiho's pattern.

"She's agile," Shizuru comments, joining Natsuki. "And elusive."

"And predictable," Natsuki states, jumping down to a lower branch. Working her way back down, Natsuki lands on the ground, quickly followed by her tawny-haired classmate.

"So you picked up her pattern?" Shizuru asks, as Natsuki shakes her head.

"Not exactly," Natsuki answers, looking up. "It's the setting."

"Setting?"

"She going for altitude," Natsuki answers, grabbing the girl's hand once more before taking off running. Halting, Natsuki locks her gaze on a tall sugi tree. Not taking her eyes off the tree, Natsuki reaches under Shizuru's skirt, searching for the girl's Beretta, which is on its sheath. Gripping the gun, Natsuki pulls the gun out as the taller girl tenses and widens her gaze at the dark-haired girl.

"Why did you do that!?" Shizuru exclaims, nervously straightening out her skirt.

Ignoring the taller girl, Natsuki aims the weapon up high, ready to shoot on Shiho's predicted landing. Spotting a blot, Natsuki pulls the trigger.

Bullet grazing her shoulder, Shiho loses her momentum and miss-steps. Falling to the ground, the pink-haired girl sits up, clutching her dislocated shoulder.

Taking aim once more, Natsuki pulls the trigger and shoots Shiho right between the eyes. Shortly, her bracelet vibrates, reading: _M, S., Terminated._

Glancing at her bracelet, Shizuru looks at Shiho's corpse, hazel eyes shot open as a pool of blood surrounded her.

After handing the gun back to the taller girl, Natsuki undoes the lower buttons of her uniform shirt, peeking at her wound. Spotting the formation of a red blot on the gauze, she grunts.

"You opened your wound," Shizuru notes, brows furrowed.

Shrugging, Natsuki begins buttoning her shirt back before a pair of delicate, fair-skinned hands stop her.

"Your wound needs to breathe," Shizuru states, resting her hands on top of Natsuki's.

Staring at their hands, Natsuki frowns. "You should go back to your castle," Natsuki states, as the taller girl rolls her eyes and retracts her hands.

"Don't tell me you're still butt-hurt that I moved out of our dorm," Shizuru remarks, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Butt-hurt?" Natsuki repeats, cocking her head to the side. "I happen to be _ecstatic_ not to find your hair in my things anymore. And your smell-"

"-I happen to smell _very_ nice," Shizuru interjects, scowling. "And just so you know: I, too, am _ecstatic_ not to be surrounded by your negativity and brooding anymore. Gosh you're such a drama queen!" Shizuru comments, startled when Natsuki lunges at her, both of them falling down with Natsuki hovering on top of her.

Hand covering the tawny-haired girl's mouth, Natsuki cautiously reaches for the girl's gun once more as the girl tenses and wriggles. Pulling the Beretta from its sheath, fingers brushing the girl's thigh, Natsuki takes off the safety.

Just then, Midori appears, bleeding and clutching her abdomen, wandering aimlessly around.

Tensing, Natsuki lowly growls.

Noting the hostility in the dark-haired girl, Shizuru follows Natsuki's gaze and spots their tall and built classmate. Narrowing her gaze, Shizuru spots the other brunette from afar, taking aim at Midori. Snagging the gun from Natsuki, Shizuru quickly takes aim and fires the weapon.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Akira exclaims, making her appearance known. Stumbling forward, Akira falls to the ground, kneeling and examining her arm.

Startled, Midori touches her body, verifying that she was not shot. Sighing in relief, the tall brunette pulls out her revolvers and aims them at her opponent.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?!" Akira demands, recklessly shooting her AK-47 at the area where Shizuru and Natsuki were hiding.

Covering their heads, Natsuki and Shizuru wait for Akira to run out of ammo.

"Truce, Yumemiya?!" Midori calls out, holding her arms up as Akira scoffs and reloads her gun.

"You FUCKING, BIMBO!" Akira starts as Midori growls. "You cheated."

"I didn't-"

"-I'm going to kill you, now," Akira interjects, pulling out a new cartridge of ammo and expertly inserting it on her assault weapon. "Sayonara, amiga," Akira chides, gun loaded and aimed once more at the tall brunette.

Instinctively, Midori takes aim with her pair of revolvers and shoots the girl's abdomen, causing the girl to scream in pain before bursting out laughing.

" **You're dead** ," Akira promises, fumbling for her weapon.

"I don't cheat, Yumemiya. So when you're ready to continue this, I'll be waiting for you," Midori parts, cautiously backing away before disappearing from view.

Growling loudly, Akira spits out her gum and bangs her head repeatedly with her hands before shooting up and slinging the assault rifle on her shoulder. "I'LL GET YOU! WHOEVER HELPED THAT CUNT! IMA GET YA!" she screams, limping away and clutching her stomach.

"Why'd you do that?" Natsuki asks, taking her hand off of Shizuru's mouth. Not getting an answer, Natsuki frowns. "So is this your thing? Meddling?"

"I do **not** meddle!"

"Ha!" Natsuki gloats, standing back up. "See how annoying it is to accuse someone of meddling?"

"Oh shut up," Shizuru answers, rolling her eyes.

Lending the girl a hand, Natsuki helps the taller girl up. "Why did you save her?"

"Natsuki, you never answer any of my questions," Shizuru points out as Natsuki flexes her jaw. "But to prove to you that I am not a scared little girl who keeps secrets like you, I'll tell you the truth: I met Midori once before. We were on the same mission but with different targets. Her contract was to kill my client, and my contract was to kill her client. I beat her to it, of course, but unlike other assassins, she did not declare war on me. Instead, she shook my hand, and I never heard from her again. That is, until, we started this program."

"So you what? You like her?"

"No. I just dislike her less than I do most people."

"She's a classmate."

"So are you!"

"So then what are you doing!?"

"What are **we** doing!?" Shizuru corrects, causing Natsuki to flinch.

Furrowing her brows, Natsuki covers Shizuru's mouth once more, causing the tawny-haired girl to raise a brow.

Just then, a dagger lands on Natsuki's shoulder.

"An eye for an eye, creampuff," Akira states, gun aimed at Shizuru. "How fulfilling! I recall prophesying regicide!" Akira mocks, blowing a bubble. "So who goes first?" Akira asks, smirking when she sees Natsuki balling up her fists. Smirk broadening, Akira hardly kicks Natsuki's visible wound, causing the cobalt-haired girl to drop to her knees.

Spotting the strap of Akira's gun, Natsuki grabs it and drags the brunette down. Quickly, Natsuki mounts the girl and rams her fist onto Akira's throat, causing the brunette to gasp and to cough. Snagging the AK-47 from her, Natsuki beats the girl with the blunt of the weapon, repeatedly, until the girl's face is no longer recognizable.

"Natsuki . . . . **stop** ," Shizuru pleads, looking disdainfully at her disfigured, brunette classmate.

Panting, Natsuki drops the weapon.

Shortly, their bracelets vibrate, confirming Akira Yumemiya's death.

Dismounting the brunette, Natsuki stands up. Briefly meeting crimson orbs, Natsuki frowns and walks away.

Sighing, Shizuru catches up the dark-haired girl.

Not surprised to find her classmate matching her strides, Natsuki ignores the taller girl, continuing on her journey back to campus.

Walking alongside the mysterious cobalt-haired girl, Shizuru keeps quiet, trying to put the pieces together. Given the little she knew about Natsuki and the girl's odd behavior, Shizuru was still drawing a blank. In terms of personality, Natsuki was unstable. In terms of temperament, Natsuki was unstable. In terms of being a professional assassin, Natsuki was brash but effective; she got the job done. In terms of interaction with others, Natsuki was a loner by choice; after all, her friendship with the blonde girl proved that she was capable of forming bonds with others. In terms of her personal life, Natsuki was an orphan turned assassin, hailing from the Kanzaki clan. Moreover, the girl's parents died in a car crash when she was seven, which explained her brooding, distrusting, and troubled behavior; however, it did not explain why her eyes changed color nor the matter regarding her miraculously fast healing abilities. So either Natsuki had really good genes, or she was a stubborn girl capable of withstanding tremendous pain, or she was something else altogether.

Path clearing and terrain leveling, the girls reach school grounds.

"It's late," Shizuru comments, as they walk past the school fountain.

Shrugging, Natsuki tenses when the taller girl yanks her arm. "What?"

Staring into curious orbs, Shizuru hardens her face. "Natsuki, we need to talk."

Frowning, Natsuki exhales deeply. Grunting, Natsuki changes their course and heads towards the cellar underneath the greenhouse, tawny-haired girl trailing behind her.

"So?" Shizuru probes after Natsuki sits atop one of the cellar's barrels.

"What do you want to talk about?" Natsuki asks in a disinterested voice.

"You. Everything."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Nats-"

"-You're not going to drop it, are you?" Natsuki interjects as Shizuru crosses her arms across her chest.

"No."

"Then, I'll have to kill you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Magical**

"Kill me?" Shizuru repeats, scoffing. "Right now? What about tomorrow? Or how about the day after tomorrow!? Or hey! What about next week!? Think you can pencil me in!?"

"We're in a competition," Natsuki starts, stern-faced. "The headmistress said-"

"-The headmistress is a narcissistic, grade-A bitch," Shizuru interjects, glaring at the shorter girl. "I **know** you don't care what she says. You're deflecting."

Scoffing, Natsuki matches Shizuru's glare.

"You're obviously hiding something, Natsuki. And it just so happens to be driving me crazy."

"Well, I don't care," Natsuki answers, as the taller girl scoffs. "I don't owe you anything."

"Natsuki," Shizuru starts, inching the shorter girl. "I _covered_ for you," Shizuru reminds the shorter girl who grits her teeth. "I _deserve_ some bit of an explanation."

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki hops off the barrel, facing the tall beauty. _"_ **Back. Off,** " Natsuki warns, fists balled.

"This time, I'm not threatening you, Natsuki," Shizuru eases, unfazed. "Just tell me the truth."

"No."

"You're _impossible_!" Shizuru snaps, marveling at the raven-haired girl's reluctance.

"And _you're_ out of line!" Natsuki snaps back, glowering at the taller girl. "My life is _none_ of your business."

"Yes, it is."

"HOW!?"

"Because I say so," Shizuru answers, standing tall and poised.

Scoffing, Natsuki flexes her jaw. "Wow. You really are a brat."

"So?" Shizuru coolly says, smiling thinly. "That still doesn't change the fact that you're hiding something."

"Again: None of your business."

"Again: You _are_ any business."

"JESUS!" Natsuki exclaims, breathing profoundly. "Why . . . Why do you care so much?"

"Secrets tend to be **parasitic** , Natsuki," Shizuru answers, observing the shorter girl. "They eat you up. Inside and out. And whatever it is you're hiding, it's made you cold. So cold that you're bordering on inhuman territory."

Flinching, Natsuki turns her gaze from fiery crimson orbs. "You're awfully observant," Natsuki starts, frowning. "And what's weird is that you're at the center of the stage, but the spotlight is never on you," Natsuki continues, meeting reds. "But you do it on purpose. You're hiding something, too."

"I have many secrets," Shizuru admits, calm and passive as always. "But this isn't about me. It's about you."

Scoffing, Natsuki crosses her arms across her chest. "Now, you're the one deflecting."

"No. I am staying on topic. The fact of the matter is: You told me to keep my mouth shut, Natsuki, or **they** would come for you. Now, I don't know who ' **they** ' is. But I do know that your eyes change color, and that you're somehow standing in front me, even after you were shot, beaten, and stabbed. It's a bit too much, don't you think?"

"Drop it."

"No."

"Then-"

"-You won't kill me," Shizuru interjects, stern-faced. "That I am certain of."

"I will."

"You won't."

"You don't know me."

"I know enough."

Gritting her teeth, Natsuki intensifies her glare. " If you keep pushing it, you'll realize how little you know me."

"That's the problem: I know too little of you."

"Well, I think you know a little too much!"

"Natsuki! If I knew _**what**_ you were, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

Face falling, Natsuki looks up at the staircase. "' ** _What_ '**," Natsuki repeats, backing away from the taller girl. "You know what? I think tomorrow ISlooking like a good day to target you, after all," Natsuki discloses, ascending the stairs.

Feeling a sudden sense of guilt, Shizuru mentally-face palms herself as the cellar door closes.

* * *

Sitting at the edge of the roof, Natsuki flinches when she sees the silhouette of the tawny-haired girl walking back to the dormitories.

 _Panting, Natsuki punches the sandbag._

 _"Ms. Kuga," a familiar voice calls out, causing the dark-haired girl to halt her training._

 _Spotting her guardian sporting his typical all-black suit, Natsuki frowns when a female in a lab-coat, presumably a nurse, stands idly behind the sickly man. Eyes locked on the clipboard that the brunette was holding, Natsuki flinches when Mr. Kanzaki chuckles._

 _"Ms. Kuga," Mr. Kanzaki starts, smiling fondly. "As I've told you before, there is no need to worry on matters such as death. I am dying. As are you. As is every living thing. Isn't it funny how mothers sentence their children to death the moment she births them?"_

 _"I wasn't birthed."_

 _Exhaling loudly, the man removes his dark shades and places them in his black blazer's front pocket. "Did you know that Plato was the first philosopher to philosophize on self-deception?" Mr. Kanzaki asks as Natsuki shakes her head. "He said: There is nothing worse than self-deception, when the deceiver is at home and always with you."_

 _"No offense, but Plato wasn't exactly ahead of his time. I know what I am-"_

 _"-No, child. Because you're not a ' **what** ', you're a ' **who**.' Remember that," the sickly man corrects as the teenage girl looks down at the floor. "There's someone I want you to meet," he states, gesturing the female forward. "This is Helene, Yohko. She is the top student at her medical school, and she's currently studying under my brother's guidance. From now on, Ms. Helene will be your primary caretaker."_

 _Staring at the older girl, Natsuki frowns when the brunette smiles warmly at her._

 _"I'll let you two get acquainted," Mr. Kanzaki parts, putting his shades back on. "Come up to my office at your earliest convenience, Ms. Kuga. I have an assignment for you . . . which I need to brief to you on," the sickly man adds, pounding his cane on the hardwood floor as he leaves._

 _"He's right, you know," the brunette starts, as Natsuki raises a brow. "You're a real girl, Pinocchio."_

 _Scoffing, Natsuki stares at the older girl._

 _"So is that it?" the brunette probes, smirking._

 _"Is what it?" Natsuki repeats, frowning again._

 _"The famous stare referred to as Natsuki's intensity," the brunette teases as the raven-haired girl rolls her eyes._ _"I know you don't talk much, but everyone here talks about you . . . So not only are you a real girl; Miss Kuga, but you're also the envy of every real girl: Beautiful and popular," the older girl flirts, smirking at the younger girl. "I look forward to working with you, Natsuki," she parts, exiting the training room as Natsuki's gaze follows her out._

* * *

Come the following day, Natsuki wakes to the sound of her alarm. Noting that her wound no longer hurt, she walks over to the mirror, yawning, eyes droopy and sees that her irises were emerald once more. Tensing, she turns her back to the camera and pretends to put on a contact. Sighing, she opens her armoire and changes into her school uniform.

Dressed, she picks up her messenger bag and slings it on her shoulders. Eyeing her rapier in its sheath, she sneaks it behind her bag. Ready, Natsuki exits the dorm, heading to the student adviser's office for Class Diamond students.

Office door slightly open, the blue-haired boy smirks at the cobalt-haired girl, gesturing her inside. Leaning back in his chair, Nagi places his hands behind his head. "Hey, there, pet," he greets, grinning. "Mi casa es su casa. And congrats by the way. I knew you'd beat Harada," he comments, winking at the indifferent girl.

In awkward silence, Natsuki raises a brow when the boy clears his throat.

"Right. So, uh, who are we offing?" Nagi asks, avoiding intense greens. "Right . . . " he starts again, clearing his throat once more and opening a drawer, pulling out a clipboard. "So before I hand you the notice, I need you to fill out this application," he continues, extending the clipboard out for Natsuki. "Standard procedure."

Taking the clipboard, Natsuki analyzes its contents.

"If you have any questions," Nagi begins, spinning in his chair, "Don't hesitate to ask."

Seeing short-answer questions on the application, Natsuki scoffs.

"What's up?" Nagi asks, halting his spinning.

Ignoring the boy, Natsuki resumes skimming through the application, frowning when she realizes that she didn't know whether the red-eyed girl had a middle name. Dropping the clipboard on Nagi's desk, Natsuki walks out of the office, leaving behind a confused blue-haired boy. On her way to class, Natsuki is yanked by the arm.

Dragging the dark-haired girl into a utility closet, Shizuru scowls at the shorter girl. "Where is it!?"

Scowling, Natsuki glares at the taller girl.

Scoffing, Shizuru hardens her expression. "I saw you go into his office, Natsuki. You might as well give me the notice so-"

Ignoring the girl, Natsuki reaches for the doorknob, only to have the taller girl grip her hand. Snagging her hand back, Natsuki opens the door and walks out.

Grinding her teeth, Shizuru leans against the door-frame, rolling her eyes when Mashiro and Fumi look between her and a pissed off Natsuki.

* * *

"Good morning," Sensei Sanda greets, smiling at her students. "I'd like to begin class today by addressing the deaths of Ms. Yumemiya and Ms. Munekata. They were top-class assassins, and I have to say: I thought Ms. Yumemiya would get further . . . but that's the beauty of these things," the woman continues, smiling fondly. "Twists and turns at every point. It's _quite_ the exhilarating experience," Sensei Sanada marvels, pulling out a stack of papers. "Anyway, students, clear your desks. You have an examination to take."

Breezing through the test, Natsuki turns it in and is excused from class.

Awaiting fencing, Natsuki lounges on the bleachers, reading ahead for linguistics. Hearing whispers and gushes, Natsuki' gaze drifts from her textbook to a certain tawny-haired girl strutting past the gymnasium floor.

Bombarded with gawking onlookers, the tall beauty flips her hair, smiling flirtatiously at her fans before joining the cobalt-haired girl.

"What do you want?" Natsuki asks in a disinterested tone, turning a page.

Sitting down on the metal surface, Shizuru crosses her arms and legs.

Brows furrowed, Natsuki looks up at the calm and thoughtful tawny-haired girl.

Feeling the intensity of emerald orbs staring at her, Shizuru meets penetrating greens. "Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

Flinching, Natsuki glares at crimson orbs before said-crimson orbs drift their gaze elsewhere. Following the pair of ruby eyes, Natsuki's gaze lands on a silver-haired girl with radiating violet irises.

Wearing skin-clad shorts and a revealing crop-top, the fit, silver-haired girl smiles dashingly at her array of fans before her violet orbs latch onto crimson orbs. Adjusting her stance, the beautiful, silver-haired girl winks at the tawny-haired girl.

Frowning, Natsuki looks between the two beauties.

"We used to go out," Shizuru discloses, as Natsuki's frown deepens. "A long time ago," Shizuru adds, shrugging. "It didn't work out. She said I was too _emotionally unavailable . . ._ whatever that means _._ "

Scrunching up her face, Natsuki diverts her attention back to the textbook.

"To this day, I cannot FATHOM how ANYONEcould EVER dump ME," Shizuru muses, as Natsuki scoffs. "Sure, there's baggage, but it's like _Louis Vuitton_ baggage, ya know."

Frowning, Natsuki looks up at the beauty once more. "Surely, you can't be THATshallow."

"Sure, I can," Shizuru counters, smiling coldly. " **You** don't know **me** _,_ " Shizuru chides, echoing Natsuki's words from their argument the night before.

Scoffing, Natsuki rolls her eyes. "You know what your problem is," the emerald-eyed girl starts, glaring at the amused tawny-haired girl. "You think you're too clever."

"But I am."

"And there goes your arrogance."

"And there goes your patronizing."

"Patronizing?!" Natsuki repeats, scoffing. "You think, **_I_** patronize **_you_**?"

"You have this vexatious habit to castigate."

"Do you even know what you said?" Natsuki muses, scoffing.

"My IQ happens to be 154, cupcake."

"Really? Is that so, princess?" Natsuki challenges, rolling her eyes. "Well, mine happens to be 162."

"Bullshit."

Cracking a smile, Natsuki resumes her reading.

"So," Shizuru starts, closing Natsuki's textbook, causing the dark-haired beauty to grunt, "If you're so smart, why are you reading?"

"I'm not reading. I have photographic memory."

"So you're scanning."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Interesting."

Feeling the warmth of the girl in close proximity of her, Natsuki starts feeling even more uncomfortable. "What do you want?"

"I want many things," the beauty cooly answers, smiling flirtatiously.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki decides to open her book once more, only to have the red-eyed girl close it again.

"Just give me the notice, darling," the tawny-haired girl utters, voice low.

Tensing, Natsuki drifts her gaze to the ongoing volleyball match.

"Get it over with and give it to me," Shizuru presses, now glaring at the raven-haired girl. "There's no point in surprising me anymore."

"I don't have it," Natsuki finally answers, frowning and trying to focus on the volleyball match.

"Do you mean: You don't have it on you?"

"No," Natsuki answers in a tired tone. "I'm saying: I never got it."

"Why?"

"Because there was a lot of paperwork involved," Natsuki snaps, smiling when she hears the other girl snicker.

"You're kidding."

"No."

"So you didn't get it, huh?" the beauty muses, smiling coyly once more.

"No," Natsuki confirms again, rolling her eyes at the seemingly cocky girl.

"Funny because I saw you-"

"-Pair with me," Natsuki interrupts, frowning shortly after.

"What?"

"For class," the dark-haired girl clarifies, feeling her blood boil again.

"So you want to spar with me?" Shizuru asks, brow raised. Apparently, Natsuki's mood had once again changed, seeing as to how she was no longer hostile.

"How about if you beat me in class today, I'll give you what you want," Natsuki compromises, tired of arguing with the other girl. "But if I win, you drop it," she suggests, as the red-eyed beauty smirks.

"That's an interesting proposal," Shizuru remarks, smiling flirtatiously. "I accept." Glancing back at her ex-lover, Shizuru recalls how normal the girl was, whereas, Natsuki was a complete contrast. And even though Shizuru was aware of Natsuki's instability and erratic behavior, she understood Natsuki more than she could ever understand a normal girl. Assassins were a special kind of people, who led a very special life; and as Shizuru came to figure out, normal just didn't have a place in her life.

Noting a smug yet pensive look on the other girl's face, Natsuki scoffs. "You think you're going to win, don't you?"

"Darling, I KNOWI'm going to win," Shizuru taunts, smiling coyly. "They don't call me the Queen for my beauty, wealth, or grace. I am Queen because my will is law. And just know that I am **not** going easy on you this time," Shizuru warns, standing up and stretching, showcasing her toned abdomen.

"This time?" Natsuki repeats, standing up as well.

Smirking, Shizuru stares at the dark-haired girl who stares back.

"FUJINO!" a man calls out, interrupting the girls' moment. "KUGA!"

Joining their classmates, both girls await their sensei's instructions.

"Alright, ladies! Pair up!" the sensei instructs, hands behind his back. "Today, we will be practicing a modern Japanese martial art referred to as Kendo, which descended from swordsmanship, or kenjutsu. And as some of you may already know, Kendo uses bamboo swords known as shinai sticks and uses protective armor, referred to as bōgu; however, for Class Diamond intensive purposes, you will not wear armor," the sensei discloses, wriggling his brows. "Kendo is similar to fencing, so for those of you unfamiliar with the sport, you're not at a complete disadvantage . . . Furthermore, Kendo is a score-based sport. The first to score two points wins," the sensei continues, walking over to the stack of shinai sticks. "Select your weapon, stand with your partner, and await further instructions."

Analyzing the shinai sticks, Natsuki chooses the lightest one. She was familiar with Kendo. Back at the mansion, she often sparred with Two and Six, beating them every time.

Standing idly by the shinai rack, Shizuru waits for her classmates to pick their weapon before being stuck with a smaller selection. Picking the one closest to her, Shizuru walks over to Natsuki.

Frowning, Natsuki stares at the taller girl who leans her weight onto the stick, yawning.

"READY!" the sensei instructs as each pair gets in fight-ready mode.

Shinai sticks pointed at each other, Natsuki and Shizuru await the instructor's call.

"GO!"

Unperturbed, Shizuru keeps her pose.

Emerald locked onto ruby, Natsuki cautiously encircles the taller girl.

Poised, the only movement found in the tawny-haired girl is her gaze, which follows Natsuki's every move. Catching a double-step and slight jump in Natsuki's movement, Shizuru predicts a strike, which is proven right. Dodging the dark-haired girl's attack, Shizuru uppercuts Natsuki's shinai stick, causing the stick to shoot upwards and expose the shorter girl to an attack. Quickly spinning, Shizuru pricks Natsuki abdomen, scoring a point.

Frowning, Natsuki tightens her grip on the shinai stick as Shizuru lowers her stick, smirking.

Scoffing, Natsuki bows to Shizuru as the taller girl bows to her, both awaiting their sensei to begin round two.

Making his rounds, the sensei smiles at both girls before taking in a deep breath. "GO!"

This time, Shizuru immediately takes off, gliding through the floor.

Expecting a quick attack, Natsuki anticipates the girl's strike, only to see the taller girl use her stick to vault over her and then swing it at her legs, tumbling Natsuki down to the floor.

Showcasing skill and finesse, Shizuru looms above the fallen dark-haired girl, shinai stick pricking the same spot from the previous round.

"Well done, Fujino! SPLENDID! " the sensei praises before sprinting over to Mai and Mashiro who began fighting dirty. "GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS!"

Still laying on the floor, Natsuki stares at the ceiling, rolling her eyes when a beautiful, daunting face hovers above hers.

Lending the shorter girl a hand, Shizuru sucks in her lips as Natsuki grits her teeth.

"You won, okay. I get it," Natsuki mutters as Shizuru's grin broadens.

"I warned you," Shizuru gloats, as Natsuki growls.

Sitting back on the bleachers, Natsuki and Shizuru watch the rest of their classmates spar.

"SEVEN!" a girl calls out, sprinting over to the dark-haired girl.

Startled, Natsuki perks up at seeing a blonde girl with luminous green orbs.

"I have to say: It was interesting to see you lose," Erstin teases as Natsuki grits her teeth. Smirking, the blonde playfully hits Natsuki's shoulder. "Cheer up, champ. There are plenty of other things in the world that you won't suck at."

Grunting, Natsuki clenches her jaw.

"I'm just teasing,"Erstin eases as Natsuki rolls her eyes. "Well, buddy, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm late for class," Erstin explains, smiling shyly at the amused tawny-haired girl. "God, I hate astrophysics," Erstin murmurs, slumping before taking a deep breath. "See ya! "

Seeing the blonde off, Natsuki cracks a smile when the red-eyed girl scoffs.

"Cute."

"Annoying."

Smirking, Shizuru reaches for Natsuki's hand.

"What are you doing?" Natsuki asks, tense.

"I won."

* * *

Experiencing a feeling of deja vu, Shizuru, arms crossed, awaits the cobalt-haired girl's answer.

Sitting atop the barrel like the day before, Natsuki stares at the taller girl.

"So?" Shizuru presses, stern-faced. "Out with it, Natsuki. A deal is a deal."

Sighing, Natsuki's tightly grips the barrel's edges.

Noting the other girl's struggle, Shizuru softens. "Natsuki," Shizuru starts, stepping closer. "You asked me not to tell anyone what I saw. And I did not. I intend to keep my word."

Teeth grit, Natsuki looks away.

"Natsuki . . . "

"I'm biochemically-" Natsuki starts, right before her ears perk up.

"Biochemically?" Shizuru repeats, tensing when Natsuki shoots out of her seat.

Pulling out her rapier, Natsuki surveys the area, weapon at hand. Standing in front of the taller girl, Natsuki flinches when she hears a girl scream. Looking up at the ceiling, at the floor above, the greenhouse, Natsuki hears a girl struggling, followed by two distinct sets of footsteps.

"Two against one," Shizuru concludes, looking up as well.

Grabbing Shizuru's hand, Natsuki leads them to the corner of the room, hiding behind crates.

Just then a girl's scream echoes the room. Door bursting open, the girl is pushed down the stairs. Dark shades landing feet from where Natsuki and Shizuru were hiding, the emerald-eyed girl's gaze lands on a bleeding, red-haired girl.

Smeared in her blood, Nao tries to stand up, only to fall back down.

"Not so hot anymore, huh, Yuuki?" an eerily familiar voice mocks, emerging into view. Pliers at hand, Mai grins at the fallen girl. "Don't die on me, ginger-biscuit," Mai taunts, descending the stairs. "We're not done having fun," she remarks, snapping the pliers.

"Enough, Tokiha," another voice comments, dark figure coming into view. "Let's finish her."

"Calm your tits, Marguerite," Mai snaps, glaring at the teal-haired girl who descends the staircase with two sai blades. "It was my notice, after all."

Expertly twirling her weapons, Tomoe smirks at a panting Nao. "Serves you right for laughing at me _,"_ Tomoe says, as Nao weakly laughs. "Your pal Akira and that bitch-of-a-Shiho are **lucky** that they didn't deal with my wrath."

"Fuck . . . you . . "

Bursting out laughing, Mai licks her lips. "I gotta say that I prefer her when she's dying than when she's living!" Mai exclaims, opening and closing the pliers as she stalks the red-haired girl. "Now, now, orphan," Mai starts, kneeling down. "Since you love sunglasses so much, how 'bout I give you a real reason to wear them?" she taunts, smiling evilly and gesturing Tomoe forward.

Pinning the redhead down, Mai and Tomoe giggle as Nao struggles and wriggles.

"Ready?" Mai excitedly asks Tomoe who smirks, showcasing her sia blades. "Oooh," Mai marvels, shivering in anticipation. "I want to record it," she muses, pulling out her cell-phone.

Tensing, Natsuki lunges forward, only to have the tawny-haired girl restrain her, wrapping her arms around her.

"Not now, Natsuki," Shizuru whispers, as Natsuki grits her teeth.

Grinning, Tomoe toys with her sia blade. "Let's see you laugh now!" Tomoe exclaims before jamming one of her blades through one of Nao's eyes.

Screaming, the redhead deafens the room.

Smirking, Tomoe pulls out the blade with an attached battered, gooey, and dripping eyeball.

Bursting out of her hiding spot, Natsuki punches Tomoe down to the ground. Rapier at hand, Natsuki grips it tightly, preparing to ram it down the girl's heart when she catches a shadow behind her. Dodging Mai's strike, Natsuki uses her free hand to grip Mai's pliers. Pulling on the pliers, Natsuki pulls Mai closer, rapier meeting the orange-haired girl's abdomen.

Laughing, Mai grips the sword and steers it out of her stomach. Pulling back her pliers, Mai throws them at Natsuki.

Ducking, Natsuki dodges the pliers.

Kicking a distracted Natsuki, Mai then picks up her pliers. Straddling the fallen dark-haired girl, Mai aims her pliers at Natsuki's neck. "And here I thought you were my friend."

Gripping Mai's grip, Natsuki, who is stronger, pushes Mai off of her, shoving her back.

Somersaulting off the floor, Mai stands poised, despite her bleeding abdomen. "It's a shame I can't record this, Seven."

Meanwhile, Tomoe, after regaining consciousness, stands back up, gripping her sia blades and targeting the cobalt-haired girl. Smirking, Tomoe attempts to take off after her target, only to be stopped.

Gripping Tomoe's back of the neck, Shizuru's steers the teal-haired girl's face onto a crate.

Snagging the girl's sai swords, Shizuru tenses when her eyes catch Natsuki and Mai going at it with Natsuki's left arm slashed and dripping blood.

Clipping the pliers, Mai laughs and licks her lips as she toys with Natsuki, snipping Natsuki's skin.

Swordless, after her rapier was cut by Mai's pliers, Natsuki surveys the area.

Attacking with her pliers once more, Mai snips Natsuki's forearm.

Scowling, Shizuru tightens her grip on the blades. "Tokiha!" she calls out, garnering the orange-head's attention. Smirking, Shizuru showcases the blades.

Taking a step back, Mai looks at Natsuki once more before making a run for it.

Halfway through the stairs, Mai is stopped by Shizuru who lunges a sai blade onto her neck.

Gripping her throat, Mai gasps, trying to pull out the blade before falling back and tumbling down the stairs. Body landing awkwardly on the ground, Mai Tokiha dies, shortly confirmed by their vibrating bracelets.

"Zuru!?" Tomoe calls out, "ZURU!"

Expertly, Shizuru spears the other sai blade onto Tomoe's shoulder. "What you did was sick and disgusting," Shizuru discloses, looking disdainfully at the teal-haired girl.

"You're **one** to talk!" Tomoe counters, pulling out her sia blade and glaring at the tawny-haired girl. Twirling the weapon, Tomoe bares her teeth at the tall beauty.

"I dare you," Shizuru challenges, unfazed.

"You're going to to regret this," Tomoe proclaims, eyes glistening.

"I'm sure I won't."

Lips quivering, Tomoe storms up the staircase, spitting at the direction of Natsuki on her way out.

"Tomoe," Shizuru calls out, halting the teal-haired girl. "Natsuki is off limits," Shizuru warns, causing the teal-haired to flinch.

Trembling, Tomoe makes her way out.

"How badly are you hurt?" Shizuru asks Natsuki, raising a brow when Natsuki walks over to the unconscious redhead. "I didn't know you were friends."

"We're not," Natsuki answers, checking the girl's vitals, confirming a weak heartbeat.

"She needs medical attention," Shizuru notes, joining Natsuki.

Nodding, Natsuki stands back up and walks over to the dark shades laying on the floor. Picking them up, Natsuki recalls the first time Nao wore them.

 _Standing out in the rain, Natsuki and the others stare at their guardian's tombstone. In silence, the young adults and teenagers each drop a red rose onto the casket._

 _Resting a hand on her shoulder, Natsuki scowls at the spiky-haired boy who smiles weakly at her. Scowl dissipating, Natsuki sighs as Takeda wraps his arm around her._

 _"If you could," Reito starts, removing his glasses and running his hands on his face, "I'd like a moment alone with my father."_

 _Nodding, everyone begins walking away._

 _"Wait!" Reito calls out to a tear-stricken teenager. "Here," he says, handing his father's preferred pair of shades to the redhead._

 _Accepting the shades, Nao scoffs, putting the sunglasses on before joining the others._

 _"So what does this mean for you?" Yohko asks Natsuki, as they walk back to the mansion._

 _Frowning, Natsuki scoffs._

 _"Natsuki, we both know that Mr. Kanzaki was an influential man," Yohko presses, as Natsuki raises a brow. "Do you still want to go through with it?"_

 _"If I don't go through with it, I die," Natsuki states, picking up the pace, leaving the brunette behind._

"Natsuki?" Shizuru calls out, bringing Natsuki back to present. "Do you always daydream?"

Shaking it off, Natsuki walks back to the redhead. Taking a deep breath, Natsuki lifts and carries the bleeding girl. "Call the school's medical team."

"I'll carry her. You're hurt."

"Call them," Natsuki presses, causing Shizuru to scoff.

"Whatever. They're on my speed-dial anyways, thanks to you," Shizuru mutters, as Natsuki cracks a smile.

Walking ahead, Shizuru converses with the medical correspondent, turning every so often to check on the dark-haired girl who, despite being snipped, nipped, and slashed, was somehow managing to carry a dying girl whose rescue she ignited.

Instructed to wait in the greenhouse, Natsuki and Shizuru await the academy's first-response team.

"So I've decided to give you a pass for today," Shizuru discloses, as Natsuki furrows her brows. "We can revisit our conversation on another day."

"I didn't peg you for the patient type."

"I'm not."

"Then why the change of heart?"

"I tend to be more understanding when I KNOWthat I am getting what I want."

"What you want, huh," Natsuki repeats, scoffing. "And what is it that you want?"

"You know what I want."

"It's complicated."

"Nowadays, what _isn't_ complicated?" Shizuru challenges as Natsuki smiles. "I know you find it hard to believe, and it may go against your nature, but you can trust me."

"I know," Natsuki agrees, staring into red pools. "My old leader used to say that two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."

Tensing, Shizuru runs a hand through her hair. "Not this again, Natsuki," she starts, voice tired and exhausted. "Because if you're going to threaten me-"

"-I'm not threatening you," Natsuki interjects, as Shizuru raises a brow. "Not unless-

"-graduation."

"Only one will graduate, remember? Only one will live."

Sitting in silence, Natsuki and Shizuru finally move when they spot the paramedics, coming for the unconscious, bleeding redhead.

"I suppose I should return to my castle," Shizuru starts, clearing her throat as she stands up. "We'll talk later," she parts, as Natsuki nods. "And I hope that when we do talk, that this is the Natsuki who'll make an appearance and not the broody, rude, ice princess who has a habit of lashing out on me."

Cracking a smile, Natsuki away from the girl and up at the starlit sky.

Brow raised, Shizuru looks up as well. "What is with you and the sky?" she asks, searching the stars. "I mean: The stars are always there. And I know the Earth's rotational movement causes certain constellations to appear at certain intervals, and that you could sometimes see other planets. But in all honesty, it looks the same. It's unchanging and, plainly, not that interesting."

"It's not supposed to be interesting," Natsuki replies, as the tawny-haired girl frowns and sits back down next to her. "Like everything else in this world, it serves a purpose . . . Before technology, before skyscrapers, and before city lights, man searched the sky for guidance. He'd look up to the North Star to help him find his way back home. And now, the sky is a friendly reminder that no matter how big the world is or how much it is evolving, we all share and have shared the same sky. So it's not that it's unchanging; it's everlasting."

"So I guess it's a _little_ interesting," Shizuru concedes, smirking as Natsuki scoffs.

"Well, when a star dies, it turns into a black hole, trapping and obliterating anything within range," Natsuki adds as Shizuru's smirk broadens. "Is that better?"

"Yes. MUCH better," Shizuru teases, admiring the stars with a newfound appreciation. "MUCH more interesting."

Standing up, Natsuki analyzes her wounds, tensing when the taller girl wraps her red bow around the cut on Natsuki's bicep.

"First thing that I am going to do this weekend," Shizuru starts, standing up with a playful look on her face, "Is buy a first-aid kit because, Natsuki, you are unbelievably prone to injuries."

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki freezes, getting goosebumps from the slight feel of the girl's fingertips.

Finished, Shizuru admires her handiwork before meeting piercing greens. Gulping, Shizuru contemplates stepping back, feeling a different sort of intensity radiating off of green irises. But before she could step back, Natsuki takes a step forward.

And leaning in, Natsuki kisses the broad-eyed and blushing taller girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: We Don't Talk Anymore**

After avoiding each other for the remainder of the week, Natsuki sits, arms crossed, at the back of class looking out the window. After being dismissed by their sensei, Natsuki puts away her belongings. Sighing, she recognizes the familiar steps approaching her.

"Na-tsu-ki," a melodic voice starts, forcing Natsuki to meet swirling reds. "What are you doing this weekend?"

Catching the teal-haired girl spying on them, Natsuki lowly growls.

Brow raised, Shizuru follows Natsuki's gaze and spots the grey-eyed girl. Glaring at the girl, Shizuru scowls Tomoe away.

Gathering her things, Natsuki tries to exit the classroom and the conversation, only to have the taller girl blockade her. Tightly gripping the strap of her messenger bag, Natsuki intensifies her glare. "What do you want?"

"You've been avoiding me."

Trying to walk past the taller girl, Natsuki is once again intercepted by the beauty. " **Move**."

" **No**."

Scoffing, Natsuki flexes her jaw. "I'm surprised you're not running again," Natsuki remarks, causing the taller girl to flinch.

"Nat-"

"-Just get out of my way."

Determined, Shizuru crosses her arms across her chest. " **No**."

"Then, I'll make you."

Smirking, Shizuru scoffs. "First of all, you cannot-"

"-Yes. I can."

"Funny since you couldn't even _touch_ me in Kendo," Shizuru reminds Natsuki, head high.

"I'd rather not go into detail on that."

"On you losing?" Shizuru chides, as Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"On me being off my game."

"Well, isn't **that** convenient!?"

Expressionless, Natsuki continues staring at the taller girl. " **Move**."

Unperturbed, Shizuru rolls her eyes at the icy, raven-haired girl.

Scoffing, Natsuki easily lifts the taller girl, slinging her on her shoulders before dropping her on the floor.

Palms touching the dirtied ground, Shizuru scowls at the raven-haired girl.

Indifferent, Natsuki turns to leave.

"WAY TO SWEEP A GIRL OFF HER FEET, NATSUKI!" Shizuru calls out, causing the retreating, cobalt-haired girl to freeze.

Lingering by the doorway, Natsuki calms herself down before walking away.

"YOU KISSED ME!" Shizuru blurts out, causing Natsuki to freeze once more. This time, she turns around to face the fallen crimson-eyed beauty.

"Yeah, I did," Natsuki coolly answers, indifferent on the subject. "But that doesn't mean I'm _obliged_ to you," she adds before disappearing from view.

Scoffing in disbelief, Shizuru stares at the door.

"Eww," Mashiro comments, stopping by the doorway. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Grinding her teeth, Shizuru stands up, dusting herself off. "Out of my way," Shizuru commands, towering over the shorter, lavender-haired girl who rolls her eyes and clears the path for the tall beauty.

* * *

Bags packed and out of her uniform, Natsuki walks over to her armoire to put on leather pants and a simple black v-neck. Sitting at the edge of her bed, she straps on her boots.

Fully dressed and backpack strapped on, Natsuki walks out of her dorm and follows the horde of students, quickly detouring to the parking garage for her bike. Tensing, Natsuki rolls her eyes when she spots the tawny-haired girl mounted on her bike.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsuki asks the smirking tawny-haired girl.

"Riding shotgun, of course."

"It's _my_ bike."

"So?"

"So leave. **Run,** " the dark-haired beauty suggests, a tinge of hurt on her tone. "We both know you're good at that."

"THAT'S IT!" Shizuru snaps, dismounting the bike. "First of all," she starts, smiling cruelly and inching the dark-haired girl, "I did **NOT** run away. I was simply tired, after saving your ass, AGAIN, and wanted to retire to my chamber."

"Chamber?!" Natsuki repeats, scoffing. "It's a **dormitory** _,_ princess. With a twin bed and none of your designer furniture."

"Look, **scruffy** ," Shizuru starts, causing Natsuki to crack a smile. "Had you had proper etiquette, you would have visited my **chamber** and seen what I have done with the place."

"Well, I've been pretty busy getting shot, stabbed, hunted, and fighting for survival, SO EXCUSE ME IF I HAVEN'T HAD TIME FOR YOUR LITTLE TEA-PARTY!"

Scoffing, Shizuru hardens her glare. "You're a real PAIN IN THE ASS, Natsuki! And you're INCREDIBLY rude."

"And you're a tease," Natsuki fires back, walking past the fuming, taller girl. Mounting her bike, Natsuki starts the engine and speeds off before the taller girl could detain her further.

* * *

Arriving at the ferry, Natsuki boards her bike, sitting at the back corner.

"Hey you," a girl greets, sitting beside Natsuki. "Read it before?" the girl asks, showcasing a book.

Shaking her head, Natsuki yawns.

"Long night?" Erstin asks, opening her novel and starting to read it.

Silent, Natsuki shrugs as the other girl hums in understanding.

"So did you get my text?" Erstin asks, not taking her eyes off of the literature.

"Yeah," Natsuki answers, frowning. "It's fine. I don't care."

"Cool."

In comfortable silence, Natsuki recalls her match with the taller girl. Her plan worked perfectly. The taller girl took the bait and did not risk losing, so she debuted her true skills, which Natsuki archived in her brain. The beauty with wine-colored eyes, as Natsuki concludes, was a logical girl, relying on a good defense for a good offense attack. She was observant. She was calculative. She was traditional, especially given her choice of weapons and how she strayed from using gun-power. Heck, she even, vaulted, which was rooted to Olympian sports. Concisely, the girl was classically trained. More importantly, she was a conditioned fighter, which meant that her fighting habits were not subject to change, at least not easily. It was all stimulus/response.

The fault in Natsuki's plan, however, was that Natsuki did not foresee herself actually keeping her word and confiding her secret to the tall beauty. Had it not been for Four, Natsuki would have probably told the red-eyed girl the truth. On top of that, she kissed the taller girl and was genuinely upset when the red-eyed beauty rejected her.

Sighing, Natsuki looks up to see a pair of eyes glaring daggers at her. Meeting grey eyes, Natsuki stares indifferently at her next, more than likely, challenger. Unlike the red-eyed beauty, Tomoe Marguerite was brash. She was not conditioned. This girl, like Natsuki herself, was trained to be intuitive and instinctive; however, the girl had one weakness: Her insecurity and her obsession with the class beauty.

"Seven?"

Startled, Natsuki faces a pair of luminous green orbs.

"You and that girl," Erstin asks, looking between the teal-haired girl and the cobalt-haired girl. "Is there some sort of glaring contest that I am not aware of?"

Scoffing, Natsuki leans back in her seat, as Erstin smirks.

On the other side of the ferry, ignoring her gawking fans, Shizuru struts over and seats herself between a blonde girl and raven-haired girl.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki scoots away from the tawny-haired girl.

Erstin, uncomfortable, also scoots away.

"You have this annoying habit of making yourself at home, you know," Natsuki comments, garnering the beauty's attention.

"I'm collecting, Natsuki," Shizuru answers as Erstin clears her throat, stands up, and walks away, sitting elsewhere. "You **still** owe me a conversation."

Frowning, Natsuki shrugs, which does not go unnoticed by the tawny-haired girl.

"WE HAD A DEAL!" Shizuru reminds Natsuki who shrugs once more. "Natsuki-" Shizuru starts, pausing when Natsuki looks away. "This is about the kiss, isn't it," Shizuru starts, sighing. "You're still mad."

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki stands up. "You're incredibly self-centered."

"So?" Shizuru challenges, also standing up. " _You_ seem to like it."

"Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me," Shizuru warns behind fiery crimson orbs. "I can see behind your 'little-miss-cool' act!" the beauty snaps before quickly licking her lips.

Eyes locked on the tawny-haired girl's moist lips, Natsuki looks away, frowning.

"Just admit it," Shizuru continues, oblivious to Natsuki's internal battle. "You're mad."

Recalling the taste of the girl's cherry lips, Natsuki feels an incoming blood-rush. Shaking her thoughts away, Natsuki looks up at fiery crimson orbs once more. "What were you saying?"

Scoffing, Shizuru rolls her eyes. "That you're mad."

"I'm always mad."

"And there you AGAIN! Being such a sour-puss!" Shizuru exclaims, as Natsuki scrunches up her face.

"Sour-puss?" Natsuki mutters to herself before locking her gaze once more at the other girl's lips.

"Will you QUIT daydreaming!?"

"What?" Natsuki utters, holding her breath when the girl licks her lips again.

"Didn't you say that you find me annoying?" Shizuru inquires, glaring at the dark-haired beauty.

"I do."

"If that's the case, eyes up here, Natsuki," Shizuru calls out, as Natsuki hardens her expression. "It's pretty obvious that you want to kiss me again."

" **So**?" Natsuki challenges, using the girl's tactic and making her blush. "Who knows? If I'm lucky, you'd **run** into the water and **stay** there."

"YOU SPITEFUL, RESENTFUL, BITTER, ICY GIRL!" Shizuru fumes as Natsuki cracks a smile. "It's NO WONDER I DIDN'T WANT TO KISS YOU BACK!" she implodes, as Natsuki stands her ground, indifferent to the infuriated girl, unlike the other students who stared at the lover's quarrel. "MY BRAIN MUST HAVE SUBCONSCIOUSLY KNOWN THAT I HAD TO GET OUT OF THAT SITUATION BEFORE I-"

"-Before you what!?" Natsuki interjects, feeling a blood-rush.

Rolling her eyes, Shizuru sits down, arms and legs crossed. "We had a deal, Natsuki," Shizuru starts again, looking straight ahead and ignoring penetrating greens. "I suggest you keep your end of the bargain."

"And if I don't?" Natsuki probes, sitting beside the other girl.

"I'm a popular girl. I have wealth, power, and endless resources. All I have to do is snap my fingers, and I have an **army** at my feet."

Scrunching up her face, Natsuki leans back into her seat.

Curious at the other girl's sudden silence, Shizuru faces the dark-haired beauty who looks deep in thought. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"That thing where you're anywhere but here."

"It's called _thinking_. You should try it sometime."

"But with my good looks, I don't have to think," Shizuru rebuts, causing Natsuki to scoff.

"You've calmed down," Natsuki notes, as Shizuru rolls her eyes.

"You're the only person who can take me from zero to one-hundred in a split second."

"And you said I was mad," Natsuki comments, as Shizuru rolls her eyes and elbows her.

"Shut up."

"I shut up a long time ago," the raven-haired girl points out, cracking a smile. "You're the one who kept going on and on with the yelling and nagging."

"Cute," Shizuru remarks, shaking her head before tugging a strand of tawny hair behind her ear. "You should really give trust a try . . . you'll see that if you're honest with me-"

"-You're manipulative," Natsuki interrupts, ruining the seemingly friendly mood. "But I don't fault you," the emerald-eyed beauty discloses, furrowing her brows. "Truth is, you can't help it; it's in your nature."

Speechless, Shizuru leans back into her seat, and for the rest of the ferry ride, both girls ponder in silence, trying to ignore their close proximity and their complicated relationship.

* * *

After most of her peers get off the ferry, Natsuki drags her bike out, halting when she sees the tawny-haired girl arguing with a tall, broad-shouldered, light-haired man. Teeth barred, he opens the door for the red-eyed beauty.

Almost immediately, Shizuru gets inside the limousine, flinching when the man slams the car door at her.

Growling, Natsuki glares at the man who meets her gaze.

Their glare is disrupted by the limousine taking off, causing the man to curse and Natsuki to smile.

Garnering too much attention, the man buttons his blazer and adjusts his cuffs before pulling out his cell-phone and walking away from the docks.

Mounting her bike and putting on her helmet, Natsuki speeds off.

* * *

Arriving at her destination, Natsuki removes her helmet, pressing the button on the intercom.

"KID!" a familiar voice greets.

Small smile playing on her lips, Natsuki leans closer to the speaker. "Open the gate."

"Sure thing, kiddo."

Gate opening, Natsuki tenses when she hears an incoming vehicle. Turning around, she scoffs when she recognizes the limo. Dismounting her bike, Natsuki walks towards the back-end of the limousine and taps on the glass. "What do you think you're doing?" she asks, as the window rolls down.

"Following you, of course," the tawny-haired girl coolly answers, indifferent to Natsuki's glare.

"Look, princess, if you don't leave, I won't be the only assassin you have to worry about."

"So what? Is this is your clan's headquarters," Shizuru guesses, surveying the area.

"No," Natsuki rebuts, stern-faced. "It's my home."

"Oh."

"Kid?" the voice from the intercom interrupts, garnering both girls' attention.

"Hold the gate, Sakomizu," Natsuki commands, back to glaring at the red-eyed girl.

"No problem," the man replies, pausing for a bit. "Should I call for backup?"

"No," Natsuki answers, not breaking eye-contact with the red-eyed beauty.

"Just say the word, kid," the man finishes, followed by a static noise, thus ending the intercom call.

"So this **is** your clan's headquarters," Shizuru states, as Natsuki continues staring at her.

"You should go," Natsuki suggests, tightening her hold on her helmet.

"Natsuki . . . " Shizuru starts, avoiding intense greens, "I don't know where else to go."

"You're rich," Natsuki counters, raising a brow. "And you have unlimited resources."

"My **clan** is rich," Shizuru clarifies, gritting her teeth. " **They** have unlimited resources."

"You can't stay here," Natsuki states, as other girl keeps her composure, despite being offended. "But you can stay at the penthouse from last week," Natsuki compromises, rolling her eyes. "I'll be heading there tomorrow, anyway."

"Thanks."

"Yeah," Natsuki replies, putting on her helmet and walking back to her motorcycle, mounting it and entering the large, secluded estate.

* * *

Immediately, the mansion's help come to aid Natsuki who orders them away, while the house butler briefs Natsuki on the going-on's regarding the clan, which included Nao's recent misfortune.

"And Reito?" Natsuki asks, heading to his office.

"Dr. Kanzaki is currently away on business, but the elder Dr. Kanzaki is present," the butler answers, referring to Reito's uncle.

"Does he know I am here?" Natsuki asks, halting.

"Not yet," the butler answers, brow raised.

"Don't tell him," Natsuki instructs, now walking in the opposite direction. "I don't want **anyone** knowing I am here."

"As you wish," the silver-haired man says, bowing and excusing himself as Natsuki makes her way to another office.

Hand hovering on the door, Natsuki rolls her eyes before entering it. Not surprised, Natsuki spots the brunette, whose fingers glide through the keyboard as she types, unaware that someone came into her office. Sitting atop a table, Natsuki watches the busy woman.

Suddenly tensing, Yohko abruptly stops, spinning in her chair to face a dark-haired beauty. Frown morphing into a smile, Yohko stands up and stretches. "Natsuki! What brings you here?"

"I need an upgrade."

Face falling, Yohko rubs her temples and sighs. "Natsuki-"

"-I know what I am doing."

"Do you!?" Yohko challenges, face rigid. "Natsuki, I recall a lost girl who hated herself for being part machine. And-"

"-It's not because of that," Natsuki answers, stern-faced. "There's a glitch in my system, and it's raising questions."

"Oh . . . What kinds of questions?"

"What I am."

Exhaling loudly, Yohko walks around her desk and leans on it, arms crossed. "What seems to be the problem?"

"My eyes."

"You had beautiful eyes," Yohko inputs, recalling a beautiful array of mismatched eyes.

"You know why I asked you to cover it up."

"You could have just changed your name."

"NO!" Natsuki exclaims, temper rising. "It's ALL I have left of them!"

"So are we going with green again?" Yohko asks, unfazed by Natsuki's temper.

"Green stands out less."

"Well, as you know, I will need a retinal scan, CAT scan, MRI scan, and a blood sample."

Nodding, Natsuki cools down as Yohko picks up a clipboard and flips to the nearest blank page.

"Let's get started," the brunette states as Natsuki jumps off the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shizuru stands by the doorway, hand on the knob. Turning it, she grunts when it fails to move. Knocking twice, Shizuru, hands behind her back, awaits for the door to open. Hearing shuffling and a dog whining, Shizuru grunts in frustration when the door fails to open yet again. Knocking more loudly, Shizuru rolls her eyes when they refuse to open the door.

Scoffing, Shizuru reaches under her skirt and pulls a blade out from its sheath. Jiggling the knife on the crack between the door and door-frame, Shizuru smirks when she hears a click. Pushing the door open, Shizuru raises a brow at the blonde, pounced on top of a large malamute who growls at her.

"Seven is not here," the blonde states, sitting up and tugging on Ghost's collar, as the dog whines and barks at Shizuru.

"I'll take the master bedroom," Shizuru states, instead, scoping the area. "Which way is it?"

"Um, over there," Erstin answers, pointing to a closed bedroom.

Walking to the master suite, Shizuru lingers by the entrance. "Oh and mind the noise level. I have a headache," she finishes, shutting herself out.

Scoffing, Erstin walks to the front door, puzzled on how to fix the door, given that she was in danger of being assassinated again. Shrugging it off, Erstin uses the swing lock, at the top corner of the door, locking it, before retreating to the guest bedroom that Natsuki had let her stay in.

Shizuru, on the other hand, surveys the master suite, noting that it had the distinct scent that did not remind her of Natsuki. Judging by the decor, it also did not scream Natsuki.

Shrugging it off, Shizuru strips off her clothes, and in her undergarments, she practices tai chi, followed by some meditation before going to bed.

* * *

The following morning, Yohko walks down to her lab to wake Natsuki from stasis. Punching in the right code, Yohko awakens the dark-haired beauty.

Emerald eyes shot open, Natsuki waits for the water levels to lower before stepping out. Drenched, Natsuki steps out as Yohko hands her a towel and clothes from the day before, which smelled fresh.

"Good morning," Yohko greets, as Natsuki dries off. "How do you feel?"

Drying her hair, Natsuki shrugs. "Fine."

"Nao just awoke, too," Yohko discloses as Natsuki flinches.

"Is she here?" Natsuki asks, tensing.

"Hospital. They just called," Yohko answers, as Natsuki puts on her clothes. "Sakomizu is going to pick her up in a bit."

Nodding, Natsuki runs a hand through her hair. "Well, I'm going to take off."

"Then I guess this is goodbye," Yohko states, not breaking eye-contact.

"Yeah," Natsuki starts, staring into blue discs. "Thanks you."

"Anytime," Yohko replies, walking back to her desk. "I wish you luck, Natsuki."

Nodding, Natsuki smiles at older woman who smiles back.

Quickly frowning, Yohko diverts her attention back to her computer screen as Natsuki sees herself out of the basement and out of the mansion.

Hopping on her bike, Natsuki puts her helmet back on and races back to the suite in the downtown area.

* * *

"Why are you here again?" Shizuru asks, sipping her herbal-tea as Erstin scoffs.

"Seven-"

"-You mean, Natsuki."

"Yeah. Well, she sort of saved my life," Erstin answers, petting Ghost to calm him, since he was still hostile towards the red-eyed beauty.

"She does have a habit of doing that," Shizuru comments, setting her cup down.

"So she saved you, too?"

"Darling, does it look like I need saving?" Shizuru challenges, smiling thinly.

Smiling nervously, Erstin stands up. "I should take a shower," she states, tugging Ghost's collar.

"You go do that," Shizuru agrees, as Erstin scoffs more loudly.

"You know what?!" Erstin snaps, as Shizuru smiles coyly at her. "You-"

Door opening, Natsuki walks into a tense atmosphere.

"Seven!" Erstin greets, beaming as Shizuru scoffs and as Ghost takes off to lunge at Natsuki who ruffles his head and scratches his chin.

Kneeling down, Natsuki lets the dog lick her face.

Brow raised, Shizuru watches the interaction between the large, foul-smelling canine and the usually insensitive, cold, raven-haired girl.

Erstin, however, sprints towards them, joining Natsuki in spoiling and babying Ghost.

Scoffing, Shizuru crosses her arms across her chest before clearing her throat.

Standing back up, Natsuki flips her hair. "I need a shower."

"Me too," Shizuru comments, as Erstin raises a brow. "I'll join you," she adds, walking back to the master suite as Erstin blushes profusely and Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Erstin asks Natsuki who scrunches up her face before walking into the master suite as well. "Guess she is," Erstin mutters, alone and shrugging, dragging Ghost back to her room.

Setting down her backpack on the bed, Natsuki rolls her eyes when Shizuru steps out of the bathroom with two sets of bathrobes. "Which one do you prefer?"

"Neither."

"Good call," Shizuru starts, shaking her head. "They like smell like my father."

"And not your brother?" Natsuki asks, opening her backpack and going through her belongings.

"I don't have a brother," Shizuru answers, raising a brow before walking back to the bathroom and running the bath water.

Frowning, Natsuki recalls the light-haired man who was arguing with the taller girl.

"The bath should be ready in five," Shizuru discloses, leaning on the door-frame. "I put bath salts."

"Right," Natsuki answers, scrunching up her face. "Look, I'm not sharing a bath with you," she adds, gathering her things.

"No offense, but I wasn't planning on it," Shizuru discloses, smirking. "I already bathed, exfoliated, and moisturized," Shizuru admits, running a hand through her hair. "I must say: You have an incredible personal care selection."

"It's not mine."

"Hmm. Well, I kinda figured," Shizuru remarks, shrugging. "So whose is it?"

"A friend, I guess," Natsuki answers, walking past the taller girl before closing and locking the bathroom door.

Shrugging, Shizuru walks to the balcony, leaning on the rails when she spots a black SUV. Standing up straight, she narrows her gaze on the black-suited men in dark sunglasses. Rolling her eyes, she walks back to the suite and to the living room. Sitting on the couch, arms and legs crossed, Shizuru awaits their could-be intruders.

Stepping out of her room, Erstin walks into the living room only to be halted by the beauty's index finger. "What's going on?" Erstin asks, holding back a growling, fluffy dog.

"Something that does not concern you," Shizuru answers, not taking her eyes off the door. "Though I advise you to take refuge. We may have unwanted visitors."

" _Shit_ . . . " Erstin mutters, causing Shizuru to raise a brow. "They came back for me."

" **You**?" Shizuru asks, looking the blonde up and down.

"Where's Seven?" Erstin asks, also looking at the door.

"I left her in the bath," Shizuru answers, observing the other girl's reaction.

"Um," Erstin starts, blushing. "We have to get her. She-"

"-Go to your room," Shizuru instructs, standing up. "I'll take care of it."

"But-"

Glaring at the girl, Shizuru scares her away before seeing herself out.

Roaming the hallways, hands behind her back, clutching her blade, Shizuru spots the group of men hovering by a front door at the end of the corridor on the eighth floor. "Pardon me?" Shizuru starts, approaching the men. "You gentlemen appear to be lost. Perhaps, I may be of service."

"We're fine, miss," the tallest of the men answers, smiling thinly.

"Did you lose your key?" Shizuru asks, as the man hardens his jaw.

"Miss-"

Pulling the man's tie, Shizuru brings him to her and jabs the man's jugular vein. Pulling out the knife, she shoves the fresh corpse at one of the incoming men. Lunging her knife the man's his neck, Shizuru swipes his gun away to shoot the third of the men. Gun aimed at the fourth man's temporal lobe, Shizuru tenses when she spots the last of the men aiming the gun at her. Smirking, Shizuru shoves the fourth man forward, causing the fifth man to fire and accidentally kill his mate. Lunging at the fifth man, Shizuru grips his wrist and twists it, causing him to drop the weapon. Shoving him to the wall, Shizuru pins him. "Do you know who I am?" she asks the trembling man. Pulling out a necklace hidden under her shirt, Shizuru showcases the man a ring. "Do you recognize the family crest?"

Sporadically nodding his head, the man closes his eyes. "I'm sorry-I didn't-I-"

"-This is **my** territory," Shizuru proclaims, releasing the man. "Tell whoever your boss is that Queen of Hearts reigns here. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and grant you amnesty just this once," Shizuru continues as the man bows down to her. "But if I _ever_ -"

"-You won't."

Nodding once, Shizuru flicks the man away who scurries out of there. Shrugging, Shizuru wipes her blade with one of the dead men's blazer and drops it there. Avoiding the pools of blood, Shizuru pulls out her cell-phone and makes an anonymous call to the front desk, informing them that she had seen a man assassinate a group of men and then flee the scene. Ending the call, Shizuru enters the elevator and goes back to the suite's floor. Leaning on the elevator's wall, Shizuru frowns when she catches her bloodied reflection.

 _"It's no big deal," the woman states, applying her makeup. "Kids fall all the time."_

 _"NOT FROM A SECOND-STORY FLOOR!" the man argues, removing his blazer and tossing it on the bed._

 _Closing her powder-case's lid, the woman glares at the tawny-haired girl." Come, darling."_

 _Shyly, the red-eyed girl steps forward, cringing when her mother nears her._

 _"Are you hurt, sweetheart?" the red-eyed woman asks, towering over the ten-year old girl._

 _Frowning, the girl looks up at her mother's gaze and shakes her head. "No, mama."_

 _"You see!" the woman exclaims, walking past the girl and towards her husband. "The child is fine."_

 _"For NOW, Viola!" the man starts, gritting his teeth at the platinum-blonde. "She is YOUR daughter. YOUR responsibility. SO WATCH HER."_

 _" **MY** daughter?" the woman repeats, __sitting at the edge of the bed. " **MY** responsibility?" she probes, crossing her arms and legs. "She's **YOURS** , too."_

 _"That's right: SHE IS!" the man agrees, smiling thinly. " **SHIZURU** carries MY name, so I decide her fate. NOT YOU," he finishes, storming out of the room and leaving his daughter and wife behind._

 _Rolling her eyes, the woman calls her child forward once more. "Come to your mother, **VIOLA**."_

 _Obeying, Shizuru nears her mother and flinches when her mother strokes her hair._

 _"Darling, I know I am hard on you," the woman starts, meeting younger, more radiant reds. "But I do it for your own good. You understand that, don't you, little Viola?"_

 _"I do, mama."_

 _"But your father," the woman starts, scoffing. "Your father wants to take YOUR birthright from you," the woman spits out before smiling sweetly at the young child. "We cannot let this happen. Not to you. Not to your little sister."_

 _"Mama?"_

 _"He has a bastard. A boy he adores," the woman discloses, as Shizuru flinches. "Yes, my child. Your father has a whore."_

 _Tense, Shizuru reaches into her pocket, clutching her great-grandfather's ring, which she stole from her father._

 _"Never fall in love, darling," the mother advises her daughter, caressing the tawny-haired girl's cheeks. "Trust me on that."_

 _"Because of papa. . . " Shizuru mutters as the woman scoffs and stands up._

 _"Oh my sweet Viola, I **NEVER** loved your father," the woman reveals, walking over to her budoire and pouring herself a glass of vodka. "Which is why I never minded his rendezvous, but what I do mind is your 'papa' neglecting **MY** blood her **BIRTHRIGHT**."_

 _"The family business," Shizuru utters, as her mother smiles thinly, kneeling down to be at eye-level with her daughter._

 _"Which is rightfully yours and your sister's for the taking."_

 _Sighing, Shizuru grinds her teeth._

 _"Is there something you want to tell your mother?" the woman probes, raising a brow. "Well speak up, darling. You have my undivided attention."_

 _"I like my training," Shizuru starts as her mother smiles, pouring herself another glass of vodka. "And despite papa's wishes, I wish to continue my training."_

 _"Good, Viola. Good. You're **finally** living up to my name."_

 _"But mama, I don't know if I can . . . kill."_

 _"It's in your blood," the woman states, setting the glass down._

 _"I know but-"_

 _"-You know, Viola," the woman interjects, chuckling. "I never considered myself religious until **after** I had you," the woman discloses, analyzing the younger girl who resembled her. "But all your little nuisances and disappointments make a believer of me: I am being **punished**."_

 _Scowling, Shizuru balls up her fists._

 _Amused, the woman chuckles once more. "Well don't just stand there like a blithering idiot, darling," the platinum-blonde states, smirking. "Come at your mother."_

 _Grunting, Shizuru lunges at the older woman._

 _Swiftly moving out of the way, the mother dodges her daughter's attack and grips the girl by the neck. "Rule number one, Viola," the woman states, tightening her hold. "Never let your opponent know what you're feeling. Because," the woman continues, driving Shizuru's face onto the table, "It gives away the element of surprise."_

 _Letting go of the girl's neck, the woman takes a step back, poised, wine-eyes glued to her bleeding daughter._

 _Twitching her broken nose, Shizuru takes in a deep breath before attempting to strike her mother with a punch._

 _Catching the smaller fist, the woman steers it onto the glass table, smirking at her daughter's scream. "Rule number two," the woman continues, gripping Shizuru's battered wrist and dragging the girl to the full-length body mirror, "A good defense is a good offense" the woman states as Shizuru is forced to look at her bloodied reflection. "And rule number three," the woman adds, backing away from her daughter, "Always go for the kill, Viola. It's either **YOU** or **them**."_

* * *

Elevator door opening, Shizuru is shaken from her memory. Stepping out, she spots Natsuki, twirling a rapier, surveying the floor.

Emerald meeting ruby, Natsuki perks up and lowers her weapon at seeing the taller girl.

"I took care of it," Shizuru states, approaching Natsuki, aware that the emerald-eyed beauty was staring at her bloodied face.

"I know I've warned you about your arrogance," Natsuki starts, tracking the streaks of blood on the girl's face. "But here you are, unscathed."

Scoffing and smiling, Shizuru clears her throat. "Natsuki, you were right earlier. I should go."

Nodding, Natsuki lowers her gaze, looking down at the floor. Frowning, Natsuki looks up to see a retreating tawny-haired girl enter the elevator again.

Catching a last glimpse of the taller girl, Natsuki twirls her sword as the elevator door closes. "Shit," Natsuki finally utters, staring at the elevator. "I like her."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Cold Water**

Come Sunday morning, Natsuki kick-boxes at the building's luxurious fitness complex, while Erstin runs on the treadmill. Wrapping up, Natsuki takes a shower before heading back to school.

Dressed in a white varsity crop-top, short denim shorts, and red sneakers, Natsuki, bag-pack packed and helmet at hand, leaves the gym. Hopping on her motorcycle, Natsuki heads to the docks.

Arriving, she spots the tawny-haired girl, wearing designer sunglasses and slurping a frappucino, sitting on a bench.

Hesitantly, Natsuki sits beside the reserved and thoughtful tawny-haired girl.

"You're a like a puppy, "Shizuru remarks, peering over her sunglasses. "Stubborn and stalky," she elaborates, as Natsuki cracks a smile.

"Stalky is not a word," Natsuki refutes as Shizuru rolls her eyes.

"Well, it is now because _I_ dictate it," Shizuru counters, head high.

"Your egocentricity is both alarming and interesting," Natsuki comments, as Shizuru slurps from her frappucino. "It's like you're-" Natsuki continues, pausing when the other girl purposely slurps from her drink rather loudly.

"Sorry. Couldn't hear you," Shizuru starts, chewing on the straw. "You were saying?"

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki stands up. "Do you want to go somewhere?" Natsuki proposes, checking the time. "There's another ferry coming in the evening."

Staring at the raven-haired girl, Shizuru raises a brow. "And just why would I go anywhere with you?"

"Because you want to," Natsuki rebuts, confident. "You just want me to ask nicely or beg. Neither of which I do."

Smirking, Shizuru shrugs. "So where do you plan on taking me this lovely, Sunday afternoon?"

"I don't know," Natsuki mutters, frowning and handing the other girl her helmet.

"You don't know?" Shizuru repeats, eyeing the black helmet. "And no thank you. My hair."

"Just put it on."

"Nope."

Scoffing, Natsuki marvels at the taller girl's behavior. "Did you wake up today, thinking 'I'll be extra bratty today' or something!?"

"Maybe."

Fighting a smile, Natsuki gestures at the helmet once more. "Look, the wind is going to mess up your hair either way."

"Yeah, but at least, it'll look pretty flowing with the wind."

"You're ridiculous," Natsuki states, as Shizuru smirks, chewing on her straw. Startled, Natsuki flinches when Shizuru suddenly reaches for the helmet and puts it on.

"SEVEN!" a familiar voice calls out, causing Natsuki to turn and face a blonde. "I thought I'd-"

"-Natsuki!?" Shizuru interrupts, scooting closer. "Help?" she asks, motioning to the helmet's strap.

Brow raised, Natsuki straps the helmet on before the beauty puts on her sunglasses on the dark-haired girl.

"What are you-" Natsuki, sporting the beauty's sunglasses, starts before Shizuru turns to face the other set of green eyes.

"Um, what are you still doing here?" Shizuru asks the blonde who scoffs. "Well either way, _Na-tsu-ki_ and I are about to leave so . . . " she discloses, smiling thinly before walking over and mounting the motorcycle.

"Okay?" Erstin mutters as the emerald-eyed girl trails behind the other tawny-haired girl.

Seating behind the taller girl, Natsuki presses her body closer to the beauty in order to insert the key and ignite the bike.

Rolling her eyes, Shizuru roars the engine to life and takes off as the raven-haired girl guides them to their destination.

* * *

Sitting on a stone overlooking the small stream, Natsuki picks up a twig as she looks at the water.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru starts, twitching her nose. "Natsuki, why did you bring me here? You have me sitting on a rock."

Cracking a smile, Natsuki breaks the twig and tosses its pieces at the water.

"Nat-"

"-I like it here."

"Why?" Shizuru asks, looking around, not noting anything special about the hidden stream in the flood channel.

"I like speed. I like going really fast. And here, there's no traffic. No cops. No signs of life. Just this seemingly endless road . . . But then, all of a sudden, there are trees. Vegetation. Water. **Life** _. . ._ And I guess it reminds me that no matter how stubborn I can be. Or how much I try to avoid and run away from my problems . . . Life has a way of sneaking up on you."

Surveying the area with a fresh pair of eyes, Shizuru nods in understanding. "I like to meditate," she discloses, frowning. "I like to pretend that I am somewhere else. Living a different life. But then, like you said, life . . . which is really _reality_. . . has a way of sneaking up on you. It's disheartening."

Lowering her gaze to the girl's lips, Natsuki leans in and kisses the reluctant red-eyed girl, who backs away and breaks the kiss.

"Na-" Shizuru begins before being cut off.

Leaning in again, Natsuki kisses the red-eyed girl more fiercely, clasping her head. Successfully, Natsuki parts the other girl's lips, as the other girl begins kissing her back and tugging on raven strands. Then, all of a sudden, Shizuru shoves Natsuki away.

"Stop it," Shizuru commands, licking her lips and panting.

Scoffing, Natsuki also licks her lips and looks at the water, flexing her jaw.

Breaking the awkward silence, Shizuru speaks up. "You're mad."

"I'm always mad."

"I'd get out of your way, but I have no idea where we're at," Shizuru states, as Natsuki scoffs.

"Don't be a girl," Natsuki replies, overlooking the stream. "I'll take you back, if that's what you want."

"Thanks," Shizuru utters, licking her lips again. "And about what happened-"

"-What **did** happen!?" Natsuki snaps, searching crimson orbs and breathing profusely again. "You were enjoying it."

Scoffing, Shizuru stands up. "Need I remind the situation we're in!?"

"Honestly, who gives a fuck?" Natsuki counters, standing up. "Death is imminent. We might as well make the most of things. As assassins, we know that better than anyone."

"Well, not all of us are reckless, careless, philosophy majors like you," Shizuru rebuts, glaring back. "I have duties to uphold. A purpose."

"And what is this 'purpose'?" Natsuki interrogates as Shizuru scoffs.

"For starters, my name," Shizuru answers, face rigid. "If you actually had any idea who I am, you would know the weight that I carry on my shoulders."

"I carry more weight than you can fathom."

"Try me."

"Fine," Natsuki concedes, quickly frowning.

"Well, go on."

Frown deepening, Natsuki hesitates.

"Just take me back, Natsuki," Shizuru states, annoyed at Natsuki's habit at avoiding her questions.

"My parents were doctors," Natsuki starts, fidgeting with her hands. "But you already knew that . . . "

"Yup."

"They were biochemical engineers," Natsuki adds, frowning again. "Maybe, you didn't know that."

"I did."

Scoffing, Natsuki quickly paces before sitting down on a boulder.

"Natsuki-"

"-The thing about me," Natsuki starts, hands gripping her knees. "I was born-" she starts again, shaking her head. "I am a-"

"-Natsuki, if you're trying to come out of the closet," Shizuru interjects, as Natsuki scoffs. "I hate to break it to you, darling, but I already know you're a lesbian."

Cracking a smile, Natsuki eases.

Smiling back, Shizuru intensifies her stare. "In all seriousness, you were saying . . . "

"The thing about me is that I wasn't _**born**_ like a normal child."

"Okay?"

"As in, I didn't come out of my mother's womb."

"So you were adopted?"

"No," Natsuki answers, frowning.

"Surrogate?"

"Not really," Natsuki answers, brows deeply furrowed. "What I am trying to say is that I was _**created**_."

"Created?" Shizuru repeats, frowning. "Do you mean like a test-tube baby? In-vitro fertilization?"

"No."

"Natsuki . . . I don't-I don't understand."

"I am a scientific breakthrough," Natsuki blurts out before scoffing.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It makes sense if you think about it . . . if you put the pieces together," Natsuki rants, standing up. "You know that my parents were scientists and doctors in biochemical-engineering, right?"

"Right."

"And if you walk into any major science facility, you're bound to find my parents' research on bio-organic life," Natsuki discloses, as Shizuru raises a brow.

"So your parents discovered something?" Shizuru guesses, searching emerald orbs. "And it has something to do with you?"

"It has EVERYTHINGto do with me," Natsuki answers, sighing. "It's like having your birth certificate be a public record for anyone to see. Anyone to variate."

"Natsuki? I still don't-"

"-I'm a biochemically engineered human," Natsuki finally admits, tensing and looking down at the floor. "My body is organic, but it is also embedded with electro-mechanical machines, also called nanomachines or nanites," the raven-haired girl continues, as the tawny-haired girl widens her orbs. "These machines cater to my needs; they repair my imperfections, which is why I heal fast and why my senses are more attuned than an average human . . . I learn quickly. I have rote memorization. I calculate patterns and, subconsciously, create algorithms . . . although sometimes it is done on purpose," Natsuki discloses, as Shizuru tries to process the information. "EVERYTHINGin me is accelerated . . . making it overwhelming at times."

"So that explains the temperament problem," Shizuru teases, as Natsuki lowly growls.

"I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I," Shizuru taunts, smiling coyly. "You have temperament issues."

"Really? You think I have a temper problem?" Natsuki probes, as the taller girl nods her head.

"But now, it's obvious to me that you're crazy."

"I am crazy," Natsuki admits, sensing that the other girl didn't quite believe a word she had just said. "But I'm not making this up."

"Well, then, what about your eyes?" Shizuru questions, staring into dazzling emerald orbs. "Do you have a story for that, too? About your strange case of heterochromia?"

"I do have heterochromia," Natsuki verifies, stepping closer to the taller girl. "I've had it since birth. Technically, it's a genetic mutation, which is why my nanites fix it."

"Right," Shizuru starts, crossing her arms across her chest. "The nanites."

"Plus, I don't like the attention," Natsuki adds in a defeated tone, aware that Shizuru was toying with her and probably confirming her beliefs that Natsuki was crazy.

"You don't like attention?" the beauty questions, once again intrigued by the odd, obviously-crazy raven-haired girl. "What's wrong with attention?"

"I don't want to be memorable. I can't be."

"That's very unlikely," Shizuru finds herself blurting out before clearing her throat.

Looking away from intense reds, Natsuki glances at her bracelet. "We should head back."

* * *

Arriving at the docks, Natsuki and Shizuru dismount the Ducati.

"I've been thinking about what you said," Shizuru starts, taking off the helmet. "And it would explain a lot of things, but it would also question a lot things. Too many things, and I'm not sure if I want to believe your story."

"It's not a story."

"So you're serious?" Shizuru inquires, searching greens for any hint of doubt. "You meant _every_ word you said?"

"I told you the truth."

"It's way past far-fetched, Natsuki."

"It's the truth."

"And truth is in the eye of the beholder."

Scoffing, Natsuki meets swirling reds. "Fine. Believe what you want. You wanted an explanation. I gave it to you, so, for future reference, LAY OFF the interrogations."

"And cue in, the temperment problem," Shizuru remarks, as Natsuki grits her teeth. "Or 'acceleration' problems, as I believe you call it," the beauty clarifies, as Natsuki hardens her expression. "Answer me this, darling: If you are _'biochemically-engineered'_ , then why haven't I read about it? It's a pretty big deal . . . A HUGE deal in fact."

"Gee, I don't know," Natsuki answers, fists clenched. "Let me ask my DEADparents."

Softening, Shizuru scolds herself. "I'm sorry about that. But I'm just trying to understand. I mean, what you're telling me is not an easy pill to swallow."

"But that's the thing: there's NOTHING to understand," Natsuki starts, jaw clenched. "It's not your place, nor mine," Natsuki continues, sighing. "Look, my parents loved me. And when you love someone, you're selfish, so one can't blame them for wanting to keep their child to themselves. It's human nature."

Biting her tongue, Shizuru nods, not wanting to argue.

Noting the girl's behavior, Natsuki sighs. "Don't ponder on it," she advices, looking down. "That was my mistake."

"Mistake?"

"Accepting who you are, flaws and everything, is one of the hardest things you'll ever do."

Feeling guilty, Shizuru smiles at the usually reclusive girl. "Natsuki, whether you are biochemically engineered or not, you're no different than any other girl in the world," Shizuru comforts, garnering the raven-haired girl's attention. "Well, other than the fact that you're more beautiful than most."

Meeting intense infernos, Natsuki lowers her gaze before turning away.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What is it?" Shizuru presses, intrigued.

"Look, you've made it clear you don't want me," Natsuki answers, meeting swirling reds and causing the taller girl to flinch. "So drop the compliments and quit the teasing."

"Natsuki, it's not that!" Shizuru blurts out, feeling a rush. "I already told you: I have a _purpose_ ," she restates, trying to regain her composure.

"What 'purpose?'" Natsuki probes stern-faced.

"My family name."

"I don't buy it."

Scoffing, Shizuru runs a hand through her hair. "Why are YOUhere, Natsuki?"

"I'm here to graduate."

"WHY!?"

"Because I have nothing better to do."

"You're lying," Shizuru states, narrowing her gaze on the pale beauty. "I can tell when you lie."

"Can you now?" Natsuki challenges, scoffing.

"Yes," Shizuru answers, confident. "You don't care about the materialistic things in life, so I know you're not here for the money. You also don't care about killing because you haven't targeted anyone. And your lack of respect for authority and your superiors lets me know that you're not here to get contracts for your employer either," Shizuru reasons, as Natsuki marvels at the girl's rationale. "You're here for the program's famous, mysterious gift endowment. You're here to find solace in the fulfillment of one wish, one desire."

Looking away, Natsuki remains silent.

Satisfied, Shizuru smiles thinly at the raven-haired girl. "I'll see you at school, Natsuki."

"WAIT!" Natsuki calls out, halting the other girl. "Look, about what I said, you can't-"

"-Do I look like a _child_ who spreads rumors?" Shizuru challenges, stern-faced. "Because I am not. I am grown woman, Natsuki . . . Besides, I don't fully believe your story."

Scoffing, Natsuki balls up her fists and smiles thinly in return. "Fine."

"Oh, and one other thing, Natsuki," Shizuru adds, crossing her arms across her chest. "A favor for a favor."

"What do you want?"

"It's more like advise," Shizuru starts, causing Natsuki to frown. "I think it best if we stayed out of each other's way . . . Given our situation, we cannot afford distractions."

Tightening her fists, Natsuki reluctantly nods. "If that is what you want."

"It's what's best."

"But is it what you want?" Natsuki challenges, as Shizuru sighs.

"Natsuki . . . I have a mission that requires my full attention. And you, well, I cannot invest any more time on you."

"Fine. Whatever. Besides, we barely interact."

"True. But given the few times that we do," Shizuru starts pausing and licking her lips. "Look, it's just something to take into consideration."

"Ok. Then take 'leading me on' into consideration, too," Natsuki snaps, walking away from the taller girl.

Frowning, Shizuru sits on the bench, arms and legs crossed. Natsuki thought she was a bitch, which was true, but unlike other situations, it was bothering her. Mentally scolding herself for investing her thoughts once more on the raven-haired girl, Shizuru looks away, gaze landing on an incoming, all-too-familiar white Bentley. Grinding her teeth, Shizuru is not surprised to see the elegant car stop in front of her.

Stepping out of the vehicle, a light-haired man buttons his grey suit. Wearing designer sunglasses, he walks towards the tawny-haired girl, one hand hidden in his pocket.

Briefly meeting icy greys, Natsuki looks away and shows the dock employee her Ducati's boarding pass before boarding the ferry.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon, Natsuki sits at the edge of the roof, overlooking the horizon. The tawny-haired girl had not come back to school, following her encounter with the strange man. Trying not to think of her, Natsuki distracts herself with schoolwork and training.

Startled, Natsuki recognizes the sound of a helicopter. Standing up, she walks to the other side of the roof, spotting the aircraft landing on a clearing. Staring at it, Natsuki scoffs when she sees the tawny-haired girl stepping out. Rolling her eyes, Natsuki climbs down the roof's ladder, freezing when she hears a clanking sound, followed by panting.

Jumping the rest of the distance, Natsuki lands on the ground. Senses picking up someone, Natsuki reaches behind her back, gripping her Beretta. Just then, Midori runs past her, still limping from her injuries from the week before. Catching a shadow running horizontally along Midori, hidden in the shadows, Natsuki spots Miyu speeding up before doing a sharp turn and slicing off Midori's head.

Meeting emerald orbs, the blue-haired girl straightens up and swooshes her samurai sword, splattering the brunette's blood on the grass. Pulling out a cloth, Miyu cleans her sword before tossing the bloodied cloth next to Midori's severed head. Placing the samurai sword back in its sheath, Miyu stares at Natsuki, as their bracelets vibrate.

Frowning, Natsuki turns back, heading to the dormitories, tensing when she runs into Four.

Left eye bandaged, Four stares at Natsuki before putting on her dark shades. Staring blankly at Natsuki, the redhead walks past the taller girl and in the opposite direction.

Venturing back to her dorm, Natsuki halts once more when she hears a commotion at the end of the hall. Turning her head, she spots Mashiro laughing at a fallen Fumi before extending her hand out to help up the pink-haired girl.

"You're SUCH a klutz!" Mashiro teases, laughing as Fumi blushes, dusting herself off.

Arm in arm, the girls walk back to their dorms, freezing when they meet Natsuki's stare.

Pulling away from the taller girl, Mashiro opens the dorm room, entering it before a blushing Fumi.

Looking away, Natsuki enters her room. Flipping the light-switch on, Natsuki raises a brow when no light emulates in the room. Ignoring it, Natsuki walks to her nightstand and turns the lamp on. Immediately, her eyes dart over to a black envelope laying on her pillow. Rolling her eyes, Natsuki opens the letter, finding instructions to meet at the academy's indoor pool later that evening. Not surprisingly, it was signed, _Marguerite._

Tossing the letter to the trash, Natsuki opens her armoire, pulling out her spare rapier. Analyzing the blade, she takes out a sharpening rock and sharpens the blade to prepare for her fight with Tomoe. Blade ready, Natsuki pulls up her hair into a ponytail and puts on her leather jacket.

Rapier at hand, Natsuki exits her dorm and makes her way to her challenger's meeting place.

On her way, Natsuki senses that she is being followed. Gripping her sword, Natsuki scoffs when she sees her tawny-haired classmate. "Why are you following me?"

"I thought you were following me," Shizuru counters, brow raised. "Where are you headed?"

"Where are YOU headed?" Natsuki counters, suspicious and gripping onto her sword.

Rolling her eyes, Shizuru stares ahead, gesturing at a brick building.

"I'm heading there, too," Natsuki remarks, frowning. "Did Marguerite target you, too?"

"No," Shizuru answers, pulling out her phone. "Tomoe texted me to meet up with her."

"And you're complying? Just like that?" Natsuki interrogates, scoffing. "It's obviously a trap."

"Natsuki, if Tomoe wants to target me, I am perfectly okay with that."

"Well, that's awfully candid of you," Natsuki remarks, as Shizuru rolls her eyes.

"I don't want to argue."

"Oh that's right. I'm a waste of time," Natsuki snaps, picking up the pace and leaving the other girl behind.

Jaw clenched, Shizuru sighs before continuing on her way.

* * *

Standing outside the complex, Natsuki surveys the area, stopping when she sees the teal-haired girl glaring at her through the glass window. Cautiously, Natsuki enters the building. Rapier gripped tightly, Natsuki nears her challenger, who twirls her sai blades.

"I was afraid you weren't going to show," Tomoe starts, as Natsuki stares indifferently at her. Popping and stretching her neck, Tomoe poses for a fight, sai swords at hand.

Following suit, Natsuki swooshes and twirls her rapier before sensing another presence behind her.

"Zuru," Tomoe greets, grey eyes briefly meting reds before settling on greens again.

"Shizuru," the tall beauty corrects, standing beside a poised Natsuki. "Tomoe, I told you she was off limits."

"You have no say in that, Zuru," Tomoe argues, smirking. "Only one lives, remember? EVERYONEis fair game."

Narrowing her gaze on the teal-haired girl, Shizuru hides her hands behind her back.

Glaring daggers at the raven-haired beauty, Tomoe drifts her gaze back at the red-eyed beauty. "I bet you're wondering why I invited you here."

"Not really," Shizuru coolly answers, unimpressed.

"Let's see if watching me kill your new lover won't spark that passion I know too well."

Scowling, Shizuru glares at the teal-haired girl.

"Say Kuga, did you know we made love other there?" Tomoe discloses, gesturing at the pool. "It was her idea."

Flinching, Natsuki scowls at the smirking, teal-haired girl.

Grunting, Tomoe lunges one of her blades.

Gliding past the floor, Natsuki leaps off the ground just in time to dodge the blade.

Lunging the second blade, Tomoe grunts in frustration when Natsuki, landing on the floor, rolls over, successfully dodging her second attack.

Somersaulting off the ground, Natsuki sprints after Tomoe who takes out another set of blades.

Blades at hand, ready to strike, Tomoe's grey eyes widen when she strikes, only to see the raven-haired girl leap off the ground and vault past her.

Landing behind Tomoe, Natsuki holds her breath before ramming her rapier through Tomoe's back and out of her chest.

Coughing and trying to catch her breath, Tomoe looks at the composed red-eyed girl, clutching a knife. "Zu-" Tomoe begins before screaming.

Twisting the blade, Natsuki pulls out the rapier as the shorter girl stumbles back, losing her balance with each step.

Staring at the red-eyed beauty, Tomoe takes her last struggled breath before being kicked into the pool. Floating in the water, Tomoe Marguerite dies, as her blood releases little red banners of blood that stain the pool-water.

Looking at Tomoe's corpse, Natsuki's bracelet vibrates. Ignoring it, Natsuki sits on one of the pool's chairs. "She made a mistake," Natsuki discloses, hearing the tawny-haired girl's approaching footsteps.

"She made many," Shizuru agrees, sitting beside Natsuki.

Scoffing, Natsuki meets swirling reds. "But you're the root of it . . . Insecurity is like a virus."

Silent, Shizuru looks away from Natsuki and to Tomoe's floating corpse. "She was in love with the idea of me. She thought she knew me, but she didn't. No one ever does."

"That sounds lonely," Natsuki comments, standing up. "And trust me. I know a thing or two about loneliness," she adds before walking back to her dorm and leaving the red-eyed girl alone with her thoughts.

 _"Mama!" Shizuru exclaims, smiling at her birthday gift._

 _"Don't thank me," her mother starts, cigarette at hand. "Thank your father's pervert acquaintances," the woman in a black, Ralph Lauren jumpsuit states, sitting on one of the pool chairs._

 _Marveling at the green-eyed snow leopard, Shizuru slips her fingers into the cub's cage._

 _"Careful, Zuru," her father states, scratching his stubble. "That thing is supposedly a predator," her father jokes, smiling as the scar on his upper lip stretches._

 _"I know, papa," the girl replies, giggling at the yawning cat._

 _"Viola," her mother starts, sipping from her martini, "Come here, darling."_

 _Obeying her mother, the thirteen-year old walks towards the matron of the house and clan. "Yes, mama?"_

 _"Here," the woman states, handing the girl an old-fashioned revolver. "A gift from your granpapa."_

 _"Oh," Shizuru mutters, accepting the antique weapon and scrunching up her face._

 _"Don't be like your mother, Zuru," the man scolds, as the woman hidden behind huge designer sunglasses rolls her eyes. "It may old. But it's powerful . . . That's a quality weapon right there. A genuine piece," her father inputs, puffing from his cigar. "And not every little girl inherits the patriarchal heirloom."_

 _"Must you bring GENDER into this," the woman remarks, chugging the rest of her drink as Shizuru examines the weapon. "She's your blood, after all. And your rightful heir."_

 _Puffing a huge cloud of smoke, the man fidgets with his wedding ring. "How about you try it out, sweetheart?" he suggests, drifting his gaze to his eldest daughter._

 _"Finally, a consensus," the platinum-haired woman comments, calling the maid over for another refill. "Viola, darling, go ahead and shoot the thing," her mother instructs, as Shizuru freezes, wide-eyed._

 _"Shoot what, mama?" Shizuru asks, dreading the answer._

 _"That thing, darling," her mother answers, gesturing at the cub. "Kill it. We can count it as practice."_

 _"Go on! Give it a go, sweetheart!" her father encourages, flicking the ash from his cigar. "Shi-" he presses, frowning and looking at his vibrating phone. "Go on, Shizuru."_

 _"Listen to your father, Viola," the platinum-haired woman pressures, as her apprentice, a blonde and younger woman, whispers something into her ear. Removing her sunglasses, the platinum-haired woman bites the tip of the frames. "Hurry up, darling. I don't want to miss your first exotic kill."_

 _Taking aim at the little cub, Shizuru hesitates pulling the trigger._

 _"Oh for God's sake!" her mother exclaims, startling Shizuru and causing the girl to fire the weapon._

 _"Ara," her mother marvels, looking at her daughter. "Personally, I would've gone between the eyes, but shooting its throat is a **bold** choice," her mother parts, walking away with her young, tan-skinned apprentice. _

_"I also have to go, sweetheart," her father discloses, standing up and glancing at his phone. "I'll be back later this evening for your banquet."_

 _Still in shock, Shizuru stares at the dead cub._

 _"Shizuru?" her father calls out to the unperturbed girl. Resting his hand on her shoulder, the light-haired man kneels to be at eye-level with his daughter. "Sweetheart-" he starts, pausing when his phone vibrates. Accepting the call, her father walks away, bumping into the cage and nearly tripping. Angry, he kicks the cage into the pool._

 _Walking closer to the pool, Shizuru looks at the bottom of the pool where the cage containing the dead animal was releasing red blots and red streams onto the water._

Staring at the pool, Shizuru is startled when she hears noises. Turning around, she spots the program's coroner and cleaning service.

"There was an accident," a man starts, sweat visible on his pores. "A real tragedy, of course," he lies before he is halted by a more authoritative voice.

"She knows," a woman states, coming into view. Wearing a v-cut, white power-suit, the young headmistress smirks at the red-eyed girl. "Ms. Fujino," she greets, narrowing her gaze on the tawny-haired girl. "You surely have a way of attracting tragedies," she comments, smirk broadening.

"What do you want?" Shizuru snaps, looking disdainfully at the older woman. "If you want information, I seem to recall you labeling me an UNRELIABLE source."

"Must you be a drag, VIOLA?" the headmistress starts, annoyed and igniting a cigarette. "It's been years, little dove. So why are you STILL acting out against me?" she probes in a condescending tone. "I mean: I understood why you did it when you were a child, and you thought I was coming between your mommy and daddy. But you're a big girl now, aren't you little bird?"

"Apparently, so are you," Shizuru answers, smiling thinly. "How old are you now? Forty?"

"Thirty-one, you foulmouthed, little brat," the headmistress corrects, as a coroner comes over to get her signature on some paperwork. "Though, I must say that I am surprised your legacy-of-a-girlfriend didn't get further . . . real shame, especially the part where I have to tell her cunt-of-a-mother," she comments, taking a long drag.

"How sympathetic of you," Shizuru remarks, amusing the older woman.

"Oh, of course. Of course. The girl was your girlfriend. How _apathetic_ of me."

"She wasn't my girlffiend."

"Oh. That's right: You're your mother's daughter. Use 'em and toss 'em, right?"

"And you're a grade-A bitch, right?"

"Watch it, girl. I am your superior here."

Scoffing, Shizuru smiles cruelly at the young headmistress. "That may be the case on this dreadful, god-forsaken, tiny island, populated by preppy, rich kids. But back on the mainland, I am Queen," Shizuru warns, as the headmistress rolls her eyes. "Watch how quickly you'll bend your knee the moment you step into MYterritory."

"Hmm I must say," Headmistress Blythe hums, checking out the tawny-haired girl. "It's amazing how far this little pussycat has come. She has even grown claws."

"Fuck you," Shizuru remarks, grinding her teeth at her mother's old apprentice and lover.

"Speaking of 'fuck', how is the elder Viola these days?" the headmistress probes, smiling thinly. "Still working things out with your _papa_? Or has she taken a new 'apprentice'?"

Restraining herself, Shizuru keeps her poised demeanor as she walks out of the building.

On her way to her dorm, she runs into Natsuki, fresh out of the shower, in her boy-shorts and snug tank top.

Noting the beauty's lingering stare, Natsuki frowns, turning the knob to her dorm. Entering her dorm, Natsuki is taken aback when the other girl bursts in and crushes their lips together.

Backing away, Natsuki keeps the suddenly, passionate girl at bay. "What are you doing?"

Regretting her actions, Shizuru looks away.

"Look, I am tired," Natsuki begins, as Shizuru furrows her brows, confused. "But if you want, you can sleep in your old bed."

"I have my own chambers."

"Then, what are you doing here?"

"Can you," Shizuru starts, walking to Natsuki's bed and sitting on it, "Can you tell me some pointless philosophical shit to take my mind off of things?" the tawny-haired girl requests, as Natsuki furrows her brows. "Please."

"Well," Natsuki starts, sitting beside the red-eyed beauty, "Socrates was a man of many words. Too many if you ask me. But I think he summed up the caring of one's soul rather well," she discloses, comforting the distraught beauty. "Unlike his usual rants, this one was simplified into three simple notions . . . First, one must cater to the soul's emotional needs, such as happiness, love, and, even, sadness; second, one must cater to the soul's physical needs, such as eating, exercising, and bodily pleasures," she continues, fighting a blush. "And third, one must cater to the soul's need for knowledge. And if you apply these three things, you should feel at peace."

"Do you feel at peace?"

"Sometimes," Natsuki admits, falling onto her bed and staring at the ceiling. "But I believe that peace should not be a permanent feeling . . . And if you find it early in life, you have to trap it and try to hold on to it as long as you can because when you lose it, you're going to be miserable."

"Why do you think that?" Shizuru asks, also falling back onto the bed and laying beside the dark-haired girl who turns her head to face her.

"Because then, you'd have nothing to live for," Natsuki answers, lowering her gaze to the other girl's lips. "Like getting a taste of true happiness will taint all the moments of regular happiness because you know there's a better feeling. One that you will probably never feel, but remember and be haunted by it."

"Hmm" Shizuru hums, brows furrowed. "I think you've depressed me."

Cracking a smile, Natsuki looks back at the ceiling. "Well, consider this a warm welcome to my world," Natsuki teases as Shizuru snickers.

"Yes. Now, I see why you brood."

"Well, I brood for many things."

"And did your," Shizuru starts, pausing and changing the mood, "Did your parents love you?"

"More than anything," Natsuki answers, sighing.

"And were you happy? Was your family happy?"

"Yes."

Frowning, Shizuru continues interrogating Natsuki with childhood questions, until their eyes give out, and they succumb to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Hollow**

Headmistress Blythe's office had black-marble walls, paired with onyx and white-marbled furniture. On the far northern side of the room, there hung a single painting of a young, blonde, and tan-skinned girl sitting on a gold-plated chair, which contrasted a dark and murky background. Copper eyes dimly lit, the girl sits erect, firmly holding a trident as a faint smile brushes her lips.

"You're probably wondering why you're here, little bird," a female speaks up, startling Natsuki. Entering the room with an assistant trailing behind her, Headmistress Blythe removes her glasses as her heels click against the black, marble floor. Setting her spectacles on top of her white-marbled desk, the young headmistress sits down, facing the emerald-eyed beauty.

"Hurry up! This way!" the assistant hisses to Natsuki, as she scurries to the headmistress' side.

Glancing at her phone, Natsuki shrugs away Reito's latest text as she follows the young assistant.

Picking up a stack of papers, Headmistress Blythe hands the heavy pile to the girl. "Darling, give this to Maria," she instructs, as her assistant sporadically shakes her head. "I mean it, love. I DON'T want to look at these dreaded pages anymore so don't you DARE come back with your puppy-dog eyes because brittle, wittle Maria scares you."

Pile at hand, the assistant smiles shyly before scurrying off, leaving the two females alone.

Opening her drawer, Headmistress Blythe pulls out a black remote. Smiling thinly, she removes a hidden headset and tosses it on her desk. "Look," she begins, pressing a button and gesturing to an area where a huge monitor hung, surrounded by smaller monitors.

Lighting up, the monitors display the current doings of Class Diamond students, as well as other regions in the academy.

Almost immediately, Natsuki's eyes gravitate to a tawny-haired girl meditating in a neatly adorned room, surrounded by scented candles. Heartbeat slowing, Natsuki is shaken from her thoughts when the biggest monitor rewinds the video-feed to a prior time.

Observing her student, Headmistress Blythe pauses the feed to a picture-frame consisting of Natsuki and Shizuru laying next to each other, asleep. "A sleepover, given your situation, seems unprecedented, doesn't it, love?"

Hardening her jaw, Natsuki shrugs and looks away.

"Ms. Kuga," the headmistress starts, as her copper eyes analyze a pale, dark-haired beauty. "Look at me," she instructs, meeting emerald irises. "Can you see where I am getting at?"

Staring indifferently at the older woman, Natsuki shrugs once more.

Rolling her eyes, the headmistress leans back in her chair. "Ms. Kuga, I am going to be frank with you," the young headmistress starts again, turning off the monitors. "Class Diamond was created decades ago to bring order into the chaotic world of assassins. It was a war-zone. Clans fighting for power, for money, for clients, for territory . . . But then Class Diamond happened, and it **neutralized** the situation. . . Clans sent their champions to represent them in the games. Winners were chosen **fairly**. People with a target on their head kept being killed . . . in an orderly fashion. The world kept turning, Ms. Kuga. It is what we do. We clean up others' messes . . . for a price," she continues, narrowing her gaze on the cobalt-haired girl. "And speaking of prizes, do you know how RAREit is for a clan to have TWO representatives in the same game?

Quickly frowning, Natsuki searches intrigued coppers.

"It is so rare, in fact," Headmistress Blythe answers, smile faintly, "That it has **never** been done before."

"At least, not before YOU took over," Natsuki clarifies, as the headmistress' smirk broadens.

"You poor, little bird," the young woman starts in a condescending tone. "You should REALLY learn your history."

Scoffing, Natsuki crosses her arms across her chest. "And now, I'm going to be frank with you. Just come out with it: What do you want?"

" **Order**."

"Meaning?"

"Your clan," the headmistresses begins, leaning forward, "The Kanzaki clan, has been in power for ages. Did you know that?" the woman asks, observing her student.

Aware of her clan's history, Natsuki nods.

"Then, how about this, love: Do you know what the Kanzaki signature trademark is? Or how LITERAL they take their ' **No questions asked** ' policy?" the headmistress continues, as Natsuki waits for catch. "Your clientele values your clan's discreetness. And other clans respect that. After all, you guys don't intervene into other clans' affairs, which makes your clan the **pillar** of **respect** in the **trifecta of power** ," Headmistress Blythe states, showcasing three fingers. " **Respect, Innovation, and Prestige**. Or R.I.P., as I like to call it."

Brows furrowed, Natsuki drifts her gaze over to the single painting hovering above Headmistress Blythe's head.

"Ah yes," the headmistress starts, smirking. "My portrait," she continues, resting her elbows on her desk and bringing her hands together. "Call it vain or accurate, but I fashion myself as the PERFECT embodiment of all three," the headmistress remarks, copper eyes shining brightly. "This is why I'M in charge. That is why I'M headmistress. That is why I'M the youngest headmistress in the academy's history. And that is why I'M winner of the games at my trial."

Emerald eyes glued to the young girl frozen in the painting, Natsuki notes a familiar emblem in the girl's trident: An amethyst encircled by a crest.

"My trial," Headmistress Blythe continues, garnering Natsuki's attention, "Consisted of a series of challenges and/or obstacles masqueraded as 'games' that tested the attributes that differentiate a good assassin from a great assassin . . . you know, in case you didn't know your headmistress' history- _"_

"-I don't."

"Well, I was about your age when I competed," the headmistress discloses, smiling fondly at the memory of her younger self. "They put us in groups. Forced us to work together as a team, and next thing you knew, they forced us to turn on each other," she continues, smile growing. "I remember in one of the last challenges, they locked us in a room where they released a hallucinogen through a vent. Our mission: To find the exit. One by one, we all fell victim to the drug . . . we curled up on the floor, scared. I snapped out of it first and found the exit. But it was locked. It needed four distinct fingerprints, so I went back and helped my teammates. We made it out on record time. But as soon as we won, Maria informed us that we were to make a group decision and discard one teammate. And since I practically won my team the last challenge, I felt that I should be immune, but my group disagreed, and I complied. We drew straws, and I got the short-end. But I wasn't going to give up my right to advance because of rotten luck, so I took a straw from a teammate. He fought me on it, and I killed him . . . and when another teammate intervened, I killed her, too . . . The moral of the story: Alliances can only get you so far."

Scoffing, Natsuki rolls her eyes. "It's common sense."

"Practice what you preach, love," Headmistress Blythe points out, causing Natsuki to harden her jaw. "Don't forget that I am a Class Diamond alumni, so I know a thing or two about winning. After all, my last challenge left quite the impression on the school's administration . . . so much that they practically BEGGED me to take the job as headmistress."

Intrigued, Natsuki raises a brow. "What was-what was your last challenge?"

Smirking, Headmistress Blythe runs a hand through her blonde locks. "They dropped us in the ocean at midnight. Our mission: Make it back to the academy's shoreline before dawn," the headmistress recalls, scoffing. "Wash't too hard. Swam for an hour, until I boarded a yacht . . . well, more like stole it . . . and slaughtered the captain . . . as well, as the family and dumped their bodies into the ocean. Then, I steered the blood-coated boat back to school. But not without killing off another classmate who was going to beat me to the finish line. So, naturally, I had to DEAL with it because I am THAT type of woman: The type who ALWAYS gets her way."

Frown deepening, Natsuki stares at the academy's headmistress whose cocky, self-centered demeanor echoed that of the tawny-haired girl.

"Every day, I face . . . challenges. And every day, I deal with them; I take care of them. It's what I'm best at," the headmistress discloses, stern-faced. "And if you didn't know, Ms. Kuga, Dr. Kanzaki is a close friend of mine," Headmistress Blythe reveals, startling the raven-haired girl. "We actually dated for a bit," the woman confesses, as Natsuki scrunches up her face. "So knowing Reito and knowing the history of your clan, I sought him to help me take care of a little, pestering problem," the headmistress continues, leaning closer to dark-haired girl. "I asked him out to dinner and asked if he was thinking of entering an assassin in the upcoming games, and he told me that he had two girls in mind."

Brows furrowed, Natsuki looks down at the floor. Reito was always a puzzle to her. Even though they practically grew up together, Reito always kept to himself. Unlike his father, Reito's interactions with the clan were always business-related or, in Natsuki's case, sometimes science-related, given that Reito used to help his uncle, the elder Dr. Kanzaki, around the lab when they were younger. Then when Reito left the clan to pursue a medical degree, Natsuki and the others had to answer to Dr. Kanzaki until Reito, all of a sudden, returned, set on taking over the family business. And when he did, his first order of business was officially assigning them numbers, the nicknames they bore as children, which ranged from one through seven.

" . . . accepted you both."

"What?" Natsuki asks, confused, daydreaming once more.

"I SAID," the headmistress starts again, annoyed, "I informed Reito that there was a competitor . . . a student that I needed taken care of. So having the utmost respect for your clan's effectiveness and clause of confidentiality, I told Reito that I would accept his two best assassins into my academy. In turn, his chances of ramping up the Kanzaki name were doubled if either of you won, and I could put my pest problem to rest."

"I'm wondering if you told him," Natsuki utters, frowning.

"Told him what?"

"That only one would live."

"Of course not," the older woman answers, smiling thinly. "I created this trial with the sole purpose of offing the little brat . . . the stakes had to be high. Plus, I had to get it approved by the board, so it had to be both interesting and deadly, so the element of surprise was crucial," the blonde answers, smirking. "Remember: Only one lives, Ms. Kuga," the headmistress reminds the younger girl. "Imagine how having that knowledge would fare to trained assassins and clan leaders, who are expertly trained and conditioned to survive and to kill, knew . . . it'd be chaos."

Lowering her gaze, Natsuki sighs.

"So do you see it now, love?" the headmistress probes, as Natsuki meets cold, copper eyes once more. "I told you that I am the type of woman who knows how to take care of her problems . . . And you, my dear girl, have to remember your **purpose** for being here . . . So . . . DO **.** YOUR **.** JOB **.** "

Hardening her expression, Natsuki stares at the older woman. "I want to know."

"Know what?"

"Who the girl is," Natsuki demands, already knowing the answer.

"My dear, child, you're not stupid," Headmistress Blythe answers, staring down her student. "You know EXACTLY, which _bratty_ , _self-centered_ **,** _narcissistic girl_ I am referring to. The same girl whose death would ignite a war in the assassin world if her clan suspects foul play."

Reaching for the remote again, the headmistress turns the monitors on. "God save the Queen," the older woman jokes, as an image of Natsuki curled up to Shizuru is projected. "Like I said, you're not stupid," Headmistress Blythe repeats, rising from her seat and towering over the dark-haired girl. "Now, off to your mission, little dove. You're excused," she finishes, ringing her assistant in.

Entering the office once more, the young assistant retrieves the dark-haired student and escorts her out of Headmistress Blythe's office.

* * *

Sitting under the shade of a tree, Natsuki reflects on what the academy's headmistress had just relayed onto her. Four's presence was not a coincidence. It was planned all along. That is why Reito was very specific about staying out of each other's way. He was pinning them against each other, not physically but psychologically. Reito wanted victory, and his best shot was sending his two best assassins out to compete against one another, thereby increasing their focus and desire to win over the other. It also ensured that they would be pressured to succeed, proclaiming one of the two as the winner.

Hearing a melodic giggle, Natsuki snaps out of her thoughts.

Hands behind her back, Shizuru entertains a group of admirers.

Frowning, Natsuki looks away from the tawny-haired girl and stands up and gathers her belongings.

"We're almost down to the top five," a light, melodic voice comments, as Natsuki slings her messenger bag across her torso. "Where were you?" the tall beauty asks, red locked onto green. "You didn't show up to class."

"Busy," Natsuki utters, frowning.

"So?" the taller girl presses, as Natsuki hardens her jaw. "Where were you being busy?" she teases, noting a distant demeanor from the emerald-eyed beauty.

Briefly maintaining eye-contact, Natsuki looks away and attempts to walk out of the situation.

Grabbing the girl's hand, Shizuru halts the dark-haired girl.

"What do you want?" Natsuki asks, annoyed.

"You can be so defensive sometimes," Shizuru notes before smirking. "It's kinda cute but also extremely annoying."

"Yeah, well, so is prying into other's business," the raven-haired beauty snaps, retreating her hand, causing Shizuru to tense.

"And we're back to the mood-swings," Shizuru remarks, causing the shorter girl to scoff. "And I'm not _prying_ into your business, Natsuki. I was concerned."

"Concerned? Why?"

"Neither you nor Mashiro showed up to class."

"Oh," Natsuki starts, gripping her bag's strap. "Well, I haven't seen her all day."

"Natsuki, relax," Shizuru eases, fighting a smile and noting Natsuki's reluctance. "I'm not going to interrogate you or your whereabouts."

"That's a first," the raven-haired girl mutters, as the tawny-haired girl's smile broadens.

"Well, I like to think I know you better now than I did before. "

Rolling her eyes at herself, Natsuki grinds her teeth before talking. "I was at the headmistress' office, okay," she caves, causing the taller girl to flinch.

"What did she want?" Shizuru asks, expression mirroring both concern and curiosity.

"Information regarding Tomoe's death," Natsuki lies as the tawny-haired girl relaxes. "For her report, I guess."

"And was that it?" the tall beauty presses, as Natsuki nods before walking away.

Hands behind her back, Shizuru follows Natsuki to the gym. "So you're a snuggler," Shizuru teases, as Natsuki flushes red. "Not that I blame you. I am very cuddable."

Opting to remain silent, Natsuki arrives the academy's gym and opens the building's door, not surprised to see the taller girl dart past her. Following the taller girl in, Natsuki walks to the locker room and undoes the knot in her tie. Taking the tie off, Natsuki puts it aside as she opens her locker.

Leaning against the array of lockers, Shizuru watches the quiet and reserved dark-haired girl take off her uniform shirt and slip onto black shorts before removing her skirt.

Sports bra on and skin-clad shorts on, Natsuki ties her hair into a ponytail.

"Out of curiosity: Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Shizuru asks, as Natsuki slams her locker shut. "Because I was just teasing you."

"Yeah. I know," Natsuki states, bandaging her knuckles. "And no. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Hence the workout?"

"I always workout."

"So you're telling me that you've been working out in _skimpy_ outfits, _sweating_ , as your muscles _palpitate_ this ENTIRE time, and you didn't tell me?!"

"Well, I used to hate you, so there's that," Natsuki replies, noting a change in the tawny-haired girl, seeing as to how she was more playful and less reserved.

"Cute."

"Adorable."

"Candid."

"Modest."

Smiling, Shizuru bites her lower lip. "Natsuki, in all seriousness," Shizuru starts, stepping closer. "I feel like you're not telling me something."

"Well, I'm not one for sharing."

"I know that."

"Then, why expect otherwise?"

"Don't do that," Shizuru scolds, rolling her eyes. "That little Ice Princess role that you play does NOTHING to me."

"And that bratty, always-gets-her-way attitude that you have does NOTHING to me."

"Oh please. It turns you on," Shizuru rebuts, causing Natsuki to crack a smile and lighten up.

"You've already said it," Natsuki starts, putting her kickboxing gloves on. "We're almost down to the top five," she elaborates, walking past the taller girl. "Maybe we should keep our distance."

Flinching, Shizuru furrows her brows before trailing off after the dark-haired beauty.

Making her way to the small room at the end of the corridor, Natsuki fixes her stance before kicking and punching the sandbag.

Arms crossed and leaning against the door-frame, Shizuru watches the raven-haired girl punch, kick, and shove the sandbag out of her path. Sighing, Shizuru walks away, leaving the dark-haired girl alone. She was right.

Panting and sweat pouring down her face, Natsuki halts when the corner of her eyes no longer spot tawny locks lingering by the door. Looking down at the floor, Natsuki grunts before staring back at the area where the tawny-haired girl last stood. Rolling her eyes, Natsuki looks away and resumes her workout.

* * *

Sitting on a ledge, Shizuru stares at the starlit sky under greenhouse's ceiling. Heart racing, Shizuru sits up, startled, when someone comes in. Face falling, the red-eyed girl's face sighs when she sees that her visitor was not a particular raven-haired girl with piercing green eyes. "Mashiro," Shizuru greets, tone low and cold.

"Your highness," the lavender-haired girl greets in a much too sweet tone. Rolling her eyes, Mashiro sits next to the class beauty. "Tone the bitch-face down, Fujino. I am not here to target you," Mashiro discloses before frowning. "I just needed to breathe."

Uncomfortable, Shizuru shifts in her seat.

"It's weird," the lavender-haired girl starts, breaking the silence. "I foresaw it. You, Fumi, and I to be amongst the last ones . . . but now, I wish I hadn't been right," Mashiro confesses, glancing at her bracelet.

"Interesting," Shizuru notes as the shorter girl raises a brow. "Typically, self-righteous, self-absorbed, vindictive girls like you tend to pride themselves in always being right."

"First of all, fuck you. And second of all, I don't feel like showing off. I just want her gone," Mashiro states, gulping. "Because if Fumi doesn't die by anyone else's hand, then, I'll have to kill her myself . . . if it comes down to it."

"Can you?"

"Can YOU?"

"Personally, I am not close to Himeno-"

"-Don't play stupid, Fujino," Mashiro interjects, staring hardly into crimson orbs. "You know EXACTLY who I'm referring to. Don't think I haven't noticed your _Lost Girl_ romance with the broody weirdo from class."

Grinding her teeth, Shizuru scoffs before smiling. "You know: I always thought it was one-sided," she comments as Mashiro tenses. "You never paid attention to her before. Always throwing it in her face . . . with all your little suitors. Even, _I_ thought it was cruel."

"And now, I remember why we're not friends," Mashiro snaps, standing up and glowering at the tawny-haired girl.

"We could NEVER be friends," Shizuru proclaims, standing up as well. "You know that."

"All I know is that when I was younger, all I wanted was a friend, and it just so happened that a girl my age lived a house away."

"Our parents forbade it. Our clans-"

"-Children don't listen to their parents, much less other adults!" Mashiro argues, causing Shizuru to flinch. "You're the only weirdo who did everything mommy and daddy said . . . just look all around you, Fujino. Even in our messed up world, assassins make friends. And you, girl, well, you can wave your shiny, pretty scepter, flaunt your adorned crown, and behead all those you desire but, at the end of the day, the Queen of Hearts has no heart of her own . . . you're ALONE, and you will die ALONE. And as for me, I will win this goddamn tournament! Then, I will give my clan their stupid, beloved contracts and start living my life, an actual life!"

"Woah. Dream big," Shizuru taunts, as Mashiro scoffs.

"Fuck. You."

"So I take it this means you will target me," Shizuru guesses, a small smile playing on her lips. "What ever will I do?"

"You know what: I'm so grateful to the fact that I haven't lost that last shred of humanity because I'd HATE to be you."

"But darling, you are me," Shizuru argues, as Mashiro furrows her brows. "A poorer carbon copy of me, sure, but you and I, we were raised the same. With the same ideals. With the same amount of pressure because, Mashiro, your parents NEVER wanted you, just like mine never wanted me. We're heiresses . . . We're insurance policies . . . We're the daughters destined to bear our family's cross, our family's legacy, right up until their sad, pathetic lives come to an end. But by that time, we will be too far gone, and if we're lucky, we will die before we're forced to curse our offspring and repeat the vicious cycle," Shizuru reveals before scoffing. "But I'll do you the kindness and kill you before you're forced to live that fate."

Bottom lip quivering, Mashiro balls up her fists. "You're a deluded sociopath."

"I'm an assassin."

"Oh honey, keep telling yourself that," Mashiro comments, heading out and lingering by the door. "There's a reason you're the best: You're a soulless, heartless, stone-cold bitch-of-a-monster. But I have something you don't. I have the upper-hand because, unlike you, I WANT to live. I WANT to survive. I WANT a life. I have something worth fighting for, worth living for, and you, your highness, have NO ONE," Mashiro parts, exiting the greenhouse.

Eyes glistening, Shizuru sits on the ledge once more, hugging her knees. Mashiro was right: She was alone. She had no one.

* * *

Showered, Natsuki walks back to her dorm, only to pause at the corridor leading to her room.

Leaning against Natsuki's door-frame, hands behind her back, a girl smiles, meeting emerald irises.

"So . . . what are you doing?" Natsuki asks the strange, pink-haired girl.

"I'm going to target you tomorrow, Miss, um, Seven," Fumi discloses, smiling shyly. "I hate surprises, so I thought it would only be fair to inform you, so you could give it all you got. I know I will."

Frowning, Natsuki, confused, nods.

"Have a goodnight," Fumi parts, slightly bowing before walking back to her room.

Still frowning, Natsuki turns to stare at the polite, pink-haired girl until she disappears from view. Just then, Natsuki hears familiar, approaching footsteps. Meeting wine eyes, Natsuki looks away, turning the knob to her dorm. Freezing, Natsuki feels the burning gaze of the girl with tawny locks, mesmerizing fiery, crimson orbs, and skin as fair as snow. "I can't really talk right now," Natsuki utters, turning to face the tall beauty.

"I didn't say anything," Shizuru remarks, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well, I have a long day ahead of me. I need sleep."

"Okay."

Rolling her eyes once more at herself, Natsuki exhales loudly at the stationary girl. "What do you want?"

"Hmm," Shizuru hums, looking Natsuki up and down. "I see that whatever was bothering you earlier today is still bothering you right now," Shizuru concludes, leaning against the wall.

"What are you babbling about?"

"You're mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Then, why do you keep blowing me off?" Shizuru probes, causing Natsuki to scoff. "And why are you stalling? I'm not stupid. You don't want me to go to your room."

"I just want to sleep."

"Well, you sleep better with me," Shizuru points out, recalling how soundly Natsuki slept beside her.

" **Nothing** happened," Natsuki clarifies, as Shizuru rolls her eyes.

"Obviously," Shizuru agrees before smiling coyly. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be walking."

Scoffing, Natsuki rubs the back of her head. "Look, I _really_ need to sleep."

"And I _really_ don't want to be alone right now," Shizuru confesses, causing Natsuki to soften. "Just sleep. Like yesterday."

"I don't think-"

"- ** _WHY_**!?" Shizuru demands, losing patience.

Flinching, Natsuki stares at the angry, taller girl. "That girl . . . Himeno, I think, is going to target me tomorrow," Natsuki explains, as Shizuru furrows her brows. "It's my problem, so I need to deal with it. And I don't want you around me when it happens."

"I don't need protection," Shizuru argues, offended. "I'm not a fragile child, Natsuki. I'm more than capable of-"

"-I know," Natsuki interrupts, staring hardly into reds. "But for once, can put your ego aside and do as you're told."

"And what EXACTLYis it that you're telling me?"

"To stay away."

"Is that really what you want? For me to stay away from you?" Shizuru asks, ruby locked on emerald. "Because we keep running in circles, and I'm getting tired of it."

"It's not about 'want.' It's'-"

"-Do you want me to stay away from you?" Shizuru repeats, voice firmer. "Yes or no, Natsuki."

"Yes," Natsuki answers, matching the taller girl's glare.

"Understood," Shizuru replies before scoffing. "But pushing me away is not going to solve our problems."

"We have nothing BUTproblems."

"Whatever you say," Shizuru agrees, smiling thinly. "And I guess in some way this is my doing, since I asked for space, but you once told me to forget about everyone and everything and do what I want. So I did. I'm doing that now," the beauty rants, causing Natsuki to soften. "But it seems you're taking back what you said, so I'll stay away . . . but I must say," she adds, taking one last look at the raven-haired girl, "I NEVER took you for a martyr," she parts, walking away from the dark-haired beauty.

* * *

Waking up bright and early, the fair-skinned girl stretches. Eyes still closed, she yawns, smiling at the scent of maple syrup, which implied pancakes were in the mix. "Yummy," she mutters, voice groggy, before yawning and stretching.

"I'm afraid you won't get the joy of savoring them," a melodic voice comments, causing the sleepy girl to shoot her eyes open.

" _You_."

Carrying the silver tray over to the girl, the red-eyed beauty sits at the edge of the bed. Gesturing at the tray below, Shizuru watches the girl's face morph from confusion to terror.

Spotting the black envelope with the Fujino seal, the girl gulps. "You're targeting me?" she asks, peeking every so often under her bed where her weapon lay.

"Yes," Shizuru answers, catching the glances. "And I wouldn't do that if I were you," she warns, setting the tray aside and placing it on top of the nightstand.

"Why?" the girl asks, buying time, conjuring up a battle plan.

"It's nothing personal," Shizuru answers before exhaling. "And now that you've received official notice, I have to complete my assignment and terminate you," Shizuru discloses, grabbing one of the cushions before slamming it on the girl's face. Pressing hardly against the girl, Shizuru's hands tremble as she presses more hardly and as she uses her weight to keep the girl trapped beneath her.

Using all her strength to push against the tawny-haired beauty, Fumi opts to wrap her legs around Shizuru in order to entrap and to coil her. Unfortunately for her, Shizuru slams Fumi's head against the wall, repeatedly, causing Fumi to feel intense pain in her cranium.

Quickly reaching over to her thigh, Shizuru pulls out a silencer, aims it at the center of the cushion, and pulls the trigger. Hearing a splat and feeling a warm liquid streaming down her legs, Shizuru exhales once more. Feeling the body underneath her twitch before going limp, Shizuru releases her hold on the cushion. Straddled on top of the dead girl, Shizuru tenses when the door-knob jiggles before turning.

Teacup falling down, the lavender-haired girl brings her hand up to her mouth as her eyes water.

Dismounting the girl, Shizuru maintains eye-contact with a shock-stricken Mashiro. "Be grateful you weren't forced to do it."

Falling to her knees, Mashiro stares at Fumi's corpse, as their bracelets go off, confirming Fumi's death.

Placing the silencer back in her thigh, Shizuru walks across the room, halting when Mashiro shoots up.

Staring uncomfortably at aqua-colored eyes, Shizuru sighs. "You said it yourself: You didn't want to kill her, and you hoped someone else would."

"Don't PRETEND you're doing me any favors," Mashiro carefully says, body trembling.

"I'm not," Shizuru answers, standing poised. "I know you. I know how calculative you can be and how your temper, every so often, intercedes with your missions. Simply put: I am being tactical, putting the odds in my favor and hitting several birds with one stone."

" **Get out**."

Walking past the shorter girl, Shizuru lingers by the entrance. "I guess this means you're all alone like me," she adds before exiting.

* * *

Walking over to the vending machine, Natsuki flinches when she sees the reflection of her classmate. Hardening her jaw, Natsuki turns around to face a sky-haired girl who gestures at her samurai swords, which are criss-crossed on her back.

Mentally face-palming herself for not having her rapier with her, Natsuki tenses when Miyu reaches into her back-pocket. Scoping her surroundings, the dark-haired beauty contemplates pulling out her gun. Narrowing her emerald irises on the red-eyed girl, Natsuki eases when Miyu showcases Natsuki a black envelope.

"Do you understand?" Miyu asks Natsuki who nods. "Very well, then," Miyu finishes, reaching for her swords.

Elbowing the vending machine, Natsuki startles Miyu when the glass breaks. Seizing the opportunity, the cobalt-haired girl pulls out her weapon and aims it and shoots it at the sky-haired girl who dodges the bullets. Sprinting away and reloading her gun, Natsuki runs towards the fire exit. Opening the door, the emerald-eyed beauty frantically climbs up the ladder, which led to the roof. Panting, Natsuki surveys the area before spotting a steel-pole laying on the ground. Making a run toward it, the raven-haired girl nearly slips as she darts towards the weapon. Picking it up, Natsuki comes face-to-face with the sky-haired girl who smiles eerily at her as she twirls her swords.

Gun loaded, Natsuki aims it at the blue-haired girl, whilst firmly gripping the steel pole with her other hand.

"Don't hold back," Miyu remarks, as she steadies her stance.

Pulling the trigger, Natsuki is suddenly blinded by a smokescreen. Grunting, she backs out and makes a run towards the roof's power vents, using them to escalate higher. In a higher vantage point, Natsuki looks below before tensing and sensing her classmate who lunges at her high in the air. Blocking the two swords, Natsuki pushes the sky-haired girl away.

Landing tactically on the ground, Miyu grunts before spearing herself at Natsuki once more.

Barely dodging the attack, Natsuki loses slight momentum and missteps as Miyu slashes her sword diagonally across Natsuki's torso.

White uniform shirt now streaking a red line, Natsuki ignores the stinging pain and focuses in controlling her breathing.

"You're a lot stronger than you look," Miyu remarks, popping her neck and rolling back her shoulders, prepping for a long fight. "You make a worthy opponent, Natsuki Kuga."

Silent, Natsuki glares daggers at her classmate who tosses one of her two swords to Natsuki. Catching it, Natsuki swooshes the sword, testing it, whilst looking confusedly at the blue-haired girl.

"Now, it's a fair fight," Miyu explains, spreading her legs and adjusting her grip on her sword.

Tossing the sword to her other hand, Natsuki adjusts her stance as well before nodding.

Smirking, Miyu comes at Natsuki and their swords clash, creating a loud, thunderous clanking noise that catches Shizuru's attention as she sips her tea by her window-sill.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the long break; I was out on holiday. When I returned home, I had a bad case of writer's block and was caught up in politics. Anyway, I'll try to update more regularly. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Closer**

Teacup at hand, Shizuru furrows her brows as another loud, clashing sound is heard from above. Looking at the cloudy sky, the ruby-eyed girl hardens her expression as another thunderous roar penetrates her ears. Red eyes darting to her armoire, Shizuru contemplates her options. Taking one last sip of her tea, the beauty stands up, mind made up.

* * *

Jaw clenched, Natsuki slides on the ground after dodging Miyu's latest set of strikes.

Smirking, Miyu stalks a bleeding, dark-haired girl, as she swooshes her samurai sword. Stopping about ten feet from Natsuki, Miyu adjusts her stance by placing her right foot in front of her left, hunching her body, and twirling her sword before lunging at the emerald-eyed girl.

Swords clashing, Natsuki blocks Miyu's attack and fends off the surprisingly strong girl.

Sliding on the gravel, pushed away, Miyu repositions her feet, locking her stance before pushing back.

Timing it, Natsuki swerves to the right, no longer pushing, causing Miyu to fumble forward.

Grunting, Miyu accommodates to her situation, cartwheeling before performing various acrobatic routines and landing ten feet away from Natsuki. Standing up straight, Miyu glares at her emerald-eyed classmate, who stands coolly, observing her. Swooshing her sword, Miyu fixes her posture, grunting before dashing towards the collected, dark-haired girl.

Swerving out of the way, Natsuki successfully dodges another of Miyu's strikes.

And despite missing her classmate, Miyu keeps running straight, using a power vent as a power-boost, lunging at it and using it to push off of. Spinning in the air, Miyu aims her blade at Natsuki who blocks her aerial attack.

Pushing the blue-haired girl off, Natsuki sneaks in a kick that lands on Miyu's stomach.

Feeling intense pain radiating off of her gut, Miyu is pushed back several feet. Quickening her breaths and clutching her stomach, the sky-haired girl inhales deeply before lunging at the pale beauty once more.

Narrowing her gaze on her classmate, Natsuki tosses the sword to her other hand to block a series of incoming attacks from the other girl.

Strike after strike, Miyu and Natsuki's swords are nearly invisible from how fast they attack and block each other.

And upon feeling the kickback from one of their harder strikes, Miyu is the first girl to slow down in her series of strikes.

Noting the change in speed, Natsuki tosses her sword to her other hand and strikes Miyu on her blind side.

Catching on to the surprise attack a little too late, Miyu yelps when her left arm is slashed. Hissing, Miyu, dashes to the other side of the roof. Visibly frustrated, she spits on the floor and pops her neck as stream of dark-red blood travels down her arm.

Thinking of her own wound, Natsuki notices that the bleeding stopped, implying that her nanites were already repairing the damage.

Red locked onto green, Miyu stretches, lightly jumping on the ground, before ramming at Natsuki, sword at bay and ready to strike.

Shifting in her stance, Natsuki narrows her gaze at her opponent. " _One_ ," she mutters, predicting Miyu's attack, dodging it and then kneeling down before shooting up, and performing a spinning attack, which slices off Miyu's right hand.

Blood spewing out of her wrist, Miyu broadens her ember eyes, face twitching. Trembling, mouth open, Miyu meets indifferent emerald orbs. Clutching her open wound, trying to slow down the loads of blood squirting out of her wrist, Miyu steps back, coming to terms, for the first time in her life, that she may lose. Dizzy and losing consciousness, Miyu raises her sword when a blurry figure nears her.

Calm, Natsuki strikes her blade at the blue-haired girl who manages to block her attack. Smirking, Natsuki tosses her sword to her other hand. " _Two_ ," she mutters, predicting, once again, Miyu's move. Getting the opening, Natsuki runs her blade from Miyu's stomach up to her throat.

Immediately, blood sprinkles out, spraying Natsuki with her victim's blood.

" _Three_ ," Natsuki finishes, ramming the blade onto the girl's heart. Kicking the girl down, Natsuki pulls her blade out. Within seconds, her bracelet vibrates, confirming Miyu's death. Sighing, Natsuki drops the blade beside its deceased owner. Looking back up, Natsuki flinches when her gaze meets fiery, crimson orbs.

Sitting on a power-vent, in the shadows, the tawny-haired girl looks the blood-sprayed girl up and down, hovering her gaze on the girl's open shirt, which showcased a black-laced bra adorned with a dark-red line running across her torso. Jumping off her seat, Shizuru runs a hand through her hair, taking one last look at the raven-haired girl before walking away.

Watching the retreating girl fade away, Natsuki walks to the roof's edge and sits down, overlooking the campus and the horizon.

* * *

Walking past Mashiro's dorm, Shizuru makes brief eye-contact with the headmistress, who smirks at her. Ignoring the older woman, Shizuru encloses herself in her dorm. Sighing, she walks over to her armoire. Removing her red bow and loosening the top buttons of her uniform shirt, Shizuru tenses, reaching for her purple naginata after hearing some nearby shuffling. Directing her weapon towards the window, Shizuru raises brow. "Natsuki?"

In her undergarments and black, unzipped hoodie, Natsuki sits on the window-sill, staring at the tall beauty.

"And so the puppy returns," Shizuru remarks, still gripping the naginata. "So is she here to play, whine, or bite _?_ " the tall beauty asks, now twirling her weapon. Receiving no response, the tawny-haired girl scoffs as Natsuki inspects the elegant, Victorian-themed dorm. "Why are you really here, Natsuki?" Shizuru finally asks, standing tall and poised, weapon at hand. "I doubt you came for a midnight snack."

Cracking a smile, Natsuki jumps off the window sill. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Go on."

"The Himeno girl died before she gave me the notice," Natsuki starts, observing an unfazed tall beauty.

"Did she now?" Shizuru comments, eyeing the blade in her naginata. "Guess you live up to your nickname," she comments, resting her weapon on her armoire. "Lucky Number Seven," she finishes, walking to her bed and sitting on its edge. "So was that it? Or did you-"

"-You say you know me," Natsuki interjects, as the red-eyed beauty furrows her brows.

"I do."

"Well, I know you too," Natsuki claims, as the red-eyed girl raises a brow. "I know when you're lying. Just as I know you had something to do with the girl's death."

"Did I now?" Shizuru challenges, crossing her arms and legs.

Scoffing, Natsuki walks over to the tawny-haired girl, towering over her.

Smirk forming, the red-eyed beauty penetrates her gaze onto piercing greens. "Does the puppy want a reward of some sort or . . . " she flirts, biting her lower lip.

Lowering her gaze onto pink lips, Natsuki leans in to kiss the tawny-haired beauty who is quick to pull her down to the bed with her.

Digging her hands onto raven strands, the tawny-haired girl crushes their lips more hardly and passionately. Wrapping her legs around the pale girl, Shizuru moans when Natsuki runs her hands up and down her thighs.

Feeling the other girl press more hardly against her, digging her nails into her back, Natsuki breaks away. Rolling over to the other side of the bed, Natsuki lays down beside the other girl.

Licking her lips, Shizuru stares at the ceiling, calming her breathing. "Why'd you stop?" she asks, peering to see the other girl.

"You killed her, didn't you?" Natsuki states, tensing when the other girl begins tracing figures on her bare torso. Getting the same tingly feeling from before, Natsuki goes back to kissing the awaiting tawny-haired girl once more.

Rolling on top of the dark-haired girl, straddling her, Shizuru bites Natsuki's lower lip just as the other girl pulls away. "You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"Did you kill her?"

"Does it matter?"

Licking her swollen lips, Natsuki nods.

"Yes. I killed her."

"Why?"

"It's complicated," the red-eyed beauty answers, as Natsuki raises a brow. "And DON'Tgive me that look," Shizuru continues, rolling her eyes and falling onto Natsuki's body. "I'm not like you. I'm not moody. I don't brood. And I am NOT as secretive as you."

Cradling the tawny-haired girl, Natsuki furrows her brows at the sudden change in the other girl's behavior. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Shizuru answers before sighing. "Not really . . . or . . . I don't care," she starts before sighing again. "It's just that she said some things-"

"-What things?" Natsuki interjects, frowning.

"Things about me . . . about my life . . . so I killed Himeno," the beauty admits, facing the emerald-eyed girl who tucks a strand of tawny hair behind her ear. "Plus, she was also targeting you, which upset me . . . and I just REALLY HATE when others try to take **my** things."

" _ **Your**_ things?" Natsuki repeats, scoffing. "Of course, you're possessive," the pale beauty mutters, as Shizuru smiles flirtatiously at her.

"And of course, you like it," the red-eyed beauty points, as Natsuki rolls her eyes. "You know you do," the beauty presses, as Natsuki leans in to kiss her once again.

On top and making out with the beauty once more, Natsuki tears open the girl's shirt. Kissing and sucking on the beauty's exposed chest, Natsuki kisses her way back up to the girl's lips before moving down to the girl's kissable and bitable neck.

After being bitten quite hardly on her neck, Shizuru flips Natsuki onto the bed and straddles her. Smirking, she looks down at the emerald-eyed beauty who breathes shallowly, looking hungrily at her. Frowning, Shizuru's gaze lands on the dark-red line running across Natsuki's torso. "Does it hurt?" she asks, gently running her fingertips along it.

Cracking a smile, Natsuki shakes her head. Sitting up, she presses the red-eyed girl's body closer to hers, leaning in to kiss the tawny-haired girl more slowly than the other times. Parting her lips, Natsuki slips her tongue in.

"You just can't stay away from me, can you?" Shizuru teases in between kissing.

Smiling through their makeout session, Natsuki suddenly tenses and shoves the girl out of her way. Darting to the armoire, Natsuki grabs the naginata and stands, protectively, in front of the fallen and confused red-eyed girl. Emerald eyes locked on the door-knob, Natsuki tightens her grip on the weapon and crouches, in a defensive position, fingers grazing the floor, ready to boost her into attack mode.

Door opening, an aquamarine-eyed girl furrows her brows before smiling cruelly. "Well, isn't this _**charming**_?" she notes, eyeing her dark-haired classmate in her underwear, positioned protectively in front of her light-haired rival. "Just like out of a Disney movie."

Palms against the floor, Shizuru hardens her jaw.

Not batting an eye, Natsuki lowly growls at the lavender-haired girl.

"Easy, girl," Mashiro taunts, staring into emerald discs before cocking her head to the side. "I should've known the bitch was in heat," she remarks, now glaring at the red-eyed beauty. "But what more can I say other than you won't get your happy ending," Mashiro promises, face menacing. "And the funny thing is," she starts again, smiling crookedly, "I was so sure I was going to send this stuck-up, cum-hungry-demon-whore back to hell. . . but, now, I found a better game to play."

"Mashiro," Shizuru starts, as the lavender-haired girl intensifies her glare on her. "This is between **us**."

"No, it isn't," Mashiro counters, staring hardly at tawny-haired girl who stands up. "YOUmade sure of that."

Ember locked onto aqua, Shizuru takes a step forward, encircling the raven-haired girl and strutting over to the aqua-eyed girl.

Face hardened, Mashiro does not flinch when the tall beauty is no more than a foot away.

"Playing with fire is bad for those who tend to burn themselves," Shizuru warns, glowering at the shorter girl.

"Honey, EVERYONEis flammable," Mashiro rebuts, smirking and gesturing at the emerald-eyed girl.

"Some more than others," Shizuru threatens behind burning infernal discs.

"Awe, it's cute how you think I'm scared of you," Mashiro mocks, walking past the taller girl. "Enjoy her while it lasts, girlie," Mashiro parts, exiting the room.

Closing the door, Shizuru leans against it. "Don't worry about her," she comforts, brows furrowed. "I can handle a privileged brat."

"I know you can," Natsuki agrees, walking over to the taller girl. Pressing her hands against the door, Natsuki barricades the crimson-eyed girl who bites her lower lip.

"You really can't stay away," the tall beauty teases, as Natsuki cracks a smile.

Gripping the girl's upper thighs, Natsuki lifts the girl up and carries her back to bed, laying her down.

Once again flipping the situation, Shizuru straddles the emerald-eyed girl, who sighs. "What?" she asks, noting that she and the pale beauty were in different mindsets.

"Are you going to target the girl?" Natsuki asks, as Shizuru exhales loudly before nodding.

"Obviously, yes."

"So what? You don't care anymore?" Natsuki asks, as Shizuru raises a brow.

"Care about what?"

"Your reputation," Natsuki answers, recalling how the red-eyed beauty said she wasn't going to target her classmates, due to the notion that she, Shizuru, may come off as threatened. "What happened to letting it play out?"

"What happened, darling, was that I didn't foresee THIS," she answers, gesturing to their current position. "I didn't expect any complications."

"Life is only as complicated as you make it."

"And what does THATmean?" Shizuru snaps in an accusatory tone.

"That it's okay to let go of the things that complicate life in the first place."

"And we're back to this again," Shizuru remarks, shaking her head. "You keep 'breaking up' with me, Natsuki, yet we've never actually been together."

"You're putting words in my mouth," Natsuki eases, sitting up and landing butterfly kisses along Shizuru's jawline and up to her ear.

Anger dissipating, Shizuru's cracks a smile before cupping the emerald-eyed girl's face. "You're ruining me."

Quickly pecking the taller girl, Natsuki leans back. "Strip."

Scoffing, Shizuru's narrows her gaze on the suddenly dominant, demanding emerald-eyed girl. "Come again?"

"Strip."

Brows furrowed, Shizuru, blushing, strips her clothes off as Natsuki leans further back into the bed, elbows pressed against the mattress, not taking her eyes off of the tawny-haired girl. Feeling the intensity radiating off of emerald orbs, Shizuru, only in her bra and panties, reaches back to unclasp her bra before Natsuki shoots up and grabs her by the waist, reeling her in.

Crushing their lips, Natsuki grabs the startled tawny-haired girl's buttocks, lifting her, and laying her down on the bed. Mounting the beauty, Natsuki moves her hair to the side before diving in to kiss the other girl, each kiss growing more passionate.

Excited, Shizuru wraps herself around the raven-haired girl, coiling her and thrusting her.

Removing her hoodie and tossing it aside, Natsuki runs her hands up and down the girl's thighs, as said-girl thrusts her more hardly. Hungrily kissing and biting the other girl's lips, Natsuki sneaks her hand under the girl and unclasps her bra, also tossing it aside. Straightening up, she allows the other girl to remove her bra. Nibbling and sucking on the beauty's neck, Natsuki hands wander south to the girl's panties, teasing her.

Thrusting forward, Shizuru bites and sucks Natsuki's earlobe as she moans.

Leaving the girl's clit, Natsuki looks around the room.

"What?" Shizuru asks, in between breaths, looking at a bra-less and beautiful raven-haired girl.

"Where's your gun?"

"What? Why-"

"-Where is it?"

Gesturing at her nightstand, Shizuru tenses as Natsuki opens her drawer and pulls out her Beretta.

Taking off the gun's safety mode, Natsuki aims it at the hidden cameras before shooting them, cutting the video feed. Putting the safety back on, she tosses the gun aside. Licking the girl's toned stomach, giving shivers to the red-eyed beauty, Natsuki licks her way to the lower, pelvic region. Ripping apart the girl's panties, Natsuki licks further down, as the red-eyed girl clutches the bedsheets.

* * *

Jaw clenched, the woman growls in frustration.

"Headmistress?" a younger female asks, observing her all-too-still boss.

"Send notification requesting the academy's aircraft," Headmistress Blythe commands, not taking her eyes off of the now-static monitor.

"S-s-sure," the young assistant stutters, adjusting her headset. "Anything else?"

Dismissing her assistant with a flick of her wrist, Headmistress Blythe grinds her teeth. Her two most troublesome students were at it again, complicating her life. Head high, the young headmistress struts to her desk, heels clicking the floor. Reaching into her black, high-waisted pant's pockets, she pulls out a single key. Inserting it into the topmost drawer in her cabinet, she pulls out a little red book. Setting it down on her desk, she opens another drawer and pulls out a custom, silver and white-colored 22 caliber revolver. Placing the gun in between her back and pants, Headmistress Blythe straightens out her sleeveless, white chiffon blouse, tucking it in. Reaching into her purse, she pulls out a black tube and mirror and reapplies her lipstick.

"Headmistress?" a girl calls out, garnering the young headmistress' attention. "The aircraft will be here in ten."

"Good. Now be a doll and, for the time being, hold my calls," the headmistress instructs, as the young assistant nods her head. "Any paperwork that comes our way, run it by Maria. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll keep in touch," the older woman assures the younger one, putting on a pair of huge, designer sunglasses.

"Will you be long?"

"Muffin-cake," the blonde starts, smiling thinly. "Why would you ask me such a fucking retarded question? I'm not the one who answers to you, so how about you shut your pretty little mouth and follow orders."

Blushing profusely, the young redhead looks down at the floor. "S-s-s-sorry."

"Look, little bird, I'll be back, when I'm back," the headmistress eases, rolling her eyes behind her dark frames. "Okay?"

Nodding her head, the young assistant trails behind her boss, rushing past her to hold the door for her superior.

"I'm trusting you with my office, Hikari. Don't let ANYONEin. Got it, love?"

"Got it!" the assistant assures, determined.

"Good, little bird," Headmistress replies, gripping the girl's chin. "Hikari . . . I have to leave campus. Do you understand the SEVERITYof the situation?"

"I do," the young woman assures, smiling weakly.

"Don't let your phone out of your sight," Headmistress Blythe parts, walking past the girl. "And DON'T let me down," she parts, strutting past the halls and out to the courtyard and to the awaiting aircraft.

Standing tall, the pilot, behind aviator sunglasses, holds the door open for the academy's young headmistress. "Where to, ma'am?"

"Tokyo."

* * *

Lifting her eye-patch, the red-haired girl scratches an itch. Relieved, she places the eye-patch back in its place before picking up her sniper rifle once more. Aiming it at a spider on the wall, the girl smirks and pulls the trigger. Hearing a click, she sets the rifle down and disassembles it before assembling it again on record time. Pleased, she drifts her gaze back to her laptop and puts her feet up on the table. Typing a code in a black and green screen, the girl suddenly tenses. Closing the laptop's lid, she quickly assembles her rifle and points it at the door. Upon hearing a knock, Nao raises her brow. "Yeah?"

"May I come in?" a female asks, as the green-eyed girl furrows her brows.

Quiet, Nao grits her teeth at the sound of her door-knob jiggling before turning. Steadying her hold on the rifle, Nao awaits the intruder.

Carefully opening the door, the girl steps inside the dark dormitory.

Furrowing her brows, Nao looks up to see her unexpected visitor.

"We need to talk," the girl starts, walking over to the table by the window and plopping herself on top of it.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Nao starts, rising from her seat. "And why the fuck are YOUhere?"

"It'll make sense when you hear me out," the girl replies, as the moonlight shines on her lavender tresses.

"And why would I do that?" Nao challenges, slinging the rifle on her shoulder, which is noticed by the now-smirking lavender-haired girl.

"Because we don't necessarily hate each other and because you're the smartest girl in our program," Mashiro answers, smiling coyly, as Nao raises a brow and leans on her computer desk. "I remember your file, Yuuki. Out of the hundreds of applicants, yours was the one that stood out."

"You don't say," Nao states in a monotonic, disinterested tone.

"You NEARLYgot a perfect score on all of the exams," Mashiro discloses to an unperturbed redhead. "I did some digging around, and I discovered that you left the last question on each test BLANK."

"Guess I must've forgot," Nao explains, smiling much-too sweetly.

"How _**convenient**_ ," Mashiro instigates, as Nao scoffs.

"Look princess, are you like part of the test administrator thing-a-ma-jig, or are you just a nosey bitch?"

"Charming," Mashiro states, rolling her eyes. "But seriously, girl. I think you're onto real, ACTUALpotential."

"Gee, thanks. Hearing you say those words means the world to me."

"No, it doesn't," Mashiro counters, as Nao scoffs. "Because that's the difference between you and Fujino: Her highness chooses to flaunt her superiority to everyone, while you choose to hide it in the dark. . . waiting for that perfect moment to strike and kill your victim," the lavender-haired girl continues, a faint smile playing on her lips. "Kinda like this little guy," she elaborates, pointing to the spider on Nao's wall. "He's already booby-trapped this entire room . . . just waiting for everything to fall into place."

"Well, spiders are often misunderstood," the red-haired girl inputs, gripping the desk's edges.

"I'm sure they are," Mashiro agrees, jumping off the table and landing lightly on her feet. "Like I said, we don't hate each other," Mashiro points out, recalling their brief moments in class where they co-oped in making fun of someone or laughed at the same things. "So I am going to cut to the chase: Fujino and your little friend are working together, which means that it could be two against one, which makes for an unfair fight in which it's probable that we both die . . . _OR_ it could be two against two."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Nao probes, staring into aqua-colored eyes. "Of their alliance."

"Girlie, you may have lost one eye, but, surely, you're not THATblind."

Scoffing, Nao presses the button hidden underneath her desk. Immediately, the lights go out and clanking sounds are heard.

Tensing, Mashiro, succumbed to total darkness, backs up, crashing with the table behind her.

Smirking, Nao raises her hand up to her eye-patch, pressing a little button on the bottom-right corner. Immediately, a red screen loads, granting Nao with perfect sight of her surroundings. Chuckling, Nao spots the lavender-haired girl holding and aiming her Beretta, aimlessly. "Well, you're right about one thing: I'm not THATblind," Nao jokes, stalking Mashiro.

"And I'm right about the other thing, too!" Mashiro hisses, looking aimless around. "It's BETTER if we work together!"

"I know," Nao agrees, now an inch away from the other girl. "So lower your weapon," Nao commands, gripping Mashiro's hands and guiding her to lower the gun.

Tense, Mashiro refuses to do so.

"Surely, you're not THATstupid," Nao starts, retreating back her hand. "Under that bed of purple hair, you know that we cannot kill each other without notice," Nao reminds the girl who is clearly struggling with the idea of exposing herself. Walking away, Nao flips the lights back on.

Room illuminated, Mashiro gasps, lowering her gun, realizing that she was entrapped in some sort of panic room.

"While the rest of you were off killing each other, I was busy booby-trapping this entire school," Nao explains, smiling and marveling at her work. "I'm not opposed to _temporarily_ working with you, Windbloom Princess. But I'm warning you: Think **twice** before double-crossing me."

Scoffing, Mashiro rolls her eyes. "I could say the same to you."

Chuckling, Nao shuts the lights off again and walks over to her armoire. Pressing her fingerprint along the far, left-end of the metal rail holding her clothes, Nao unlocks a new compartment in her armoire, which allowed her to enter a code. Entering it, the loud, clanking metal sounds are heard once again. Stepping away, Nao closes her armoire and walks back to turn the lights back on.

Sight restored, Mashiro finds herself once again in the strange dorm from before. "Okay . . . " Mashiro starts, brows furrowed. "I'll admit it: I CLEARLYunderestimated you."

"That's EXACTLYwhat I was hoping for, loud girl," Nao replies, grinning.

"Right back at 'cha freak," Mashiro jokes before smirking. "You know . . . We just may have a real shot where one of us will win this thing because I, too, have my secrets. And like you, I never targeted anyone."

Raising a brow, Nao crosses her arms across her chest. "There's also the fact that I know Kuga better than she knows me."

"Honey, I know Fujino better than she knows me."

Scoffing, Nao raises her fist to Mashiro who pounds it with hers.

"Shall we get to know each other?" Mashiro suggests, smilling coyly.

"Yeah . . . I don't do the whole slumber party, braiding each other's hair, and talking about boys thing though," Nao replies, scrunching up her face.

"No, you moron," Mashiro clarifies, rolling her eyes. "What I meant was finding out how compatible we are in the art of killing."

Walking to the door, Nao opens it and holds it open for the shorter girl. "How about we test the waters this weekend?"

"It's a date," Mashiro parts, walking away from the peculiar, redheaded girl.

Shutting the door, Nao whistles as she walks back to her desk. Opening her laptop, Nao types the rest of the code and leans back in her chair, as she spies on the Fujino girl's dorm. Surprisingly, there was no video feed, just the audio, which she, Nao, had planted. Hearing moans, panting, and shallow breathing, Nao scrunches up her face before navigating to another tab. Expanding it, Nao zooms in to Mashiro sitting on her bed, staring at the bed that belonged to the recently deceased Fumi Himeno. Brows furrowed, Nao closes the tab and stretches her hands, popping her fingers.

Fingers gliding through the keyboard, Nao hacks into Garderobe's archives. And after listening to the conversation that had transpired between the headmistress and Seven, Nao was certain that she had to kill Natsuki. In fact, Nao was conjuring up a plan before Mashiro burst in with her proposition, which was conveniently advantageous. But even with this newfound, temporary alliance, Nao needed to pick the best setting for terminating a half-human, half-machine mutt.

Seven was a prominent foe, but Nao felt that she had the upper hand: She knew Natsuki's secret. Looking through the school's old blueprints, pre-reconstruction, Nao finds her arena. Now, all she needed to do was lure her target there, and, luckily, she knew who fit the profile for perfect bait; it was none other than a tall, beautiful, red-eyed, tawny-haired girl named Shizuru Viola Fujino.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: On Your Side**

Following linguistics, the four remaining classmates gather their belongings.

Sitting on her desk, Shizuru, legs crossed, powders her face as she awaits the dark-haired girl.

First to leave, Mashiro lingers by the door and then takes one last look at the other girls. "Have a good weekend, _mon cheris,_ " she parts, walking out of the classroom and heading to her dorm to pack for the weekend.

Making brief eye-contact with the redhead, Natsuki slings her bag across her shoulder.

Scoffing, Nao shrugs it off and busts out her phone, laughing at something on her screen. Whistling, Nao puts on a baseball cap and exits the classroom.

"Natsuki," Shizuru starts, garnering the emerald-eyed girl's attention, "Did you give it more thought?" she asks, closing the lid on her powder-case and putting it in her bag.

"Yeah . . . " Natsuki begins, frowning. "I still think it's a bad idea," she confesses, words betraying the small smile playing at the corner of her lips. "BUT," she teases, prowling over to a tawny-haired beauty.

"But what?" Shizuru plays along, pressing her palms against the desk's surface and leaning back.

Hands gripping the edges of the desk, Natsuki leans in to kiss the red-eyed beauty.

Feeling Natsuki break away, Shizuru tugs on the girl's tie, keeping her at bay.

Grinning, Natsuki kisses and bites the girl's neck.

Lightly moaning, Shizuru presses up closer to the other girl's body. Opening her legs, she flinches when she hears a woman's voice just outside the classroom. Recognizing the sound of heels clicking on the hardwood floor, Shizuru gently pushes the dark-haired girl away.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything."

Raising a brow, Natsuki runs her fingers along the bare skin on the girl's legs.

Heart beating loudly and feeling a knot in her stomach, Shizuru watches the girl graze her skin with her fingertips.

"You know what you need?" Natsuki asks, halting her play and causing the red-eyed beauty to raise a brow.

"What?"

Turning around, back against the girl, Natsuki slightly squats and gestures the red-eyed to get on for a piggyback ride.

Huge smile spreading across her face, Shizuru giggles as Natsuki grips her legs. Wrapping her arms around Natsuki's neck, Shizuru eases in, clinging to the dark-haired girl's body.

Giving the girl a piggyback ride back to their dormitories, Natsuki ignores the gawking looks from their peers, especially when the tawny-haired girl nibbles and kisses her earlobe.

Now kissing, biting, sucking Natsuki's neck, Shizuru stops when she feels Natsuki tense. Making brief eye-contact with the red-haired girl, Shizuru clings more tightly to Natsuki, whilst reaching for the gun that Natsuki usually hid between her back and skirt. Grabbing it, Shizuru tightens her grip on the weapon, finger on the trigger.

Scoffing, the redhead tilts her cap backwards before proceeding past them, backpack hanging loosely on her shoulder.

Gaze following the redhead out, Natsuki tenses once more when she feels another set of curious eyes glaring at them. Meeting aqua-colored eyes, Natsuki hardens her expression as Shizuru glares fiery daggers onto the short, lavender-haired girl.

"If it isn't her highness and her pauper," Mashiro greets, hands behind her back. "How displeasing to the eye," she taunts, smirking.

Feeling the other girl tense, Natsuki ignores their classmate and ventures forward.

"Do enjoy your weekend . . . you godawful bitches . . ." Mashiro calls out as they leave.

"We just need to make it to the ferry," Natsuki states, arriving at Shizuru's dorm. "Once we set foot on it, they can't target us."

"Who cares?" Shizuru remarks, getting off of Natsuki and straightening her uniform. "If they want to come at us, _let them."_

Cracking a smile, Natsuki barricades the taller girl, pressing her hands up against the door.

"There's another ferry departure later tonight," Shizuru suggests, biting her lower lip and feeling her blood rush. "So why don't you come inside?" she flirts, pulling Natsuki closer by the tie.

"Why don't you lock your door, instead," Natsuki instructs, no longer barricading the taller girl. "I'll be back in five."

Scoffing, Shizuru releases her hold on the uniform tie. "Natsuki . . . " Shizuru starts, red locked onto green. "You know I hate being told what to do."

"I know," Natsuki remarks, smile broadening at the sight of a visibly annoyed red-eyed girl. "And it's not so much a bad thing wanting to keep you safe," Natsuki adds, reaching for the door-knob and opening the door for the other girl. "Most girls would appreciate that."

"I'm not like most girls," the tall beauty retorts, smiling coyly.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki walks away from the taller girl and heads towards her dorm.

Still smiling, Shizuru enters her room and starts packing for the weekend.

* * *

Lurking in the ferry's cargo area, Nao examines the cargo-boxes. Using a crowbar, Nao pops open some crates. Disinterested in their contents, she tosses the crowbar aside and grabs a banana from one of the barrels.

"This. Is. Gross."

Plopped atop a barrel, Nao rolls her eye and begins peeling the banana. "No one forced you to come, twinkle-toes," she comments as Mashiro scoffs and hugs herself, too grossed out to sit or or touch the dirty surroundings.

Twinkling her nose, Mashiro shivers, clinging more tightly to herself.

"Will you keep quit being uptight!?" Nao snaps, taking a huge bite out of the banana. "You're making me wanna punch you."

"And I wanna punch YOU!" Mashiro counters, stomping her foot. "Seriously, girl! Who pays EXTRA currency to ride with FILTH!"

"First of all," Nao starts, spewing out bits of banana, which repulses Mashiro even more. "This isn't filth," Nao argues, admiring her surroundings. Taking one humongous last bite, Nao tosses the banana peel behind her. "Just think of it like a treasure cove," she advices, wiping her hands on her jeans. "And second of all, HEREis better than up THEREwith all the annoying rich kids from our school having conversations that hold ZEROrelevance to the actual happenings of the world. ZEROrelevance to me, AND are, quite frankly, stupid."

Nodding slowly, Mashiro scoffs. "Yet she says _I'm_ the uptight one," she murmur, causing the redhead to chuckle.

Pulling out her cellphone, Nao pulls open an app and raises its volume. Immediately, two distinct, but familiar, female voices are heard.

" . . . restroom stall or utility closet. Take. Your. Pick," a melodic voice flirts, followed by grunt and then a light-sounding giggle.

Face mirroring disdain, Nao closes the app as Mashiro, too, shivers from revulsion. "So there's _that_. . . " Nao states, face scrunched up. "Anyway, call me old-fashioned, but espionage works better when the other party is oblivious to the situation. So again: HERE is better than up THERE."

"You infiltrated them?" Mashiro guesses out-loud, as Nao scoffs.

"Well, I can't take ALLthe credit," Nao admits, raising up her bracelet. "In case you didn't know, this is just another way in which the academy keeps tabs on us."

Fidgeting with her bracelet, Mashiro searches forest greens. "What?" she mutters, processing the information.

"Think about it."

Scoffing, Mashiro analyzes the little black accessory. "When did-when did you figure it out?"

"Orientation night," Nao nonchalantly answers, shrugging. "Made sense . . . if these things can take our pulse, send us messages and/or notifications, track us, and have to be worn AT ALL TIMESthen, something like **this** was in the realm of possibility," Nao discloses before sighing. "But I'll admit that it took a while for me to hack it . . ."

Raising a brow, Mashiro looks between Nao's bracelet and Nao. "You speak freely of this ,yet you're aware that they could be listening. Unless . . . " she starts, dawning on her. "You found a way to deactivate yours! Haven't you!?"

"I deactivated both of ours."

"What? Why!? Won't that raise questions?"

"Nope," Nao answers, shrugging. "As far as they're concerned, it's technology being technology . . . like when your phone can't find service. It doesn't mean that the phone doesn't work; it just means that technology isn't always perfect. So right now, most other functions are functioning, except their espionage via audio-recording, so we're good."

"Oh. Cool."

"And because I'm a genius," the redhead adds, smirking. "We don't have to listen to everything the mutt and the pillow-princess are saying."

"How so?"

"Math," Nao answers, grinning. "You see, primadonna, I set an algorithm to highlight any time these two lovebirds say these magic words: Class Diamond, Garderobe Academy, graduation, target, terminate, kill, plan, attack, weapon, notice, secret, Four, Nao Yuuki and Mashiro Kazahana," the redhead reveals, smiling at herself. "When they say these trigger words, my software lets me know, so I could go back and review the audio-clip."

"Impressive," Mashiro remarks, startled when the ferry begins moving. Trying to steady herself, Mashiro loses momentum and clashes her head with the light bulb.

Bursting out laughing, Nao is death-glared by the lavender-haired girl before she, herself, falls out of her seat.

Laughing at the redhead, Mashiro clutches her stomach.

" _Sure_ ," Nao starts, sitting up and grunting, "Laugh at the blind girl."

"You mean, **_cyclops_ ,"** Mashiro corrects, smirking when Nao flips her off. "We should talk."

Grunting, Nao sits atop a cargo box, examining her cuticles. "Fire away, princess."

Narrowing her gaze on the patch on the girl's face, Mashiro cocks her head to side. "What I can't figure out," she starts, as Nao shifts uncomfortably in her seat, "Is how YOUlost your eye?" Mashiro probes, as Nao digs her fingernails into her palm. "Considering the fact that you practically booby-trapped the entire school, that you're a genius and hacker, and the fact that you're a peeping tom," Mashiro continues, face serious. "How the HELL did Tokiha and Marguerite corner YOU?"

Face rigid, Nao glares at the unfazed, aqua-eyed girl.

"Girlie, surely you see where I'm coming from," Mashiro presses, as Nao looks away and grits her teeth.

"It was a miscalculation."

"Care to explain?"

"Nope. Not really."

"Honey, a miscalculation cost you an eye. Do you want it to cost you your _life_?"

Sighing, Nao meets curious, aqua eyes. "One can have all the facts. All the evidence in the world," Nao starts, stern-faced. "But at the end of day, all you're holding is a report, which can only make SENSEwith narrative, with a story . . . and that's not always right."

"Hmm . . . you're not making any sense whatsoever."

"I **underestimated** Tokiha!" Nao snaps, shooting out of her seat. "Yes, I lived with her. Yes, I spied on her. Yes, I knew everything from what time she slept and woke up; where she studied; what music she liked; what food she liked; who she texted; who she called . . . all the way to what weapons she preferred and what missions caught her eyes . . . I had all these facts. Facts I used to construct a profile, a narrative, at least, one that made sense to me, and that was my mistake. I fucked up."

"You lost your eye . . ."

"I lost my eye."

"I've always been a good storyteller," Mashiro starts, causing a flustered Nao to raise a brow. "Everybody thinks I'm a good liar and manipulator because of my name, my blood, my status, and my upbringing, but, the truth is, I learned to lie from reading," the lavender-haired girl discloses, scoffing. "Books used to be my escape into other worlds and showed me lives that were better, if not worse, than mine . . . Literature has been the one thing to keep me content and sane," Mashiro admits, aqua eyes shining brightly. "Tell me: What do you know about Shakespeare?"

"I'm guessing not as much as you."

"Girlie, you don't have to be a genius to figure out where I'm going with this," Mashiro starts, smirking. "Kuga and Fujino. A **forbidden** love affair . . . care to pick a love story to draw on?"

 _"Romeo and Juliet?"_

"Let's go darker," Mashiro suggests, garnering Nao's full attention. "How about, _Othello?_ "

* * *

Sitting in the back, Natsuki taps her phone against her chin.

Raising a brow, Shizuru grasps the raven-haired girl's hand, halting her.

"What?"

"Natsuki, I don't want to sound clingy," Shizuru starts, smiling coyly, "But would it kill you to pay attention to me?"

"Technically . . . " Natsuki starts, as the red-eyed girl rolls her eyes, "Yes." Cracking a smile, Natsuki wraps her arm around the tawny-haired girl who snuggles closer to her, resting her head on Natsuki's shoulder. Leaning her head on top of the bed of tawny hair, Natsuki rests her eyes before a bright array of golden tresses come into view. Perking up, Natsuki meets luminous green orbs.

Book at hand, Erstin stops a couple of feet away upon seeing the light-haired and dark-haired girl cuddled up. Contemplating her move, Erstin smiles shyly at Natsuki before sitting on the opposite bench.

"What is your deal with her again?" Shizuru asks, intertwining their hands whilst glaring at the blonde.

Shrugging, Natsuki lingers her gaze on Erstin who pulls out her phone.

Quickly meeting emeralds, Erstin looks back at her phone and types a message. After, she puts her phone away, pulls out her book, and begins reading.

Receiving a text notification, Natsuki reads Erstin's text, nodding at the girl who makes brief eye-contact with her.

"Was that her? Did she just text you?" the red-eyed girl interrogates, looking between the oblivious blonde and Natsuki.

"Mmm," Natsuki hums, as Shizuru leaves the comfort of Natsuki's shoulder. Meeting ruby orbs, Natsuki pushes strands of tawny hair away from the girl's face.

"She's rich," Shizuru states, as a smile paints Natsuki's amused face. "So why does she have to freeload on you?"

"Shizuru, we're not even going to be at the penthouse," Natsuki eases, as Shizuru rolls her eyes. "So why are you mad?"

"That's not the point."

"Then, what is?"

"YOU! She's USING you!"

"She's rich. Just as you said. She just needs a place to crash."

"Oh for god's sake, Natsuki!" Shizuru snaps, crossing her arms and legs. "She _obviously_ wants to get in your pants!"

Holding back a snicker, Natsuki looks away, avoiding intense, fiery orbs. Ignoring the giddy, immature looks and remarks from other students who overheard their argument, Natsuki peeks at Erstin who is still reading her book but is also coated with a reddened fluster. Facing the red-eyed beauty again, Natsuki grips the girl's chin and tilts her face to face her. Smiling at the infuriated girl, Natsuki leans in to kiss the beauty who turns away. Missing her lips, Natsuki's kisses Shizuru's cheek.

"I have a headache," Shizuru states, still frowning and looking straight-ahead.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Natsuki starts, amused, "But you're incredibly cute when you're mad."

Submitting a small smile, Shizuru rolls her eyes before snuggling back onto the dark-haired girl who pecks the top of her head. Nestled together, both girls ride out the rest of the ferry ride in comfortable silence and intertwined hands.

* * *

Hearing the stomping of their peers above them, Nao and Mashiro await for the ruckus to die. Finally, glancing at their bracelet, both girls stand up, stretching and yawning.

"So what's on the agenda?" Mashiro asks Nao who shakes her head after a loud yawn.

Shrugging, Nao pulls out her phone, reviewing work-related e-mails. "This is shit," she remarks from her available missions, causing Mashiro to roll her eyes. "Yup. I got nothing," she finalizes, furrowing her brows when the lavender-haired girl narrows her gaze on her. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" Mashiro asks, as Nao scrunches up her face.

"No. Not one bit."

Rolling her eyes, Mashiro walks past the taller girl. "Well, come on now," Mashiro encourages, lingering by the stairs. "We don't want to be late for our playdate," she finishes, ascending the stairs.

Smiling crookedly, Nao follows suit.

Out on deck, a white Rolls Royce pulls up, quickly followed by six white Escalades encircling it.

Stepping out of the expensive vehicle, a built, tall man tosses the keys at Mashiro who catches them. "Orders, ma'am?" he asks, standing tall, hands behind his back.

"Tell the boys to stand down," Mashiro commands, as the man nods and presses his finger on his earpiece.

"Sleeping beauty, boys. Sleeping beauty," he commands, nodding once more at Mashiro before walking over to an Escalade and getting inside it. Within seconds, the horde of SUVs drive away, leaving the two young assassins alone and with the keys to one the most luxurious cars in the world.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, a blonde woman sets her teacup down on the small plate, looking out the window.

Her companion, a dark-haired male, stares indifferently at the female before finally speaking up. "He's late."

"Of course, he is," the woman agrees, smiling thinly. "He's a busy man."

"As am I," the dark-haired man remarks behind dark shades.

"Of course," the woman agrees, glancing at her watch before leaning back and spreading her arms across booth. Hearing the door ring, the woman peers over her sunglasses, smirking. Light-haired man coming into view, she gestures him over to their table.

Wearing an all-white, tailored suit, the man smirks at his company. Taking a seat next to the blonde, he crosses his arms across his chest. "Mahya, my love," he greets, smiling handsomely at the attractive blonde who smirks back. Removing his aviator sunglasses, he winks at the woman before turning his head to face the dark-haired man sitting in front of them. "Doctor," he greets, smile fading.

"Colonel," Reito greets, removing his sunglasses as well.

"My-oh-my those eyes," Mahya teases, looking endearingly at a set of glittering, honey-colored discs. "It's no wonder I fell for you, Reito."

"Sweetheart, it's no wonder you fell for both of us," the light-haired man with crystal-grey pools points out, smirking at the blonde. "And it's Lieutenant General now," he corrects, winking at an unfazed, indifferent Reito.

"Why are we here, Mahya?" Reito finally asks, glancing at his phone.

"We're at this shitty diner, Reito," the blonde starts, annoyed, "Because things have taken an **unfavorable** turn."

"From what I understand, they have taken a shitty turn. And you know you have my full, unconditional support, my sweet love," the light-haired man inputs, smiling boyishly at the woman. "But I don't think McDreamy here does."

"I have a feeling you're right, stud-muffin," Mayha agrees, smiling charmingly at a rigid-faced Reito. "Reito, I love you, but your number-one, recommended assassin is turning out to be quite the little-shit-of-a-Judas."

"No. That's impossible," Reito refutes, frowning. "Seven performs her duty, _superbly_. She's a well-oiled machine; she goes in and out."

"Well, that's one way of putting it," Mahya remarks, rolling her eyes. "She certainly does go **in** and **out** , running _laps_ around my problem," she adds, as Reito furrows his brows deeper. "To put it lightly: She's _fucking_ the girl I paid you to handle."

"Easy love," the young lieutenant general eases, taking control of the situation. "Look, we all have something to lose in this _particular_ situation. So there's no need to start pointing fingers," the light-haired man continues, as the female scoffs. "But given the light of recent events, we need a new strategy if we're to proceed with this . . . _arrangement_."

"And what do you propose, _Lieutenant_?" Reito asks, arms crossed.

"The way I see it," the lieutenant general starts, smiling charmingly, "We have a classic case of _ruse de guere._ "

Quickly frowning, the headmistress stares at the young military man. "Baby, that's been apparent since day one," Mayha states, as Reito silently agrees. "Reito's girls were SUPPOSED to be our unaware infiltrators and spies. It's the way we designed the game . . . to ASSUREthat Fujino dies without raising suspicion."

"My love, where I am getting at is that we think _**classical**_ ," the young general elaborates, reaching for the salt and pepper. "This," he says, picking up the salt shaker, "Is Fujino . . . she is the Queen, the favorite, the _it-girl,_ and she's also the girl these poor-suckers," he continues, setting the salt shaker down and picking up sugar packets, "Are mortally afraid of," he says, using the sugar packets to encircle the salt shaker. "While this," he says, picking up the pepper shaker, "This is Reito's girl."

"Which of the two?" Reito asks, furrowing his brows.

" _ **Supergirl**_ ," the lieutenant general answers, smirking, as the blonde woman rolls her eyes. "You see, doctor," he continues, swirling the pepper shaker, "Your robot-toy can do this," he says, making the pepper shaker stomp on the sugar packets. "And as we've come to find out, _**supergirl**_ has no problem getting all close and personal with the brat," he elaborates, placing the pepper shaker beside the salt shaker, side-by-side. "Remember what I said about classical?" he asks to his companions who nod. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, _**supergirl**_ is our Trojan Horse."

"Muffin, _surely_ that's not your plan," the young headmistress comments, while Reito exhales deeply before shaking his head.

"Trust me, sweetheart. It's _perfect_ ," the light-haired man presses, leaning closer to Reito. "Or have you forgotten that our beloved doctor can havecontrol if he wills it?" he finishes, staring into widened golden pools.

" **NO!** " Reito exclaims, standing up. " **NO!** " he presses, slamming his fist on the table. "That will undo YEARSof work! YEARS and YEARS of research! Of dedication! Of science!" he rants, jaw clenched. "She's a PRODIGY," Reito pleas, calming down. "She has free-will. SENTIENCE. And if I choose to control her, I put that very notion at risk . . . it'd ruin EVERYTHINGI am trying to build! EVERYTHING I am trying to accomplish!"

"Don't forget, _doctor_ , that without military-tech and funding, the **creature** in question would not exist!" the light-haired man retorts, causing the usually-reserved doctor to tremble from anger. "So the question is, doc: Do you want to keep your technology? Your legacy?" he challenges, staring up at golden pools. "Because if so . . . Be like a good boy and . . . Sit. Down."

Complying, the dark-haired man takes his seat, glaring at the young lieutenant general.

"As we say in the military," the light-haired general continues, smiling charmingly, "A soldier is an army. And no army is better than its soldiers," he comments, running a hand through his light-colored hair. "Don't lose sight of OURmission," he presses, looking between the blonde and the dark-haired man. "Mahya, a woman dear to us, wants the girl dead. _**I** _ want the girl dead. And you, Reito, want the girl dead because her death, if terminated by the hands of one of your assassins, grants you the most sought-after, valuable set of contracts that Class Diamond has ever given, and it protects you from _treason_."

Scowling at the red-eyed military man, Reito grits his teeth, nodding. He had no choice. Natsuki was, technically, military property, and he and his father knew that early on. Yet his father decided to adopt the curious, raven-haired girl, keep her hidden, and seclude and use her to their clan's advantage.

"Listen to Ichi, Reito," Mahya urges, looking between the two men. "You'll come out on top. Money. Contracts. Legacy . . . not to mention, no handcuffs. No time behind jail-bars. Not being someone's girlfriend in prison because, as it it apparent to anyone with eyes, you're pretty."

"Very much so," the grey-eyed man teases, winking at the visibly angry, golden-eyed man. "Take it from me, doctor: you don't want to be a traitor to your country," he advises, face hard. "I know the system. I enforce the system. I AMthe system. And what I'm offering you is a way out . . . So take it."

* * *

Walking the dimly lit, wet streets of the city, the pair of girls rush for cover from the rain.

Drenched, the raven-haired girl lulls the taller girl into the shadows. Pulling the tawny-haired girl closer, Natsuki presses Shizuru up against the wall. Pushing damp tawny strands away from the crimson-eyed girl's face, Natsuki lowers her gaze onto pink lips before leaning and kissing the taller girl who is quick to kiss her back. Breaking away, Natsuki looks down at the floor. "I need to tell you something."

"Don't ruin it," Shizuru utters, head slightly tapping the wall.

Quickly frowning, Natsuki cracks a smile. "So what's next?"

"Well," Shizuru starts, tugging on Natsuki's jeans to pull the girl closer. "I've never been to the cinema," she discloses, as Natsuki cocks her head to the side.

"The movies?"

Shaking her head, Shizuru wraps her arms around Natsuki's neck. "So how about dinner and a movie?"

"Are you trying to be normal?" Natsuki teases, as the red-eyed girl rolls her eyes. "Because it's adorable."

"How about you shut up and take me out on our date already," Shizuru teases back, licking her lips. "Who knows . . . you might get _lucky_."

"Well, _lucky_ is sorta in my name."

Scoffing, Shizuru rolls her eyes. "I see what you did there," she mocks, fighting a smile. "And it's not funny. And if it was up to me, your nickname would be ' scruffy'," Shizuru taunts, gripping Natsuki's hand and leading them out of the alley.

Walking a couple of blocks, Shizuru spots a pizzaria. "Dinner there?"

Scrunching up her face, Natsuki smiles nervously. "I kinda don't like pizza."

"Really?" Shizuru questions, lightly chuckling. "I thought everyone liked pizza."

"Not me," Natsuki utters, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh you were serious," Shizuru utters, frowning and realizing that there was much that she still didn't know about Natsuki.

Noting the change in mood, Natsuki glances at the pizzaria. "But if you want to go-"

"-No," Shizuru interjects, tugging Natsuki to keep walking. "We can eat somewhere else."

Walking in silence, Natsuki notices a deep, thoughtful look on the taller girl's face. "What is it?" she asks, halting them.

"Nothing," Shizuru lies, smiling weakly.

"Just tell me what it is," Natsuki presses, grinning. "You've already called me a meddler, so it's not surprise that I'm meddling."

"Yea, well, I don't blame you: you're obsessed with me," Shizuru plays along, chewing on her bottom lip.

"And somehow, I don't think you have a problem with that," Natsuki flirts, gripping the girl by the waist. "So what is it? What's bothering you?"

"It's just," Shizuru starts, sighing. "I don't know. I feel like I don't know you, _know you_. Like I can't get past the surface-level."

"So I don't like pizza," Natsuki remarks, looking curiously at the taller girl. "In fact, I hate all things with tomato-sauce . . . and I don't like the beach. Blue and red are my favorite colors. I like speed, so I drive fast cars and bikes. I love working-out. I love animals, especially dogs. I-"

"-It's not that," Shizuru interjects, smiling nervously. "Forget surface-level stuff, I am talking about your core . . . I can read you, but I still don't understand you."

Jaw clenched, Natsuki looks down at their intertwined hands. "Is this because of what I am?"

"No!" Shizuru quickly answers, searching emerald eyes. "It's not that. I don't care about that. In fact, I often forget . . . what I care about is what goes on in _**here**_ ," she elaborates, tapping her finger on Natsuki's forehead.

Grasping the girl's hand, Natsuki kisses it before venturing forward. And for the rest of the way, Natsuki keeps silent, until they arrive at a restaurant that had caught Shizuru's attention.

* * *

"You talk as if I have a choice," Reito spits out, glowering at his companions.

"Doctor, we always have a choice," the young lieutenant general points out, leaning back in his seat. "I was born a bastard, yet I loved my father, and he loved me. But then that fucking bitch was born, and it tore my family apart. She took him from my mother. She took him from me. She took my rightfully-deserved inheritance from me. She took MY LIFE. . . But did I sit around moping?" he questions, face menacing. " **NO!** On the contrary, I have become a respected, well-decorated military-man. And while the brat kills the vermin in this world, I kill terrorists. I protect Japan from the REALplayers of the world . . . and still, I resent her. And it's like a cancer that grows with time and that can only be cured with her imminent death."

"Gee . . . tell me about it," Mayha remarks, rolling her eyes. "I've hated that little cunt-brick, since the day her mother introduced her to me. I mean, talk about a royal brat."

"Talk about a dried-up succubus," the grey-eyed man adds, scoffing. "Is the elder Viola still-" he starts but is cut off by Reito who slams his fists on the table.

"-ENOUGH!" the obsidian-haired man exclaims, looking between the male and the female sitting across from him. "Mayha, I understand you. You're about as self-absorbed and narcissistic as they come," Reito continues, as Mayha shrugs. "But you, Lieutenant General! I find it _ironic_ that you consider yourself a 'patriot', yet you are willing to look the other way if it's convenient to you."

"Well, good doctor, I wouldn't be the first public figure to do it," the young general points out, smirking. "Nor will I be the last."

"Reito, just do it," Mahya presses, annoyed. "Control the girl, and you control the situation and we ALLwin," she reminds the men, smiling coyly. "You get your contracts and protection from Ichi. Ichi gets his revenge and his inheritance. I get my dream wedding, as well as the best present a groom can EVERgive his bride-to-be," she gloats, taking and intertwining her hands with the lieutenant general. "I, my loves, get the _ **Fujino clan**._ "


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: In My Blood**

Dodging a spear, the girl dashes at top speed towards the wall. And as the margin between her and the wall closes, she times her pacing and posture, placing all her weight on her right foot before shooting off the ground. Mid-air, she rotates, horizontally, pushing off the wall with her right foot and then stomping her left foot for a boost. Flying, the girl smirks at the confused man.

Coming to a halt, the male chasing after the girl forces his palms against the wall, coming to a full stop. Unsurprisingly, he clashes into the brick wall. Brown eyes, widening, his eyes catch the the shadow of the girl behind him. Tense, he is pulled by the neck.

Using her bow-and-arrow's thick string, the girl chokes the man. Twisting the weapon more and more, she pulls harder and harder on the man's throat.

Falling to his knees, trying to break free, the man gasps when a small foot is pressed up against his back.

Twisting the bow-and-arrow until it can't turn any more, the girl flinches when she hears the other perpetrators catching up to her. Rolling her eyes, she presses harder on the man's back, pushing him down to the ground. Giving him one last tug, she lets go of the weapon and watches the limp man fall flat on the ground. Pulling out a new bow-and-arrow, the girl loads it with an arrow. Closing one eye, she takes aim before releasing it. Not long after, she hears a man yelp before falling to the ground.

Pulling out another arrow, she aims it at a shadowy figure looming on the roof of the building adjacent to where she was. Holding her breath, she releases the arrow. Smirking, she watches the figure falls down the ten-story building, splattering on the ground. Reaching for another arrow, the girl stands still, surveying the area. Hearing a gunshot, she runs, tucks, and rolls away from the bullet. One knee against the asphalt and the other knee at a ninety degree angle, the girl pulls out an arrow from a different-colored pouch. Steadying her aim, she releases the unique arrow.

"You missed," a voice comments, causing the girl to scoff.

"I never miss," the girl remarks, standing up and spotting a red-haired girl plopped atop the hood of her car.

Hearing a loud explosion, the red-haired girl tenses, gripping the edges of the car, while the lavender-haired girl remains unfazed. "Subtle," Nao comments, as Mashiro rolls her eyes. "So was that it?" she asks, reaching for her sniper rifle, which slung across her back.

"No," Mashiro answers, reaching for another arrow. "The last of the assailants is at a quarter past nine on the fourth level," she discloses, plopping down next to Nao.

Scoffing, Nao follows Mashiro's instructions. Closing one eye, she looks through her sniper's scope. And there, on the fourth floor, on the second window, stood a figure taking aim at the girls.

But before he could pull the trigger, the redhead beats him, bullet entering and leaving his cranium.

Smirking, Nao tilts her baseball cap forward. "I have to say: That wasn't so bad."

"It was alright," Mashiro agrees, jumping off of the hood of the car. "I haven't chased and killed a gang in a while."

"Why? Grunt work?" Nao teases, as Mashiro rolls her eyes.

"Frankly, yes. It's beneath me."

"Well," Nao starts, jumping off of the car, too. "That _was_ fun. But if we _really_ want to have a good time," she teases, slinging the rifle across her back, "Nothing is scarier than nature come nightfall."

Raising a brow, Mashiro takes out the car keys from her pocket. "Be clearer."

"Mount Kita," Nao answers, getting inside the vehicle.

Brows furrowed, Mashiro also gets inside the car. "What about Mount Kita?"

"Dude! Man versus Nature!"

Igniting the car on, Mashiro's fingers tap against the steering-wheel.

"What?" Nao asks, following the silence coming from the distracted yet thoughtful lavender-haired girl.

"It may be late notice," Mashiro starts, shifting the car into first gear, "But I can pay off a pack of mercenaries to hunt us at Mount Kita . . . make it more fun."

Putting the seat-belt on, Nao grins.

Briefly meeting green orbs, Mashiro smiles quickly before dialing her clan.

 _"Lady Kazahana," a male greets, pausing. "How may I be of service?'_

"I need mercenaries," Mashiro starts, racing to the interstate. "Approximately ten."

 _"Of course, my lady," the male answers, pausing once more. "But if I may . . . why does the lady require mercenaries when she commands an entire clan?"_

"Just do it."

 _"Of course."_

"And I need them by tonight . . . Use the clan helicopter and drop them off at Mount Kita with instructions to kill me and my partner on sight. Understood?"

 _"Lady-"_

"-It's for training," Mashiro interjects, now going over a hundred miles per hour. "I'll e-mail you our profiles to hand to the mercenaries."

 _"But-"_

"-It's what I need to win," the lavender-haired girl cuts in, brows furrowed. "As expected, her Highness is very much alive and very much in this competition."

 _"Then, she has another thing coming."_

Small smile painting her lips, Mashiro scoffs. "I formed a temporary alliance . . . Right now, my priority is to put Fujino six feet under," she discloses, pressing down more hardly on the accelerator. "Get me those mercs."

 _"I'll have ten mercs within the hour."_

"And I'll e-mail my briefings shortly."

 _"I shall await them. Just as I await your victory."_

"Thank you."

 _"One final question, Lady Kazahana . . . Your parents . . . do I inform them, or is this between us?"_

"Between us," Mashiro answers, face falling. "It's not like they'd actually care . . . " she mutters, ending the call.

Pretending not to hear the last snippet, Nao continues looking out the window. In her experience, people who came off as 'put-together' were usually being held together by tape. Mashiro, as it seemed, was no exemption.

* * *

Phone vibrating once more, Shizuru silences the call, fidgeting with her fingers.

Raising a brow, Natsuki leans closer to the red-eyed beauty. "It's just previews," she whispers, leaning closer to the other girl's earlobe. "You won't miss out."

Smiling nervously, Shizuru tenses when her phone vibrates again.

Standing up, Natsuki lends the girl a hand. "It sounds important."

Accepting Natsuki's aid, Shizuru walks past the dark-haired beauty and out of the screening room. Pulling out her mobile, she looks at her missed-call log. All calls were from her half-brother. Taking a deep breath, Shizuru hardens her expression before returning the call.

 _"I've been calling you," a male states in a harsh tone. "Where are you!?"_

"That is none of your business, Kaguya."

 _Scoffing, the man clears his throat. "We need to talk."_

"We're talking right now."

 _"In **person** ," the man clarifies in a low, menacing tone._

Jaw clenched, Shizuru calms her breathing. "What do you want?"

 _"People are talking."_

"People tend to do that."

 _"ENOUGH! Now is NOT the time to act like a CHILD!" the man bursts out, breathing rapidly. "I'm holding a press conference in town this evening," he starts again, pausing. "I can meet you after_."

"And if I go, will you quit harassing me!?"

 _"I'm just trying to preserve OUR father's legacy_."

Ending the call, Shizuru clutches her phone close to her chest. It was not too long ago when she met her half-brother for the first time. She was sixteen. On the night of her debutante, Shizuru was properly introduced to society. To the outside world, she was the heiress to a real-estate mogul family. She was a socialite by birth, so she always acted the part. Money, as her family would often say, buys entitlement, but fear maintains it. That was how the Fujino name garnered much respect, admiration, prestige, envy, and also how it inherited a rumour-mill factory.

Long ago, her great, great-grandfather, bought a plantation. It did well, until his competition killed him, leaving Shizuru's great-grandfather in a tough spot. At the mere age of fifteen, her great-grandfather took over the family business. Encouraged with both a heavy and broken heart, the boy avenged his father's murder and found that killing the competition was profitable in many ways. One: His plantation thrived. Two: He earned respect. Three: He was widely feared. Four: His family never felt the stab of a knife in their backs ever again.

Presently, the Fujino name carried much esteem. There were rumours, of course, regarding them. But through the passage of time, society learned to look the other way when it came to the noble family because those who dared poke around in the Fujino's ordeals always wound up missing. So instead, people attended the Fujino's parties, drank their champagne, ate their food, invited them to societal events, and waved hello to them out in public.

"Hey," a voice says, startling the red-eyed beauty. "Everything okay?"

Meeting emerald orbs, Shizuru sighs. Phone vibrating, she glances at it. Her half-brother had e-mailed her details regarding their meeting later that evening.

"I have to go," Shizuru utters, walking away.

Frowning, Natsuki follows suit.

Walking side-by-side and in silence, the taller girl leads them back to her downtown loft.

* * *

Coat of mist enveloping Mount Kita, the girls hide under a cliff.

After scoping the area, Nao stretches and pops her neck.

"Ew. Gross," Mashiro comments, pulling out an arrow. Stepping forward, she loads an arrow in place, closes her eyes, and moves her bow-and-arrow in a zig-zag fashion.

Scratching the side of her head, Nao furrows her brows. "Is that your hidden talent?" she asks, observing the quiet and focused lavender-haired girl.

Moving the weapon in circular motions, Mashiro stops when she feels a pull. Stepping closer, she takes a deep breath and pulls back the bow's string. Holding her breath, she releases the arrow. "You were saying?" she asks, flipping her hair.

"What was THAT!?" Nao

Brow raised, Mashiro shrugs it off. "We have to get to the top," she says, gesturing up. "Get the high view."

Catching the glimpse of a shadow, Nao reaches out and grasps Mashiro's hand. "Woah!"

Flinching, Mashiro pulls back her hand, scowling at the red-haired girl.

"Easy, princess," Nao eases, scoffing and grabbing Mashiro's hand once more.

" **Boundaries**!" Mashiro scolds, once again retreating her hand.

"I spy with my little eye a merc about 200 feet from here," Nao states, pointing ahead. "Now quit being a baby, or you're gonna get shot," she warns, grabbing Mashiro's hands and sprinting off to a small cavern in the mountain. Hidden, she releases Mashiro's hand. Briefly stepping out, sniper at hand, Nao uses the rifle's scope for better sight.

"Anything?" Mashiro starts, hugging herself, clearly uncomfortable inside the dark cavern.

Lowering her weapon, Nao furrows her brows. Quietly stepping back, she places her hand over a startled Mashiro's mouth. " **SHH**."

Confused and pressed up against the other girl, Mashiro discretely reaches for an arrow. And upon hearing rustling, Mashiro nods at Nao who removes her hand from Mashiro's mouth. Loading the arrow, Mashiro repeats the same odd ritual, moving the bow, accordingly. Stopping, she steps back, takes in a deep breath, and releases the arrow. Hearing a thump, she flips her hair.

"How do you know you hit him?"

"I am an incredible shot."

"Dude, I'm not stupid," Nao states, staring hardly at the shorter girl. "Spill."

Scoffing, Mashiro reaches for another arrow.

"Great . . . " Nao remarks, eyeing the shorter girl loading her bow. "You're either going to threaten me or shoot me in the leg."

"Don't be morbid," Mashiro states, rolling her eyes.

"Then explain to me your little rain dance," Nao taunts, holding back a snicker. "Because I know archers, and I've never seen one move around his bow as if it was possessed like you do."

Lips pierced, Mashiro sighs. "Polarity. It's-"

"-In your arrows," Nao interjects, scoffing. "That's actually pretty impressive."

"Well, you're not the only genius," Mashiro comments, walking past the taller girl.

"So that's why you're so attached to your arrows," Nao realizes, trailing behind the lavender-haired girl. "They're your rods to metal . . . which are really, rods to your enemies."

"Yeah, but the range isn't as impressive," Mashiro comments, shrugging. "But my people are working on it."

"Your people?"

"I'm a Kazahana," Mashiro explains, voice hollow. Picking up the pace, Mashiro begins jogging. They still had mercs on their tail, and if they wanted to wrap-up quickly, they needed to get out of the mist.

* * *

Entering the tawny-haired girl's loft, Natsuki isn't too surprised to find that the girl had exquisite, expensive taste. White walls and dark, hardwood floor, the loft was decorated with dark-colored designer furniture.

Walking to the bar at the center of the room, Shizuru pulls out a bottle of vodka, along with two drinking glasses. Three ice-cubes per glass, the red-eyed beauty pours the alcohol content onto the glasses and then adds lime wedges onto each drink.

Reaching for a glass, Natsuki sits on a stool, analyzing the tall, tawny-haired girl.

Chugging her drink in one gulp, Shizuru sets the glass down. "My father passed away last year."

In an awkward position, Natsuki lowers her gaze and swirls her drink before meeting bright, infernos once more.

"Natsuki," Shizuru starts again, frowning. "But my father's death was NOT an accident; it was NOT due to natural causes; it was _premeditated_ ," the tall beauty explains, refilling her drink. "We have enemies. My family has _always_ had a target on their backs . . . so it was no surprise that someone wanted us gone . . . what was shocking was that someone actually _attempted_ it and _succeeded_."

"I'm-I'm sorry your father was murdered."

"It's not just that," Shizuru utters, chugging her second glass. "That's not the end of my tragic past, nor the beginning," she discloses, scoffing. "My father's attack was actually an attack on our ENTIRE family! We were at our private island when we were bombed."

Flinching, Natsuki searches distant reds. "Bombed? You were _bombed_?"

"And that's not the worse part of it . . . ." Shizuru comments, scoffing and licking her lips. "We don't know who the bomber was."

Pensive, Natsuki sips and savors the alcohol. "But I'm guessing you've looked into it."

"Obsessively."

"Any leads?"

" **None**. And my mother isn't helping," Shizuru continues, rolling her eyes. "I don't know if it was my father's death or the loss of her sight and leg, but my mother hasn't been the same since," the beauty discloses, reaching for the bottle of vodka. "It wasn't a happy marriage. That I always knew . . . To say the least, it was a toxic, dysfunctional union. But still, my parents were always _remarkable_ together if they shared a common enemy. And there was respect, too, especially when you least expected it. They could fight for hours, not talk for days, ignore the other for weeks, but they always went back to each other because they recognized the other's strengths. In an odd way, they cared for one another."

"I think caring for someone holds more weight than love in the long run," Natsuki remarks, staring at her drink. "If you love someone, your rationalizing is subjective, and you're submissive to that person's well-being. But if you care for someone, it's a choice . . . choosing to care, rather feeling obliged to it . . . "

Brows furrowed, Shizuru stares curiously at her lover. "Natsuki . . . did you grow up in a forest or something?" she comments, scoffing. "You read too much into philosophy."

"Actually, I kinda did live in the forest for a while," Natsuki answers, recalling the time following the accident, before Mr. Kanzaki took her in. "And given my special situation, I've always felt . . . insecure over myself. And poetry and philosophy have always been therapeutic to me., giving me interpretative meanings of life, and romanticizing the fact that existing is just as beautiful as living."

"When I was six, I used to get mad at my sister every time she took one of my dolls," Shizuru starts, scoffing. "It annoyed mama, so she always let the nanny handle it. And the way our nanny handled it was by buying my sister her own dolls," she continues, pausing and then smiling. "But the problem persisted; my sister kept taking my dolls, and I kept throwing fits, so our nanny decided to buy my sister the EXACTsame dolls as mine. And guess what? The problem persisted."

"So you were both brats."

"The point is, " Shizuru begins, furrowing her brows, "It was never about the dolls; it was about power. That's what we all had in common: My sister, nanny, and I," Shizuru states, leaning closer to the raven-haired girl. "Humans are no different from when they were children . . . we're all impulsive, selfish, proud creatures," the beauty continues, reaching for Natsuki's hands and intertwining them with hers. "Don't waste your time trying to be the perfect human because there is NOsuch thing. Just focus on being better. And trust me, that's what everyone wants out of life: To be better."

"Is that what you want?" Natsuki asks, eyeing their intertwined hands.

"To be better?" Shizuru repeats, scoffing. "Natsuki, I can _**never**_ be good. Not after everything I've done."

"That's not what I asked."

"I wish," Shizuru starts, letting go of Natsuki's hands and leaning back against the counter. "I wish life had turned out differently for me."

"You say that as if it's over," Natsuki counters, jumping over the bar and landing a foot from the taller girl. "When your father died-"

"-It's not about my father," Shizuru interjects, frowning. "He may not have been perfect, but I loved papa. But at the same time, I always knew the day would come . . . the day I'd see him in a body bag."

Staring at the taller girl, Natsuki pushes loose strands of tawny hair behind the taller girl's ear.

"It's about my sister," Shizuru confesses, pressing closer to the raven-haired girl.

Embracing the taller girl, Natsuki furrows her brows. "What about her?"

"She's dead."

Flinching, Natsuki frowns. Slightly bending, Natsuki lifts the girl up and sets her down on the counter. Hands gripping the counter's edges, Natsuki leans in to kiss the girl's cheek. Pulling away, she stares into ruby orbs.

"You're really weird," Shizuru teases, ruffling Natsuki's hair.

Cracking a smile, Natsuki leans closer to the beauty. "How about I run you a bath?"

Biting her lower lip, Shizuru wraps her arms around the dark-haired girl's neck before her phone starts ringing. Rolling her eyes, she glances at the notification. Face hardening, she gently pushes Natsuki away and jumps off of the counter. "I forgot," she starts, encircling Natsuki and heading towards her purse. "I have this thing," she explains, slinging her purse on her shoulder. "So . . . " she begins again, lingering by the door as the dark-haired girl nears her, "Make yourself at home."

"Where are you going?" Natsuki asks, halting the other girl's escape.

"I have this-"

"-Thing," the emerald-eyed girl finishes, stern-faced.

"It's my brother," Shizuru states, face mirroring disdain.

Brows furrowed, Natsuki steps closer, arms crossed. "You told me you didn't have a brother."

"I don't," Shizuru agrees, jaw clenched. "He's more of an estranged, _**half**_ -brother."

"If you're not close, what does he want with you?" Natsuki asks, noting hostility between the red-eyed girl and her sibling.

"It's nothing. Just business."

"I can come if you-"

"-I'll be fine," Shizuru cuts in, annoyed. "Just make yourself at home, Natsuki. I'll be back shortly."

And just like that, the tawny-haired beauty exits the loft, leaving the raven-haired beauty alone.

In dark-grey, faded, and ripped jeans, snug black v-neck, and maroon combat boots, Natsuki heads to the balcony. Standing on top of the ledge, she looks down. Cars and people passing by, Natsuki walks over to a darkened area. Breathing calmly, she looks straight-ahead before jumping down. Landing, Natsuki's knuckles scrape the asphalt. Standing up, Natsuki massages her bloodied knuckles as she walks towards her bike. Hidden, she waits for a tawny head to come to view. After a few minutes, the crimson-eyed beauty appears and gets inside her awaiting limousine. Jaw clenched, Natsuki watches the limo drive off before she mounts her bike and takes off after it.

* * *

 _Descending the staircase in all her glory, the girl in a sleek, golden gown that hugged her body perfectly maintains her composure as flashes and applause envelop her. Stopping midway, she awaits for her father to meet her. Arm-in-arm, father and daughter descend the rest of the staircase. At ground-level, they pose as more cameras flash their lights, capturing the moment._

 _"Smile, sweetheart," her father instructs, not breaking his charming smile._

 _Forcing a smile, the tawny-haired beauty with sparkling, ruby orbs does as told. And just as a single tear streams down, she is tugged away by someone. Caught in a twirl, the girl lands, pressed up against a tall, young man with icy-grey eyes. But before she could speak, he twirls her and catches her in a perfectly maneuvered move._

 _Turning his head to face the orchestra, he gestures them to play a piece he requested: Pachelbel's Canon. Smiling handsomely, he raises the tall beauty's hand, kissing it whilst bowing as the music starts to play. Standing erect, he pulls her closer, one hand landing firmly on her waist and the other hand gently intertwined with hers. "You're far more alluring in person, Ms. Fujino," he comments, twirling the girl once more to the beat of the solemn music._

 _Hand landing on the man's chest, Shizuru raises a brow, noting a military medal on his suit._

 _"Air-force," the handsome man answers, catching the girl's stare. "So are feeling you up for a big finale?" he asks, smiling boyishly, as he gets down on one knee, one hand up in the air, guiding Shizuru who encircles him._

 _"What do mean?" Shizuru asks, when the man stands back up and gracefully places one hand on her waist and the other on her hand._

 _"Give it a moment," he whispers, as they dance beautifully and eloquently in front of the admiring crowd._

 _Spotlight on the pair stealing the show, Shizuru admires the man's handsome features; he was the very image of a prince charming, yet she noted a familiar darkness radiating off of him. But like the solemn music, there was a somber beauty to him._

 _"Here it comes," he whispers onto the girl's ear, smiling dashingly._ _Slightly bending, the young man effortlessly lifts the girl and spins her before carefully and gracefully bringing her back down and pressing her body against his body. Hands on her thigh and lower back, he grins at the girl who had her arms wrapped around his neck._

 _Immediately, flashing, white lights blind the stunning pair at the center of the room._

 _"You must admit, Ms. Fujino: We're quite the pair," the grey-eyed man remarks, removing his hands from the girl and hiding them behind his back, standing erect and with perfect composure. "Kaguya. Ichiro Kaguya," he states, smiling handsomely and bowing his head._

 _"Shizuru Viola Fujino," the beauty greets, noting that all the women and some men were checking out her dance partner. "I guess I wasn't the only one impressed with you," she remarks, as the young man chuckles lightly._

 _"Did I now?" the young man teases, smiling boyishly. "Did a nobody like me really impress the most beautiful and notorious heiress in the world?"_

 _"A nobody like you?" Shizuru questions, checking out her dance partner, who, in no way, looked like a mere peasant._

 _"Careful, my lady," the grey-eyed man starts, smirking. "The camera may catch you ravishing me."_

 _"Darling, despite our chemistry on the dance floor, you're barking at the wrong tree," Shizuru discloses, smirking back._

 _Frowning, the man smiles dashingly at the beauty. "I take it someone has your heart."_

 _"No, darling, you're just ill-equipped for my needs and wants."_

 _Brow raised, the man scoffs. "So we're off to a good start," he jokes, smiling dashingly. "Other than being the most attractive people in the room and being **spectacular** on the dance-floor, we have a lot in common."_

 _Rolling her eyes, Shizuru smiles at the charming, young man. "Speaking frankly, Mr. Kaguya. What is your business here?" Shizuru asks, catching the young man flinch for a split second. "Usually, people like us run in the same circles, but I've never seen you or met you."_

 _"My business?" the young man repeats before smirking, "Well, my lady, I guess it's now my turn to be frank," the handsome man starts, smiling flirtatiously. "There's no need to beat around the bush, Ms. Fujino," the young man states, admiring the grand, luxurious salon. "Go ahead and ask me. Ask me why am I crashing your fabu-ball?" he challenges, a tinge of mockery in his tone._

 _"Debutante," Shizuru corrects, both offended and intrigued by the straightforward male._

 _"Like I said, ' **my lady'** ," the young man states in a condescending tone, "We have a lot in common."_

Walking past the lobby and into the restaurant, the tall beauty, sporting a glittering, shiny golden blouse, tight black pants, and matching black booties, spots the light-haired man with icy greys. Hardening her expression, she walks towards his table.

"Gold has always suited you," he remarks, calling the waiter over. "Red, white, or pink?"

"I'm not drinking," Shizuru answers, crossing her arms. "So get to the point."

Running a hand through his hair, the young lieutenant general sighs. "Sister, sister, sister . . . "

Clenching her jaw, Shizuru glares at the grey-eyed man.

Licking his lips, the man smiles charmingly at the uncomfortable waitress. "A bottle of your finest Cabernet, sweetheart," he orders, waving her away. "So how's it going, sis? How many assassins are left? Tell me all about. I'm all ears."

"There's three left."

"Ah good," the light-haired man remarks, laying out his napkin cloth on his lap. "They're getting restless, you know," the young man discloses, causing the red-eyed girl to flinch. "Again, no pressure. But we both know that ever since father died, the clan feels . . . _**misdirected**_."

"And just how do you know that, Kaguya!?"

"Because they told me," the man calmly answers, pricking a strawberry with with his fork before putting it in his mouth. "And your mother-"

"-Leave her out of it," Shizuru warns, glaring at the calm, young man.

"Easy, little sis," the man taunts, smiling handsomely. "Just remember that all eyes are on the Queen," he discloses, smile broadening and leaning closer across the table. "So what will the great Shizu-"

"-DON'T call me that."

"All I'm saying," the young general begins again, smiling when the waitress comes back with wine, "Is that all of it doesn't have to fall on you, baby sister," he reveals, glass of wine being poured for him. "I'm family," he continues, picking up the glass. "So I should partake in family affairs," he finishes, toasting to himself before sipping his wine.

"Unfortunately for you," Shizuru starts, scowling. "That is not the way of the Fujinos," she states, as the man hardens his expression. "I'm the RIGHTFULheir . . . father saw to that. **I'm** in charge, **NOT you**. And if were to _cede_ to a _power-hungry_ _bastard_ **,** well that would destroy our brand. So no. I don't need your help. Rather, I need you to leave me alone."

Foot twitching under the table, the light-haired general grinds his teeth whilst glaring at his half-sister. "We both know my father loved me."

"Obviously, not enough," Shizuru comments, matching his glare. "Or else YOUwould be in charge," she adds, standing up. "So was that it? Or did you want to whine some more?"

"The clan-"

"-The clan will bend to MYwill. I'm their leader," the tall beauty proclaims, staring down her half-brother. "I know what I am doing, Kaguya. And when I return home, we'll see who gets the popular vote."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man counters, smiling thinly.

"We may share our father's strength and manipulative charm," Shizuru starts, smiling coyly. "But I am also my mother's daughter. And you know better than anyone than to take HERfor granted," she finishes as the man flinches. "I know what you want, 'brother'. The problem is: I am not willing to part with it. And it is not because **I** want; it's because **YOU** want it."

"Again," the young general starts, standing up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Scoffing, Shizuru grabs her bag. "Well, since you love being an errand boy," she starts, as the man hardly grips the edges of the table, "Tell the clan to sit tight. Their LEADRERis coming home soon," she finishes, walking out on the trembling and shallow-breathing man.

From afar, Natsuki furrows her brows after watching the odd exchange between the two estranged half-siblings.

"Can I help you?" a waiter asks, cringing when the dark-haired beauty death-glares him.

Noting that the tall beauty was coming her way, Natsuki hides in the kitchen.

"You can't-" a young chef starts before being scared away by the girl's menacing expression.

Leaning against the counter, arms crossed, Natsuki ignores the confused, gawking looks from the hotel restaurant's cooks. Grabbing a hand towel and slipping it into her back-pocket, Natsuki exits the kitchen. Giving the strange, light-haired man one last look, Natsuki goes to the hotel's lobby. There, she freezes when she spots a familiar blonde, strutting across the marble floor, heels clicking the surface. Hiding behind a pillar, Natsuki waits for the clicking sound to fade. Turning back to look at the restaurant, Natsuki, curious, walks back.

Walking past the hostess once more, Natsuki grits her teeth upon seeing the light-haired man being joined by the blonde.

Smiling and laughing, the pair of light-haired adults drink and toast on an expensive Cabernet wine-bottle

Flexing her jaw, Natsuki walks back to the lobby and towards the reception desk.

"Good evening," a young woman greets, smiling at the beauty. "How may I be of service?"

"Blythe," Natsuki starts, stern-faced. "Mayha Blythe," she continues, hardening her stare. "Is she a guest here?"

"I'm afraid that information-" the girl starts, startled when the dark-haired girl jumps over the front desk. Wide-eyed, the girl looks between the phone and the raven-haired girl.

Pulling out the hand towel from her back-pocket, Natsuki gags the receptionist. Taking off her leather belt, Natsuki ties up the girl. Emerald eyes glued to the computer screen, Natsuki searches Blythe's name. To her dismay, there is no guest checked-in using that name.

"Excuse me," a man greets, trying to garner the emerald-eyed beauty's attention.

"We're all booked," Natsuki answers, not taking her eyes off of the screen. Searching the guest-log with the "Fujino" surname, Natsuki grunts when no results show up. Fingers tapping the counter, Natsuki gets an idea: The man was a well-groomed military man and was drinking fine wine. Thus, she searches the suites, finding two guest names. One name was female, and the other was male.

"Kugaya, Ichiro," Natsuki whispers, reading the side-note that revealed that the lieutenant general had privileges that other guests didn't, namely weapons and roof access for air-craft services.

Teeth grit, Natsuki looks down at the receptionist. Kneeling down, Natsuki is at eye-level with the girl. "I'm sorry," she starts, digging through her front pockets and pulling out a bundle of cash and setting it down on the floor. After, Natsuki unties the girl. "I'm gonna take this off, okay? _Please_ don't scream," she requests, taking the gag off of the scared and confused girl. "Again, I'm sorry," she repeats, standing up and jumping over the counter. Placing the hand towel once more in her back-pocket, Natsuki exits the hotel.

Mounting her bike, Natsuki furrows her brows. Only once had she heard of that name. Back in the mansion, she overheard Reito arguing with a Kugaya, Ichiro. Minding her own business, she shrugged it off and left to read somewhere else. But later that day, Reito had a distraught look in his face, which lasted for the remaining weeks leading up to her departure to Garderobe. Determined, Natsuki roars her bike to life and speeds off to her childhood estate.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Green Light**

Clocking the man's lower chin, causing him to fall back, the redhead shoots off the ground. Mid-air, she aims the blunt of her rifle on the man's head and strikes him down as she descends. And while she lands on her feet, the man falls flat on the ground.

Groaning, the man attempts to get up.

Kicking the man across his face, Nao smirks when the man spews out a sprinkle of dark blood. Point blank, Nao aims her rifle at his head and pulls the trigger. Unfazed by the loud sound, the girl slings the rifle across her back, after her kill.

Body twitching a couple of times, the man finally goes limp as a puddle of blood forms beneath him.

Kneeling down, Nao searches his pockets.

"Stealing from the dead?" a voice remarks, causing Nao to scoff. " _Classy_."

"Dude, I'm hungry," Nao replies, grinning when she feels a plastic-wrapped package in the man's pockets. Pulling it out, Nao's face falls when she sees that it was a brand new carton of cigarettes. "GODDAMMIT!" she exclaims, reaching for the dead man's gun and shooting him repeatedly.

Eyes widening, Mashiro rushes over to Nao and grips her by the ear. Pulling on the redhead's earlobe, Mashiro drags the girl to a hidden cavern. "YOU JUST GAVE AWAY OUR POSITION, MORON!" she hisses, shaking her head. "SIX TIMES OVER."

"WELL, I'M HUNGRY!"

Rolling her eyes, Mashiro suddenly tenses and covers Nao's mouth. Nodding at the redhead, Mashiro removes her hand from Nao's mouth, as she reaches for an arrow. Putting it in place on her bow, she concentrates, moving it around, until stopping. "Ten o'clock," she states, lowering her weapon.

"That polarity thing is neat," Nao remarks as she takes aim with her sniper, following Mashiro's coordinates. And with the aid of her scope, Nao quickly finds the second-to-last mercenary. Tongue slightly sticking out, Nao holds her breath and pulls the trigger. Smirking, she lowers her weapon and tilts her cap sideways.

"Got him?"

"Was Louis XVI beheaded by revolutionaries?"

Scoffing, Mashiro rolls her eyes. "A simple yes would have sufficed."

"No, bro. You just shouldn't have doubted me," Nao counters, smirking and walking out of the cavern.

"I have EVERY reason to doubt you!" Mashiro argues, catching up to the redhead. "You're my competition."

"True."

"Well, hurry up now, peasant," Mashiro urges, picking up the pace as Nao scoffs. "We have one more to go."

"Cool," Nao says, clutching her stomach. "Because I'm _starving_."

Rolling her eyes, Mashiro leads them higher in the mountain, all the while remaining in the shadows.

* * *

Head reclined against the limo's window, Shizuru sighs. Her father's untimely death had stirred up a lot of tension within the Fujino clan. Firstly, it was odd that someone would dare attack the notorious, upper-class, mafia family. Secondly, with the elder Viola's injuries and current, demented mental-state, the transition of power was not going smoothly. Thirdly, not being able to pin-point the bomber, following a year since the attack, the young heiress' leadership capabilities was being questioned by her clan. And lastly, there was the bastard: Ichiro Kaguya.

Being a well-decorated, experienced military-man, Ichiro was the ideal candidate for clan leader. Kaguya was, after all, the son of the late Katsuo Fujino, not to mention the eldest of his offspring. Kaugya was also a seasoned strategist, a tactician, and an overall knowledgeable man; however, making Kaguya leader would defy Katsuo Fujino's wishes, which was something the clan had no intention of doing. But given the circumstances, there was enough doubt in the young heiress to consider the illegitimate son, Ichiro Kaguya, as a possible key-player in the clan's future.

By contrast, Shizuru was an exceptional assassin. Unlike Kaguya, the tall beauty was more than a tactician; she was a weapon to the clan, and a perfect one at best. The only problem, however, with being a perfect weapon was giving up the ability to wield one's self. That was what was happening to the tall beauty. Shizuru was so used to being in control of herself, but in leading a clan, she had to change; she had to adapt and not only keep herself alive but also keep everyone in her clan alive. Thus, the pressure amounted, and she began doubting her decisions, which went noticed by her clan members.

Never in her training had Shizuru's parents taught the twenty-three year-old how to pick contracts, pick partnerships, pick assassins, train assassins, negotiate non-binding illegal documents, or keep clan-members in line. She lacked the training, expertise, and experience, a fact that Ichiro constantly reminded the clan of: Shizuru, despite being born into it, was, unfortunately, ill-prepared for the job.

Phone vibrating, Shizuru scrolls through her messages, stopping on an e-mail from her assistant. Sighing, Shizuru shakes her head. Her mother had killed another set of nurses and caretakers. Staring out the window, Shizuru catches her reflection and is reminded of her striking resemblance to her mother. The elder Viola had changed so much.

Ever since the accident, after losing her sight and one of her legs, the elder Viola was more colder and crueler than ever. She was no longer the glamorous, fashionable, powerful, intimidating woman that she used to be. She was, instead, a constant, irritable complication. So at the clan's request and by her own judgment, Shizuru relieved her mother of all things related to the Fujino brand and hid her away at the guest-house outside their estate. There, her mother lived in misery and agony, missing, for the first time, Shizuru's father.

Tawny tresses glimmering, Shizuru remembers her father's neatly-combed and parted sandy-colored hair.

 _Making his way to the pair enveloped with blinding flashes, the man stops a foot away from his daughter and her light-haired companion._

 _"Father," the young man in a fitted and tailored tuxedo greets, as Shizuru stiffens._

 _"Ichiro," the rugged, older man greets, staring hardly at the grey-eyed man._

 _"Papa?" Shizuru utters, frowning. "Papa, who is-"_

 _Raising his hand, the built, middle-aged man silences his daughter._ _"Ichiro," Mr. Fujino starts again, placing his hands inside his pockets. "What are you doing here, boy?"_

 _"I wanted to meet my sister," the light-haired man answers, surveying the shock-stricken beauty. "I wanted to know what makes her so DAMN special."_

 _Stealthily reaching for her weapon, Shizuru flinches when her father shakes his head at her._

 _"No, Zuru," her father scolds, glaring at his beloved and surprisingly deadly daughter. "It's okay, sweetheart . . . don't kill the boy," he instructs, as Shizuru recomposes herself, standing tall, head high._

 _Eyeing the beauty, the young man breaks out in laughter._

 _"Enough, boy," Mr. Fujino scolds, glaring at his illegitimate son._

 _"Why do you HATE me, father!?" the light-haired man demands to know, slightly trembling. "Most fathers would be **proud** to have a son like me."_

 _"I am proud of you, son," Mr. Fujino states, resting his hand on his son's shoulder._

 _"Then why-"_

 _"-You know why," the older man interjects, staring at his distraught son. "Shizuru is my family," he says, gesturing at the tall, gorgeous tawny-haired girl. "My blood. My kin. My RIGHTFULheir."_

 _"She is," a woman chimes in, garnering the attention. Wearing a black-fitted dress, cut from the thigh down, the platinum-haired woman stares indifferently at the grey-eyed man. "Who let the trash in?" she comments, smiling thinly at her husband._

 _"Viola," the rugged man greets in a low tone, placing his hands back in his pocket. "Let me handle this."_

 _"You should've handled IT when it was in your whore's womb," Viola argues, as her husband grits his teeth. "Viola, my darling," the platinum-haired woman starts, smiling at her daughter. "Come now. There's plenty of suitors for you to meet."_

 _"Mama-"_

 _"-Come, darling," her mother commands, grasping Shizuru's hand and leading them away from the father-son situation. "I'd kill the vermin myself, my darling Viola, but I am afraid that is the ONE thing your father won't forgive."_

 _"He cares for him," Shizuru mutters, as her mother halts._

 _Meeting her daughter's murky, ruby orbs, the older woman grips the girl's chin._ _"But he worships YOU," her mother comforts, stroking her chin. "He adores you, Viola. You've come a long way, darling . . . And look, I'll admit that my parenting methods were controversial and unconventional at best, but I did it all for you," she continues, retreating her hand. "Viola, I want you to know that I NEVER thought of you as a mistake. I just wanted to prepare you for the responsibilities that awaited you. And after what happened to our Amy-"_

 _"-Don't," Shizuru cuts in, throat feeling heavy and eyes stinging._

 _"I miss her, too," her mother remarks, face falling. "Darling . . . I'm proud of you," the woman praises before clearing her throat, uncomfortable._

 _Looking curiously at her mother, Shizuru feels inclined to embrace her. Surprisingly, her mother embraces her back._

 _Breaking away from her daughter, the elder Viola takes in a deep breath, as she composes herself. "Come now, sweetheart," her mother begins, dragging them back to the rest of the socialites. "Just think, darling: One of these hollow-minded morons will be your future husband," the woman jokes, as Shizuru scoffs. "The dumber the better," her mother advises, grabbing two glasses of champagne from a silver tray. "Just don't marry a man like your father. He will try to bend you, make you doubt yourself, and even make you feel small," her mother states, handing a glass of champagne to her daughter._

 _"Then why did you agree to marry papa?"_

 _"I had my reasons," her mother answers, smiling thinly._

 _"Like?"_

 _"Power."_

 _"And was it worth it?"_

 _"I don't know," the older woman answers, taking a sip of the alcohol. "But I have a feeling you'll find out for the both of us, Viola," she continues, smiling at the beauty. "When you get it all."_

 _Smiling weakly, Shizuru hides her face behind the glass of champagne._

 _"Just promise me one thing, sweetheart."_

 _"Yes, mama?"_

 _"Keep the line of Violas going."_

 _Scoffing, Shizuru nods her head. "Of course, mother."_

 _"That's a good girl," her mother remarks, wrapping her arm around Shizuru's waist._

 _"But mama, do you think the world can handle more Violas?" Shizuru teases, smirk forming._

 _"It's not a matter if they can, my darling," her mother retorts, smirking. "It's a matter if we let them."_

* * *

Driving past the black, iron gates, Natsuki parks her bike at the front of the mansion. Dismounting her Ducati and putting the bike-stand in place, Natsuki enters the mansion and is greeted by its staff.

"Welcome home, _Lucky_!" an elderly woman greets, beaming at the young girl. "Shall I whip-up your favorite?" the elderly cook asks, as Natsuki smiles and shakes her head. Taking a closer look at the young girl, the old woman broadens her smile. "If you need me, you know where I'll be," she parts, winking and scurrying off to the kitchen.

Walking past hallways, Natsuki heads to Yohko's lab.

"SEVEN!" a girl calls out, halting the raven-haired girl.

Turning around, Natsuki comes face-to-face with an orange-haired girl.

"Have you checked the board?" Three asks, grinning when Natsuki shakes her head. "Well, I've been on a roll since you and Nao left to compete," she reveals, smirking. "But I suppose all good things come to an end . . . because if either you or Nao get crowned the winner, you will bring in the new contracts and get dibs on all the assignments," the orange-head ponders, tapping her finger along her chin. Brows furrowed, the orange-head shrugs it off. "All in due time, Irina. All in due time," she mutters to herself, perking up. "Well, _arrivederci_ , Seven! Sara and I are off to Verona!" she parts, humming and waltzing off.

Arriving outside of Yohko's lab, Natsuki lingers by the heavy, steel door. Hand on the knob, Natsuki turns it and enters the doctor's office.

Slurping her iced mocha, the female flinches when she sees the dark-haired beauty. "Natsuki?"

"Yohko."

"Is, um," Yohko starts, rising from her seat and accidentally knocking out a stack of papers off her desk. "Is everything okay?" she asks, bending down to pick up the papers.

Sprinting over, Natsuki helps the older female. "I'm fine," she answers, noting that Yohko was more distracted than usual. "How about you? Are you **,** okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine," the older female quickly answers, smiling nervously. "I'm just a little preoccupied," she concedes, picking up a small pile. Setting their collected stacks of paper down on her desk, Yohko reaches out for her iced drink. "So, um," she starts again, biting the straw, "What brings you here?"

"Files," Natsuki answers, turning her gaze over to Yohko's computer. "I need to use your computer."

"Um, sure?" Yohko utters, allowing passage for Natsuki to use her computer. "So what files are you interested in?" Yohko probes, as Natsuki sits down on her chair and navigates through her computer.

Ignoring the woman hovering behind her, Natsuki looks through their clan's archives, searching for any file related to Ichiro Kaguya or Mayha Blythe.

"Why are you looking at-" Yohko starts before being silenced by the younger girl.

Hand tightly gripping the older woman's wrist, Natsuki silences the doctor who nods. Releasing the woman, Natsuki continues her search.

"You're not going to find what you're looking for there," Yohko remarks, causing Natsuki to freeze.

Brow raised, Natsuki spins her chair to face the older woman. Reading the woman's blue irises, Natsuki understands that her search was futile. Sighing, she fidgets with the bracelet that the academy had bestowed onto her and her classmates. Hitting her, Natsuki stands up and opens one of Yohko's drawers, rummaging through it. Finding a screw-driver, she analyzes the bracelet before trying to unscrew it.

Staring bewilderingly at the younger girl, Yohko gasps. Recognizing the technology, Yohko leaps forward and yanks Natsuki's hand. " _STOP_!"

"WHAT!?" Natsuki asks, searching blue pools.

"That's _military_ technology!" Yohko exclaims, narrowing her gaze on the sleek, black bracelet. "And I'm sure that it is intended to be kept on at all times."

Scoffing, Natsuki raises up her wrist, studying the peculiar bracelet.

"I've seen similar prototypes," Yohko discloses, setting her drink down and crossing her arms across her chest. "They usually have alarms that go off if the user tries to tinker with it or tries to remove it."

"These devices," Natsuki starts, mentally scolding herself. "They're monitoring devices, aren't they?"

"Communicative, too."

Jaw clenched, Natsuki balls up her fists. Of course, the academy was spying on them, listening in to their conversations.

"Natsuki?" Yohko starts, searching angry and determined, emerald eyes. "Natsuki, what's going on? What are you up to?"

Staring indifferently at the older woman, Natsuki shakes her head.

"Don't do that," Yohko scolds, expression hardened. "Not to me."

"I can't tell you," Natsuki answers, looking down at the floor.

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't," Natsuki answers, meeting saddened blues. "Opus nine. Number two," Natsuki adds, as a smile begins to form on Yohko's face. Back whenever Natsuki had one of her violent outbursts, playing the piano soothed her. It was one of the many things Yohko had taught her.

"I'm always here for you, Natsuki," Yohko discloses, smiling warmly at the girl.

Nodding at the woman, Natsuki heads out.

If she couldn't hack into the bracelet tangibly, then she had to do it intangibly. Outside again, she mounts her bike and roars the engine to life.

* * *

Arriving at her loft, the tawny-haired girl looks for the emerald-eyed beauty. Calling out to Natsuki and getting no response, Shizuru searches her loft. Not finding the girl, Shizuru descends the stairs back to the loft's first floor. There, Shizuru paces the living room area as she dials Natsuki's cell. Call going to voicemail, Shizuru ends the phonecall and steps outside to her balcony.

Leaning on the ledge, the red-eyed beauty glances at the building adjacent to her. Peeking at Natsuki's penthouse, Shizuru spots the silhouette of a girl. Rolling her eyes, Shizuru presumes the shadow to belong to the blonde girl from school. Pulling out her phone again, she calls Natsuki once more. Again, it goes to voicemail. Sighing, Shizuru looks up at the sky. And for the first time, she really looks up at it, admiring it, recalling one of the first, meaningful conversations she had with the emerald-eyed girl.

Natsuki had said that the sky was everlasting. For millions of years, that same sky had sheltered all living and non-living things. It was beautiful, just like the girl. Natsuki was different. She was unique in the best possible ways. And Shizuru loved it. She was also aware that Natsuki was not just special to her but, rather, was special in every aspect. After all, Natsuki was a biochemically engineered human, something she had not quite wrapped her head around, given the fact that she was too distracted by the girl in question.

Frowning, Shizuru looks down from the sky and out into the downtown district. All the city lights belonged to her. Her name had bestowed that to her. All she had to do in return was surrender her heart. Long ago, her mother warned her never to fall in love; it wasn't in the cards for a girl like Shizuru who had a legacy to preserve. And truthfully, following her sister's death, and later her father's death, Shizuru did not want love. It was unbearable to lose someone you cared for.

Presently, Shizuru found herself at a tough spot. She had taken over Fujino Industries, the real-estate portion of her inheritance. And as it turned out, it wasn't too hard for the beauty. She was an intelligent, charming girl who had a knack for detecting lies, as well as bending others to her will, especially businessmen whose day job was being holed-up in an office from day to night.

On the illegal side of things, however, Shizuru struggled. Her parents and even herself had spent so much time conditioning her into a warrior that they overlooked the leading portion of things. And to be honest, her arrogance didn't care for lectures from her parents when it came to the boring side of things. Like a perfect soldier, Shizuru just followed and obeyed her parent's orders. She was exceptional. She was, after all, the notorious Queen of Hearts. No mission was too much for her and no target walked away from her deadly grasp because ,when Shizuru was given a mission, she went through with it, one-hundred and ten percent.

"I am the Queen of Hearts," Shizuru mutters to herself, hardly gripping the ledge's edge. "I'm THE Queen," she continues, breathing profusely. "I am Shizuru Viola Fujino . . . and I will take what is mine with fire and blood, if need be."

Composing herself, the red-eyed beauty glances at the raven-haired girl's suite. Controlling her breathing, she looks away and, instead, looks back at the city lights. If she wanted to keep her kingdom, like any respected monarch, she had to fight for it. In her case, it begun with graduation.

* * *

"So will you explain to me why you want me to-" the blonde starts before Natsuki places her hand over her mouth. Blushing, Erstin raises a brow.

"Let's not talk about that," Natsuki states, removing her hand from Erstin's mouth.

Shrugging it off, Erstin rotates and moves around Natsuki's wrist, as she analyzes the peculiar, bracelet. "You do know that I am _studying_ to be an engineer, not that I actually am one," Erstin remarks, chewing on her bottom lip as she narrows her gaze, "Just don't hold me accountable for-"

"-Wait a minute," Natsuki interrupts, retreating back her hand and walking over to Erstin's laptop. "Garderobe," she mutters, sitting on the sofa.

"What about it?" Erstin asks, joining the raven-haired girl.

"You know how you can control one computer from another computer miles away with remote access?"

"Yeah," the blonde says, frowning. "So?"

"If the mountain does not come to Mohammad, Mohammed goes to the mountain."

"What?"

Scoffing, Natsuki begins researching IP addresses in Garderobe. In one of these addresses was the server that Class Diamond students' bracelets answered to, as well as the archives and files from her classmates. Also there, or so Natsuki hoped, could be files regarding Shizuru's half-brother. Because whatever Mayha Blythe's plans were, Natsuki was certain that everything ranging from Shizuru, Reito, Kaguya, Four, and herself had a role to play in the headmistress' ultimate, master plan.

* * *

Being dropped off at the subway station, Nao grips her backpack's straps as she descends the staircase to the lower subway area. Whistling, Nao enters the metro-bus. Sitting down, she keeps to herself as she files her nails. Arriving at her destination, she stands back up and tilts her cap backwards.

Exiting the subway station, Nao finds herself a couple of miles from her cabin. Hailing a cab, she is dropped off at a secluded destination.

Entering the small home, Nao tenses when she sees the silhouette of a woman sitting on her favorite armchair. "You're in my seat," the redhead states, removing her backpack.

Smirking, the woman flicks the switch from the lamp beside her. Light hitting her sharp features, the woman's blonde tresses shine a golden color. "Miss Yuuki," the woman greets, as the young girl continues to ignore her.

"I know who you are, lady," Nao starts, plopping atop her small, round table. "You're my school's headmistress," Nao states in a disinterested tone. "Headmistress Blythe, I believe."

"You are correct, little dove."

Reaching over to her back, Nao pulls out her Beretta and sets it down, rather loudly, beside her. "So what gives?" Nao asks, smirking at the older woman.

Scoffing, Headmistress Blythe shifts in her seat, licking her lips before speaking. "You don't seem all too surprised to see me."

"I know how it works."

"How what works?" the older woman probes, curious.

"The system."

"Do elaborate, little bird."

"Adults," Nao answers, hardening her expression. "Specifically, adults like _you_."

"Like darling _me_?"

"There's a reason people pay good money to rid the world of people like you."

"Careful, love," the woman warns, no longer in a playful mood. "I am as dangerous as I am beautiful."

Clearing her throat, Nao leans back, palms pressed against the table's surface. "Look lady, surely, you're not here to share camp stories with me so just tell me why you're really here."

"I have a proposition for you," Headmistress Blythe discloses, bringing her hands together and narrowing her gaze on the nonchalant redhead.

"Of course you do," Nao mutters, scoffing. "What do you want?"

"My darling girl," the headmistress starts, standing up. "You're a smart little apple. But you're NOT smarter than me," the older woman states, analyzing Nao's bookshelf. "I know you hacked my server, little one."

Furrowing her brows, Nao gulps.

"You deserve to win," the headmistress remarks, pulling out a thick book of poetry from the shelf. "It may come as a shock to you, but you have my FULL support," she continues, making a sour face upon skimming through a poem. "And we both know that the only thing standing in your way is your fellow clan member, Nats-"

"-Seven."

"Right," Headmistress Blythe agrees, smirking and shoving the book back in place. "It's not fair, you know. She has the edge; she's not _human_."

Holding her breath, Nao flexes her jaw. To her disdain, the academy's headmistress knew a lot more than she was leading on.

"Your leader," the blonde begins, finger grazing the shelves' edges. "Dr. Kanzaki, has been advised to seize control of the _thing_ ," she continues, flicking away the dust from her fingertips. "However, the good doctor seems . . . _reluctant_ about the ordeal."

"Reito would NEVERdo that," Nao agrees, recalling how Reito, despite his distant nature, was still Mr. Kanzaki's son. And Mr. Kanzaki was the only person Nao ever loved. He taught her everything she knew; he was her father.

"I'm inclined to believe the same, little bird . . . which is why I sought you out," the woman admits, strutting over to the green-eyed girl. "My sweet, sweet girl," Headmistress Blythe coos, stroking a tensed Nao's hair. "I know what you're capable of. I know how _**remarkable**_ you are. And all I want is for you to shine because I see you for you, my special girl . . . And I strongly believe that you can be _**extraordinary**_ in every sense of the word."

Uncormfortable, Nao gulps loudly. "What do you-what do you want?" Nao asks, as the older woman hardly grips her chin.

Copper orbs shining radiantly, Headmistress Blythe leans closer to the younger girl. "You have entrance to the mansion. You have access to Reito's lab. You, my love, have the power and brain to give me the girl."

"Seven? What do you want with her?"

"I need her to _complete_ some tasks for me," the blonde discloses, stroking Nao's lower lip. "Afterwards, she is all yours, my darling love."

Scoffing, Nao leans back only to be pulled closer by the older woman.

"Do not fear me, little bird," Headmistress Blythe states, words betraying her menacing face.

"What do you want from her?" Nao asks, heart beating loud and fast. "From Seven."

"What she was created to do, silly girl," Headmistress Blythe answers, copper penetrating peridot. " _ **Kill**_."

* * *

Clenching her jaw harder and harder, Natsuki tosses aside the laptop. In a fury, she kicks the coffee table across the room, sending it crashing into the fireplace.

Jumping over the sofa, Erstin shields both herself and a barking, rowdy Ghost.

Breathing profusely, the dark-haired girl balls up her fists. She was the bargaining chip and pawn in the conspiracy to kill Shizuru. As she had guessed, Headmistress Blythe and Lieutenant General Kaguya were working together. And Reito's connection in all of this was not just providing Blythe with two capable assassins to ensure Shizuru's death; there was definitely more to the story.

And after hacking in to the school's server, Natsuki figured out that Headmistress Blythe knew about her, which meant that Kaguya knew as well. Thus, Natsuki was starting to think that Reito was being blackmailed into their plans.

Peeking over the sofa, Erstin spots a still and shallow-breathing raven-haired girl. "Seven?" the blonde mutters, cringing and tightening her hold on her fluffy companion.

Exhaling loudly, Natsuki storms out of the suite and out into the balcony. There, she smells the familiar scent of lavender in the nightly breeze. Stepping back, Natsuki counts to three before taking off at full speed and jumping over from her balcony to the beauty's balcony.

Landing swiftly on the tiled, balcony floor, Natsuki walks over to the shocked and frozen tawny-haired girl who was lounging on a patio chair, bottle of wine by her side.

Backed into her seat, Shizuru stares at the pale beauty. Heartbeat accelerating, Shizuru notes a hostile, angry mood emulating from the dark-haired girl. Frightened, especially given that her latest thoughts involved harming Natsuki, Shizuru tenses as the beautiful girl nears her.

Face falling and looking down at the floor, Natsuki halts a couple of feet from the red-eyed beauty.

Feeling a tug in her chest, Shizuru shakes her head before standing up. "Natsuki?"

Meeting crimson orbs, Natsuki perks up and sprints towards the tall beauty. Stopping inches from the taller girl, Natsuki tenses when Shizuru presses the muzzle of her gun on her stomach. Heartbeat decelerating, Natsuki flexes her jaw.

Eyes stinging, Shizuru tightens her grip on her gun. "What are we doing, Natsuki?"

"You tell me," Natsuki answers, staring hardly into crimson orbs.

Moving the gun up to Natsuki's heart, Shizuru gulps. "If I shoot you here," she manages to say, voice slightly cracking, "Will you die?"

"Why don't you shoot me and find out?" Natsuki challenges, eyeing the muzzle of the gun.

"Natsu-"

"-Seven," Natsuki corrects, as Shizuru's face falls.

Sniffling, Shizuru shoves the gun harder against Natsuki's chest. "You can't begin to understand the _**pressure**_ I am under," Shizuru says, eyes watering. Flinching, Shizuru tenses at the other girl's touch.

Brushing off a lone tear, Natsuki then pushes a loose strand of tawny hair away from the ruby-eyed girl's face. Leaning in closer, not sensing an objection from the taller girl, Natsuki kisses the girl.

Hesitant at first, Shizuru caves and kisses back the dark-haired girl, slipping her tongue inside Natsuki's mouth.

"I think I'm in love with you," Natsuki whispers, breaking away from the other girl.

Wide-eyed, Shizuru loses the grip on her gun and drops it.

Quick with her reflexes, Natsuki catches the gun before it hits the floor. Removing the ammo cartridge, Natsuki tosses the gun away. "Shizuru?"

"What d-d-did y-you j-just say?" Shizuru asks, uncomfortable. Backing away, the taller girl hugs herself.

"I'm in with love you," Natsuki repeats, green locked onto red. "Which is why I am going to keep you safe."

Catching the taller girl off-guard, Natsuki slings the tawny-haired girl on her shoulder. Tightening her grip on the girl, Natsuki steps back. Counting to three, she sprints off and jumps over to the balcony on her suite. Intending to keep her promise, Natsuki was determined to protect the girl with tawny hair, radiant crimson orbs, and keeper of her heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Castle on the Hill**

Curled up on the sofa, ignoring the growling pup, the tawny-haired girl tries to avoid the intense, piercing stare emulating from the raven-haired girl. Reaching for her hot cup of tea, Shizuru is startled by the dog barking at her. Quickly retreating her hand, Shizuru rolls her eyes at the rowdy canine.

"GHOST! NO! NO! **NOOO**!" Erstin commands, sprinting toward the white fluff-ball. "THAT IS A BAD, **BAAD** BOY!" she scolds, tugging his collar. "Sorry," she mutters, leaving and locking herself in her room with the malamute.

Alone, and after hearing Erstin's door close, Natsuki's gaze lands on crimson orbs. "I have a confession to make," she begins, causing the tawny-haired girl to flinch.

"God, what is it now . . . " Shizuru mutters, still uncomfortable from Natsuki's love confession.

"Why are you upset?" Natsuki probes, slightly amused.

"Who said I was upset?" Shizuru challenges, glaring at the dark-haired girl.

Cracking a smile, Natsuki gets up and sits beside the tense tawny-haired girl. "You didn't run away this time," she teases, recalling how Shizuru ran away after their first kiss. "Progress."

Scoffing, Shizuru rolls her eyes. "Don't be an ass."

Smile broadening, Natsuki reaches for Shizuru's hand. "Can I tell you something?" she asks, as Shizuru slowly nods her head. "When I was seven," Natsuki starts, frowning, "My parents took me to the carnival."

"Ok? So?"

"So it started off as a good day," Natsuki remembers, smiling softly. "As a kid, I used to love carnivals."

"I imagine most children do," Shizuru inputs, picturing a younger Natsuki at a carnival. Blushing at the cute thought, Shizuru turns away and fidgets with the helm of her blouse.

Noting a flustered tawny-haired girl, Natsuki raises a brow.

"So what about the carnival?" Shizuru asks, still avoiding intense greens.

"Right. About the carnival . . . I remember wanting cotton candy," Natsuki continues, causing Shizuru to smile at that revelation. "And although I was mute, I found ways to be persistent."

"Wait a minute," Shizuru interrupts, frowning. "Natsuki, you were **mute**?"

"Yeah," Natsuki answers, looking down at the floor. "So have I ever told you how fond I am of sweets?" she asks, catching a glimpse of Shizuru shaking her head. "Sweets are just about the only thing I get a strong flavor from . . . besides you."

Blushing profusely, Shizuru backs up to the edge of the sofa, further from the pale beauty.

"Anyway," Natsuki starts, amused at Shizuru's reaction, "Just as my parents and I were waiting in line for the cotton candy, I heard the most hauntingly beautiful, captivating, melodic sound," she discloses, green meeting red. "I searched for its source and found it lying between two blonde girls. One girl was a little younger than me, and the other girl was about my age . . . and she was the most alluring and most beautiful girl I had ever seen."

Tensing, Shizuru hardens her expression. "So why are you telling me about some girl you picked up at a carnival!?"

Amusement growing, Natsuki chuckles lightly. "Shizuru, how could I pick her up? I was seven and mute."

"Oh," Shizuru utters, blushing. "That's right."

"Besides, the girl I saw was you," Natsuki discloses, smiling at the confused, red-eyed beauty.

Frowning, Shizuru opens her mouth, only to close it. Staring bewilderingly at the raven-haired girl, Shizuru scoffs. "Are you-are you serious? Or are you fucking with me?"

"You were wearing a white baby-doll dress and that necklace that you hide under your shirt," Natsuki recalls, as Shizuru reaches under her blouse and pulls out her great grandmother's amethyst pendant. "Your sister had similar dress. A yellow one. And her hair was lighter than yours."

Hitting her, Shizuru begins remembering the day Natsuki was talking about. Once upon a time, a long time ago, a young Shizuru convinced Amy, her little sister, to sneak out of the mansion. She had overheard one of their employees saying that he was taking his family to the carnival as soon as he got out of work. So when the time came, Shizuru and her sister hid in the bed of the truck of the employee and hitched a ride to the carnival. "I remember . . . "

"I looked for you," Natsuki confesses, intertwining hands with the beauty. "I walked away from my parents because I was fixated in seeing you again . . . which is how I wound up getting lost," she reveals, softening. "I was mute; I couldn't talk. So I did the first thing that came to mind: I climbed up the Drop Tower to try and find my parents. But instead, I saw you. Over the hill. On the Ferris Wheel, there you were. But before I could climb down or do anything, my father had found me."

Smiling, Shizuru remembers the Ferris Wheel. She remembered the calmness and serenity of the view. There, holding her sister's hand, Shizuru promised Amy that she would buy them a carnival one day.

"So when I came to Garderobe, I recognized you immediately," Natsuki confesses, frowning. "But I was so upset."

"Why?" Shizuru probes, searching emerald orbs.

"Because that day in the carnival was also the last day I saw my parents," Natsuki answers, tensing and retreating her hand. "And I know it's unrelated, illogical, and childish, but I associated you with that day."

Softening, Shizuru strokes raven strands. "So I guess that explains why you hated me," she teases, trying to cheer up the emerald-eyed beauty.

"I didn't hate you," Natsuki admits, scooting closer the beauty. Carefully, Natsuki grabs and lifts Shizuru's legs and moves them onto to her lap. Snuggling closer to the ruby-eyed girl, Natsuki runs her hands up and down the girl's legs. "I mean, I tried to hate you. I thought I had justified reasons to hate you. But-"

"-You were obsessed with me," Shizuru finishes, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's neck. "Natsuki, in all seriousness, I'm sorry," she utters, avoiding piercing greens. "You have every right to be mad. To be angry. To **hate** me."

"I'm not mad at you," Natsuki states, smiling warmly at the tawny-haired girl. "And I don't think I can hate you," she adds, as Shizuru ruffles her hair.

Back to stroking raven strands, Shizuru sighs. "But you **should** hate me," she remarks, face falling.

Frowning, Natsuki clasps the girl's head. "Take it from someone who has spent too much time being pissed at the world: You can't change the past. Pondering on it won't do any good. It'll be like feeding a virus."

"Natsuki," Shizuru starts, gulping, "I honestly didn't want to hurt you. I was foolish. And rash. And I thought I was doing us a favor . . . by making it easier for us to be enemies."

"I know," Natsuki replies, tilting the girl's chin up and leaning in to kiss her. At first, it's slow, but then, it quickly escalates. Pushing the girl down on the sofa, Natsuki hovers atop the beauty, who unstraps Natsuki's bra and digs her nails into Natsuki's back. Quickly, Natsuki removes her shirt. Leaning back down, she licks, kisses, and sucks on the girl's neck and shoulder blades. Kissing back up to the girl's mouth, Natsuki's right hand wanders south to undo the button on the girl's pants.

Wrapping her legs around the dark-haired girl's body, Shizuru thrusts her pelvis forward. About to moan, she perks up, startled when something wet and in serious need of a breath mint licks her face. Shooting up, and causing Natsuki to sit up as well, Shizuru scrunches up her face at seeing a panting, white animal.

"He had to pee," Erstin explains, blushing at the flustered and shallow-breathing girls, whilst trying to ignore a topless Natsuki. "GHOST!" she calls out, looking away. "COME ON, BOY! LET'S GO POTTY!" she exclaims to the fluffy dog who takes off, wagging his tail.

Angry, Shizuru grabs Natsuki's shirt and uses it to wipe off Ghost's saliva. "She did that on purpose," she states, licking her lips and shaking her head.

Brow raised, Natsuki clasps her bra back on.

"Here," Shizuru says, handing Natsuki back her shirt.

Putting her t-shirt back on, Natsuki cups the red-eyed girl's head before leaning in to kiss the beauty. Caught in a series of kisses, Natsuki backs away. "Wait," she utters, standing up and taking a step back.

"What?"

"I love you," Natsuki proclaims, causing Shizuru to flinch. "Which is why we need to talk."

"Can we not!?" Shizuru whines, fearing the worst. "Just get back to kissing me," she suggests, biting her lower lip. "You know you want to."

"I do," Natsuki admits, lowering her gaze to the girl's palpitating chest. "But first, we need to talk."

Sighing, Shizuru slams her head against the sofa. "Fine," she caves, closing her eyes. "What's up?"

* * *

"What's this about?" the lavender-haired girl asks, as she climbs inside the vintage 1956 Jaguar Roadster.

Clicking her tongue, the redhead steers the car into motion.

"Well?" the aqua-eyed girl pressures, raising a brow.

"Why did you enroll in the Class Diamond program?"

Shrugging, Mashiro leans back in her seat, as Nao accelerates the vintage sports car. "Same reasons you did, I suppose."

"I joined because my leader suggested it."

"Suggested it?" Mashiro repeats, scoffing. "Well, my parents **forced** me."

"That blows," Nao remarks, pulling up on the side of the road. "I don't like taking orders."

Scrunching up her face, Mashiro turns to face the redhead. "Then, girlie, you're in the wrong profession."

"That's the thing," Nao starts, frowning. "I never thought of what I did as a profession, not until today."

"Okay?"

"The headmistress is up to something," Nao whispers, as Mashiro furrows her brows.

"So?"

"Don't you get it?" Nao probes, searching a pair of aquas.

"No," Mashiro admits, brow raised. "But does it have to do with why you pulled up here?" she asks, looking around. "You're not gonna go _Shawshank_ on me, are you?"

"Um, no," Nao eases, rolling her eyes yet smiling. "But think about it, princess: If the headmistress has ulterior motives, we're nothing but disposable **pawns**! And hey! I am all for competition; I am. But I am **not** for being **used**!"

"Again: You're in the wrong profession."

"She has the game **rigged**!" Nao exclaims, causing the lavender-haired girl to flinch. "She told me she wants me to win. Heck, she even told me **how** to win."

"She did?" Mashiro questions, tensing and feeling her heart beating louder and faster.

"Yes, but she could be lying," Nao answers, furrowing her brows. "I don't trust her."

Silent, Mashiro turns away and sighs. "So why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm thinking our alliance was a good idea, after all."

"WHY _!_?" Mashiro interrogates, facing the green-eyed girl once more.

"Because it's gonna take an alliance to bring down the enemy," Nao answers, as Mashiro narrows her gaze on her.

"The enemy being?"

"Headmistress Blythe."

Looking away, Mashiro stares up ahead at the road. "That's a big target, girlie."

"It is."

"It's also complicated."

"And fun."

"Our clans are not going to like this," Mashiro points out, meeting peridots.

"We'll do right by them."

" **How**?"

"By exposing that bitch!"

"It won't be enough."

"It will be for my clan," Nao counters, as Mashiro looks away, sighing. "But if you don't want to-"

"-No. I'm in," Mashiro interjects, stern-faced. "I'm done being a pawn."

Nodding, Nao turns the car on again.

"So what's the plan?" Mashiro asks, as Nao smirks.

" **That** I don't know yet," Nao answers, as Mashiro furrows her brows. "All I know is that we need to have a little chat with our arch nemesis."

* * *

" **MOTHERFUCKER**!" Shizuru exclaims, shooting up from her seat and rubbing her temples. "I knew it! I FUCKING knew it!"

Not coming as a shock to Shizuru, her brother was conspiring against her. Her mother was right: Ichiro was a deceptive parasite. And worst of all, she did value his input, despite her cold and distant behavior towards him. In fact, she was in the Class Diamond program because of him; he had suggested it.

 _"They're still in shock," the grey-eyed man states, sipping from his wine. "Give it a couple of weeks."_

 _"That's what you said a couple of weeks ago," the red-eyed girl remarks, gulping down her wine._

 _Raising a brow, the light-haired man scoffs. "Easy, sis," he comments when she sets the empty glass down on the table._

 _"Don't call me that," Shizuru demands, as the waiter refills her glass._

 _"As you wish," Ichiro complies, smirking. "So how's your filet?"_

 _"Why am I here, Kaguya?" Shizuru asks, crossing her arms across her chest._

 _"I wanted to wine-and-dine you before-"_

 _"-Just say it," Shizuru presses, scowling at her older, half-brother._

 _"Before I say anything," Ichiro warns, wiping his mouth with the linen napkin, "I want you to know that it is JUST a suggestion. Okay?"_

 _Nodding, Shizuru gestures the grey-eyed man to continue._

 _"There's a program," Ichiro begins, scooting his chair closer to the table. "It is called the Class Diamond program-"_

 _"-Mama says it's a waste of time for someone of my status."_

 _"It's a prestigious program."_

 _"For the nobodies," Shizuru rebuts, scoffing. "I am a **Fujino,** remember."_

 _Smiling thinly, the man sips from his wine. "I'm just saying that if you were to prove yourself and compete in this thing, then, maybe, the others won't be as quick to doubt you."_

 _Clenching her jaw, Shizuru glares daggers at the man opposite to her. "I should have known," she tarts, getting up from the table. "Clearly, this was a waste of my time," she proclaims, rummaging through her bag and tossing money on the table. "So dinner is on me," she continues, slinging her purse onto her shoulder. "Consider it a parting gift."_

 _"You're breaking up with me?" the man teases, smirking_

 _"I'm done feeling **sorry** for you," Shizuru answers, as the man grits his teeth. "If you meddle into my affairs again, I will have no choice but-"_

 _"-To kill me?" Kaguya interjects, glaring at the beauty. "_ _You'd really **kill** your own brother?"_

 _"Half-brother," Shizuru corrects, as the light-haired man smiles icily at her. "And yes. I will kill you if you push me to it."_

 _"So I finally get the royal treatment,huh," the young lieutenant remarks, standing up and buttoning his coat. "The Queen threatening to kill her kin to secure her throne."_

 _"Royal treatment? You?" Shizuru mocks, smiling cruelly. "Do you truly think I'd buy dinner for someone I'd consider to be a threat?" Shizuru taunts, smirking. "Enjoy your pity meal," she parts, walking away from the enraged and trembling man._

* * *

Hands behind his back, the man stares out his office's wall-sized window. Secluded from the city, his estate provided him with some of the the clearest, most scenic views to the sky, for not an inch went by without seeing a shining star.

"Reito?" a woman interrupts, knocking on the open door.

Turning around, the obsidian-haired man meets swirling blues. "Please, close the door," he instructs, walking over to his desk. Sitting down, he gestures the female to do the same.

Sitting on the seat opposite to her superior, Yohko smiles shyly at the golden-eyed man. "I ran the tests."

"And?"

"It's just as you predicted," Yohko answers, swallowing hardly. "Reito, I have to ask . . . What are you up to?"

"Dr. Helene," Reito starts, slightly tensing. "You're an intelligent woman. You know what I'm up to."

"But Natsuki is-"

"-Just a girl," Reito interjects, face falling. "A living, breathing, **beautiful** girl."

Flaring her nostrils, Yohko glares at the obsidian-haired man.

"You're upset," Reito notes, calm and reserved as usual.

"How can I NOT be!?" Yohko retorts, expression hardening.

Sighing, Reito loosens the knot on his tie. "My father was not a man of science," he begins, glancing at his window. "But my uncle was. I take after him. But my father . . . he was a poet, a man of peace."

Softening, Yohko looks out the window, too.

Focused on the sky, Reito flexes his jaw. "Where my father saw stars and constellations, I saw wormholes, rocket-ships, alternate universes, string theories, and even extraterrestrials," he discloses, scoffing. "Natsuki brought us together, you know," Reito reveals, smiling softly. "We finally had something in common: A girl my father wanted to bring up as part of our growing family, and a girl whose origin piqued my curiosity . . . Finally, I could skip my father's life-lessons, his training, his ranting, and I could spend time with my uncle, a man I truly admired. And I learned so much from him. More than I ever learned from my father."

"But you loved him," Yohko comments, confused.

"I loved my father more than anything," Reito agrees, sighing. "I wanted to cure him. But like I said, he was not a man of science."

"And neither are you," Yohko states, standing up. "I ran your tests, Dr. Kanzaki. And we may be intellectuals who feel comfortable with numbers, equations, and variables, but we both know the limitations that arise from logic. Listen to your heart, Reito. Your father is a part of you. And trust me, there's a poet in there, a man of peace who knows right from wrong."

"And if that Reito died? What if he's buried with his father?" the dark-haired doctor questions, frowning.

"Then, honor him," Yohko rebuts, stern-faced. "Do right by that boy and his father."

"Hmm," Reito hums, frown deepening.

"Do you know what makes Natsuki special?" Yohko asks, garnering the doctor's attention. "It's not her superiority. Her perfect health. Or her logic. It's her heart."

Scoffing, Reito stares at the female. "Her heart?"

"Her **precious** heart," Yohko repeats, getting up. "If you lay one finger on her, I will ruin you. You will deal with my wrath, Reito, and with the burden of your late father's disappointment in you," she adds, exiting the office.

Alone, Reito runs a hand through his obsidian hair. Removing his glasses, he tosses them across the room. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Driving at ninety down country lanes, Natsuki slows down when her first childhood home comes into view. Memories flooding back, Natsuki pulls over on a small hill where a large sakura tree rested at the top. It was still a beautiful sight, just what she and Shizuru needed following the recent revelations over the conspiracies against the beauty.

Dismounting the bike, the tawny-haired girl takes off the helmet. "Whose castle is that?" the beauty asks, admiring the castle on the hill.

Putting the bike stand on place, Natsuki looks up, noting that the sun was already rising. Taking the girl's hand, Natsuki leads them to the top of the small hill. "It's almost dawn."

Looking curiously at the dark-haired girl, Shizuru scoffs. "I had no idea you were a romantic."

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki sits down on the grass. Pulling the girl down, the dark-haired girl accommodates the light-haired girl on her lap.

Playing along, Shizuru cozies up on the emerald-eyed girl's body. "Natsuki, why are we here?"

"It's almost dawn," Natsuki repeats, pointing at the mansion nestled atop the bigger hill.

Furrowing her brows, Shizuru studies the scenery. And almost as if on cue, a flock of birds graze the horizon. Shortly, pairs of hummingbirds and hordes of colorful butterflies flutter by them, zig-zagging as they feed from one blossoming flower to another. Squirrels, too, spring into view, galloping through the roaring fields. "It's beautiful," Shizuru mutters in awe, admiring a royal-blue monarch butterfly prancing next to a golden one.

"My dad used to come here with me," Natsuki discloses, remembering mornings with her father. "He knew I loved it."

"So you would drive all the way up here?" Shizuru asks, noting that it was a long way from the city.

"That used to be my home," Natsuki answers, gesturing at the mansion up ahead.

"The castle?"

"My weirdness is hereditary," Natsuki jokes, grinning.

"So you really are an ice princess," Shizuru teases, smirking. "I mean, you come with a castle and all."

"Not really. It's not my castle anymore," Natsuki confesses, frowning. "I'm supposed to be dead, remember?"

"Oh," Shizuru utters, playfulness dissipating. "Does it have an owner?" she asks, heart accelerating. "Because if it doesn't, I can buy it for you."

Brows furrowed, Natsuki stares at the flustered, nervous girl avoiding eye-contact. "A nice family lives there," she starts, studying the beauty. "They have two little girls."

"So?" Shizuru rebuts, still avoiding piercing greens. "Everyone has a price."

"Do I have a price?" Natsuki probes, meeting glimmering reds.

"You're priceless," Shizuru answers, feeling her stomach swarming with butterflies. Gulping, the beauty turns away from the emerald-eyed girl and back to the castle on the hill. "I used to hate fairytales, you know. I always envied the girl in distress because I knew she was going to be rescued and ripped out of her misery. She would have her happily ever after," the beauty confesses, scoffing. "No one was going to rescue me. I was trapped in the confines of the pages written out for me by my family and my fate."

Feeling a tug in her heart, Natsuki pecks the girl's shoulder. "I love you," she whispers, kissing the girl's neck. "And I'm not saying it because I want you to say it back-"

"-Natsuki, it's not-" Shizuru interrupts, growing hotter.

"-Let me finish," Natsuki interjects, smiling at the nervous beauty. "I like the way you make feel."

"And how is it that I make you feel?"

"Alive. Present. Crazy."

Rolling her eyes, Shizuru giggles when a butterfly hovers along Natsuki's face. "She likes you," the red-eyed girl teases, trying to catch the golden-winged butterfly.

Smile dissipating, Natsuki tenses and tackles the girl to the floor.

"Ew," a girl comments, face scrunched up. "The ground is dirty and poor."

Snickering, her redhead companion rests her hands behind the back of her head.

Staring hardly at the intruders, Natsuki contemplates tackling Mashiro to the ground and then using her foot to trip Nao. After, she would take one of the lavender-haired girl's arrows and stab her in throat before doing the same to the redhead.

"Chill, Seven," Nao states, noting the menacing expression emulating from the pale beauty. "We didn't come to kick your ass."

Hands pressed up against Natsuki's chest, Shizuru stares at the aqua-eyed girl who raises a brow at her.

"I guess I must come out with it," Mashiro mutters, scoffing. "Fujino," Mashiro starts, glaring at the beauty, "As of now, I am choosing to look past our **mutual** hatred because things have taken an interesting turn . . . There's some stuff we need to relay onto you guys."

Narrowing her gaze on the shorter girls, Natsuki stands up, lending a hand to the taller girl. Instinctively, Natsuki fronts Shizuru.

"How the hell did you guys found us?" Shizuru demands, stepping closer before being halted by Natsuki's hand. Rolling her eyes, Shizuru ignores Natsuki and ventures forward.

"Well, it wasn't too hard, pillow princess," Nao comments, as Mashiro snickers. "I tracked you," she answers, raising up her wrist and showcasing the school's bracelet.

"You tracked us?" Shizuru repeats, glancing at a hostile Natsuki.

"Yup," Nao answers, shrugging. "And Mashiro is right," she begins, gesturing at the aqua-eyed girl. "We need to talk to you guys."

"About?" Shizuru interrogates, crossing her arms across her chest.

"About you, your highness," Mashiro snaps, piercing her lips. Scoffing, she looks to Nao who nods. "The fact of the matter is that there's reason to believe-"

"-A lot of reason to believe, actually," Nao mutters as Mashiro rolls her eyes.

"Fine! There's **a lot** of reason to believe," Mashiro begins again, stern-faced, "That the headmistress is **determined** to kill you."

Smiling thinly, Shizuru peeks over to Natsuki who is still glowering at the shorter girls. "Is that so?"

"Yo, it's the truth," Nao answers, nodding.

"The headmistress confronted her about it," Mashiro adds, looking at the redhead. "Didn't she Nao?"

"Yeah," Nao answers, furrowing her brows.

"Why?" Natsuki finally asks, glaring at the redhead.

Meeting daunting greens, Nao straightens up. "Because she's set on turning **you** against **her** ," she answers, gesturing at the tawny-haired girl. "And she wants me to help her do it."

Analyzing the peculiar raven-haired girl, Mashiro clears her throat. "Well, now you know," she relays, scoffing. "Of course, this in **no** way makes us friends . . . As you're well aware, I don't like Fujino," she continues, glaring at the tallest girl. "I think she's overrated. A stone-cold bitch. And I would like nothing more than to put her in her place, but Nao is right: The headmistress is intent in killing her, and she wants Nao to lead the charge and win."

"Which is where you come into place," Shizuru guesses, as the lavender-haired girl smirks.

"Only one lives," Mashiro reminds the girls, standing tall. "And if that bitch-of-a-headmistress has her sights set on Nao graduating, then that means that she has her sights set on me **dying** , which I cannot have. Thus, she is an enemy to me."

"She is an enemy to **all** of us," Nao proclaims, looking between the girls. "Not only is this supposed to be the most deadly game in the history of Class Diamond, but it is also the most dishonorable, arbitrary one," she continues, hardening her expression. "Many of us have died already, and for what cost?! So that **bitch** can get her just desserts and jerk-off to blondie's death!?" she probes, scoffing. "No. Not me, dude. I have valor and dignity. It's the way I was raised," she finishes, peering at the raven-haired girl.

"We're all assassins, but still," Mashiro starts, softening. "We're just kids. We're just human . . . "

"We are," Shizuru agrees, stepping forward. "But-"

"-But nothing," Mashiro interrupts, meeting reds. "No more death."

"At least not amongst us," Nao clarifies, smirking. "Look, I've already lost an eye, you guys. I'm not willing to lose anything more for that cunt."

"Agreed," Mashiro inputs, smiling shyly at the redhead.

"Which is why you need to back off," Natsuki warns, frowning. "Look, I commend what you guys are doing. But I don't trust you," she states, as the other girls scoff. "Our nature is attuned for survival. And given our background, we'll do just about anything to live," she continues, lingering her gaze at Nao. "So back off. This is about **her**. Thank you, but let us handle it. I'll protect Shizuru at no cost, so trust me when I say that I'll have no problem killing you if I think you'll mean her harm."

"Okay," Nao concedes, coming forward. "I get where you're coming from. But remember, you saved my life once," she recalls, matching intense greens. "Plus, we grew up together, so I know a lot more than you think . . . I know **everything**."

"What are you talking about?" Mashiro asks, frowning.

"Barbie is not safe with you, Seven," Nao states, ignoring the lavender-haired girl. "Take my word for it."

"We don't need to take **anyone's** word for it," Shizuru inputs, annoyed. "I hate to break up the campfire. But all of you are out of your league."

"And here it comes," Mashiro mutters, rolling her eyes.

"The way I see it: **I** have **two** problems. Two of which I think I can knock off with one stone," the beauty states, furrowing her brows. "I just have to sort out the details. But until then, I suggest you guys lay low or go on vacation; I don't care. But whatever you do, **DON'T** get in my way," she finishes, glaring at her classmates.

"Well, this was a bust," Nao comments, as Mashiro shrugs.

"Told ya," Mashiro adds, putting on her sunglasses. "I told you she was a bigger brat than me."

"Yeah. Totally," Nao agrees, as Mashiro nods her head in agreement.

"So can we go now?" Mashiro asks, peering at the redhead. "I'm bored."

"Yeah, but first," Nao begins, stepping closer to Natsuki, "Word of advise, _Pinocchio_ , if you want to stay a real girl, make sure that **no one** can pull your strings," Nao parts, catching up to the aqua-eyed girl.

Frowning, Natsuki lingers her gaze on her red-haired clan-member.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru calls out, staring at the girl.

Meeting crimson eyes, Natsuki's frown deepens.

"I meant what I said," Shizuru starts, stern-faced. "I'll take care of it. On my own."

"You're gonna have to," Natsuki agrees, looking down at the floor.

Doing a double-take, Shizuru freezes, feeling the weight of her heart sinking. "Good," she manages to say, ignoring the knot in her throat.

Gulping, Natsuki looks up to the girl.

Intimidated by intense greens, Shizuru clears her throat and turns her head away. "When this is sorted, maybe we can hang out again," she suggests, blushing.

"Maybe," Natsuki answers, as Shizuru's heart sinks lower. "Look, I have to go," Natsuki adds, tossing her bike's keys to the taller girl. Walking away, Natsuki pulls out her cell as Shizuru lingers her gaze on her, watching the raven-haired girl fade from view.

* * *

Smirking, Nao answers the call, as the other girl rolls her eyes. "Yo."

 _"We need to talk."_

"Yeah. I had a feeling you'd want to."

 _"Where can we meet?"_

Gesturing at Mashiro to hand her the laptop, Nao peeks at the screen, narrowing her eyes on a red dot. "I'm a little more than a few miles away from you," she states, igniting the car on. "Stay where you are. We're on our way."

Ending the call, Natsuki leans against a tree. Shizuru was not safe with her. And if Nao was right, she, herself, was on the verge of losing her sentience. Long ago, that very thought tortured the hell out of her. Often, she would question if was really alive or if it was all just a very well thought-of program that controlled her and tricked her into believing she was calling the shots.

The late Mr. Kanzaki, though, helped her through it. He introduced her to literature and molded her soul into what it was now. And when he died, Natsuki was surprised that it did not hurt as much as she expected it to hurt. Again, thoughts of being more machine than human resurfaced. But falling in love changed that. Shizuru was her heart. She knew it when she was seven. And without her heart, she had nothing; she'd be hollow again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Take It with You**

Panting, the dark-haired girl strikes the punching bag, dodging it when it sways back. Taking a deep breath, she grabs the 70-pound bag and steadies it. Once it loses its swinging momentum, she begins pounding it again, repeatedly, until her arms give out. Tasting her sweat and feeling it pour down her skin, she grapples the bag. Hugging it, she calms her shallow breaths, eyes closed.

"Float like a butterfly. Sting like a bee," a voice comments, causing Natsuki to open her eyes. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here," the girl continues, nearing the raven-haired girl. Walking past the gym equipment, Mashiro scrunches up her face at the foul stench of collected sweat.

Taking off her kick-boxing gloves, Natsuki stares indifferently at the intruder.

"Look, girlie," the aqua-eyed girl begins, avoiding physical contact with the communal gym equipment, "For some reason, you've chosen to fall in love with a narcissistic, pain-in-the-ass brat. And for some other reason, despite claiming to love said-brat, you've isolated yourself in a smelly, rather grotesque gym. So what I am saying is that you're **NOT** helping."

Lowly growling, Natsuki takes a step toward the lavender-haired girl.

Scoffing, Mashiro crosses her arms across her chest. "The fact that you think you scare me is more alarming than the time you spend brooding," she remarks, rolling her eyes. Followed by silence, Mashiro flexes her jaw. "Why are you so difficult?" she inquires, scoffing at Natsuki's lack of communication. "Fine. Whatever. Don't talk. Be useless. It's not like you're any help anyways."

"I **am** helping," Natsuki speaks up in a steady voice, trying her best to control her frustration. "I'm just doing it my way."

"And what is ' **your** way'!?" Mashiro challenges, glaring at the pale beauty. "Let's be honest, Kuga, you're punching a bag full of sand," she points out, shaking her head. "How is that helping!?"

Intensifying her stare, Natsuki sighs before looking down at the floor.

"Do you event want to know where she is?" Mashiro probes, causing Natsuki to look up. "Your girlfriend has called an emergency session for her clan," the lavender-haired discloses, observing the raven-haired beauty.

Clenching her jaw, Natsuki balls up her fists.

"Hmm. So you're not stupid," Mashiro notes, staring at Natsuki's trembling hands. "Look, girlie," she begins again, searching green pools, "It's obviously a trap. And Fujino . . . It's gonna be a bloodbath."

Instinctively, Natsuki punches the sandbag from earlier as hard as she could muster and sends it flying across the room and crashing into the wall.

Jumping back, Mashiro takes cover behind a leg press machine, staring bewilderingly at the raven-haired girl who somehow tore away a punching bag from the ceiling and sent it flying a good 40 feet.

Walking over to the girl, Natsuki grabs a reluctant Mashiro's hand.

Shook, Mashiro yanks her hand back.

Tightening her grasp, however, Natsuki pulls the lavender-haired girl up. "Boxing helps me think," she explains, dragging the shorter girl out of the room. "And as sure you know, I have a lot on my mind right now," she continues, leading them out of the gym.

"Peachy," Mashiro comments, trying to free herself again. "You can let go of me now," she states, feeling pain radiating off her wrist.

"You'll run," Natsuki points out, loosening her grip but still tugging the girl.

"Can you at least tell me where you're taking me?" Mashiro proposes, once they are outside. Not getting a response from the peculiar girl, Mashiro scoffs. "Do I have to fight my way out of this?" she warns, hardening her expression. "Because trust me, I won't be easy."

Halting, Natsuki reaches into her pocket and pulls out a set of keys. "It's unnecessary," she answers, walking over to a midnight-blue Viper. "I'll explain on the way," she continues, letting go of Mashiro and opening the passenger side's door.

Face still rigid, Mashiro reluctantly gets inside the car.

Closing the door, Natsuki walks over to the driver's side.

"How did you do that?" Mashiro asks, once Natsuki is inside the vehicle.

"Do what?" the dark-haired girl asks, putting on her seat-belt.

"Back at the gym," Mashiro recalls, frowning. "That bag must have been at least 70-pounds and you . . . you punched it **across** the room . . . "

Tense, Natsuki turns on the car before she begins to explain and answer Mashiro Kazahana's questions.

* * *

Sitting on the hood of her limo, the tawny-haired girl, hidden behind dark, designer sunglasses, slurps the last portion of her frappuccino. Finished, she chews the straw, as passerbys gawk at her. Sighing, she flicks her empty cup, signaling her driver to dispose of it. After the young man sprints over to fetch the cup, Shizuru waits for him to come back. When he does, she extends out her hand.

Rushing to his employer's side, the young chauffeur lends a hand to the beauty as she dismounts the hood. Escorting the tawny-haired girl to the back of the limo, he opens the door for her and closes it before dashing to the driver's side.

Once inside the spacious limousine, Shizuru lowers the partition.

"Where to, Miss Fujino?" the driver asks, looking at the beauty through the rear-view mirror.

Extending out her index finger, Shizuru silences her driver, commanding him to await further instructions. As the driver nods, she raises the partition back up. And in total privacy, Shizuru takes in a deep breath. In just a few hours, she was going to lead an emergency clan meeting. She was going to unmask her half-brother and foil his plans, as well as Garderobes' headmistress' plans. Afterwards, Shizuru was going to put a hit on said-brother and his lover, Mayha Blythe.

To Shizuru, it was the simplest, most competent, and most efficient of plans. By ordering a hit on her half-brother, after exposing him, she would prove her loyalty to her clan. Blood was not thicker than water. Therefore, by doing so, Shizuru would come off as a ruthless, fair leader, which would heighten discipline amongst her clan. Moreover, she was planning on promoting the clan member or members who terminated Kaguya and Blythe. It would boost morale and prove to her clan that she valued them, appreciated them, and rewarded them.

Looking out the window, Shizuru tenses when she spots a pair of blonde girls walking hand-in-hand beside their parents.

Ice-cream cone at hand, one of the little girls makes eye-contact with the crimson-eyed beauty.

Smiling shyly, Shizuru waves at the little girl who grins back before being tugged away by her older sister. Eyes glued to the family, Shizuru follows them out until they fade from view. Sighing, she lowers the partition.

"Miss Fujino?"

"Fujino Manor," Shizuru instructs, still looking out the window. When the limo starts moving, she raises the partition as her thoughts drift back to her dearly departed sister.

* * *

Tapping her fingers along the table, the woman grunts.

Caressing the woman's cheek as he walks past her, the man unbuttons his blazer and sits down across the table from her. Licking his lips, he smiles at the woman, as he calls the waitress over.

"What are you so giddy about?" she asks in an annoyed tone.

"A bottle of your finest champagne," he requests from the waitress who nods and excuses herself.

"Champagne?" the blonde probes, narrowing her gaze on the light-haired man. "What's the occasion?"

"Blame it on the military. Blame it on the alcohol. Or the emotional scarring. And many years of pent up frustration," the man starts, combing a hand through his neatly-combed hair, "But I feel **great**. I want to celebrate. Sweetheart, you know I've waited **years** to feed that bitch to the dogs, and, now, my moment has finally arrived."

"But it hasn't," the woman challenges, staring curiously at her fiance. "It's still a couple of hours before it all goes down."

"Time is no longer of the essence," the young lieutenant general answers, shrugging. "I finally have her where I want her."

"Hence, the champagne," Mayha jokes, rolling her eyes.

Nodding once, Ichiro's winks at his bride-to-be. "Victory always gives me such a rush."

"Easy tiger," Mayha warns, as the waitress pops open the bottle of champagne and pours them a glass.

"I can't help it. You're just so beautiful," Ichiro professes, winking at the blonde.

"There are millions of other beautiful girls out in the world-"

"-But none have that tenacity and passionate drive like you."

"True," the blonde concurs, smirking.

"Mayha?"

"Yes, love?"

"You're going to get what you want," the young lieutenant general comforts, reaching out for his fiance's hands. "We both will."

"I don't doubt that," Mayha agrees, retreating her hands. "I **always** have my way. I just don't feel as assured, considering that our fate depends on a bunch of conservative, traditional clan-folks. For all we know, they could have warned her."

"Doubt it," Ichiro states, resting his palms behind his head. "It makes perfect sense . . . I mean, if I didn't know we made all that shit up, I'd buy it."

"Well, it **does** paint a pretty picture . . ."

"Shizuru Viola Fujino. Heiress of Fujino Enterprises and the Fujino Clan," Ichiro starts, smirking. " **Sociopath** ," he adds before chuckling. "Not only did she kill her younger, sickly, weak little sister. She also killed her father and attempted to kill her mother. And now, she is attempting to kill her half-brother . . . All to secure an all-too impressive inheritance."

"If her own family, her flesh and blood, isn't safe, what makes you think **you** are?" Mayha Blythe recites, recalling the briefing that they gave to the Fujino Clan earlier that day.

"Some of you may know too much," the light-haired man plays along. "Some of you may not. But still, whatever this disturbed, sociopathic girl thinks, she will pass her judgment . . . innocent or not. **No one** is safe."

Laughing, Mayha toasts to Ichiro. Smirking, they gulp their drinks. "My love," she starts, rising from her seat and walking over to her fiance. "Screw the big wedding, let's get married TODAY!" she suggests, sitting on his lap. "That way, we commence our honeymoon on a joyous occasion: The **death** of Shizuru Viola Fujino."

"I like it. It has a nice ring to it," Ichiro replies, as his fiance massages his shoulders.

* * *

Jumping in her seat, following a loud thud on the limo's roof, Shizuru flexes her jaw, hand grazing the gun on her thigh.

"My apologies, Miss Fujino," her driver says through the limo's intercom. "Must have been a pothole."

Rolling her eyes, Shizuru shifts in her seat, composing herself before rocking forward. Nearly falling out of her seat, following an abrupt stop, Shizuru grunts. Annoyed, she lowers the partition, ready to scold her driver. Instead, she spots an unconscious man, fallen over the steering wheel. Jaw clenched, she reaches for her gun. Taking off the safety, she hovers her hand by the door handle. Counting to three, she opens the door and rushes out, heading for cover by the trunk. Arriving, she shoots the limo's trunk. Upon impact, it opens, and she reaches for her naginata.

Gripping the weapon firmly, she shuts the trunk and jumps atop it, running to the roof of the limo before shooting off, lunging, and pouncing on a hooded figure.

Toppling the figure to the ground, Shizuru stands up and swishes her blade, aimed at the figure's neck.

Following a loud, clanking sound, the figure uses a gun to block the naginata's blade. Hood slipping off, Natsuki's face is revealed. Smirking, she swerves to the right, dodging the naginata's blade as it strikes the asphalt.

Inadvertently chewing on her lower lip, Shizuru exhales deeply before grunting. Pissed off, she stands up, leaning her weight on her naginata. "What do you think you're doing, Natsuki?" she questions, as the dark-haired girl stands up and dusts herself off.

"I had to talk to you," Natsuki explains, as Shizuru rolls her eyes.

"That's what a phone is for," Shizuru remarks, glaring at the shorter girl.

"In person," Natsuki clarifies, stepping forward as Shizuru looks her up and down.

Flexing her jaw, Shizuru narrows her gaze on the raven-haired girl. But before she could say anything, Natsuki slings the taller girl onto her shoulders and signals a blue Viper to pick them up.

Getting inside the awaiting sports car, Natsuki tosses Shizuru's naginata at the back and sits an agitated and reluctant tawny-haired girl on her lap.

"Yeah . . . She's gonna put up a fight," Mashiro comments, as Shizuru grunts in frustration. Rolling her eyes, Mashiro steps on the pedal and speeds off.

"Don't be mad," Natsuki starts, as Shizuru turns her glare at her.

"WHAT THE **FUCK** , NATSUKI!?"

"I can explain," Natsuki starts, searching ruby orbs.

"Calming down, Shizuru nods before piercing her lips. "Start talking, Natsuki, or I swear I will-"

"-I know."

"Talk," she instructs, anger clear in her features.

Frowning at the girl's obvious anger towards her, Natsuki sighs.

" **NOW** , Natsuki," Shizuru snaps before smiling shyly at the cute emerald-eyed girl. "I'm not mad; I'm just surprised that you didn't run this by me, and there's also the fact that you basically just kidnapped me," Shizuru discloses, easing the dark-haired girl who perks up. Smiling broader, Shizuru secures her hold on the tranquilizer gun that Natsuki used on her driver. Pretending to listen to the girl, Shizuru sneakily aims the gun at Natsuki and pulls the trigger.

Feeling a stinging sensation, Natsuki looks down at her thigh before meeting glowing, fiery crimson orbs.

"I **warned** you to stay out of it," Shizuru says, as Natsuki's lids begin fluttering.

No longer being able to keep her eyes open, Natsuki shuts them.

" **Goddammit**. . . " Mashiro mutters, clenching her jaw as Shizuru aims the gun at her.

"Pull over," the wine-eyed beauty instructs, finger on the trigger. " **NOW**."

Pulling up on the side of the road, Mashiro shifts the car's gear to park.

"Hands **off** the wheel, Mashiro," Shizuru demands, as the lavender-haired girl rolls her eyes.

Putting her hands up, the aqua-eyed girl clicks her tongue.

"Now get out of the car and leave the keys in the ignition," the beauty commands, as Mashiro scoffs before chuckling.

"OR YOU'LL WHAT!?" Mashiro challenges, meeting reds. "YOU'LL LEAVE ME ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD, **UNCONSCIOUS** , LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!?"

"No. I'll just toss you in the trunk, like **unwanted** baggage," Shizuru warns, as Mashiro's scoffs in disbelief.

"You're **such** a bitch," Mashirto says through grit teeth.

"Get out of the car and leave the leave keys in the ignition," the beauty repeats, as Natsuki groans.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki manages to say, eye-lids heavy. "Shi . . . "

"Natsuki?" Shizuru utters back, analyzing the raven-haired girl. Flinching, Shizuru tenses when Natsuki grips the gun. Crushing the girl's hand, Natsuki disarms the red-eyed beauty and takes back the gun. Green locked onto red, Natsuki pulls the trigger.

Brow raised, Mashiro stares at the mysterious, cobalt-haired girl. "Damn, girl. "

Pulling out the dart from her thigh, Natsuki tosses it to the floor, as an unconscious tawny-haired girl slumps onto her. Adjusting the girl onto her lap, Natsuki feels the intensity of aquas gawking at her. " **Drive**."

Nodding, Mashiro furrows her brows. Her peculiar classmate kept getting more and more mysterious the more she got to know her. "So you really are special, huh," she remarks, scoffing.

Opting to remain silent, Natsuki pushes tawny strands away from her girlfriend's face.

"It's the nanites, right?" Mashiro comments, starting to believe the redhead's far fetched story.

Flinching, Natsuki looks out the window. "Just drive," she repeats, finding comfort in Shizuru's warm breath on her neck.

"I get it, you know," Mashiro remarks, already much too familiarized in the art of secrecy and the art of living a lie.

Frowning, Natsuki turns to look at the calm, solemn girl steering the car. This Mashiro was a contrast to the one she knew at Garderrobe, but something told Natsuki that this Mashiro was the real one. And despite the lavender-haired girl's stance in the assassin world, Natsuki knew that Mashiro was not going to share her secret. The young heiress was much too intelligent to do that. Moreso, Nao trusted her, and Nao never trusted anyone. And judging from the limited amount of time they had spent together, Natsuki was starting to see similarities between Mashiro and Shizuru. The young, lavender-haired girl was lonely. Like all of them, Mashiro, despite being an heiress and a socialite, had no real friends.

And for the rest of the car-ride, Mashiro and Natsuki keep each other company in comfortable silence.

* * *

Pulling up on an abandoned lab, the girls get out of the car.

Unconscious tawny-haired girl slung on her shoulder, Natsuki walks to the lab's back entrance, as Mashiro follows behind her.

"Your parents' old lab?" Mashiro inquires, spotting two, rusty and faded "Dr. Kuga" parking signs. "So this must be where you were born," she guesses, catching the dark-haired girl flinch.

Picking up the pace, Natsuki leaves the shorter girl behind.

"Sup," a redhead greets, looking up from her phone-screen. Noting a the limp tawny-haired girl, Nao smirks. "I knew she was trouble."

"I think we all knew," Mashiro remarks, entering the room. "Even Taylor Swift wrote a song about it," she jokes, as Nao rolls her eyes.

"Taylor Swift!? I LOVE Taylor Swift!" a blonde professes, emerging from the shadows.

Running past the blonde, tongue hanging loosely, a white fluff-ball pounces on Natsuki.

Petting the large dog, Natsuki chuckles when Ghost licks Shizuru's face.

"NO! NO! **NOO**!" Erstin scolds, as Ghost continues licking the limp beauty's face. Tugging the dog away, Erstin grins at Natsuki. "I guess he finally came around to her," she jokes, recalling how Ghost seemed to dislike Shizuru.

"I still haven't," Nao comments, causing Mashiro to snicker.

"And you probably won't," Mashiro inputs, grinning. "Trust me, girlie. I've got two decades on you."

"Guys . . . " Erstin chimes in, forcing a smile. "She's not **that** bad," she says, rather unconvincingly, causing Nao and Mashiro to burst out laughing.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki sets the tawny-haired girl down on the couch.

"Sooooo," Erstin begins, hoping to change the subject, "Now is a good time to tell you guys that I figured out how to remove the bracelet without setting off its alarm."

"Wow," Nao mutters, frowning and shocked that the blonde took on a task that she couldn't complete. " **Neat** ," she adds, now examining her nails as Mashiro rolls her eyes.

"So who's first?" Erstin asks, looking around the deadly yet seemingly harmless girls.

"Please and thank you," Mashiro volunteers, nearing the blonde and showcasing her bracelet.

Gesturing the lavender-haired girl to follow her, Erstin leads them to a lab-table. Picking up a gun-looking, green scanner, Erstin runs it by Mashiro's wrist. Hearing beeps, Erstin smiles and grabs her tablet. There, she swipes and taps the screen. Finally, she sets the tablet down and picks up the scanner again. Running it by Mashiro's bracelet once more, Erstin grins broadly when it doesn't beep. Reaching into her back-pocket, she pulls out a screwdriver and begins unscrewing the bracelet, thus freeing Mashiro's wrist.

Freed, Mashiro runs a hand through her bare skin, feeling relief. "So congratulations! You don't annoy me as much anymore," Mashiro remarks, proud to no longer sport the tacky, metallic bracelet. "I'm starting to see why girl-robot was **persistent** in involving you in this fucked up mess."

Blushing, Erstin glances at Natsuki who is watching over the unconscious, tawny-haired girl laying on the couch.

"YO!" Nao calls out, glancing at Mashiro who shrugs. " **YO**!"

Startled, Erstin meets another set of greens.

"Earth to blondie," Nao calls, raising a brow.

"Y-y-yes?" Erstin starts, blushing, "Wh-wh-what's up?"

Bringing her bracelet to Erstin's eye-level, Nao points at it.

Smiling weakly, Erstin nods her head and picks up the scanner.

Drifting her gaze over to the lounging malamute, Nao smirks. "You know something, blondie?" Nao starts, smirk broadening. "I have an idea."

Halting the scanning, Erstin follows Nao's gaze and scrunches up her face. "Yeah?" she utters, looking between Nao and Ghost.

"Time to put our genius together," Nao suggests, winking at the blushing blonde.

* * *

Groaning, the red-eyed girl opens her eyes. Catching a flicker of cobalt tresses, Shizuru lifts her head; however, with her lids growing heavy, she falls back and closes her eyes once more.

Frowning, Natsuki stares at the sleeping beauty.

"Geez, dude . . . how many darts did you shoot her up with?" Nao asks, walking alongside the lavender-haired girl. "She's drugged as fuck."

Chuckling, Mashiro yanks Nao's arm. "Come on!" Mashiro urges, dragging the redhead away. "It'd be best not to be there once her highness wakes up" she explains, leading them out of the laboratory. "We all know they're gonna makeout," she finishes as Nao scrunches up her face.

"Good call."

Emerald orbs following the pair of girls out, Natsuki locks her gaze back onto the sleeping girl. Pushing a strand of tawny hair away from the girl's face, Natsuki catches the beauty shivering in her sleep. Quickly, she takes off her navy-blue hoodie and places it over the sleeping beauty.

From the other side of the room, Erstin sighs and reaches out to pet a napping Ghost. "You love her . . . " she mutters, garnering Natsuki's attention. Wide-eyed, Erstin, caught, fumbles with the computer's keyboard, embarrassed that Natsuki heard her. Still feeling a pair of intense, piercing orbs locked on her, Erstin exhales deeply. Red as a tomato, Erstin locks eyes with swirling greens. "I like you," the blonde confesses, feeling a stronger blood-rush. "I mean, I like, **like** you," she adds, briefly breaking eye-contact. "I always have."

Tensing, Natsuki frowns.

"And now that **that's** off my chest, I can breathe and move on," Erstin starts, chuckling nervously. "Just promise me you won't get all weird with me," she requests, blush deepening. " **Please**."

Looking up at the flustered blonde, Natsuki nods.

"Although," Erstin starts, smiling mischievously, "If we're going to be friends," she continues, hearing her heartbeat ringing in her ears, "You have to **stop** doing that thing with your eyes."

"What thing?"

Scoffing, Erstin smiles at the cobalt-haired girl. "You're intense," she begins, mesmerized by dazzling emeralds. "And in your eyes, there's this spark . . . this glow of energy that reels you in. It's intense. It's mesmerizing. And it's very assuring."

"Assuring?" Natsuki repeats, cocking her head to the side.

"You make me feel special. Like I am safe with you," the blonde answers, looking away. "It's stupid. I know. But the way you look at things, people, is enamoring."

Sighing, Natsuki stares at her friend, who had just confessed her feelings to her. "What if I told you that I'm not as intense or enamoring as you think I am?" she begins, a small smile playing on her lips. "I'm simply judgmental."

Scoffing, Erstin rolls her eyes.

"I like you, too, Erstin, but-"

"-I'd love it if we'd stay friends," Erstin interrupts, broadening Natsuki's smile.

"Are you hungry?" Natsuki asks, realizing that she hadn't eaten.

"Yes, **BUT** ," Erstin starts, reaching into her bag, "I came prepared," she finishes, showcasing a fancy array of snacks. "You love sweets, right?"

Mouth watering, Natsuki nods as Erstin tosses her a couple of snacks.

"Nao's plan is good, isn't it?" Erstin inquires, as they both rip their snacks open.

Quickly frowning, Natsuki slowly nods her head.

Peeking over to the sleeping beauty, Erstin sighs. "What can we do better?" she asks the dark-haired girl who raises a brow. "You love her," Erstin states once more, searching emerald orbs. "A good plan is a good plan. But a **great** plan is a **great** plan," she instigates, as Natsuki scoffs. "We've heard from Nao, from Mashiro, and from me. I think it's time we heard from you. So what do **you** think we should do to protect the girl you love?"

Pondering on it, Natsuki nods at her friend.

Meanwhile, turning over to the other side, Shizuru grits her teeth. She was right: Erstin liked Natsuki. Not to mention, Natsuki had drugged her and kidnapped her. In short, her girlfriend had betrayed her. Taking a deep breath, she involuntarily inhales Natsuki's scent. Curling up to the raven-haired girl's hoodie, she sighs. Either she could hear Natsuki out, or she could plan a counter-attack and escape. Hearing the blonde giggle, Shizuru tenses, grinding her teeth. True, she was the jealous type; Shizuru had always known that. But as of late, she was turning into the possessive type. And with every fiber of her being, the wine-eyed beauty fights the urge to make her presence known.

Ears perking, Shizuru closes her eyes as footsteps near her.

Sitting on the edge of the sofa, Natsuki stares at the sleeping girl.

"I'm going to find the others," Erstin states, gesturing the dog over. "GHOST!" she calls out, as the fluff-ball sprints over to his master.

Emerald eyes following the pair out, Natsuki sighs. Pulling out her cellphone, she texts an old friend. Message sent, she leaps off her seat and curls up beside the other girl.

Quick to turn over, Shizuru snuggles onto the raven-haired girl.

"I know you're awake," Natsuki whispers, cracking a smile.

Flinching, Shizuru opens her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Natsuki whispers, as Shizuru tenses.

"I've told you, time and time again, **not** to meddle into my affairs," Shizuru starts, lifting her head to face the emerald-eyed beauty.

Mesmerized by swirling reds, Natsuki leans in to kiss the beauty.

Moving her head away, Shizuru rejects the dark-haired girl. "That's not going to work."

"I wasn't trying anything," Natsuki rebuts, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You don't get it. Do you, Natsuki?" Shizuru snaps, glaring at the green-eyed girl.

"Get what?"

"All my life, my parents, my clan, my associates, and even my subordinates have told me what to do," Shizuru starts, expression hard. "Continuously, they've gone behind my back," she continues, softening. "I don't want that from my girlfriend. I don't want that from you. I don't want to second-guess you. I don't want to lie to you. And I don't want you to lie to me."

"I'm not going to lie to you."

"You JUST did!" Shizuru counters, holding her gaze. "You went behind my back. **AGAIN**."

"To keep you safe," Natsuki argues, not regretting her choice.

"I'm not your property."

"I NEVER said you were!" the dark-haired girl argues, flexing her jaw. "They were there, you know," she continues, sitting up, as Shizuru does the same. "Kaguya and Blythe . . . they were going to ambush you, and they were going to **kill** you."

"I would've dealt with it."

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN!?" Natsuki exclaims, shaking her head. "Why can't you accept help!? And why can't you accept that I love you and want to keep you safe!"

"DON'T TURN THIS AROUND!" Shizuru starts, raising her voice. "THIS IS ABOUT YOU **NOT** RESPECTING **MY** DECISIONS!"

"No. This is about you being **arrogant** , **reckless** , and **stubborn** ," Natsuki counters, glaring at the wine-eyed beauty.

"You're so wrong about that, Natsuki," Shizuru refutes, glaring back. "I **can** accept help, **if** I ask for it."

"And if you don't?" Natsuki challenges, jaw clenched. "You were about to make a HUGE mistake."

"YOU SHOULD!" Shizuru exclaims, flaring her nostrils. "Humans make mistakes. We _learn_ from them."

"There is NO learning if you're **DEAD**!"

"I WOULD'VE DEALT WITH IT!"

"And what if you didn't!? WHAT then!?"

Grinding her teeth, Shizuru scoffs. "Whatever program or chip you're getting high on, **quit it**. It's **not** flattering. It's **not** chivalrous. It's **suffocating**."

About to reach her breaking point, Natsuki looks away. Standing up, the raven-haired girl paces away. "You said you didn't care about that," she begins, meeting murky reds, "About what I am."

"I don't," Shizuru confirms before sighing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"Then, which way did you mean it?" Natsuki asks, hardening her expression.

" **Us** ," Shizuru answers, standing up and reaching for Natsuki's hands. "I know I steer away from my feelings. But I do care about you and about this relationship's path," she continues, as Natsuki softens. "Understand it from my perspective, Natsuki," she reasons, sitting down and pulling Natsuki to do the same. "I don't want a guard-dog. I want a girlfriend who respects me and my decisions."

"You and I both know that the world isn't picture-perfect," Natsuki begins, as Shizuru releases her hold on her. "What was I supposed to do, Shizuru?" the dark-haired girl challenges, as Shizuru runs a hand through her hair, frustrated. "It was **life-threatening**."

"You shouldn't have done what you did," Shizuru argues, as Natsuki inadvertently growls, frustrated, too. "We should've discussed it," the beauty continues, causing the raven-haired girl to scoff. "I was prepared, Natsuki. I didn't get to the top by being a trusting, **gullible** , unprepared ray-of-sunshine. I had a plan. I had many plans."

Looking away from crimson orbs, Natsuki once again rises from her seat. "I can't help wanting to keep you safe."

"Your parents' death was an unfortunate tragedy," Shizuru begins, standing up and causing the raven-haired girl to freeze. "There was nothing you could do or could have done," she continues, noting a tense, cobalt-haired girl. "Your father died on impact, and your mother's injuries were too grave," she recalls, resting a hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "I understand why you want to protect me and why you want to keep me in a bubble. It's in your nature. Your past shaped and molded you, as it has done to me," Shizuru discloses, retreating her hand. "But Natsuki, I want you to understand why my independence is so **important** to me . . . it is the only way I know I am being me and being true to myself, free from others' influence and exploitation. So **please** don't treat me how everyone else in my life has treated me. Don't treat me as your **property**."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"What more do you want!?" Natsuki argues, expression hard. "Do want me to sign on a dotted line? Swearing **not** to protect the person I love?"

Scoffing, Shizuru pierces her lips. "We obviously need to work on this," she states, crossing her arms and walking away.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki takes off after the beauty. "Where are you going?" she asks, halting the taller girl.

"Not now, Natsuki," Shizuru starts, avoiding eye-contact. "I have a headache."

"Just don't leave the property," Natsuki instructs, as Shizuru scoffs in disbelief.

" ** _Excuse me_**?!"

" _Please_ , don't leave the property," Natsuki corrects herself, as Shizuru glares daggers at the emerald-eyed girl. "Shizuru, if you leave, I am going to follow you."

"I'd rather you didn't."

Sighing heavily, Natsuki crosses her arms across her chest. "Look, I know I am being an ass. But I just want you safe. And it's not like I can change overnight . . . But I do promise to work on it, if you promise to do the same."

Analyzing the shorter girl, Shizuru sighs before nodding. "I won't leave the property," she promises, easing the raven-haired girl. "But I need space. We'll discuss this further at a later time. Okay?"

Nodding, Natsuki watches the girl leave. Alone, she walks back to the sofa before her phone goes off. Glancing at it, Natsuki exhales deeply, putting her phone away and letting herself fall onto the sofa.

* * *

Bright and early, the young couple finish the last of their mimosas before paying the check and leaving a hefty tip.

"She was cute," the female starts, smirking at her companion.

"Who? The waitress?" the light-haired man plays along, smirking back.

Wrapping her arm around his arm, the couple strolls to the front of the restaurant.

Presenting their ticket, the valet service brings the car up. Tipping the boy, the young lieutenant general and Garderobe's headmistress get inside the white Bentley. "Where do we go from here, love?" he asks, facing his lover.

"You're in a better mood," Headmistress Blythe notes, as the man scoffs.

"Despite yesterday's occurrences, I am still the _luckiest_ man alive," he discloses, reaching out for her hand and admiring the newly added wedding-band.

"Yes, it's a shame that the brat didn't show up," Mayha starts, kissing his knuckles. "I was looking forward to it."

Opening the car door for the blonde, Ichiro helps his wife in. "But you've tracked her, right? You know where she is?"

"Baby, I _always_ know where everyone is," Mayha answers, putting on huge, designer sunglasses.

"In that case," he begins, once inside the vehicle. "Shall we release the hounds?"

"We shall, my love," Mayha answers, as Ichiro roars the engine to life. Cell-phone synced to the car, Mayha calls her assistant. "Darling?"

 _"Yes, headmistress?"_

"Give me the coordinates of our beloved student: Fujino, Shizuru."

 _"Of course."_

Listening intently, both Ichiro and Mayha smile at each other before racing off to their newly conquered clan's headquarters. There, they inform the Fujino clan of their missing leader's whereabouts. And once again, they persuade and manipulate the clan into hunting down one of Japan's most famous heiresses.

* * *

Green eyes glued to the screen, the girl smirks.

"Why are you smiling so creepily?" the other girl asks, brow raised.

"Because they've just fallen into my trap," the redhead answers, wriggling her brows.

Scoffing, Mashiro jumps off the table and hovers her head beside Nao's. "Hmmm. Your plan worked."

"Pretty smart, huh?"

"We need to tell Fujino."

"I guess . . . "

"It's her clan," Mashiro points out, frowning. "She gets to call it."

"But I'm sure she'll agree," Nao starts, getting up. "They betrayed her."

"True," Mashiro agrees, straightening up. "But when it comes to mutiny, the captain calls the shots. And in this case, it's her clan, her call."

"Whatever," Nao starts, stretching. "But she may be in a pissy mood. I heard another one of their lover's quarrels."

Scrunching up her face, Mashiro shivers. "Gross."

"Yeah . . . " Nao mutters, making a sour face. "Anyway, want to see something cool?"

Curious, Mashiro playfully smacks Nao's shoulder, as the redhead enlarges the video.

There, several Fujino clan-members are trapped. Lights shutting off, muffled voices are heard, followed by clashing, clanking sounds.

Only seeing shadowy figures, Mashiro furrows her brows. "You cut the power."

"Wait for it," Nao instructs, typing something.

Suddenly, light encases the trapped individuals, followed by a gas, fogging up the floor.

Scoffing, Mashiro smacks Nao's shoulder once more, as the clan-members fall to the ground.

"Fluothane, a famous knock-out gas," Nao explains, as Mashiro hums.

"Very cool."

Smirking, Nao watches the unconscious Fujino clan-members on her laptop screen. Hours prior, she proposed a bait-and-switch. She knew that the Fujino girl and Seven were Kaguya's and Blythe's primary targets, so she suggested transmitted their signal back to their bracelets, only this time, the bracelet would be worn by different subjects. Contacting some of her shadier contacts, Nao managed to get a couple of goons to agree to wear the bracelets and lure one of the most notorious, feared clans into a trap, and, of course, they were paid gratuitously.

Now that some of the most capable members of the Fujino clan were trapped, it was time to make their second move, while they still had the element of surprise.

Pulling out a joystick that was plugged to her laptop, Nao opens up another window. Here, she got live-feed of a camera planted near the area where she set her trap. Moving the camera with the joystick, Nao spots a nearby helicopter sporting a Japanese air-force crest.

"They know," Mashiro utters, tensing.

Hovering her hand onto the joystick's trigger, Nao zooms in to the figures on the helicopter. Not surprisingly, it was Ichiro Kaguya and Mayha Blythe.

"Do it," Mashiro encourages, noting Nao's finger placement. "Hit them."

Squeezing the trigger, Nao releases a missile.

* * *

Lower lip trembling, the woman takes off her sunglasses.

Still tense, Ichiro swallows a heavy sigh.

"I recognize the engineering," Mayha starts, narrowing her gaze on the dome encasing the Fujino clan-members. "It's from one of my pupils."

"Another brat?" Ichiro asks through grit teeth.

"Orphan."

"In that case," Ichiro begins, scoffing, "All she has to lose is her life."

"Very true," Mayha comments, distracted by a small flare from afar. Flinching, she takes off her headset and then Ichiro's. " **JUMP**."

Looking down at his radar, Ichiro grunts.

Hand-in-hand, the couple jumps out of the helicopter.

Landing safely on a field, Ichiro smiles at his bride.

"What?" Mayha snaps, cutting the parachute's straps.

"Your students just shot down military property," Ichiro points out, smirking. "You wanted an army," he recalls, chuckling, "Well, my beloved, this may just hand us Japan's military to help us take what we want."

"May the odds be **_ever_ ** in our favor," Mayha flirts, biting her lower lip before pulling her husband in for a deep, passionate kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Such Great Heights**

Laying on the cool, metal table, the dark-haired girl is blinded by the bright lights shining down on her.

"Natsuki?" a woman calls out, hovering her head above the emerald-eyed girl. "Are you sure about this?"

Nodding, Natsuki clenches her fists.

"Natsuki," the woman starts, pausing, hesitance in her voice. "Natsuki, I need to hear you say it," the woman presses, worry painting her delicate features.

"Yes. I'm sure."

Sighing, the woman nods. "Okay," she utters, grabbing her clipboard and flipping through it. "Well, everything _seems_ to be in order," she says, looking between her notes and the raven-haired girl.

" _Seems_?" Natsuki repeats, raising a brow.

"Truthfully, I don't know how your nanites will react," the blue-eyed woman discloses, face falling. "I ran the tests; I did. But progressing into human trial this **quickly** . . . this **irrationally** is strictly _unprofessional_ and _unethical_."

"Yohko," Natsuki starts, sitting herself up to face the older woman. "It's okay. You have my consent."

"Your consent won't matter if you **DIE**!" Yohko argues, stern-faced. "Natsuki, **assisted suicide** is NOT on my bucket-list."

"Hey, it's not too late to change your mind," Natsuki jokes, as the older woman rolls her eyes.

"It's not funny."

"It's not if you're being morbid."

"How can I not be when your life **depends** on it!?" Yohko points out, eyes stinging.

"Yohko," Natsuki starts, softening. "Would you rather I die being me, or I die being someone I'm not?"

Flinching, Yohko sets down her clipboard. Walking over the emerald-eyed girl, she stands idly by her. "I shouldn't have to make that choice," she says, voice soft. "YOU shouldn't have to make that choice," she finishes, taking one of Natsuki's hands.

"That's the thing: I have **no** choice," Natsuki points out, frowning. "And look, we have to try, " she persists, smiling encouragingly. "And there's no one I trust more than you."

Smiling weakly, Yohko releases Natsuki's hand. "Natsuki, I'm scared."

"I'm scared, too," Natsuki admits, frowning. "But Yohko, I don't want to be a weapon. I don't want to hurt people. Not anymore," Natsuki confesses, feeling a tug in her chest.

"Okay then," Yohko concedes, taking a step back. "Let me walk you through the procedure," she continues, picking up her clipboard. "First, I will be shutting off your nanites. Your body's natural, organic material will be the only thing sustaining you, but I am afraid that it will **not** be enough to keep you alive, since your organs will begin shutting down without the aid of the nanites . . . That is why you will be on **life-support** ," Yohko discloses, pausing to catch Natsuki nod. "You're going to fall into a comatose state, Natsuki. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Usually, patients waking from a coma undergo serious, mostly irreversible, damage," Yohko discloses, holding Natsuki's gaze. "But in your case, your nanites will repair this damage. The question is: Can they repair it **fast enough** when you're pulled from life support? Because, while your nanites will be fully functional, life-support will trick them: They won't think anything is wrong with your body. That is, until we pull life-support from you, and they have to rush to heal you . . . please take that into consideration. Also, please consider the fact that you may **DIE** if your nanites don't repair the damage on time," Yohko warns, face falling. "If this happens, I'll have no other choice: I **HAVE** to save you . . . So consider the chance that you'll remain in a comatose state until I have access to technology that is able to keep up with your advanced engineering."

Tense, Natsuki nods.

"While you're under, we will move forward, as discussed. I will reset your nanite's system and override the code that grants access to your very own and embedded CPU," Yohko states, analyzing the raven-haired girl. "It will free you from manipulation, but it may also be the end of you . . . because Natsuki, your CPU is your brain' s counterpart. Without it, you **die**. So let me be frank: The chance of survival is **sixty** percent. And the chance of you coming out unscathed without any negative, side-effects, physical or metaphysical, is **fifteen** percent. Do you understand?"

Gulping, Natsuki nods.

"Natsuki, I need to hear you say it."

Meeting glistening blue pools, Natsuki nods once more. "I understand."

"Understand what?" a melodic voice chimes in, causing Natsuki to flinch. Coming into view, a tall, tawny-haired girl looks between her dark-haired lover and an older, blue-eyed woman. "What's going on here?"

"You followed me," Natsuki utters, glaring at the beauty who had promised to remain inside the laboratory, yet here she was on the other side of town.

"I had Nao trace your mobile," Shizuru answers, stepping forward and then freezing. "Natsuki?" she begins, feeling a knot in her throat. "Why are there wires and needles pricking your body?" she asks, trying to remain composed. "And why are there vials of blood? Are they yours?"

"Um, pardon me," Yohko interjects, looking between Natsuki and the intruder. "Who are you?"

Ignoring the older woman, Shizuru nears the cobalt-haired girl. "Are you-are you sick?"

Frowning, Natsuki shakes her head. "No. I don't get sick."

Sighing in relief, Shizuru examines the medical equipment. "If you're not sick, what is all of this?" she asks, scoping the area. "What is going on? What are you keeping from me?"

Clearing her throat, Yohko's locks her sapphires onto emeralds.

"Do you mind giving us a minute?" Natsuki says to the older woman who stiffens.

Clipboard at hand, Yohko tries to stare down the emerald-eyed girl.

"Yohko," Natsuki presses, looking pleadingly at older woman. " _Please_ ," she adds, as Yohko caves and sighs.

Clicking her pen, the older woman walks out of the room.

Door closing, Natsuki drifts her gaze back onto the tall beauty. "I was going to tell you-"

"-No, you weren't," Shizuru interjects, scowling. "Secret-keeping is like a second nature to you."

Frowning, Natsuki looks down at the floor.

"And the lies. They just keep piling up," Shizuru continues, as Natsuki's frown deepens. "You just keep **lying** and **lying** ," the tall beauty adds, shaking her head. "How many MORE secrets do you have, Natsuki? How many MORE haven't you told me?"

"Shizuru, it's a lot more complicated-"

"-AND CUE IN THE EXCUSES AND COVER-UPS!" Shizuru interrupts, staring hardly at the raven-haired beauty. "How **typical** of you."

"I love you," Natsuki proclaims, meeting reds.

"Don't," Shizuru warns, tone cold and harsh. "Because I'm not going to say it back."

Scoffing, Natsuki looks back down at the floor, hands hardly gripping the edges of the table.

"Answer me this, Natsuki," Shizuru begins, anger clear in her features. "How can I love you, Natsuki, when I don't trust you!?" she interrogates, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I just want you safe," Natsuki answers, growing angry. " **Everything** I've done has been to keep you **safe**! To protect YOU _!_ "

"AND I DON'T WANT THAT!" the tall beauty exclaims, fuming. "How many MORE times do we need to have this fight for you to see that that's not the kind of trust I want from you!?" she argues, scoffing. "Do I trust you as a bodyguard? Sure. Why not? You **said** it yourself, you've done **everything** in your power to protect me . . . But do I trust you as a partner? Someone I allow myself to love? **No**."

Expression hardening, the emerald-eyed beauty pulls out the needles and wires off her body. "You know what!?" she starts, leaping off the table. "I've had just about ENOUGH of YOU pushing ME around!" she accuses, glaring at the taller girl. "You talk with SUCH CONFIDENCE and VALOR, and you hold yourself in such HIGH regard, but, in reality, you're just a **scared** , **frightened** , **paranoid** girl with an _attitude problem_."

"ATTITUDE PROBLEM?" Shizuru repeats, scoffing.

"Well, THAT'S where your arrogance springs from!" Natsuki concludes, smiling icily. "All that ego is backed up with A LOT of victimizing . . . Granted, most of it is justified, but, still, all you ever do is point out how _everybody_ has wronged **you** , including me. _Especially_ me. And I'm **literally** the only one in this entire world willing to **die** for you."

Flinching, Shizuru turns her gaze away from the shorter girl. "You're unbelievable."

"You're scared, Shizuru, and that's okay," Natsuki comforts, garnering the taller girl's attention. "I love you, and maybe you love me, or maybe you don't, and that's okay, too," the raven-haired girl continues, stepping closer to the wine-eyed girl. "You need to come to terms with that," she states, as the taller girl rolls her eyes. "Like I said, I love you. Which is the difference between you and me: I am NOT the one who's afraid of love."

"How **awfully** modest of you," Shizuru remarks, smiling cruelly.

"I'm just being honest."

"THAT'S new!"

"And there YOU again!"

"There I go WHAT!?" Shizuru snaps, glowering at the shorter girl.

"PUSHING ME AROUND!" Natsuki snaps back, and glowering back. "I'm NOT your punching bag."

"And I'm NOT your property!" Shizuru counters, flustered from the exchange. "THIS . . . YOU and ME . . . we are DYSFUNCTIONAL! And maybe, it's time we accept it and come to terms with it."

"Meaning what!?"

"You know what I mean, Natsuki."

"So what if we're not perfect?" Natsuki starts, calming down. "I don't care."

"But **I** do," Shizuru rebuts, brows furrowed. "So maybe, we should break up," she suggests, nervously running a hand through her hair.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"Why?" Because we fight?" Natsuki questions, gripping the taller girl by the waist. "Because we're not perfect? Shizuru, the way I see it is two broken people, who, when together, complete each other. What more could one want?"

" **Normality** ," the taller girl answers, pushing Natsuki's hands away. "Natsuki, I'm more broken than you think, and, quite honestly, I'm too far gone for whatever fairytale you have in mind for us IF this whole thing blows over, and we come out alive."

"There is no 'if' when it comes to you. I'll protect you; I'll keep you safe."

"And afterwards? We will what? Live happily ever after?" Shizuru inquires, scoffing.

"Afterwards, I just want you."

"But that won't be enough," the tawny-haired girl mutters, voice soft and hollow.

"Shizuru," Natsuki starts, softening. "You're scared. But if you listen to me and focus on the things I've done _right_ by you, you'll see how much I care and the lengths I'm willing to go for you."

"I never asked for any of that," the red-eyed girl states, looking away.

"Where is this coming from!?" Natsuki interrogates, growing frustrated again. "Last we spoke, we weren't on the _best_ of terms, but we were okay. What changed?"

"I had time to think it over," the tall girl answers, voice firmer. "I saw what you're refusing to see: We aren't meant for each other."

"Bullshit."

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, NATSUKI!" Shizuru vents out, breathing profusely. "You say I'M stubborn, but YOU beat me by a long shot."

"So what you're telling me," Natsuki starts in a menacing tone, "Is that you came all this way, risking YOUR life to break up with me because, apparently, you've seen the light?"

"Don't mock me," Shizuru starts, eyes stinging.

"Why not?" the dark-haired girl presses, expression darkening. "It's a stupid fucking thing to risk your life to dump someone you don't even love. You could've just texted it to me."

"Stop it."

"Why?" Natsuki pressures, encircling the taller girl. "Am I hurting YOUR feelings?" she probes, scoffing. "Try being in love with a cold-blooded, selfish, narcissistic bitch."

"Fuck you."

"Why are you even mad?" Natsuki questions, scoffing. "Isn't that what you wanted? Me to hate you? Sure makes this whole break-up thing easier, don't you think?"

"I told you to **stop it**."

"Make me."

"YOU WEREN'T THERE, NATSUKI!" Shizuru snaps, voice slightly cracking. "I looked for you and couldn't find you . . . I panicked. I imagined the worst."

"So that's it," Natsuki mutters, exhaling deeply. "That's what happened," she concludes, searching crimson irises.

"OF COURSE, that's what happened! It BROKE me! I CAN'T STAND to see you get hurt!" Shizuru confesses, finally voicing her fear. "You've kept me safe long enough. Let me handle the rest."

"No," Natsuki challenges, forming a smile. "You're stuck with me. Because let's face it: You may 'claim' you don't love me, yet your callousness and stubbornness has made a lovesick, overprotective masochist of me. I'm devoted to you."

Rolling her eyes, the red-eyed beauty scoffs. "Nat-"

"-I was serious earlier, Shizuru. I will work on my 'secret-keeping' and overprotectiveness, and I _was_ going to tell you; I just wanted to wait on that."

"Wait? Wait on what?" Shizuru asks, brows furrowed.

"In the simplest of terms, I'm restarting my system," Natsuki answers, looking at the medical equipment. "There are a few . . . _bugs_ that need to be looked at and fixed."

"Bugs?" Shizuru repeats, as Natsuki nods.

"Bugs."

"Well, is it urgent?" the crimson-eyed beauty asks, examining the room. "Considering the mess you've dragged yourself in, despite my pleas," she jokes, trying to compose herself, "I don't think it's convenient for you to fix some minor tech problem."

"It's a lot more complicated than a 'tech problem,'" a woman chimes in, opening the door. Coming into view and holding a freshly brewed cup of coffee, Yohko walks past the girls. "Think of it like a flu-shot. And like a flu-shot, there is no actual sense of _urgency . . ._ That is, unless you HAPPEN to frequent exposure to said-virus," she finishes, smiling thinly at the tawny-haired girl. "If **THAT'S** the case, then it's urgent."

Raising a brow, Shizuru scoffs at the older woman. "Am I missing something?" she asks, looking between Natsuki and Yohko. "Because it seems as if you insinuated that I'm like a virus to Natsuki."

"I didn't insinuate it," Yohko clarifies, glaring at the red-eyed beauty. "I can speak directly if you desir-"

"-Yohko," Natsuki interrupts, staring down blues.

"No, Natsuki," Shizuru argues, smiling thinly. "Let her finish."

"So be it," Yohko agrees, face rigid. "If Natsuki wasn't so **distracted** , then, she wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Since when is a check-up a 'predicament?'" Shizuru mocks, rolling her eyes at the older woman.

"This 'check-up' is a lot more complicated than you could possibly imagine," Yohko corrects, tightening her grip on her clipboard.

"Try me," Shizuru challenges, head high.

Scoffing, Yohko moves her gaze over to intense emeralds. "Sorry. Doctor/patient confidentiality," she answers, sipping from her coffee.

Scoffing, Shizuru turns to Natsuki for answers. "Natsuki, kindly tell-"

"-I need to do this," Natsuki interrupts, as the taller girl flexes her jaw. "Shizuru, this _is_ complicated, and it _is_ urgent."

"Which is why we cannot waste any more time," Yohko inputs, setting her cup of coffee down.

"Fine. I'll wait for you in the other room," Shizuru compromises in a harsh tone.

"It's a long procedure," Yohko comments, blue eyes glued to her clipboard. "You might get bored."

Scoffing, Shizuru glares daggers at the older woman.

"Shizuru," Natsuki calls out, noting the hostility radiating off of the beauty. "It's okay. I'll come to you as soon as I can. I promise."

"Here take this," Yohko interrupts, standing between the beauties and handing Natsuki a pill and a glass of water.

Swallowing the pill, Natsuki sets the glass down.

Staring at her clipboard, Yohko taps her pen along it. "We're ready for phase two," she says, looking up at the emerald-eyed girl. "Time to tell your 'friend' that visitation time is over."

Scoffing in disbelief, Shizuru's expression darkens.

Glancing at the infuriated beauty, Natsuki smiles. "I'll find you," she promises, as she strips off her clothes, only keeping her undergarments on.

Stethoscope at hand, Yohko presses the cool diaphragm on Natsuki's almost bare chest.

Tensing, Shizuru glares at the older female who grazes her fingertips along Natsuki's smooth skin.

Noting that the taller girl was still there, Natsuki waits for Yohko to finish examining her heart. "Shizuru."

"WHAT!?"

"I think it's time for you to go."

"Yes. That'd be best," Yohko inputs, jotting down some notes, as Shizuru grazes her hand by the gun hidden under her skirt.

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki calls out, giving the taller girl a scolding look. " **Go**."

Teeth grit, the taller girl storms out the room.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki exclaims, halting the red-eyed beauty. "You're going back to the laboratory, right?" she asks, as Yohko wraps her arm with a cuff to take her blood pressure. "Shizuru, you promised me," she reminds the taller girl, who has her back towards her. " **Please**."

Not turning around to face the cobalt-haired girl, Shizuru nods. "I'll be waiting for you."

Green orbs following the girl out, Natsuki sighs, as Yohko takes her blood pressure.

"I don't like her," Yohko remarks, no longer pumping the bulb.

Smiling, Natsuki looks back at the door. "She's not a fan of you either."

"And you think it's amusing?" Yohko probes, brow raised. "Since when do you like rowdy, self-absorbed brats?"

"Yohko," Natsuki starts, tone serious, "This whole thing is not her fault."

"Perhaps. But she is the catalyst of it all."

"I'd do anything for her."

Scoffing, Yohko looks at the heart monitor. "So you love her . . . that much is clear."

"Yohko-"

"-Are you sure about this?" the woman asks once more, blue locked onto green.

"Yes," Natsuki answers, as Yohko sighs. "Look, it's really **not** her fault. She didn't want this about as much as I didn't want this," Natsuki says, snagging Yohko's stethoscope and crushing it. "And it's also not just about her; it's about me, too . . . I deserve a life. It just so happens that I want one with her."

Chewing on her inner cheek, Yohko searches greens. "Okay. Just let me walk you through the procedure once more."

"That's not necessary."

Tightening the grip on her pen, Yohko gulps. "Natsuki, if this is **really** what you want-"

"-It is."

With pursed lips, Yohko tries to smile. "Okay. Then let's get started."

* * *

Removing his lab-coat, the doctor lets himself fall back onto his chair. Taking off his glasses, he rubs his temples. Mayha had not returned his calls, e-mails, or texts. His best guess was that Mayha and Ichiro had gone rogue, leaving him in the dark. True, that was what he initially wanted, but now, Reito wasn't so sure. He cared about Natsuki, for the bio-engineered girl wasn't just a scientific endeavor; she was a girl he grew up with; she was family. And now, any chance that he had to help the girl from within enemy lines was gone, since his ties with Ichiro and Mayha were severed.

Hand resting on his chin, Reito stares out the window, looking at the darkened, starlit sky. Yohko was right: His father would've been disappointed in him, ashamed of his son. He had allowed the Kanzaki name and honor to be pushed around by a social-climbing, power-hungry woman whom he had also made the mistake of dating.

Fists clenched, he recalls a precious moment he had with his father. Mr. Kanzaki was standing over him, and he was around fourteen, beaten down on the floor, soaked in a pool of blood.

 _Hands splattering the dark-red liquid, Reito attempts to push himself up as his father's cane beats him back down._

 _"You stopped trying less than a minute in," the elderly man states, eyes hidden behind dark shades. "I hate seeing you hurt, son."_

 _"Then, WHY did you let it go on for another SIX minutes!?" Reito demands, breathing profusely._

 _"Because, my boy," the man starts, tone soft yet strict, "I'm teaching you that giving up can hurt as bad as fighting back . . . if not **worse**." Taking off his shades, Mr. Kanzaki places them on his coat's front pocket. "The only difference, Reito, is that when you fight back, at least you know you **tried**."_

 _Silent, Reito furrows his brows and catches his reflection on the pool of his own blood._

 _Slightly kneeling, the man in a dark suit pats his son's shoulder. "Don't be afraid to fight, son."_

 _Nodding, Reito closes his eyes, feeling comfort in his father's touch._

 _"I'm not as smart as you, boy, but I know that **NOTHING** is absolute. So whatever equation you're using as a barrier for your resistance to fight, don't forget about human error. Trust your gut, boy. Trust your blood. Trust your old man. Trust **yourself**."_

 _"Y-y-yes, sir," Reito manages to say, feeling guilty._

 _"Good. Now, find your inner strength as you clean up this bloody mess," Mr. Kanzaki instructs, smiling at the obsidian-haired boy. "There's no voice stronger than your own. Listen to it, son, and you will find it," he adds, winking at the golden-eyed boy. "And if in doubt, Miss Kuga knows a thing or two about that voice and about inner strength, don't you, child?"_

 _Smiling at the man, the dark-haired girl approaches the father and son. Nodding at her guardian, she looks down at his beaten son who looks up at her. Brows furrowed, the mysterious girl with curious, mismatched eyes lends Reito a hand._

 _"Bow down at her, son," Mr. Kanzaki instructs, voice firm. "The biggest lesson you can get from a battle comes with defeat. Accept it. Respect your competitor. Study the fight. And learn where your competitor went right and where you went wrong. And come next time, YOU might be the victor."_

 _Smiling, Reito bows down at Natsuki who looks uncomfortable._

 _"Come, child," Mr. Kanzaki calls out to Natsuki. "My son needs time to reflect. Isn't that right, boy?"_

 _"Yes, sir!" Reito proclaims, wiping blood off his cheek._ _Determined, Reito picks up the mop and mops his blood off the floor before cleaning himself up. One day, he would beat Natsuki Kuga._

Stroking his left cheek, Reito traces the small scar that Natsuki had given him on that very day. Gritting his teeth, he accepts that he had, indeed, disappointed his father in more ways than one. Determined, just as he was on that day, he vows to make things right, to make amends, starting with the curious, dark-haired girl who took it easy on him for many years because Natsuki could've easily killed him or seriously injured him, but she never did; she never hurt him nor any of the other orphans, with the exception of her occasional scuffles with Nao.

Putting on his coat and his glasses, Reito grabs his car keys and his phone. His allegiance was to his family.

* * *

Walking outside the parking lot, Shizuru stiffens when an all-too-familiar motorcycle swerves and stops a foot away from her. Heartbeat accelerating, Shizuru gazes at the masked figure before furrowing her brows; it may be Natsuki's motorcycle, and the figure may be wearing Natsuki's riding suit and helmet, but it couldn't be Natsuki; she was still inside the building.

"HEY!" the muffled voice calls out, as Shizuru steps back. "We don't have much time!" it adds, roaring the bike.

In a swift move, Shizuru pulls out her gun, clocking it and aiming it at the person impersonating Natsuki. "Who are you?"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, BARBIE!" the voice presses, as Shizuru frowns.

"Nao?"

Grunting, the figure steers the bike toward the tall beauty, grabbing her and speeding off. "HOLD ON TIGHT!" the voice warns, picking up speed as Shizuru wraps her arms around the figure's torso.

"NAO, WHAT THE FUCK-" Shizuru starts, stopping midway when the sky suddenly darkens. Looking up, Shizuru sees a fleet of helicopters hovering over them, in V-formation, bearing Japan's Air-Force emblem.

Swerving left and right, cutting corners, and making sharp turns, Nao races off to a tunneled area. There, a trailer quickly opens its garage door, and Nao races inside it. Quickly, a lavender-haired comes to view and closes the garage door.

Taking off the helmet, Nao runs a hand through her hair. "That was close."

"TOO close," Mashiro adds, handing Nao a bottled water.

"WHAT THE **HELL** IS GOING ON!?" Shizuru demands to know, dismounting the bike.

"Um, did you not see the FUCKING MILITARY chasing us!?" Nao answers, as Mashiro rolls her eyes at the tall beauty.

"So my evil half-brother is chasing me. Shocker," Shizuru says in a sarcastic tone. "But what of Natsuki? What about her?" she asks, knowing that if they had known her location, then the military knew where Natsuki was, too.

"Seven made me promise to protect you," Nao answers, as Shizuru's throat grows heavy. "And it is a promise I intend to keep."

Scoffing, Shizuru shakes her head. "Of course, she did."

"That is why I told you where she was," Nao begins explaining, steading herself as the trailer turns. "I figured it was best to know EXACTLY where you were, than have you gallivanting around, trying to figure out where your Romeo was. Plus, it made stalking you easier, as well as protecting you."

"You still haven't answered my question," Shizuru points out, eyes stinging. "What of Natsuki? How is she?"

"I gave them a heads up," Nao answers, as Shizuru's heart begins cracking. "Natsuki is tough and strong. And Yohko is something else . . . They'll be fine."

"So now WE have to make sure that WE'RE fine," Mashiro cuts in, as Nao nods in agreement. "Anyway, girlies, it's time for round two," she says, handing Nao back her helmet.

"Um. What?" Nao questions, reluctantly accepting the helmet.

"They're the MILITARY. By now, they should've figured out how we evaded them," Mashiro points out, gesturing Nao to mount the bike. "Look, we're .3 miles from another tunnel. There, a pick-up truck with a horse-box will await you. Ride inside it, and it will take you to a hideout."

"And you?" Nao asks, noting that Mashiro was the odd woman out in this operation.

"I have a plan. If it all goes accordingly, I **should** be able to catch up with you guys by midnight," the lavender-haired girl answers, smiling weakly at the redhead. "Take her there. It's safe."

Tense, Nao looks away from the shorter girl. "By midnight?"

"Yes," Mashiro urges, checking her phone. ".1 miles left."

"Dude-"

"-GO!" Mashiro pressures, giving Nao a knowing look. "It's either we keep playing hide-and-go-seek, or we actually come up with a plan to **end** all of this!"

"Mashiro-" Shizuru starts, as Mashiro raises her hand to silence her.

" **GO**."

Nodding, Nao and Shizuru mount the bike.

Roaring it to life, Nao stares at the lavender-haired girl behind the helmet's glass one last time.

Pulling the garage door open, Mashiro watches Nao and Shizuru ride off into the secured pick-up truck's horse-box. Closing the door, she sighs and grabs her walkie-talkie.

"Jeffry?" Mashiro radios, as she sits down on the metal platform.

 _"Lady Kazahana?" a voice radios back._

"How's it looking out there?" she asks, voice slightly shaky.

 _"My lady, you need to hold on tight. NOW!"_ her loyal butler radios back as the truck picks up speed and as holes start poking inside the trailer.

The military had, indeed, figured it out, and now, they were shooting at them.

Reaching for her bow, Mashiro loads an arrow and prepares for battle.

* * *

 **A/N** : I do realize that it took time to update. School took a HUGE toll on me, but I am done (for now). I'll try to update more frequently.

Thanks again for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Hello Goodbye**

Trailer door opening, Mashiro loads one of her special arrows. Peeking out, she exposes herself but not before bringing down a chopper. Quickly, she runs to the back of the trailer for cover. Waiting for her cue, she looks outside through a bullet hole, noting that the the choppers' artillery had run out of ammo and were in need of reloading. Cautiously, she runs back to the opening, arrow ready to bring down another enemy. Taking aim, she is startled when new players join the game.

Recognizing the new aerial fleet, Mashiro furrows her brows; it was her clan's emblem. Soon after, a gang of motorcycles zero-in on her, all wearing helmets with lavender ribbons streaming off of it. The riders, as she comes to realize, ride protectively along the trailer, while the back passengers take aim and shoot at the enemy. After a thunderous roar of strong engines, a white horde Escalades border the motorcycles. Windows down, multiple passengers in the luxurious SUV, shoot at the military with their uzis.

"We're all behind you, Lady Kazahana," Jeffry radios in, as Mashiro's throat grows heavg. " _Your_ people did **NOT** hesitate for one second when I told them you were in need of help; we worship you; **your clan** worships you."

Spotting a lone rider, Mashiro tenses when the mysterious rider gestures her to jump aboard the bike. Taking in a deep breath, the girl jumps op. "JEFFRY!" she calls out to the rider, after landing safely. " **SAVE** HIM! SAVE **JEFFRY**!"

Nodding, the rider signals the gang of motorcycles, and they change formation, opening up a window between the trailer and an Escalade. Slowing down, the rider allows Mashiro to see Jeffry jumping out of the trailer and onto the awaiting Escalade. Once Jeffry's safety is confirmed, the rider signals the clan once more, and they change formation, confusing the remaining military choppers. Accelerating the bike, the rider speeds into a tunneled area where they pull over to the side.

"After you, Miss Kazahana," the rider says taking off his helmet.

Dismounting the bike, Mashiro recognizes the rider. "Ren," she utters, checking out the tall athletic-built, young clan-member with piercing violet eyes that contrasted his dark hair.

"Don't worry, Miss Kazahana," Ren eases, removing a bronze plate from the asphalt. "I promise you that it's not a sewer system down here; it's a forgotten mining system."

Brow raised, Mashiro reluctantly accepts Ren's hand as he helps her go down the ladder.

After closing the lid, the young clan-member jumps down, landing on the ground before his superior. "Stay close behind me," he instructs, pulling out a Desert Eagle and a hunting knife.

"What about the others?" Mashiro asks, realizing that her clan was endangering themselves for her sake.

"They were aware of the terms and the **consequences** of said-terms," the boy answers, studying the new setting.

"But-"

"-Do you know how many members we've lost since _you_ took over?" Ren interrupts, catching side glances of the lavender-haired heiress, as he leads them forward.

"No . . ."

" **None** ," Ren answers, smiling. "I don't know if you know, but my family has long served your family."

"I'm aware," Mashiro admits before clearing her throat. "And I'm sorry for your loss. Your mother was very kind and a remarkable fighter; she mentored me when I was young."

"I know," Ren discloses, smiling shyly. "My father . . . he was not right after we lost her; he was reckless, practically begging for death, and you saw that. That is why you promoted him to strategist when you took over for your parents. And it calmed him down. Gave him purpose once more. I thank you for that."

"You don't have to-"

"-I do," Ren argues, facing the aqua-eyed girl. "Every single one of our clan-members has something to be grateful for. Something to thank you for. That is why we'll fight for you, until our dying breath."

Clearing her throat once more, Mashiro quickly smiles at Ren who presses forward. "Where do these tunnels go?" she asks, as the violet-eyed boy expertly navigates them through the old mining system.

"Small fishing villages by the coast," Ren answers, smiling boyishly when he eyes their ride.

Spotting a rusty mining cart, Mashiro's expression turns to disdain. "You've _got_ to be kidding me . . . "

"No, ma'am!" Ren excitingly clarifies, breaking his usually quiet, reserved, and collected demeanor. "After you."

Grunting, Mashiro rolls her eyes before composing herself. "Sure. Why not? I've been back and forth through hell today."

"That's the spirit!" Ren encourages, smiling at the lavender-haired girl who smiles much too sweetly at him. Lending Mashiro a hand, Ren waits for Mashiro to accommodate herself in the cart before jumping aboard himself. Smiling crookedly, he pulls the lever. And at an incredible speed, the odd duo takes off.

* * *

Pacing the floor, Shizuru halts. Breathing profusely, she flexes her jaw as she clenches her fists.

"Easy barbie," Nao remarks, working behind a laptop.

Rolling her eyes, Shizuru storms over to Nao who raises a brow at her.

"Look, princess," Nao starts, obviously annoyed. "Your girlfriend will contact us. Just give her time," she tries to comfort, whilst hiding her own worries. Looking at the time, she tenses. It was a little past eleven.

"Mashiro isn't even here yet. Who knows-"

"-Give them time," Nao interjects, sighing. "That's all we can do . . . _wait_."

"FUCK WAITING!" Shizuru exclaims, feeling helpless. "I'm going to go find her! I HAVE to!" she proclaims, as Nao reaches for her tranquilizer gun.

"About that," the redhead starts, flailing the gun around. "Let's not do that. That is, unless you want a repeat of every time we've had to capture you by force."

Scoffing, Shizuru storms off and sits on the sofa.

"That's a good girl," Nao comments, typing away.

Rolling her eyes, Shizuru crosses her arms across her chest. "You don't want to push me, Yuuki."

"I don't want to do **anything** to you," Nao counters, smirking. "I'n not Seven; I'm not your girlfriend; So I won't fall for your bratty antics," she adds, frowning as soon as she closes her mouth. "Sorry . . . " she mutters, realizing that Natsuki was an extremely sensitive subject for the deadly heiress.

Nervous, Shizuru fidgets with the helm of her skirt. Natsuki was going to be okay; she had to be. Frustrated, she slams her head back against the sofa's cushion.

"Look, I'm sure she's fine," Nao comforts, as Shizuru closes her eyes. Mentally face-palming herself, Nao dives into work, trying to ease the awkward silence.

Eyes still closed, Shizuru tries to gather her thoughts. What was more important: Finding Natsuki or keeping her promise _?_ Natsuki was, after all, a special and excellent fighter. Time after time, Natsuki had not only saved her but others, too. Chances were that Nao was right: Natsuki was perfectly okay and was probably going rogue to save her. Opening her eyes, Shizuru feels slightly better. Safe or not, Shizuru makes up her mind: She was going to find Natsuki. Nao, however, was going to be a problem, for the redhead had been on her case since she they got there, glancing at her every minute or so and following her around the house; Nao had become Shizuru's shadow.

Sighing, Shizuru perks up when she hears Nao's usual, lowly growls and scoffs that arise from tireless research. Smiling, Shizuru finds her opening. The way she saw it was, that in typical Nao fashion, the redhead was currently transfixed and under the influence of cyber-hacking. Pushing a strand of tawny hair behind her ear, Shizuru digs around her tresses, searching for the dart she had stolen from Natsuki. Finding it, she lowers her hand, dart hidden from Nao.

Feeling the routinely pair of greens on her, checking up on her, Shizuru gets into character. "Quit looking at me like I'm a child who's about to break something."

"You **are** a child," Nao argues, eyes back on the laptop. "A hyper, bratty, _runaway_ child with a habit of getting into trouble, nonetheless."

"I've said it before: Careful, Yuuki."

"Or what!?" Nao challenges, green locking onto red. "What are you gonna do, barbie?!" the redhead inquires, scoffing. "Rain fires of hell with **no** army? No resources? No income? No weapon?" she rants, leaning into her seat. "Psh, if anything, you should just keep your pretty princess mouth shut, while I try to solve our fucked up situation," Nao finishes, taking out her frustration on the beauty.

"I'm more than just my name and title, you know," Shizuru points out, glaring at the redhead. "You have no idea how **cruel** , how **calculating** , and how **spiteful** I can be."

Chuckling, Nao shakes her head. "Well, fuck," she utters, fingers gliding through the keyboard. "Seven **did** say you were arrogant," she remarks, realizing how much of an arrogant nuisance Shizuru truly was.

Flinching at the sound of her girlfriend's nickname, Shizuru collects herself, staying in character. "Well, Natsuki has a big mouth," she comments, as Nao snickers before chuckling.

"Weird thing is that she used to be mute," the redhead states, eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Yeah. She told me," Shizuru remembers, smiling.

"And lemme guess," Nao starts, scrunching up her face. "You thought it was the cutest thing you _ever_ heard!" she taunts, as Shizuru pierces her lips, fighting a smile.

"Anyway," Shizuru starts, changing the subject. "What are you even doing?" she asks before licking her lips. "Updating your MySpace profile?"

Bursting out laughing, Nao shakes her head. "No one uses MySpace anymore, princess," she replies, still staring at the screen and typing rhythmically. "Seven failed to mention you were kinda funny."

Heart accelerating, Shizuru clears her throat. "But seriously, what are you doing?"

"Well, princess," Nao starts, staring more hardly at the screen, "I just **so happened** to hack into Japan's Aerospace Exploration Agency's satellite and am now studying our little rendezvous with the military," she answers, pleases with herself.

"The military?" Shizuru repeats, frowning. "Wait. We WERE just there . . .You're looking for _Kazahana,_ aren't you?"

Tensing, Nao frowns. "Look, I already tried to find Sev-"

"-AND!?" Shizuru interrupts, heartbeat accelerating at a faster rate.

"There's a glitch in the system," Nao answers, as Shizuru's heart decelerates. "Which translates to them escaping. Trust me. I know these things."

"No, you don't" Shizuru rebuts, more tense than ever. "Natsuki said you two weren't close," she remarks, as Nao grunts.

"Well, we're not the of best friends," Nao admits, recalling their fights. "But when it comes to your rival, you have no choice but to obsess over them . . . study them."

Flinching, Shizuru sighs before nodding. She understood rivalry better than anyone else.

"Look barbie, Natsuki and Yohko are smart," Nao comforts, noting an ill-spirited beauty. "GEEZ! Have more faith in your-"

"- **Girlfriend**?" Shizuru finishes, lunging the dart on Nao's neck. "Sorry, buddy," the beauty begins, rising from her sear. "But it's **because** she's my girlfriend that intangible, existential things like ' _faith_ ' hold little weight in my book," Shizuru says, stalking over to her captor. "I am going to find, Natsuki, and I suggest you stay out of my way."

Paralyzed, Nao glares at her tawny-haired companion before succumbing to darkness.

Taking Nao's tranquilizer gun, Shizuru calls out to their hostess. And when said-hostess' footsteps grow louder, Shizuru hides her hands behind her back.

"Hey," the young brunette greets, looking curiously at the tall beauty. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah," Shizuru answers before quickly pulling out the gun and pulling the trigger. Catching the fallen girl, Shizuru carries her to the sofa and lays her down. "I'm sorry," she utters to the sleeping girl before sighing. "But I **need** to find Natsuki."

Ascending the basement's stairs, Shizuru roams the first floor. In the kitchen, she spots the truck's keys. Grabbing them, she walks out the door, determined to reunite with the raven-haired girl.

* * *

Grunting, the injured man runs a hand through his hair. Pissed, he tears off his torn and bloodied blazer.

"I'm upset, too, love," the woman states, taking off her heels. "I had no intention in ruining my Miu Mius."

"SHOES?" the man exclaims, breathing profusely. "SHOES, MAYHA!?"

"MIU MIUS!" the woman specifies, tightening her dismantled ponytail.

Gritting his teeth, the man prowls over to the woman. "You picked **WRONG** , Mayha!"

"I sure hope you're not talking about the shoes," the blonde warns, glaring at the taller man. "Because I KNOW fashion."

"Just as you KNOW winning!?" the light-haired man challenges, scoffing. "You picked **WRONG**!"

"IN WHAT!?"

"LOOK AROUND YOU!" he shouts, nostrils flared. "This is ALL because YOU chose REITO over ME!"

"What THE FUCK are you talking about!?" Mayha shouts back, shoving the man. "I MARRIED **YOU**!" she points out, shoving him again.

"Kazahana was the one," Ichiro states, hardly gripping Mayha's hands. "She was our girl. The _right_ girl."

"Perhaps," Mayha admits, face rigid, pulling back her hands. "Or perhaps not."

"SHE WAS THE ONE, MAYHA!" Ichiro presses, pacing. "I TOLD YOU she was the better candidate!"

"And you also told me you TRUSTED and RESPECTED my decision!" Mayha recalls, jaw clenched. "Plus . . . I can still fix this," she adds, running a thumb through her swollen and bloodied lip.

"Kazahana is **loyal** ," Ichiro states, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to his wife. "She is **smart**. She is strong. She is a **leader**. A **natural-born leader**. . . a trait my sister fails to have."

"I know," Mayha admits, wiping blood off her face. "Kazahana would've put her clan first, just as her clan would've put her first."

"So WHY did you choose the Kanzaki girls for the job!?" Ichiro interrogates, fuming again. "You had to run through hoops to overcome the obstacles to get those girls enrolled in your academy, and yet you chose **them** ," he continues, shaking his head. "WHY!? Was it to get close to Reito again!?"

Scoffing, Mayha licks her lips."You obviously hit your head a little too hard from the drop, muffin."

"I'm not blind," the young lieutenant general states, pulling out the revolver hidden on his back. "I KNOW when someone pretends to love me. Just ask my dearly departed father whom I killed in cold blood," he discloses, taking off the safety. "But you already knew that, didn't you, sweetheart? You knew I was the one who bombed my father's island."

"Of course, I knew," Mayha answers, not flinching when Ichiro aims the weapon at her. "That is WHY I married you: You're selfish," she states, smiling and strutting over to Ichiro. Guiding the gun's muzzle up to her heart, she reaches out to caress the man's cheeks. "And boy do you love me! You'll do **anything** and **everything** for me," she purrs, as Ichiro scoffs. "So lower your weapon, like a good boy," she instructs, running her thumb on his lips, "And lets get our happy ending."

"I'm warning you, if you cross-"

"-I won't cross you because you're wrong," Mayha interjects, softening. "I can't pretend to love you when I **already** love you," she confesses, smiling warmly at the male. "I will admit that our love is not warm, like it was with Reito. And it is not one-sided, like it was with Viola, who broke me by the way. But ours is the love that is passionate and ambitious. The one where worlds collide . . . I love you, Ichiro. Past. Present. Future. I love _everything_ about you, just as you love everything about me. But unfortunately, my love, we cannot be truly happy until we take care of a little, pestering, bratty, heiress problem; we have work to do."

Calmer, Ichiro embraces his wife. "You're right, my beloved: Lets get our happy ending."

"Lets."

* * *

Brow raised, Mashiro rolls back her shoulders before closing her right eye, scoping the area, bow-and-arrow at hand.

Tensing, the dark-haired boy halts, signaling the lavender-haired girl to stop, too. Furrowing his brows, he leans his body against the wall, hiding his silhouette. Peeking out, he analyzes the living room. Tea-kettle whistling, Ren flinches.

Arrow loaded, Mashiro, curious, walks past the boy. "Something's not right."

Slightly annoyed, Ren catches up to the aqua-eyed girl. "You shouldn't expose yourself like that," he scolds, gun and knife at hand.

Rolling her eyes, Mashiro surveys the area. There were no signs of a forced entry. "Meet back here in two?" she suggests as Ren tenses.

Nodding, the boy walks away.

Split up, Ren searches the kitchen, while Mashiro lingers by the living room.

Finding a door, Mashiro opens it, revealing a staircase that led to the basement. "Ren!" she calls out, as Ren sprints over to her. "Look."

"Stay behind me," Ren advises, tensing when Mashiro walks past him, again. Hurrying down, Ren narrows his gaze at an unconscious brunette and redhead.

"You had _one_ job," Mashiro utters, making her way towards Nao.

"Kazahana?"

Ignoring the boy, Mashiro spots the dart on Nao's neck and takes it out. "Wake up," she commands, lightly tapping the redhead's cheek. "WAKE UP!"

"How do you wish to proceed?" Ren asks, pulling the dart from the brunette's thigh.

"Any suggestions?" Mashiro asks, sighing. "I'm at a loss."

"You don't want to hear my suggestion."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll contradict your heart," Ren answers, smiling. "You're a _great_ leader, Lady Kazahana, because you put others before you, even if you try to hide it and play it off," he discloses, as Mashiro flusters. "And us, your clan, we're 100% behind you because you've won us over. Miss Kazahana, I'll **always** put **you** before your friends. "

"You were right," Mashiro replies, reaching for Nao's laptop. "I didn't want to hear that."

Cracking a smile, the boy slings the brunette on his shoulders. "I have to ask: Are you sure we can trust a **Fujino**?"

Scoffing, Mashiro nods.

Shrugging, Ren walks over to the aqua-eyed girl.

Opening Nao's computer, Mashiro tenses. "She was tracking me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"She was tracking me," Mashiro repeats, frowning and closing the laptop.

"So does she mean you harm?" Ren asks, expression darkening at the redhead.

"No," the lavender-haired girl replies, looking at her unconscious friend. "In fact, it's quite the opposite."

Frowning, Ren looks between the girls.

"Your has mission has changed," Mashiro starts, looking up to strong, violet irises. "You're going to stay here and protect them," she instructs, raising her hand to silence the boy. "You said, I gave your father purpose," she recalls, softening. "Bring him. Get the clan together. From what I saw earlier today, we work best as a team."

"And you? I was instructed by my father and the elders to protect you."

"But I'm your **leader** ," Mashiro rebuts, stern-faced. "So do as you're told."

Avoiding aquas, Ren reluctantly nods.

"Look, we're dealing with an actual army here, Ren," Mashiro points out, taking out a burner phone. "And I need **our** family," she says, handing the phone to the dark-haired boy. "You're my most capable assassin. Your father is my best tactician. The elders are my best advisers. And everyone else is just as special and as valuable of an asset to this clan and to me."

"But-"

"-Everyone has a role to play, Ren. Play yours. And have your father prepare a brief for the clan," Mashiro orders, voice firm. "Aerial and terrain. Anything goes. Relay that to your father."

"But-"

"-That's an order," Mashiro commands, voice firmer and stronger.

"Understood," Ren complies, voice laced with worry and sadness.

" I trust you to make sure our clan is ready," Mashiro states, walking away, set on finding Shizuru because wherever that girl went, that's where their enemy was going. "Keep that phone handy. I'll call to give you coordinates," she parts, as Ren nods.

* * *

"AGAIN!" Yohko exclaims, charging the defibrillator to jump-start Natsuki's heart.

"Yohko . . . " Reito mutters, voice hollow. "Resuscitation won't help," he says, slumping down against the wall. "If anything, it's either frying the nanites in her body or making them go haywire."

Hands shaking, Yohko drops the defibrillator's paddles. "CPR," she mutters, diving into Natsuki's mouth before pressing down on Natsuki's diaphragm. " . . . 4, 5," she utters before blowing air into Natsuki's lungs again.

Standing up, Reito places his hand on Yohko's shoulder. "Yohko . . . **Stop**."

"I CAN'T!" Yohko exclaims in between sobbing, as she presses more hardly on Natsuki's chest.

" **Stop** ," Reito repeats, embracing the brunette and dragging her away from the unresponsive, raven-haired girl.

Wriggling in Reito's arms, Yohko breaks free and rushes back to Natsuki. Hitting her, Yohko runs over to the computer screen and begins typing codes into Natsuki's CPU.

Sighing, Reito removes his glasses. A couple of hours ago, he had called Yohko, who was on the run from the military and the Fujino clan. Luckily for them, Reito called just in the nick-of-time. But unluckily for them, Natsuki's procedure was interrupted in order to move her from one laboratory to another. Problem was that she wasn't stable enough to be transported, but Yohko had no choice. And now, it was obvious that the impromptu transfer took a toll on the girl.

 _"HELLO!?" the woman greets on the other side of the receiver._

 _"Yohko, what's going on? Where are you?" Reito asks, noting distress from his colleague. Not getting a response, he steps more hardly on the accelerator. "YOHKO!?"_

 _"I-I can't!" the woman shouts, as Reito tenses. "I'm going to hang up!"_

 _"WAIT!"_

 _"WHAT!?_

 _"I changed my mind," Reito utters, feeling relief. "I'm on your side. Our **family's** side."_

 _"Good because I need a laboratory. STAT!"_

 _"I'll text you an address," Reito finishes, remembering that he had donated enough money at a local university where they named a medical building after him_.

* * *

Arriving, Shizuru runs out the truck and into the laboratory, half-expecting to see Natsuki safe and sound in a hospital bed, recovering from her procedure and getting after her for not keeping her promise.

Hand on the knob, Shizuru opens the door, finding an empty, disorganized room. Immediately, her senses dive into work-mode. There were no bullets, no broken glass, and no trails of blood. The signs appeared good on paper, except for the part where Natsuki was missing.

Trying to calm herself, Shizuru pulls out her cell and dials Natsuki's number. Not surprisingly, it goes to voicemail once more. Eyes watering, she rummages through drawers, hoping to find some sort of clue as to where Natsuki and Yohko could have gone. Not finding anything, she runs a hand through her hair before opting to explore the rest of the building.

Room after room and door after door, Shizuru finds nothing. Panicking, she walks back to the first room. Eyeing the bed, a tear streams down her face.

 _"Amy?" she manages to say, peeking through the door._

 _Smiling weakly, the bed-ridden girl gestures her big sister in._

 _Forcing herself to take a step forward, Shizuru tries to smile, only to fail and stop mid-way._

 _"Zuru?" the younger girl calls out before coughing._

 _Breath caught in her throat, Shizuru contemplates turning back. Making up her mind, she closes her eyes and turns back around. Fists clenched, she scurries out of the room, spotting her mother crying in the hallway._

 _"Viola," her mother starts, looking paler than she ever did without a tinge of makeup. "Don't leave her."_

 _Opening her mouth, Shizuru tries to speak but cannot._

 _"Go to her," her mother urges, tearing up again. "She's more scared than you, Viola. Remember that."_

 _Confused at her mother's sudden maternal demeanor, Shizuru runs into her mother's arms. "Where's papa?" she asks, sniffling and clinging to the older woman._

 _"He's got it worse than you, darling," Viola answers, breaking away from her daughter. "He can't even set foot inside her room," she finishes, wiping off tears from Shizuru's face. "Go be with your sister."_

 _Nodding, Shizuru turns back around. Entering the room, she spots Amy who had fallen into a slumber. Turning back, she sees her mother leaning on the door-frame, encouraging her to move forward. "Amy?" Shizuru whispers, sighing in relief when she doesn't get a reply. Hesitantly, she walks to the side of Amy's bed. There, she surveys the medical equipment before taking a seat beside her sister. Heart breaking little by little, Shizuru breaks down into quiet sobs._

 _"Zuru?" a sickly voice calls out. "Is that you?" the voice asks, as Shizuru looks up at her sister breathing from a breathing mask._

 _"Yes. It's me," Shizuru answers, taking Amy's cold hand._

 _"Hello," her sister utters, eyes closed._

 _"Hello," Shizuru manages to say, smiling._

 _"No d-d-dummy, you're sup-supposed t-to say goodbye."_

 _Paling, Shizuru begins panicking._

 _"Li-like the song," Amy clarifies._

 _"Oh," Shizuru utters, sighing in relief. "Right."_

 _"You . . . say . . . goodbye, " Amy starts singing, smiling weakly. "And I . . . say . . . Hello-"_

 _"-Hello Hello," Shizuru cuts in, remembering the Beatles' song that they used to sing together. "I don't know why you say goodbye. I say Hello-"_

 _"Hello . . . Hello . . . "_

 _"I don't know why you say goodbye-" Shizuru continues, until the heart monitor starts beeping loudly._

 _"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!" a nurse exclaims, sprinting inside. "CODE BLUE!" she shouts again, checking Amy's vitals. "Miss!" she says, looking at the tawny-haired girl. "I'm going to need for you to clear the room," she requests, as Shizuru's heart drops a thousand feet below ground. "Miss! You HAVE to step outside!"_

 _Frozen, Shizuru stares, wide-eyed, at her sister as more people crowd the room._

 _"MISS! MISS!"_

 _Rooted to the ground, Shizuru tenses and freaks out when a male nurse places his hand on her shoulder. Instinctively, she rams her elbow on his face before gripping his hand and flipping him down to the floor._

 _"VIOLA!" a familiar voice calls out, drifting Shizuru back to the present._

 _Turning around, Shizuru comes face-to-face with her mother's worn-out infernos._

 _Tears streaming down, the elder Viola backs away, gesturing her daughter to follow suit._

 _"I'm NOT calling it!" a female exclaims as Shizuru walks away. "There's still hope!"_

 _"Doctor . . . " another female says in a low, hopeless tone. "We-we lost her."_

 _Pausing by the door, Shizuru's body trembles._

 _"Time of the death," the female from earlier says, as Shizuru's world crashes down, "10:07," the doctor finishes, as the tawny-haired girl walks away._

 _"Viola?" her mother calls out, sensing a stranger in her daughter._

 _Ignoring her mother, Shizuru walks inside the elevator and goes down to the first floor. Alone, she exits the hospital, knowing that she would never be whole again._

Tears streaming down, Shizuru tenses. Quick on her feet, she turns back around, gun out, finger on the trigger.

"Will you look at that?" a male mocks, smirking, as he, too, has his gun aimed at the tawny-haired girl. "I **knew** you'd be here."

"Guess the apples don't fall far from each other, huh, muffin?" a female chimes in, as Shizuru darkens her expression. "Your brother told me that he had an inkling you'd be here because **he** would be here if the situation was reverse."

"And I was right," Ichiro gloats, pulling back the hammer on his revolver.

"I'm **nothing** like you," Shizuru says, moving her gun away from Ichiro and over to Blythe.

Tense, Ichiro smirk dissipates.

" _Careful brother,_ " Shizuru warns, halting the light-haired man. "One more step and I shoot the only woman _vile_ enough to love you."

"Adorable!" Headmistress Blythe comments, rolling her eyes. "But I have to say, sugar-plum, you're outnumbered," she points out, smirking and aiming her gun right on Shizuru's heart.

"Don't even try, Mayha," Shizuru mocks, scoffing. "You're not going to shoot me in the middle of nowhere in an abandoned building," she chides, smirking. "No . . . you want my death to be a public spectacle in front of my mother."

Lowly growling, Mayha narrows her gaze on her student.

Brow raised, Ichiro looks between the two women. "I don't care HOW she dies!" he pleads, trying to garner Mayha's attention. "I just want her **DEAD**!"

"No," Mayha argues, holding Shizuru's gaze. "She's right. I WANT Viola to suffer. To feel useless. To lose **everything** she ever had and built and see me take it, as I show her NO mercy."

"MAYHA!" Ichiro scolds before an arrow pierces through Mayha's abdomen.

"Move and I kill her," a hooded figure threatens as Ichiro freezes, heart pulsating in his ears. "Drop your weapon," the figure instructs, as Ichiro drops his gun, hands raised. "Now," the figure continues, stepping into view and kicking Ichiro's gun over to Shizuru. "I need _her_ to drop her weapon," she says, eyeing a bleeding and confused Mayha who pulls out the arrow from her stomach.

Clutching her stomach, Mayha breaks down into fits of laughter before pulling out the arrow, which releases dark streams of blood that run down to the floor.

"MAYHA!?" Ichiro calls out, as Mayha continues to laugh, hysterically.

"How about you MAKE ME, little girl," the blonde challenges, aiming her gun at the hooded figure.

Without a second thought, the girl shoots an arrow right into Mayha's hand, causing the blonde to drop her weapon. "I'm not one for messing around, headmistress," the hooded figure states, smiling thinly and pulling the hoodie back, revealing lavender hair. "And now, I am going to give you a chance to surrender ANY weapons you may have," she instructs, loading another arrow as Shizuru covers her, one gun aimed at Mayha and the other on Ichiro. "But if you lie, I will shoot on sight," she warns, voice firm and menacing. "That includes you, too, your highness," she finishes, glaring at Shizuru who scowls at her.

"So what's the plan, little one?" Mayha asks, pulling the arrow from her hand, wincing.

Scoffing, Mashiro takes aim and shoots one of Ichiro's knees. "As if I'm gonna tell you," she mocks, reloading.

Yelping, Ichiro, pulls out the arrow.

"But I will say this: NONE of my plans involve you living to tell the tale," Mashiro discloses, as Mayha smiles icily.

"Fuck this," Ichiro utters, standing up and pulling out another revolver. Aiming it at Mashiro, Ichiro shoots, as another shot is fired.

Shot, Ichiro clutches his stomach, as he stumbles back. Flailing his gun around, Ichiro pulls back the revolver's hammer, but before he could shoot, another shot is fired. Confused, Ichiro looks around the area, grey eyes locking onto Mayha who falls limp to the ground. Fumbling, Ichiro rushes over to his wife, only to be halted by a strong force exerting on his abdomen.

Breathing profusely, the latest intruder brings her foot down. Spotting a fallen and bleeding lavender-haired girl, the redhead kicks Ichiro square in the jaw, causing the male to fall flat on his back, smashing the back of his cranium.

"LADY KAZAHANA!" a dark-haired boy exclaims, darting over to Mashiro. Carrying the girl, the violet-eyed boy looks to Nao.

"We must move forward," the redhead commands, as Ren looks away, nodding. "BARBIE!" Nao calls out, garnering Shizuru's attention. "YOU TOO! COME ON!"

Standing over her half-brother who spits out blood as he laughs, Shizuru looks up to meet bright green eyes. "He's **mine**."

"No! Look, dude, we're not alone," Nao states, trying to keep calm. "I understand you're upset. But they're on their way. We HAVE to move."

"So we what?" Shizuru spits out, noting Nao's hesitation. "We just leave them here?"

"We h-h-have to," Mashiro manages to say, as everyone turns to look at her. "If-if we **k-k-kill him** , we're officially **t-t-terrorists** of the nation," she finishes, as sweat pours down her face and her lips grow chapped and blue.

"THIS. IS. BULLSHIT!" Shizuru exclaims, aiming her gun at her brother but not pulling the trigger.

Not wasting another second, Nao shoots Shizuru and rushes over to sling the unconscious girl on her shoulder. Mashiro was right: If the military found out that they had killed one of their most decorated generals, things would only get worse. They had to be tactful and prove to Japan's military that Ichiro was crooked, which required him being alive in order to confess the truth about everything.

Quickly, Ren and Nao carry the girls out of the building and into their awaiting getaway car.

* * *

Fluttering her eyes open, the girl tries to stay awake. In a confused daze, she finds that her hands were intertwined with something warm and comforting. Gulping, she tries once more to open her eyes.

"You had me worried there," a girl remarks, as the sleepy girl scoffs.

"What happened?" the sleepy girl asks in a groggy voice.

"You died," the green-eyed girl answers, pausing for a bit. "But we brought you back to life."

"Obvi," the lavender-haired girl jokes before feeling intense pain. "Nao, can I-can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you get Ren to disobey my orders?" Mashiro asks, truly curious.

"Easy," Nao answers, letting go of Mashiro's hand. "He loves you. And apparently, _everyone_ does."

Frowning, Mashiro tries to sit up, only to fall back. "So what's our next move?"

Smiling, Nao walks over to the window. "I was hoping you'd answer that, Miss Katniss Everdeen," she jokes, looking out the window.

"Well, I _do_ have something," Mashiro confesses, as Nao's smile broadens.

"Of course, you do."

"But I'm gonna need your help."

"Done."

"And it's gonna require a lot of work and a lot of that brain-power that you miraculously have."

"Done."

"It's gonna be dangerous-"

"-Done," Nao interjects, turning over to face the aqua-eyed girl.

Holding their gaze, Mashiro's aquas suddenly widen.

"What?"

Cringing, Mashiro takes her eyes off the roach on the wall. "I don't even want to know the ditch you brought me to."

Cracking a smile, Nao nears the lavender-haired girl. "This 'ditch' is the asylum where I was born, " she answers, frowning. "They have a medical ward, which isn't much, but it was enough to save you."

Looking away, Mashiro fidgets with her medical gown.

"Now, I'd like to ask **you** something."

"Go for it."

"Why did you do it?" Nao asks, furrowing her brows.

"Do what?"

"Why are you risking everything for someone you hate?"

"I don't _hate_ , Fujino."

"But you don't like her either."

"I have my reasons."

Shrugging, Nao sits at the edge of the bed.

"I guess, at first, I was mad because I was brought here to die," Mashiro starts, as Nao searches aquamarines.

"You don't have to explain."

"I want to," Mashiro replies, sure of herself. "Because let's face it: You or Kuga were rigged to graduate," she continues, avoiding luminous greens. "So when I found out, all I wanted to do was isolate myself from my duties, so I used Fujino as a scapegoat: If I helped the enemy, then I became an enemy to my people, and I could break free and just _live_ ," she confesses, as Nao tenses. "But then, I realized that all my anger wasn't directed at Fujino or at my clan; it was directed at myself. Because for the longest time, I felt like I was forced into this life. As if, I _never_ had a choice."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming," Nao remarks, as Mashiro rolls her eyes.

" _But_ it's my destiny," the lavender-haired girl admits, meeting greens. "I was born to lead, Nao. I was born to fight. It's where my passion is at . . . I just needed a little push . . . something to believe in."

"And what is it that you believe in?"

"My clan," Mashiro answers, smiling. "They're my family, Nao. And I've dragged them into this, so now I have to drag them out of it."

"Well, if it helps, I think we've had enough practice runs," Nao comments, grinning. "We keep saying that we're gonna get them, but we keep failing."

"Epically."

"So let's give it our best shot," Nao encourages, as Mashiro nods.

"Nao, you do realize that it all falls on us," Mashiro states, as Nao sighs but nods. "Kuga and Fujino are a lost cause; they're distracted."

"They're in love."

"And love springs passion, and passion springs irrationality, and irrationality springs mistakes."

"Irrationality?" Nao repeats, standing up. "That's a big word for an heiress."

"Screw you," Mashiro replies, cracking a smile. "Have you even heard from Kuga?"

Shaking her head, Nao walks back to the window. "No. But she's out there. I know it."

"And Fujino?"

"She's not gonna rest until Seven comes back to her."

"She's a problem," Mashiro states, as Nao turns back to face her. "Or a solution," she adds, as Nao scoffs. "Guess she's our dependent variable . . . "

"Just tell me what you're thinking already. I've been watching you sleep for two days now; I'm bored as fuck."

"TWO DAYS?!"

"Dude, you were shot."

"Dude, it's still TWO FUCKING days!"

"Geez! Alright! Chill!"

"Get over here," Mashiro instructs, tapping an opening on her hospital bed.

Brow raised, Nao scrunches up her face. "Uh-"

"-Ew. Don't be a pig," Mashiro scolds, rolling her eyes. "I said, get over here, so we could prepare an actual briefing before something comes up, and we forget."

"Briefing?"

"The Kazahana clan is in. And, girlie, I don't want to brag, but my clan is the shit."

Scoffing, Nao obeys and sits beside the lavender-haired girl, as they hatch an actual, long overdue briefing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Dark Paradise**

"She's not waking up," the distraught tawny-haired girl utters, at the incoming visitor.

Halting, the redhead sighs before walking out the room.

"YUUKI!" a young nurse calls out, causing Nao to stop.

"What's up?" the redhead greets, turning around and resting her hands behind her head.

"Your friend-"

"-Lemme guess: She got out **again** ," Nao guesses, shaking her head in a scolding manner. "Ya know, for an asylum meant to keep dangerous psychos at bay from society, your security system sucks."

"EXCUSE **YOU**!" a light voice chimes in. "I am NOT a psycho," it adds, causing the redhead to scoff.

"You should be in bed, princess," Nao scolds, scoffing at the shorter girl. "Resting."

"I **should be** leading my clan," Mashiro rebuts, as Nao grunts. "Anyway, how's Fujino?"

"Let's just say barbie has seen better days," Nao answers before frowning. "It's been four days, and Seven is _still_ not waking up."

"But girl-robot is not dead, right?"

"No," the redhead answers, looking out the barred window. "She's just in a coma."

"That's good."

Frowning, Nao meets aquamarines. "There's nothing _'good'_ about that."

"I meant 'good' as in she's alive and _not_ dead."

"But that's not living," Nao argues, staring into aquas. "Or does being comatose constitute as living for you?"

"It doesn't," Mashiro agrees, searching luminous greens. "But what's up with you? You're being weird."

Shrugging, Nao avoids curious aquas. "Nothing. Could be my cuckoo gene finally acting up," she jokes, aware of her striking resemblance to her mother. "Guess it must be the influence of this new wondrous accommodation."

"Nope. That's not it," Mashiro rebuts, smirking. "You've always been bat-shit crazy."

"True."

"Look," the lavender-haired girl starts again, serious. "I understand Fujino's predicament, but we do **need** her," she continues, garnering the redhead's attention. "You and I, we'll do the heavy-lifting; we just need her to-"

"-WOAH, DUDE!" Nao interrupts, staring down the shorter girl. "You're in NO condition to do _any_ heavy-lifting," she scolds, as Mashiro rolls her eyes. "Yohko, Reito, and Seven's golden retriever are working on waking her up. And once shes's up, that'll even the odds."

"Golden retriever?" Mashiro repeats, scrunching up her face. "When did Kuga get a dog?"

"I meant the Erin girl," Nao clarifies, as Mashiro snickers.

"You mean, _Erstin_ ," the lavender-haired girl corrects as Nao shrugs.

"Whatever," the redhead remarks as the shorter girl playfully smacks her shoulder. "In all seriousness, I have work to do," Nao continues, recalling their previous discussion.

"I can help-"

"-Will you quit being a brat!?" Nao scolds, scoffing. "Or is this how ALL heiresses are!? I mean: I have barbie-queen on one hand; I have you on the other; I have a scientific prodigy hanging by a thread. AND I have the military chasing after me!" the redhead exclaims, as Mashiro steps back. "We're in the clear for now, Mashiro, but any slip-up from our part, and they will find us, and everything we've done will go to shit."

"I know," Mashiro admits, fidgeting with the helm of her medical gown. "And I'm sorry. I realize I'm not making matters any easier for you."

"Dude, I'm your friend, not your boss," Nao replies, brow raised at the sudden polite and courteous Mashiro. "Chill."

Rolling her eyes, Mashiro sighs. "I guess I'll be on my way back to 'bed-rest'."

"Cool. But please, do try to hurry it up," Nao comments, smirking. "I hate babysitting brats."

Smiling much to sweetly, Mashiro rolls her eyes. "Thank you for your concern."

"You're welcome."

Scoffing, Mashiro narrows her gaze on the redhead. "You're really dense."

Shrugging, Nao rests her hands behind her head. "Whatever. Guess I'll be on my merry way to do my rounds," she, parts, whistling.

Furrowing her brows, Mashiro's aquas follow the redhead out. Sighing and internally wincing, she walks back to her hospital room.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the roof, the girl sighs as she taps a pen along her chin.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" a female asks, startling the younger girl.

Shaking her head, the younger girl meets piercing sapphires.

Lighting her cigarette, the older woman extends her cigarette-box out to the girl.

Shaking her head once more, the younger girl looks away from the woman and up to the sky.

"Do you like the night sky?" the older woman probes before taking a drag.

"It helps me think."

"Natsuki likes the sky too," the woman remarks, sighing and leaning on the ledge. "I used to poke fun at her transcendentalist perception of life and how the world has changed since the era of Emerson and Thoreau. But that was Natsuki. Always at one with nature."

Furrowing her brows, the blonde's brain kicks into gear.

Noting a still and thoughtful blonde, the woman raises a brow. "What? Did I say something?"

" . . . Nature," Erstin mumbles, hopping off the ledge and landing swiftly on the ground. "Of course!"

"What about it?" Yohko probes, observing the suddenly erratic girl.

"What if we let things run their **natural** course?" Erstin starts, excitingly clicking her pen. "How about instead of jump-starting Natsuki to life, let's just **start** her."

Confused, Yohko flicks away her cigarette. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's get rid of her biochemically-engineered material and-"

"-Replace it with human organs . . . Do a transplant," Yohko finishes, scoffing.

"She'd be human."

" _Human_ ," Yohko repeats, frowning and looking up at the sky.

"Is it possible?" Erstin asks, tensing. "I mean, it-"

"-It's possible," Yohko answers in a softer tone.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong? Or do you disagree?" Erstin asks, standing beside the older woman.

"What do you think makes the soul?" Yohko asks instead, eyeing the North Star. "Do you think it's encoded in our DNA. That we're born with it. As in, it's what defines our nature. Or is the soul something that isn't innate? Something we work at? A continuous work-in-progress molded and sculpted by experiences?"

"The soul is in the heart," a voice chimes in, garnering the females' attention. "You once said that what made Natsuki special was her heart," Reito recalls, smiling warmly at the brunette. "I see that now. And I agree with this bright, young woman," he continues, gesturing at the blushing blonde. "Yohko, it's our best shot. I'm afraid I have no more tricks up my sleeve."

"I'm not disagreeing with you . . . But give it time," Yohko argues, looking between her colleagues. "Give _me_ time . . . I can't give up on her."

"No one is asking you to," Reito rebuts, approaching the older woman. "Bio-engineered or not, Natsuki does not have the luxury of time. And neither do any of us. We're wanted fugitives of the state."

"I know. And I warned her about this!" Yohko starts, voice rising. "I warned her that if the procedure went wrong, she could be comatose for a while! But-"

"-But we do NOT have a while," Reito insists, resting his hand on the brunette's shoulder. "The military is no doubt looking for her. And if you care for Natsuki, you know that she's better off as human. At least then, if the military does get their hands on her, they'll see that she's a regular, living, breathing, _ordinary_ girl."

"Reito, her CPU is connected to her brain," Yohko points out, face falling. "If we pull the plug on it, she'll forget things . . . Things like memories. Relationships. Family. Abilities. Talents. Skills. She will be a different person."

"Perhaps," Reito agrees, furrowing his brows. "But it's her best shot at living."

Sighing, Yohko nods. "I suppose you're right."

"We have no other choice," the man comforts, smiling weakly at the blue-eyed woman.

* * *

Wincing, the woman opens her eyes. As her vision starts coming back, she fails to recognize her surroundings. Judging from the graveled wall and graveled floor, she senses the possibility that she may be a prisoner of some kind. Turning her head around, she finds that she is in a barred cell. Determined to escape, she presses her palms against the cold, hard floor and tries to get up. Failing, she falls flat on the ground. And upon hearing footsteps, she tenses and closes her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Yup. She's out cold!" a man shouts before retreating.

Waiting a couple of seconds after he leaves, the woman opens her eyes once more.

"Mayha," a familiar voice greets, kick-starting the woman's heart.

Turning her head around, she meets crystallized greys. "My love," she manages to greet as the man flinches.

Nearing the woman's cell, Ichiro raises his hand, gesturing someone over.

Marching over to his superior, a tall, built man with a buzz-cut salutes the young lieutenant general. "Sir!"

"Open her cell," Ichiro commands as the young soldier furrows his brows. "That's an order, son," he presses, as the young man complies.

Quickly, the solider opens Mayha's cell.

"Now, leave us," Ichiro instructs, standing tall, hands behind his back.

"Yes, sir!" the young man parts, retreating.

"Ichiro, why-"

Unbuttoned coat, Ichiro raises his shirt, revealing a toned abdomen. "This right here," he says, pointing to a purple blot, "Is from last week."

Frowning, Mayha drifts her gaze back up to Ichiro's icy, distant greys.

"And this one here," he continues, tossing his coat and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, "Is from our last rendezvous with my sister and the Kazahana girl," he finishes, pointing to a bandaged area. "A total of eight stitches."

Confused, Mayha manages to sit up. "Ichiro . . . I don't understand. Why am I here?"

"Get up."

Scoffing, Mayha presses her palms against the floor, trying once more to stand. "I can't," she says, failing.

Narrowing his gaze on the woman, Ichiro approaches her. Bending down, he grips her hardly by the arm and pulls her up.

Yelping, Mayha glares at her husband, breathing shallowly as sweat pours down her disheveled face.

Glaring back, Ichiro drags Mayha and shoves her into the small cot in her cell.

Falling hardly on the uncomfortable bedding, Mayha grits her teeth at her sudden violent and cruel lover.

"Lift your shirt up," the lieutenant general commands, nostrils flared.

Frowning, Mayha scoffs. "What?"

"Lift. Your shirt. Up."

Smiling cruelly, Mayha lifts her blouse.

Chuckling, Ichiro stares at his wife's stomach.

"WHAT!?"

"See for yourself," Ichiro answers, stalking over to her.

Curious, Mayha looks down, finding nothing.

"What's the matter? Are you confused, my love?" he probes, smiling cruelly.

"YES! What the FUCK is wrong with you?" Mayha shouts, as Ichiro kneels down to be at eye-level with her.

And with his index finger, Ichiro pokes Mayha's abdomen.

Flinching from his cool touch, Mayha's heart drops and her eyes widen. "Am I?" she mutters, panicking and feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Am I . . Am I pregnant?"

* * *

Dozing in and out of sleep, the tawny-haired girl hears footsteps approaching. Immediately, she stands protectively in front of the comatose raven-haired girl, naginata at hand.

Door opening, a redhead bursts in. "Woah," she mutters, brow raised at the fight-ready girl. "Chill, dude."

Lowering her weapon, Shizuru rolls her eyes. "You should've knocked," the beauty advises, resting her weapon against the wall.

"Next time," Nao complies, trying to be understanding. "Anything?"

Flinching, Shizuru shakes her head. "No."

Taking a step forward, Nao gulps. "There's, um, something. Something we need to discuss."

"What's wrong?" Shizuru asks, heart pulsating in her ears.

"You should sit down," Nao suggests, as Shizuru's eyes begin stinging.

Looking away, the tall beauty looks back at the sleeping girl. "Just tell me already," she asks, voice hollow as she takes Natsuki's hand. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"They think they can wake her," the redhead answers, bracing herself.

Red eyes widening, Shizuru rushes over to Nao's side, embracing the stiff and rigid redhead.

"Look, um, barbie, I, uh, I told you to sit down for a reason," Nao starts again before clearing her throat.

Frowning, Shizuru lets go of the redhead. "What? What is it?"

"You should sit down," Nao repeats, as Shizuru cautiously backs away.

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, Nao begins explaining to her tawny-haired classmate the nature of Natsuki's possible awakening, which involved a transplant and the likelyhood of Natsuki losing her memories.

At first, the red-eyed beauty smiles and weeps of joy, truly happy and grateful from hearing Nao's report. Natsuki was going to wake up, and she could not wait for that moment to arrive. But then slowly, that smile slowly begins fading, as Nao's throat grows heavier and heavier.

There was a reason Nao loved being an assassin: She only had one job: kill, which was an easy standard for her to live up to. Plus, she was remarkable at it. Relationships and people were messy enough, and Nao wanted none of that. She liked her simple life. It was stress-free; it paid well; and it challenged her at times.

Shizuru, however, never knew the burden nor bliss of a simple life. The world had been cruel to her, which is why Natsuki was so important to her. And now, slumping into her seat, Shizuru places her hand over her chest, feeling once more the burden of heartache and loss. If Natsuki woke up, there was the possibility that she may not remember her. A lone tear streaming down, the crimson-eyed beauty curses her fate once more.

Noting a heartbroken girl, Nao's rare goodhearted nature makes an appearance, as she opts to check-in on the beauty. "Hey, um, so are you going to be okay?"

"Leave us."

Surprising herself once more, Nao refuses to move. Instead, she approaches the beauty. "My mother was a mentally ill person," she begins, furrowing her brows. "And when I was born, I was taken from her because, naturally, she would've been an unfit mother," she continues, briefly pausing. "But I had a guardian . . . Mr. Kanzaki."

Recalling Natsuki's stories of growing up under Mr. Kanzaki's care, Shizuru softens. "Natsuki speaks well of him," she comments, clutching tightly onto Natsuki's hand. "I think she loved him."

"That's possible," Nao agrees, walking over to the opposite end of Natsuki's bed. "I know I loved him."

"You wear his glasses," the tawny-haired girl remembers, as the redhead's mouth forms into a smile.

"Anyway, barbie, the point is," Nao begins again, looking down at Natsuki, "Is that I got curious about my mother. It was like this unquenchable thirst that ached at me, as I grew more and more anxious to find out _everything_ and _anything_ about her," she confesses before scoffing. "And when I did, I was relieved."

"Relieved?"

"I thought I'd resent her."

"But you didn't?"

"No, I came to care for her," Nao admits, staring distantly into the memory of seeing her mother for the first time. "And maybe even love her; I'm still not sure," she confesses, frowning. "All I know is that my affection for her _wasn't_ because she was my mother; it was because I pitied her; she was sick. And when she died, I held her hand."

"I'm-I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Shit happens. And yes, it hurt, but it didn't compare to the hurt from losing my guardian," the redhead discloses, face falling. "That one will always hurt my heart."

"Again. I'm sorry."

"But you see," Nao starts again, composing herself. "Love is a curious thing. We're not born programmed to love someone. If so, I would've loved my mother unconditionally, but I didn't. More importantly, love is not made with widgets and gadgets. So what I'm saying is that if Natsuki fell in love with you before, she will certainly fall in love with you again. After all, you already know what she likes and doesn't like. In fact, you probably know her better than anyone."

Staring into luminous greens, Shizuru smiles warmly at the suddenly kind and nurturing redhead.

"Not everyone gets a do-over, barbie," Nao remarks, smirking. "You have a chance to rewrite your love-story, minus all the little fights and drama that we're facing right now. You'll have a blank slate. A chance to get it right."

"Thank you," Shizuru says from the bottom of her heart, as Nao nods. "But may I ask why you're involved in all of this? Personally, I don't think it's because you hate being used. Or being a 'pawn'. as you claimed. I think there's more to it."

"There is," Nao admits, looking down at the raven-haired girl. "My clan is the only family I have ever known. And I"ll say this now and never repeat it again in my life, but I care for Natsuki. How can I not? I grew up with her. She's like the older sister that I try and try to live up to, but can't because she's too damn perfect. So yes, I fight with her. Argue with her. Threaten her. And say I hate her. But deep down, we're sisters, and we have each other's backs," Nao finishes, lifting her eye-patch, reminding Shizuru of how Natsuki saved her from Mai and Tomoe. "So there are days that I hate her; days that I can tolerate her; and days that I'm grateful she's in my life."

* * *

Laughing hysterically, the light-haired man paces the cell, as the blonde tries to figure what was happening.

"ICHIRO!?" she calls out, barely managing to stand up. "ANSWER ME! AM I PREGNANT!?"

"THAT'S RICH!" Ichiro exclaims, raising his arms up in the air. "But that's **enough** with the lies, Mayha," he states, putting his arms down. "I know."

"Know what?"

"WHAT **YOU** ARE!" the man answers, fists clenched and breathing profusely.

"Once again," Mayha starts, glaring at the taller man. "I don't understand."

"YOU WERE SHOT!"

"SO!?"

"So where's your FUCKING scar!?" he exclaims, running a hand through his hair. "WHERE IS IT!? SHOW ME!"

Scoffing, Mayha looks down at her abdomen, spotting a red and bruised slash. "HERE!" she says, pointing to the scar.

Bursting out laughing, Ichiro rattles the cell's bars. "That, my love," he begins, prowling over to the woman, "Is from where I cut you FOUR hours ago."

Paling, Mayha looks down at the cut. "YOU WHAT!?"

"Were you programmed to love me?" Ichiro interrogates, eyes glistening. "Because I knew it. I had a feeling you didn't love me."

"Love you?" Mayha repeats, frowning. "I _DO_ LOVE YOU!"

Pissed, Ichiro charges at the blonde, lunging at her and toppling her. Raising his fist, Ichiro stares into Mayha's frightened eyes. "You FILTHY **toy**!" he exclaims, striking her face. "You STUPID **thing**!" he continues, striking her again. "You FUCKING **machine**!" he finishes, landing his last punch, as tears stream down. Sobbing, he lets himself fall on top of her, seeking refuge in the unconscious blonde's chest.

"Um, Sir?" a male asks, startling the light-haired man. Sitting up right, Ichiro breathes deeply before pulling out his gun and shooting the grunt. "I told you to wait in the barracks, boy," he scolds, picking his coat up and composing himself. Running a hand through his nose, he looks at his wife before shutting the cell shut. After buttoning his shirt, he tucks it in and buttons his coat. He then combs a hand through his hair as he straightens up. One hand behind his back, he strides out of the dungeon and back to his base, claiming that the wild, rabid woman took his gun and shot one of his men.

* * *

Nearly chocking, the girl rereads the memo. Positive, she calls out to her team. "GUYS! GUYS! **GUYS**!"

"DUDE!" a redhead bursts in, shortly followed by a lavender-haired girl. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Words caught in her mouth, the blonde looks between her two companions.

"Well, out with it, girl!" Mashiro demands, crossing her arms across her chest.

"The, um," Erstin begins, pausing to gather her thoughts. "The, um, military just forwarded a sealed document to their top generals."

"And?" Nao probes, resting her hands behind her head.

"They believe they have a biochemically-engineered _super solider_ in their midst," Erstin answers, gulping.

Green eyes widening, Nao lowers her arms, quickly glancing at Mashiro. "WHAT!?"

"Soldier N-17," Erstin continues, looking between the assassins.

"How did-" Nao starts before being interrupted.

"-That's impossible," Mashiro comments, searching Erstin's greens before moving onto Nao's greens. "Right?"

"Yes. Seven was the first-"

"-She was," Reito interrupts, joining the young women.

"Reito?" Nao calls out, confused.

"Four," Reito greets before frowning. "I mean: Yuuki."

"Boss-man, what aren't you telling us?"

Sighing, Reito scratches the side of his head. "A long time ago," he begins, sighing once more. "I fell in love with an overly ambitious, competitive, perfectionist-of-a-girl who differed so much from me. She was full of passion and had this remarkable love for life. Yes, she was an assassin, but my family was, too. But unlike my family, she supported me and my pursuits of being a doctor. She was all about goals and dreams and would often say that she knew the universe had big dreams in store for her. It's like she always knew she was destined for greatness. And I was enamored with her. Obsessed, actually. I loved her," Reito confesses, taking his lenses off. "But one day, we were out at night, enjoying a short stroll back to the car when we were mugged; she took a bullet for me."

Tensing, Nao and Mashiro exchange glances, as Erstin's brain puts the pieces the together.

"You made N-17," the blonde mutters, as Reito slowly nods.

"I played God," Reito confesses, balling up his fists. "I defied everything my father and my mentors taught me and believed in. It was me. **I** created a monster."

"Who's the girl?" Nao asks, stepping forward. "Who's N-17?"

"N-17 is **NOT** the girl I fell in love with," Reito answers, distraught. "Don't get me wrong: She was never perfect, but she was still my girl. I **had** to save her; I knew how, so I did it _without_ her consent. And when she woke up, she knew _exactly_ what happened and assumed that her genetic superiority and rigorous training and strength were the reason she lived to tell the tale. And as time passed, everything that made her special heightened to a level of cruelty, arrogance, manipulation, seduction, and just plain evil. She became a stranger to me, so I let her go. But I want you to know that tried. I really did. I tried to love her, and I tried to tell her what I did, and tell her what she was. But I couldn't. I just let Mayha continue being Mayha."

Holding their breath, Mashiro holds Nao's gaze. It was a tough pill to swallow.

"So this is actually happening," Nao remarks, sighing before pacing and punching a hole in the wall.

Cringing from Nao's wince, Mashiro steps forward. "So why now?" the girl probes, meeting golden irises. "Why confess everything now?"

Frowning, Reito flexes his jaw. "Because-"

"-Because you're a _very_ flawed man," Mashiro interjects, glaring at the obsidian-haired male. "You brought your dead girlfriend back to life in a very _unconventional_ and incredibly _selfish_ and _intrusive_ manner. THEN, you fail to tell the poor girl **what** you did to her and **what** you made her. THEN, you sent two girls over to said-ex-girlfriend's school because you were being **blackmailed** ," the lavender-haired girl scolds, shaking her head at the older man.

Tense, Reito takes in a sharp breath, aware that his lies were coming undone.

"BLACKMAILED!?" Mashiro repeats, more loudly. "REALLY!? WHY!? Who or what was in danger? Kuga?" she rants before scoffing. " **No** , I don't think so. The whole 'keep the girl safe from the military' was a pretense. A lie you told yourself to justify what you did to everyone, including me. Because if it wasn't for your little deal with our headmistress, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have gotten shot. I wouldn't be running from the military. I wouldn't have beensentenced to death," Mashiro continues, expression more menacing. "So then what was it? Could it be your integrity as a doctor? Because if so, you have **NONE** in my book."

Brow raised, Nao looks between her leader and her classmate.

"I'll give you this, Kanzaki," Mashiro starts again, staring hardly into golden irises. "You _did_ change sides in the end. And you are here now. On our side. Helping us. But you're an unfit leader. So when this is over, Nao is relieved of her duties with you. And if she desires, she can join me and my clan," she demands, as Reito slowly nods. "And thank you for tipping the military off," she finishes, causing Reito to flinch.

"Wait. What?" Nao asks, looking between the aqua-eyed girl and the honey-eyed man.

"He's obviously the one who informed the military about our headmistress," Mashiro answers, as Nao turns to her leader. "Kanzaki bought us time."

"Reito, is that-is that true?"

Nodding his head, Reito puts his glasses back on. "I'm trying to undo my mistake because your friend is right: I _am_ a flawed man; and I _am_ an unfit leader. I'm sorry I couldn't live up to my father's name."

Face falling, Nao looks away.

"You have to know that like Natsuki, Mayha was designed with a corporal code that allows for totalitarian control," Reito discloses, drawing the energy from the room. "In exchange for immunity, you know for keeping Mayha's existence to myself, I had to give the military Mayha's code, so chances are that she has been awakened."

Tensing, Nao looks to Mashiro who shakes her head. "NO! DUDE, YOU ROYALLY SCREWED US OVER!" she exclaims, fuming. "WE HAD THE MILITARY AT OUR TAIL! AND NOW WE ALSO HAVE **SUPER-HUMAN** , MAYHA!"

"He had to," Mashiro remarks, trying to calm the redhead. "It bought us time. The military will be too busy playing with their new toy to place focus on us."

"But-"

"-But nothing, Nao," Mashiro assures, smiling at the taller girl. "Mayha is now a sensitive and delicate military asset; I doubt Kaguya will get his hands on her. If anything, it'll also distract him. Keep him from us for the time being," she finishes, as Nao nods, understanding Reito's and Mashiro's rationale.

"If you excuse me," Reito starts, clearing his throat. "I have to go back to prepping for Natsuki's surgery," he continues, nodding at the girls. "You have my word that no other mistakes will be made," he parts, walking away.

Door closing, Nao stares at the shorter girl. "You're tiny but mighty," she comments, as the lavender-haired girl scoffs and licks her lips. Quickly smiling, Nao sighs and walks away.

"Where are you going?" Mashiro asks, brow raised.

Hand on the knob, Nao pauses. "I need to make sure that Reito keeps his word," she answers, hardening her expression. "If he brought Mayha back from the dead, which resulted in the headmistress we've come to loath and despise, then I **need** to make sure that Seven doesn't share that same fate."

"Yeah. You go do that," Mashiro agrees, furrowing her brows. "And I'll update Fujino."

Nodding at the girl, Nao walks away, grateful that Mashiro would spare her another pep-talk with the already-heartbroken crimson-eyed girl.

* * *

Standing safely behind the glass, the man watches the other men in lab-coats probe the restrained woman.

Wrists, biceps, thighs, calves, neck, and waist strapped to a metal table, the woman slowly opens her eyes. Catching a small glimpse of the outside world, she sees a white room, blurry faces, and feels cold, rubbery fingers touching her body, as well as small needles entering and leaving her skin. About to lose consciousness again, she shakes her head, trying to stay awake.

Tensing at the sign of life in the woman, the light-haired man grinds his teeth. Posture straight, he hovers his finger atop a small, red button. "Clear the area," he instructs, pressing the button.

Confused, the men in the work-area look between each other.

Turning to look at the soldier beside him, Ichiro gestures him to take charge of the situation.

Nodding, the young soldier marches inside the room, hand hovering close to his gun, as he commands the workers to leave. And after the room is cleared, he reports back to his commander. "Sir?"

"You've been relieved of this duty for the past hour. Understood?" Ichiro states, as the young man flinches. "Do you understand your order, son?"

"Sir. I-I took an oath," the young solider argues, uneasy about lying.

"You **kill** , boy. And sometimes, it's the blood of the innocent we carry in our souls," Ichiro argues, staring down the soldier. "The world isn't perfect, and neither is a solider. But that's what makes us warriors, son. Sometimes, we do things, even bad things, but it's all for the greater good. Do you understand?"

Saluting, the boy leaves.

Turning back around, Ichiro locks his gaze onto hazy, topaz eyes. Moving his finger back to the intercom button, he presses it. "Now, that you're awake, my love," he starts, voice loud and firm. "It's time to execute order: N-17-XT9-4008."

Feeling a shift in her body, the woman jerks, wriggling in her restraints. All of a sudden, it felt like heavy shadow had been bestowed upon her. It was as if a host was taking over her body. Scared, she closes her eyes, finding an eerie comfort in the darkness.

Smiling thinly, Ichiro places his hands behind his back, observing his wife. Then, suddenly, the woman opens her eyes and and easily breaks through her restraints.

Narrowing his gaze on the blonde, Ichiro pulls out his gun, taking off the safety before entering the room.

Glowing eyes staring ahead, the blonde stays still.

"N-17," Ichiro states, garnering the woman's attention. "This is your master: General Kaguya, leading commander."

Nodding, the woman retains her perfect posture.

"Enlighten me, dear," Ichiro begins, encircling the curious new being. "Do you have a recollection of the past 24 hours?"

Shaking her head, the woman continues staring straight ahead.

"Speak. Your **master** commands you to speak when spoken to."

"No, 'master' I do not recall the past 24 hours," the woman answers with a hint of annoyance.

"What about the past 12 hours?"

"No."

"Anything? Anything at all?"

"No."

"And your name? Do you know who you are?" Ichiro interrogates, as the woman frowns.

"I," the woman starts, visibly confused, "I do not recall that as well."

"Then, how about we play a game?" Ichiro suggests, easing and setting his gun down. "I'm going to say a name, and you will either nod or shake your head if it calls to you, okay?"

Nodding, the woman awaits for the man to proceed.

"Aoi?" he asks, as the girl pauses and shakes her head. "Leto?"

Again, the blonde shakes her head.

"Viola," he says, eyes glued to the blonde.

Frowning, the woman looks down at the floor. Fidgeting with her fingers, she raises back her head and nods.

"How about Reito?" Ichiro continues interrogating, as the woman flinches, moving her hand up to her chest.

Growling, Ichiro glowers at the woman. "Is that name **dear** to you?" he asks behind grit teeth.

"There's pain," the woman answers, frowning. "He's not . . . _good_."

Sighing in relief, Ichiro continues his interrogation. "Lee?" he asks, as the woman pauses, hesitating. "Guess Lee is somewhere in your memories; he's just not too important."

"I agree," the blonde remarks, looking at her master.

"What about Shizuru? Fujino, Shizuru?"

Feeling a sudden angst, the woman clenches her jaw, nodding.

"And what about Ichiro?" the light-haired man asks, narrowing his gaze on the blonde.

Small smile forming, the woman nods before clutching her stomach. Looking down, she furrows her brows.

"Tell me, love: How do we feel about _Ichiro_?" the lieutenant general asks, reaching for his gun.

"I don't know why, but he feels like he's a part of me," the blonde answers, as Ichiro lowers his weapon.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Mayha complies before gulping. "But something tells me that I should stay away from him."

Expression hardening again, Ichiro glowers at the woman. "N-17," he begins, stroking her chin. "I have a mission for you."

"Yes, master?"

"It's a new little game, slightly different from the one we just played," the man answers, smiling thinly. "It's called: Terminate the bitch and her hounds," he continues, pulling out his phone and swiping the screen. "We're going to match faces to these names. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, my love, because you're going to **terminate** these individuals," the light-haired man reveals to the indifferent woman. "It will please me. And you want to please me, don't you, N-17?"

Feeling a foreign, fleeting feeling of turmoil, the woman nods. "Yes."

"Then, let us play!"

Blank-expression on her face, Mayha nods, as Ichiro rubs his hands together.

"Let's get this show on the road!" the young general starts, pulling out his walkie-talkie. "White Eagle coming in. Over."

"We await your command, sir! Over."

"Get the squadron ready. It's about time we teach these young terrorists a lesson. Over."

"Will do, Sir! Over."

"You know," Ichiro starts again, stroking Mayha's blonde locks. "I may have an aerial fleet. And guns. And soldiers. But **none** of that compares to you. I apologize for thinking otherwise," he states, analyzing the woman's bruised face.

Brow raised, the woman steps back, startling the man.

Flexing his jaw, Ichiro places his hands behind his back. "Come with me, N-17. You need a proper briefing."

Obeying, the blonde woman follows the man out and meets up with his personal squadron in Ichiro's private sector, and they hash out a briefing on the wanted fugitives of the nation.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks again for reading! The way I have it planned out is that there will be a total of 25 chapters . . . sooooo this story is almost over. Thanks for sticking by me!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Sign of the Times**

Panting, the girl runs through the woods, ducking behind a fallen and hollowed-out log. Eyes closed, she hears gun-shots firing her way. Taking three deep breaths, she gets up and continues running. Spotting a reachable branch, she grabs it and pulls herself up. Careful not to make any noise, she slowly lifts her hand up and adjusts the settings on her eye-gear. Switching from night-vision to thermal, the girl scopes the area, not picking up any heat, aside from small critters. Nodding to herself, she turns on her ear-piece. "This is Four. We're in the clear."

Hearing static, Nao tenses, awaiting a response. "Ma-" she begins before hearing a scream. "MASHIRO! MASHIRO!"

Losing connection, Nao jumps down the tree and looks up at the sky, looking for the north star. Finding it, she heads east, knowing what could lay in store for her. Running as fast as she could muster, she halts when her eyes pick up the glimpse of a shadow. Retrieving her sniper, which was slung on her back, she loads it and uses its scope to locate the shadow's master. Spotting the silhouette of a man in a helmet, who is also sporting a sniper, Nao breathes in, calmly, and counts a total of six troops.

To the redhead, the sniper was the least of her worries; those who snipe are tacticians, which means they take up time because rarely do snipers shoot point-blank. The problem, however, were the other five troops with AK-47s. Men like them had no problem shooting freely, and any one of those hundreds of bullets could land on her. Mind made up, she climbs up a another nearing tree. Taking aim once more, she aims it at the furthest troop and pulls the trigger.

Smiling, Nao reloads, realizing that her plan worked: By shooting at the furthest target, the soldiers assumed that their attacker was south of them, not north. Ready, she takes aim and waits to shoot when one of them turns their head, thereby confusing the soldiers once more.

Thinking the attacker was now west, they shoot their machine guns, as the sniper tries to pinpoint the exact position of their attacker.

Slinging her gun back, Nao jumps to another branch from a nearing tree. There, she shoots another soldier.

This time, the shooters fire their rounds and run out of ammo.

Ready, Nao quickly shoots another troop before jumping back down. Running, she aims and shoots the second-to-the-last troop with an AK-47, saving the sniper for last.

Alone, the sniper swaps his gun for a machine gun, shooting in all directions.

Hid and protected behind a thick tree, Nao waits for the gunner to run out of bullets. Hearing the anticipated click, Nao turns around only to see the soldier shot through the head by a gun that wasn't hers.

" _Shit_ ," she mutters, seeking shelter behind the tree once more. Slamming her head against the tree, Nao takes in three deep breaths before looking out to see who the latest player was.

Frowning, she spots a tall, dark-haired man examining the bodies. "Ren?" she calls out, walking towards the boy.

"Don't fret, Miss Yuuki," Ren starts, smirking at the redhead. "Lady Kazahana ordered me to keep a close eye on you," he reveals, as Nao scoffs.

"So in other words, you're stalking me," Nao remarks, picking up the pace.

"Call it what you may," Ren starts, trailing behind the redhead. "You're alive. I'm alive. And I'm not going **anywhere** until I fulfill my duty to my lady."

Grunting, Nao halts and spins around, pinning Ren to a tree. " _Your lady_?" she repeats, scowling. "Dude, you should've protected **'your lady** ' and not me,lover-boy."

Flinching, Ren ignores the hand clutching his neck. "What are-what are you saying?"

Sighing, Nao lets go of Ren. "Nothing. Let's just keep moving," she says, venturing forward.

"Wait!" Ren calls out, sprinting. "Miss Kazahana . . . Is she-is she in danger?"

"I heard screams," Nao answers, pausing briefly. "Right before I lost connection to her."

Jaw clenched, Ren rushes past Nao to confront her. "You're worried," he notes, causing the redhead to flinch. "I grew up with her. I know her. She'll be okay," the boy assures, threading forward. "She'll be okay," he repeats, as Nao follows suit.

Walking in silence, the boy halts, extending out his hand to stop the girl.

"What?"

"We're here."

Furrowing her brows, Nao tip-toes, spotting the tip of Garderrobe Academy. Sighing, she glances at her watch. Looking at the radar in her watch's screen, she focuses on the east. There, what awaited her was the trap that she had initially set up for Seven, which was perfectly designed to break apart someone like Natsuki. Frowning, Nao shakes her past thoughts away, remembering that Seven and her had come a long way. Determined, she takes off running, and soon, Ren's shadow catches up to her.

Lady Kazahana had ordered him to guard Miss Nao Yuuki, as if he was guarding her herself. Caught up to the redhead, Ren looks back, not helping worrying over the beautiful, fair-skinned, lavender-haired high-born he grew up with.

* * *

Falling to her knees, the girl takes a deep breath, as she rolls over to seek refuge in some shrubs. Feeling the stinging pain of splinters probing her body, she holds her breath when she hears the roaring of an engine nearing her. Hand over her mouth, the girl's aqua eyes begin watering.

Remaining calm, the girl tenses when the army's patrol tank comes to view; they were a little more than twenty feet from her.

Hearing radio-static and men laughing and talking, Mashiro flinches when she catches a streak of gold in an area opposite to her. Narrowing her gaze on the darkened vegetated area, the girl gasps when a sheer of metallic purple suddenly appears.

Naginata at hand, the tawny-haired takes off, full speed, and lunges into the air. Landing atop the tank, she beheads the soldier sticking out of the tank before reaching into her belt and pulling out a grenade. Biting the cap off, she tosses it inside the army vehicle before jumping away. Rolling on the ground to avoid a hard fall, she hides behind a huge boulder and takes out a handheld device, as confused soldiers run to avoid the explosion. Cringing from the loud, explosive sound, the girl pulls the device's trigger, as a black nylon string shoots out.

String encircling on a thick branch, Shizuru, with her naginata at hand, pulls the trigger once more, and she is lifted off the ground. As she is pulled, she lunges her naginata like a spear at a soldier trying to aim his gun at her. After successfully killing him, the crimson-eyed girl take out her gun and expertly shoots the remaining targets right between their eyes.

Fair hands now gripping the tree's branch, the beauty pulls herself up. From up high, she scopes the area, assuring a clearance of a mile radius. Pleased, she retrieves the nylon string and places her weapon back onto her belt. Then, she jumps down, landing gracefully on the ground. Strutting over to a dead soldier, the beauty bends down and pulls out her beloved naginata, as buckets of blood gush out of the solider.

"I could've handled it," Mashiro comments, stepping forward.

"I got greedy," Shizuru teases, smirking at the bleeding and wounded girl.

"I'm fine," Mashiro states, noting the beauty's stare.

"Of course, you are," Shizuru agrees, running a hand through her hair. "I'd be disappointed if you weren't. I mean: You've been my rival since we were nine. It'd be a shame if you were dead."

Rolling her eyes, Mashiro massages her shoulder. "Her highness," she starts, cringing from pain, "As cunty as she is beautiful."

"Well, I am rather beautiful," the crimson-eyed beauty agrees, ripping off a piece of piece of her shirt. "Here," she says, nearing the shorter girl.

Uncomfortable, Mashiro looks away as the tawny-haired girl bandages her arm.

"Where's your army?" Shizuru asks, tightening the knot.

"They won't come until I give the order," Mashiro answers, trying not to wince.

"I have to say: I underestimated you," the tall beauty admits, stepping back. "I'm gonna go do my part. I'll lure them in so be on the lookout for my signal-"

"-About that," the aqua-eyed girl interrupts, frowning. "I lost signal with Nao earlier-"

"-Just wait for my signal," Shizuru assures, smiling at the shorter girl. "You know I am one who loves to make entrance. So don't worry. You'll know when my signal comes."

Nodding, Mashiro watches the tawny-haired girl disappear into the forest. Taking a deep breath, she continues on her way to the destination Nao had marked out for her.

* * *

"It's not turning pink," Yohko comments, taking off her surgeon cap and face mask.

"A mismatch," the obsidian-haired man answers, sighing.

"So what do we do now?" a blonde girl asks, after watching the procedure.

"We have no choice but to close her up and wait for a match," the man answers, looking at the brunette woman who sighs. "I can close her up myself," he eases, aware of how frustrated and heartbroken Yohko must be.

"Reito, you MUST have more connections," Yohko pleads, arms crossed.

Sighing heavily, Reito nods. "First, let me close her up," he comforts, as Yohko slowly nods. "Then, I'll make some calls."

Gesturing Erstin to follow suit, Yohko walks away. "Join me for a smoke?" she suggests, as Erstin tosses away her medical cap and mask.

"I don't-"

"-I know," the brunette interjects, smiling at the blonde. "But I do enjoy your company, and we could use some fresh air."

Smiling back, Erstin nods. As she follows the brunette, the blonde glances at her phone and sighs. By now, the group of people that she called friends were out being heroes, endangering their lives. On top of that, her best friend's life hung on a thread.

"Erstin?" the blue-eyed woman calls out, raising a brow at the blonde. "Something on your mind?"

"We HAVE to save Natsuki," Erstin answers, as Yohko's face falls.

"I know."

"She's my best friend . . . "

"She's very dear to me as well," the older woman comforts, putting her carton of cigarettes back in her coat pocket.

"Aren't you going to smoke?"

Shaking her head, Yohko looks up at the sky. "Smoking calms my nerves. But I just realized that the last thing I need is to be calm."

Frowning, the blonde looks curiously at the brunette.

"Stress can be facilitative," the blue-eyed woman begins, smiling. "When I first met Natsuki, I was enamored with her existence. I was very young and adventurous and just bursting with curiosity and life. I was at my prime," Yohko discloses before scoffing. "I was innovative. I was ambitious. I was cocky. I was the type of girl Natsuki was attracted to. But then, I fell in love. And I lost my edge. I was cautious whenever it came to her. I'd worry, and it pushed her away. Natsuki doesn't like to be a burden."

"I picked up on that," Erstin comments, recalling how Natsuki seemed to ward others away, always keeping to herself.

"So you see," Yohko continues, meeting luminous greens, "If I am going to save Natsuki, I CAN'T be calm and passive. I have to be the girl I used to be. The one who Natsuki first met."

Nodding, Erstin looks admirably at the older woman whose look of determination was like none she had ever seen. Silent, the females walk back inside the beaten down asylum as they try, once more, to come up with a better solution.

* * *

Trident at hand, the platinum-blonde sets foot onto the familiar blades of grass of a school that, too, felt familiar. Apparently, as she was briefed, the academy's students were out on break.

"General?" a male commander asks, searching topaz irises.

"Report the location of squadrons 1A, 2B, and 3C," the woman commands, tilting her head, as she scopes out the academy.

"Right away, General!" the commander eagerly replies, as the blonde hands him her trident to hold.

Taking it, the confused male rests it on the side of the helicopter before pulling out his walkie-talkie.

Annoyed by the loud beeps of the talkie, as well as the loud helicopter sounds, the woman sprints towards the academy's walls before leaping off the ground. Gripping the edge of the roof, the woman pulls herself up. After, she walks along the academy's lower-roof before spotting a gravelly path that seemed climbable. Positioning herself, she shoots off the ground, gripping one of the stuck-out gravel tiles that ran along the academy's wall. Easily, she climbs up to the academy's highest roof. There, she uses her almost-perfect sight to scope out the island.

 _"Lieutenant?" a male radios in._

Rolling her eyes, the female pulls adjusts her ear-piece. "General N-17 here. Over."

 _"General-"_

"-Do you have the location of my squadrons? Over."

 _"Not exactly," the male starts before being intercepted once again._

"-I'll be down in a second."

 _"But general-"_

"-I'll be down in a second," the woman repeats, firmly. "Over."

Conversation ended, Mayha Blythe paces the roof, until something steals her attention. From afar, she spots smoke. Presumably, it was one of her squadron's tanks. Tensing, she sits down on the roof's edge, feet hanging loosely. The enemies had drawn them here: To a private institution. The enemies were also students of said-institution, which granted them home-field advantage. But then again, something about the gravel walls, the school colors, the landscape, and even the atmosphere felt familiar to her.

Yet according to her superior, Lieutenant General Kaguya, she was the military's top, secret weapon. That was all she was, and all she could be. Sighing, she jumps down and lands firmly on the ground, leaving pressed footmarks.

"General," the male commander from earlier greets, rushing to his general and handing back the blonde her trident.

"Have you found my squadrons?"

"No."

"Then make yourself useful and give me the layout of the area," the bio-engineered general commands, as the embarrassed male pulls out a small metallic box.

Typing the code, thereby unlocking the box, the male sets it down on the ground, as a hologram of the island comes to view.

"We are here," the male starts, as the woman scoffs.

"I know how to read a map, commander," Mayha comments, as the other soldiers snicker.

"This is what we're going to do: We'll spread out in pairs," the general starts, as the soldiers nod. "And commander, I trust you can keep track of **this** little squadron," Mayha mocks, as the male commander hardens his expression. "Oh honey, don't give me that look," Mayha scolds, frowning, as the other soldiers also frown. "Babysitting is _your_ duty," she continues, feeling more at ease with herself. Something about her tone and choice of words felt eerily familiar to her. "My job is to locate the little brats and dispose of them with the men you're supposed to provide for me. Do you understand, little dove?"

Nodding, the male commander looks away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that, muffin."

"Aye, General," the commander says, as the other men watch the exchange between their superiors.

"I don't like failure," Mayha states, now looking at the grunts. "Your job is to listen to your commander whose job is to listen to me. If we all do our part, little birds, I don't see why I'd have a personal vendetta against any of you. Understood?"

"AYE!"

"Well, of you fly, little doves," Mayha parts, nodding at the commander who nods back at her.

Alone, Mayha heads out towards the area where she saw smoke. There, she knew she would have her lead as to where her targets could be heading.

* * *

Arriving at an enclosing, Nao kneels down to examine the ground. Picking up a mound of dirt, she tosses it aside before probing her fingers deeper onto the earth. Feeling a hard, impenetrable surface, she signals Ren over.

"Give me your knife."

Obeying, Ren hands the girl his knife as she uses it to excavate further.

Finally, a metal rim starts coming to view.

Standing up, Nao hands back Ren's knife. "This is it."

Nodding, Ren wipes his knife clean.

Pulling out her phone, Nao opens her app. There, she sees her dome's dimensions and gains access to the operations of her architectured trap that she had built when she was a student at Garderrobe.

"So how's it looking?" Ren asks, curious and peeking at Nao's screen.

"Good," Nao answers, satisfied with her creation. "Now, we wait."

"We wait," Ren repeats, internally worrying for his lady.

* * *

Opening her eyes, the girl looks around the unfamiliar room. Sore, she gets out of bed. And as soon as her feet touch the ground, she falls, realizing that her entire body was numb.

Hearing a ruckus, a woman rushes to the hospital room, gasping when she does she not find the sleeping beauty. Heart racing, she hurries inside the room, gasping once more at seeing a fallen raven-haired beauty.

"Natsuki?" the woman calls out, as the girl with curious mismatched eyes turns to glare at her. "It worked . . . " Yohko mutters before the girl reaches for the drip stand holding her serum. Twirling the metal stand, the hostile, raven-haired girl swings it underneath the brunette's feet.

Tumbling down, Yohko winces when she feels the pressure of the stand pressing down on her neck.

"Where am I?" the raven-haired beauty interrogates, glaring at the brunette.

Opening her mouth, Yohko clears her throat and gestures at the girl to soften her hold on her.

Reluctantly, Natsuki relieves some of the pressure.

"Natsuki?"

"Where. Am. I," the girl repeats, as Yohko nods in understanding.

"You're institutionalized-"

"-I know that," the curious-eyed girl interrupts, as another incomer enters the room.

"What the-" Erstin begins, freezing when she sees Yohko down on the floor and a metal stand pressing down on her neck. "Seven?" she asks, searching curious, mismatched eyes.

"Don't. Move," Yohko instructs, as Erstin raises her hands up in surrender.

"Where am I?" Natsuki asks again, adding more pressure to Yohko's neck.

"You were in an accident!" Erstin lies, garnering the beauty's attention. "You're _lucky_ to be alive! You suffered a great deal of external and internal damage that put you in a comma. We were worried you'd never wake up . . . "

Frowning, Natsuki lets go of the drip stand, thereby freeing the brunette. "An accident?" she repeats, looking down at her hands, paling as a memory surfaces.

"Natsuki?" Yohko calls out, growing worried.

"How long has it been?" the cobalt-haired girl asks, voice softer.

"Just a couple of days," Erstin answers, as Natsuki looks up to glare at her.

"LIAR!" the once-again hostile girl exclaims, face menacing.

"Natsuki?"

"WHAT!?" Natsuki snaps, as Yohko sighs in relief.

Natsuki remembered her name.

"Natsuki," Yohko starts again, sitting up, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Face falling, Natsuki furrows her brows as her eyes begin stinging. "The accident . . . " the girl mutters, turning away. "I remember my mom-"

"-Stop," Yohko interrupts, glancing at Erstin who's as stiff as a board.

"Wait a minute. I can talk? Why am I talking?" Natsuki mutters to herself, looking up to meet sapphires. "What's wrong with me?"

" **Nothing** ," Yohko answers, smiling encouragingly at the distraught girl. "You just need rest," she presses, moving over to Natsuki. "Don't push yourself too hard," the doctor adds, stroking Natsuki's raven strands. "Give it time. Your memories will come back to you."

Uncomfortable, Erstin clears her throat. "I"ll go update Dr. Kanzaki," she parts, smiling weakly at the females before exiting the room.

Standing up, Yohko extends her hands out to Natsuki. "Let me help you up."

Nodding, Natsuki takes the woman's hands. Wobbly, she and Yohko manage to get her back in bed. "About earlier-"

"-You were scared," Yohko interjects, sitting beside the girl. "I would be, too, if I woke up in a hospital room with no recollection of how I got there."

Cracking a smile, Natsuki looks down at the floor. "I'd like to be alone now," she states, as other woman nods and stand up.

"Let me know if you need anything."

Still looking away, Natsuki nods.

But before Yohko could leave, Reito enters the room, as Natsuki's set of green and red irises lock onto his golden pools.

Head hurting, Natsuki closes her eyes, as a memory resurfaces.

 _"Thank you for coming," the obsidian-haired boy greets, straightening out papers._

 _Silent, Natsuki walks over to his desk._

 _"Please," the man gestures, putting his papers in a manila folder and sliding it over to her. "Inside, you'll find a briefing on your latest mission."_

 _Brows furrowed, Natsuki takes the folder and opens it. "Garderrobe Academy?" she asks, brow raised._

 _"Class Diamond program," the honey-eyed man inputs, leaning back in his chair. "Your mission is simple, Number Seven: **Graduate**."_

 _Nodding, Natsuki closes the folder._

 _"I expect you to double your training, brush up on your academia because, trust me, you can never have too much knowledge, especially given the program you're going to be enrolled in," he continues, narrowing his gaze on the girl. "You are aware of the Class Diamond program, aren't you?"_

 _Nodding, Natsuki's greens meets penetrating golden orbs._

 _"This is of utmost importance, Number Seven," the man states, voice firm and demanding. "It may just cost you your life if you fail."_

 _Holding his gaze, Natsuki shrugs, as Reito lowly grunts._

 _"If you don't take it seriously, **I'll make sure you do** ," the male warns, as Natsuki hardens her expression. Clearing his throat, the man takes off his glasses and rests them on his desk. "It's not like that," he starts, smiling nervously. "I won't force you to do anything. This is-this is just important, okay?"_

 _Standing up, Natsuki's intense emeralds lock onto his ambers. Not breaking eye-contact, Natsuki picks up the manila folder and walks out of his office._

* * *

Reclined on a tree, Nao crosses her arms across her chest, as she stares blankly ahead.

Meanwhile, Ren slices an apple that he picked and offers it to the redhead.

Shrugging, Nao takes the piece of fruit off of Ren's knife and eats it. Chewing it, Nao nearly chokes when an arrow barely misses the top of her head. Heart accelerating, she shoots up as streaks of lavender come to view. "DUDE!"

"You shouldn't have been slacking," Mashiro teases, as Nao shakes her head, fighting a smile.

Luminous greens drifting down to Mashiro's shoulder, Nao flexes her jaw. "You're shot."

"It's nothing," the lavender-haired girl assures, as a shadow passes by.

Tensed, the trio, weapons at hand, scope the area. Nao takes north to west; Mashiro takes south to east; and Ren takes north.

"Hey," a melodic voice chimes in, startling the trio.

There, standing at the center of them stood a tall, tawny-haired beauty, naginata rooted firmly to the ground.

"WILL YOU QUIT DOING THAT!?" Mashiro scolds, as Shizuru runs a hand through her hair.

"That was _so_ not cool, dude," Nao scolds, shaking her head. "But I prefer this version of barbie over the mopey version," she adds, causing the red-eyed beauty to flinch.

Elbowing Nao's rib, Mashiro smiles when the redhead winces. "In all seriousness, Fujino, as much as it pains me," the lavender-haired girl starts, smiling awkwardly. "I'm glad to have you back on the team."

Brow raised, Shizuru nods at the aqua-eyed girl. It was a good distraction doing what she did best: Preying on an enemy. Without a doubt, she was more useful in a battlefield than she was back at Natsuki's bedside. One too many traumas had occurred whenever she was in that position, first beginning with her sister, then on to the identification of her father's burnt body, then over to her mother when she lost her legs, and now over Natsuki.

"I guess now we wait," Shizuru says, absentmindedly twirling her naginata.

"Shouldn't be long now," Nao comments, looking up at the tree. Slightly bending her knees, she jumps, grabbing onto a branch and pulls herself up. Once comfortably atop the branch, she slings her sniper forward and cleans its scope.

Aqua eyes glued to the redhead, Mashiro is startled when Ren looms in front her. "What?"

"I was saying," the dark-haired boy starts, smiling lopsidedly, "That our clan is in position."

"Perfect," Mashiro replies, pulling out an arrow. "And now, it's _our_ turn to get in position."

"So where do you want me?"

"Safe," Mashiro instructs, giving the taller boy a knowing look. "I want you commanding our clan, okay?"

"-But"

"-if anything happens to me," Mashiro starts, resting her hand on his shoulder, "I trust them with you."

"But-"

"-But _nothing_ ," Mashiro counters, smiling warmly at the boy. "Go on. Be safe. Our clan may depend on you one day."

Hesitant, the boy nods before sprinting away more in awe and even more in love with the beautiful, lavender-haired heiress.

* * *

Glancing at the sunlight reflected on the water, the girl sighs and scrolls through old e-mails in her phone. Her memory had not fully come back, but here and there, she got little glimpses, little flashes of visions of pastimes.

Academy coming to view, the raven-haired girl puts her phone away, gets up, and walks to the closest rail facing the school. On her way, a streak of sandy-blonde hair and piercing red orbs suddenly flashes in front of her. Heart accelerating, she sprints toward the rail, only to find nothing.

Natsuki was not sure of many things, and there way too many things that she couldn't understand, like why her parents had to die; she loved them unconditionally, and they loved her just the same; they were good people. She also couldn't understand her career choice and why she felt heartache every time she recalled the blurry image of a man in a dark suit and dark shades, holding a cane with a silver wolf resting on its head. More importantly, she couldn't understand her existence. One of the few memories that was fully intact was the one of the dark-suited man with dark shades handing her a package where she read through her parents' notes, as well as the story of how she came to be one of science's most startling prodigies.

But there were things the girl could understand, like the vision where she was instructed to go to Garderrobe Academy. The man, who she learned was called Dr. Reito Kanzaki, had told her in a flashback that it was a matter of life or death, so whatever had happened to her had to be rooted to this particular academy. Thus, she stole some clothes from an expensive, designer suitcase that she found in her room.

Picking out a simple white v-neck shirt, Natsuki puts it on, inhaling a strong scent of lavender and tinge of vanilla, which penetrated her nostrils. Almost as if on cue, she envisioned a flash of sandy-blonde, almost tawny-colored hair; it ached at her. And ever since then, it's been on her mind, like a compulsion that she couldn't shake off, much like her drive to escape from the asylum, undetected, in order to investigate Garderrobe Academy and find answers.

* * *

Bending down, the woman examines a droplet of blood. "Hmmm," she hums, standing up. Trident tightly clutched, she looks ahead to where the trail led. It was too clear, much too easy to follow. Narrowing her gaze, she contemplates her options. One, she could gather her squadrons and follow the trail together. Two, she could follow the trail alone, and walk directly into what was obviously a trap. Or three, she could do a combination of the two.

Adjusting her ear-piece, she clears her throat. "Come in, Commander Tsuji. Over."

 _"Commander Tsuji reporting for duty, general."_

"I am going to forward you some coordinates," Mayha starts, typing her location in her military-tech wrist-band. "If I do not report by 0600 hours, report to these coordinates and follow the trail."

 _"Understood, general."_

"Don't disappoint me, love," she parts, smirking.

Humming, the blonde follows the trail laid out for her; Mayha always enjoyed a challenge.

* * *

Sitting atop a branch, Nao uses her sniper's scope to check out the area. "There is still NO sign of them!" the redhead shouts, lowering her weapon.

Tensing, Mashiro stares at Nao before being startled a by a tall, tawny-haired girl. "Jesus, Fujino! What!?"

"They know it's a trap," Shizuru states, as Mashiro holds her breath before nodding.

"I guess-" Mashiro starts before a shot is fired.

Nearly falling off the tree, Nao quickly adjusts her weapon and turns on the thermal vision in her eye-patch. "Come on, come on, come on," she mutters, trying to find the assailant as Mashiro looks down at the tawny-haired girl's abdominal region where gushes of blood were splurging out.

Quickly, Mashiro shoves the tall beauty down, as she pulls out one of her special arrows and shoots it in the direction from whence the shot came. Causing a loud explosion, Mashiro quickly pulls out another arrow and uses its polarizing effect to track down the intruder. Immediately, her weapon starts dancing in circles. "She's moving," she whispers to herself, as it dawns on her. "SHE'S CIRCLING US!"

"Shit," Nao mutters, trying to think fast.

Left with no choice, Mashiro fires her special arrows in a circular fashion, hoping that one of her explosions hits their target. Growing confident, Mashiro peeks at the redhead yet fails to find the redhead sitting on the branch she was at earlier.

"Looking for someone?" a snarky voice teases, as a platinum blonde dressed in a dark-red and black military commando-suit comes to view. Smirking, the woman raises her Beretta and aims it at the lavender-haired girl.

Bow-and-arrow at hand, Mashiro stares at the older woman who fires at her. Timing it, the lavender-haired girl quickly releases her arrow, causing an explosion in the middle of the battlefield. "I never miss," Mashiro gloats, smirking back.

Growing angry, the woman clenches her jaw, as she drops her gun and twirls her trident.

Flicking her wrist, Mahsiro pulls out another arrow, as the blonde sprints towards her. Moving away, Mahsiro jumps, turns back, and releases an arrow to where she thought Mayha would've been.

Instead, the platinum-blonde is looming over the fallen tawny-haired girl, as Mashiro's aquas widen. "Well, well, well," Mayha greets, raising her trident before ramming it down to the girl's neck. To her surprise, however, her attack is blocked by a new player.

After hearing and tracking a round of explosions, Natsuki grips the older woman's trident and pushes back. Hands trembling, the cobalt-haired girl wards off the blonde. Using her foot, Natsuki kicks the woman's knees, thereby tripping the blonde, as Mashiro releases an arrow that pierces Mayha's back.

Pulling out another arrow, Mashiro is shot before she could release it.

Lying on the ground, Mayha raises her arm. It was 0620 hours; her squadrons were coming to her rescue. Her smirk, however, dissipates when the sky darkens and loud, metal clanks are heard.

Clutching her gutted stomach, Nao, wipes her bloodied fingers on her shirt and sighs in relief. She managed to enclose her trap, trapping their headmistress, and warding off the incoming military squadrons.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Perfect Places**

Panting, the girl runs a hand through her freezing and chapped lips, smearing more blood on her face. Refusing to close her eyes and give in to the darkness, the redhead sits up, startled by someone covering her mouth.

"Shh," a male eases, as Nao recognizes the voice.

Discreetly, another male steps forward, opening his messenger bag. Pulling out a roll of gauze and a bottle of alcohol, the silver-haired boy spills alcohol on Nao's wound before pressing down a gauze over it. "I got this," he whispers to Ren who nods and stands up.

Winking at Nao, Ren takes off, leaving the redhead in the company of the quiet, golden-eyed boy.

Threading carefully, Ren tenses when he sees a fallen, lavender-haired girl. Resisting the urge to run to her, he locks his gaze onto their enemy: The blonde woman who is currently pinned down by a raven-haired girl.

Hands and body trembling, Natsuki tries to choke the older woman, who fights back and manages to push her off.

Winning their current competition of strength, Mayha successfully flips the situation. Sitting up, Mayha wraps her hands around the raven-haired girl's neck, pushing down and pinning the younger girl down to the ground. Now on top, the blonde asserts her dominance and applies more strength onto her choke-hold, digging her fingernails into Natsuki's skin. Prickling holes, Mayha smiles upon seeing squirts of blood gushing out of the girl.

Grunting, Natsuki tries to ignore the stinging pain emerging from her neck and tries to fight back but is unable to ward off the stronger female.

Realizing that the dark-haired girl was in trouble, Ren pulls out his gun and carefully clocks it. Succeeding, he aims his weapon at the blonde and fires two shots before taking off and finding a new hiding spot from where he could shoot again.

"FUCK!" Mayha screams out, arching her back. Growling, the blonde looks at the area where Ren was.

Noting a confused blonde, Natsuki seizes the opportunity and headbutts the distracted blonde, knocking her to the ground. Quickly mounting the fallen woman, Natsuki punches the woman as hard as she could muster in a fast succession.

Spitting out blood, Mayha chuckles before headbutting the raven-haired girl. Sneaking out a blade from her wrist, the blonde slashes Natsuki before upper-cutting the girl with such dexterous force that it lifts the raven-haired girl off the ground. Quickly standing up, in the blink of an eye, Mayha catches Natsuki by the neck. Smirking, Mayha slightly bends her knees before shooting off the ground.

From afar, Ren looks up to the females, as Mayha, in mid-air, locks her eyes on him. Caught, Ren aims his gun at the blonde and fires another round of shots before taking off to hide.

Retaining her choke on Natsuki's neck, Mayha comes down from the sky, pressing Natsuki's body down. And when they land, Natsuki is slammed so hard that she submerges into the ground. Mayha, on the other hand, lands firmly on the ground. Pulling out a hunting knife, Mayha strokes it as she observes the beaten-down, raven-haired girl.

However, her eyes then land on darker threads. Smirk broadening, Mayha lunges her blade, striking Ren. Then, the blonde pulls out two ninja stars from her cargo-pant's compartments and lunges them at the boy, piercing his shoulder-blade and his abdomen.

Wincing, Ren closes his eyes and pulls out the blade from gut. Immediately, gushes of blood stream down his torso. Breathing shallowly, the violet-eyed boy intakes a sharp breath, grips the ninja stars, and mentally prepares himself to remove them.

Shrugging and grown bored with the boy, Mayha's eyes latch back onto the raven-haired girl. Retrieving her trident, the blonde stalks over to the motionless, dark-haired girl. "So you're the **other** one," Mayha starts, squatting down to get a closer look at her counterpart. "What a **shame** ," she remarks, chuckling lightly. "I like challenges. But you, my love, are a disappointment," she finishes, standing up.

Looming over the raven-haired girl, Mayah tightens her hold on her weapon before raising it to a perfect 45-degree angle. Smirk forming, she rams it down on the raven-haired girl, crushing a vast part of Natsuki's stomach.

Feeling her insides both on fire and frozen to the bone, Natsuki jerks up from the intense pain, just as the blonde pulls out the trident from her body. Curious mismatched eyes looking down, Natsuki sees rivers of her blood running down to the earth, forming a muddled pool of dark-red. Mouth slightly open, the girl coughs up a salty, red liquid spewing in mouth. Wiping it, Natsuki's hand gets smeared in blood.

Seeing everything from afar, Nao's heart stops for a split second. " _Fuck . . ._ " she mutters, stumbling around. "FUCK!" she shouts, digging through her pockets. Feeling a small, wooden box, Nao wraps her grip on it. In the redhead's brilliant mind, it was now or never.

"And now, for the final blow," Mayha mocks, raising her trident again, ready to pierce it into Natsuki once more. But then, beaming bright lights flash on. Confused, Mayha looks up, blinded by the lights. Smiling, Mayha chuckles; it was almost as if she was in an arena. Curtsying, the woman diverts her attention back onto Natsuki. Trident at hand, Mayha raises it, this time with the intention to kill the dark-haired girl. But then, both she and Natsuki are lifted up into the air.

"We're at the center of a magnetic field," Nao's voice echoes in the arena. "I've designed this trap to harness its energy," she continues, pausing and taking a deep breath. In the midst of losing consciousness, Nao flutters her lids open, shaking her head and trying to stay awake. And with all her might, the redhead brings the device back up to her mouth and utters a code. Green light quickly flashing, Nao's widget verifies her voice.

Then, the arena goes dark. And when the lights come back on again, all metallic-bound items are pulled to the dead-center of the field.

Bodies nearly clashing, Mayha's composed body and Natsuki's severed body are hurled together, along with arrows, guns, knives, bracelets, and other accessories.

Hesitating, Nao's thumb grazes the device's button. With just one push, all metallic-based matter would be pulled apart, which meant that Mayha would be torn apart and die but so would Natsuki, since they both had nanites in their bodies.

 _Looking up from her computer screen, the redhead sighs as a raven-haired girl approaches her. Closing her laptop's lid, Nao clears her throat. "Look, dude," she starts, looking away. "Whatever it is you're going to say. **Don't**."_

 _Frowning, Natsuki stares at the redhead._

 _"Do I REALLY have to say it?" Nao starts again, flexing her jaw. "You saved my life, dude. So now, I owe you. And I'm sorry for being a dick about it . . . it was embarrassing for me, okay? You know . . . from having you save me. "_

 _Scoffing, Natsuki steps closer. "I'm not here to collect any debt from you," she starts, causing Nao to flinch. "I don't care about our messed up past. Or if you have a hidden agenda-"_

 _"-I don't."_

 _Pausing, Natsuki intensifies her stare. "You're the strongest person, I know," she discloses, causing Nao to furrows her brows. "Which is why I need you to promise me that you'll protect her."_

 _"Who? Barbie?"_

 _"Promise me, Four."_

 _"Why?" Nao argues, confused. "What's going on, Seven? I'm not your girlfriend. Or one of your fans. You can tell me."_

 _Piercing her lips, Natsuki slowly shakes her head._

 _"SPILL."_

 _Sighing, Natsuki nods. "Yohko thinks she can help. Help reverse the mind-control . . . you know, if it ever comes to that."_

 _"How?"_

 _"It's a LONG, complicated procedure."_

 _"Usually, 'LONG complicated procedures' walk hand-in-hand with complications," Nao states, catching on. "So what are the complications, Seven!?"_

 _Maintaining eye-contact, Natsuki sighs._

 _"You could die. That's it, isn't it?"_

 _"That's **always** a risk, no matter the difficulty of the surgery."_

 _"Well, it's an **unnecessary** risk in your case," Nao rebuts, stern-faced. "You're giving up on the race before it even begins."_

 _"I'm taking precaution."_

 _"No. Precaution is analyzing ALL options and making the BEST decision based on those analysis!"_

 _"Except I don't have time for-"_

 _"-No, dude. You just gave up," the redhead argues, shaking her head at the taller girl._

 _Flexing her jaw, Natsuki crosses her arms across her chest. "Just promise me you'll protect her. That you'll protect everyone."_

 _Grinding her teeth, Nao nods. "Yeah, sure dude. Because UNLIKE you, I don't give up. ESPECIALLY when it comes to the few people I care about."_

 _Cracking a smile, Natsuki nods at the redhead before walking away._

 _Grunting, Nao exhales loudly. "Fuck . . . " she mutters, alone. Everything that could've gone wrong was going wrong._

Teeth grit, the lavender-haired girl stands up, stumbling a bit. Bow at hand, she treads forward. Stopping, she spots thick branch. Then, an idea comes to mind. Quickly, she bends down and picks up a stone and quickly starts carving out an arrow from the branch.

From afar, Nao narrows her gaze on the blurry figure and decides to hold off from ending the game. She had faith in whatever the lavender-haired girl was planning.

Arrow quickly carved from wood, Mashiro loads it onto her bow and aims it at the stiff and trembling woman who has her topaz eyes latched onto her. Smirking, Mashiro closes an eye and releases an arrow that barely scrapes Mayha's left shoulder-blade. "FUCK!" Mashiro utters, pissed and realizing that she relied too heavily on her expensive, high-tech arrows. " _What to do. What to do. What to do_ ," she says to herself, looking for a thicker branch than the last one. Finding a candidate, she begins carving its tip just as a shadow looms over her.

"Tell her to stop," a hollow-out voice commands, looking down at the girl.

Tensing, Mashiro's aquas lock onto a blackish, punctured hole where a dark-red liquid gushes down. "Fuji-Fujino?" she stutters, standing up.

Looking blankly at the lavender-haired girl, Shizuru lowly growls when a figure comes their way.

"GUYS! WHAT'S-What's going on!?" a redhead calls out, limping towards them. "I CAN'T hold them much longer!"

"Then, **don't,** " Shizuru snaps, as Nao, too, sets her gaze on the beauty's wound.

"I CAN'T!" Nao argues, sighing deeply. "At least, _not_ without freeing Mayha too!"

"You should listen to her, Nao" Mashiro suggests, nodding at the crimson-eyed girl.

Flinching, Nao scoffs before gesturing the lavender-haired girl to continue.

"You're like me. We don't give up on our team," Mashiro starts, aquas locked on jades. "So release them. And when they come down, we ALL make a run for a weapon and strike Mayha . . . I mean, it's three against one. So the odds HAVE to be in our favor."

"It was FIVE against one, including Ren, and look where we're at!" the redhead argues, not budging.

"True. But we will have the element of surprise," Mashiro complies, growing confident. "Plus, we've done quite the number on her already."

"But we're STILL HANDICAPPED!" Nao counters, wincing from raising her voice. "I can _barely_ walk! Much less FIGHT for my life against Terminator over there!"

"Yes. We've seen better days," Mashiro agrees, smiling at the redhead. "But you know it's the **right** thing to do."

Scoffing, Nao massages her neck. "Yea. Whatever. Our funeral . . . "

Rolling her eyes, Mashiro looks over at Shizuru. "We're all in this together. Right, Fujino?" she encourages, raising a brow when the silent, pale, sweaty, and dazed tawny-haired girl remains frozen. "Fujino?"

Swallowing heavily, Shizuru flutters her lids before succumbing to darkness and falling down to the ground.

"GODDAMMIT!" Nao shouts, stomping her foot and hurting herself. "FUCK!"

Rushing towards the girls, the silver-haired boy kneels down to attend to the beauty.

"Jin?" Mashiro calls out, recognizing the boy. "What are you doing here?"

" **Helping**. That's what he's doing or should be doing," Nao answers, massaging her shoulder. "But seriously, dude," Nao starts again, meeting aquas. "We're running out of time. The generator on this thing isn't going to last much longer! I designed this with the intention to catch and kill. **Not** catch and torture. That's not my thing."

"I know," the lavender-haired girl comments, smiling at the redhead. "You may be bitch at times, but you don't kill like a bitch. There's honor in you. A kindness."

Uncomfortable, Nao frowns. "Umm. Quit being weird."

Rolling her eyes, the shorter girl takes the first step forward. "Anyways, it looks like it's just you and me."

"Just as you predicted," Nao comments, following behind.

Walking towards the center of the arena, both girls look up at the floating women, enveloped by weapons and accessories.

"Let me try one more time," Mashiro suggests, loading the branch from earlier onto her bow. Taking aim, she releases it, only to fail once more, for the arrow barely pricks the blonde who smirks at her.

Frustrated, Nao grazes her thumb above the button before turning to look at the shorter girl, who smiles reassuringly at her. Nodding, Nao takes a deep breath before pressing the button.

Then, the air feels lighter and everything that was once up comes down.

Quickly, Mashiro and Nao scurry to find a weapon to kill Mayha with.

Picking up a gun, Nao aims it at the blonde before the blonde lunges a knife at her hand.

Somersaulting off the ground, Mayha lands on her feet, dodging Mashiro's strike with Shizuru's naginata.

Toying with the lavender-haired girl, Mayha easily dodges all of the girl's strikes. Bored, the woman grips the weapon's handle, blocking one final blow. Smirking, Mayha raises her foot and kicks Mashiro, sending her a good twenty feet away.

Pulling out the knife from her hand, Nao lunges it at the woman who turns around just in time to flick it away with the naginata.

"Tsk. Tsk," the woman scolds, bending down to pick up the knife. "I should've put you down when I had the chance, little dove," Mayha starts, approaching Nao and pretending to throw the knife.

Dodging the supposed knife, Nao grunts when she realizes she fell for Mayha's trick. "But unlike you, my love," the woman starts again, actually lunging her knife at Nao this time. "I enjoy torture," she mocks, smirking. Now raising the naginata up, Mayha tosses it up the air, prepping to spear it at the redhead.

Feet properly placed and ready to dodge Mayha's attack, Nao feels a sudden chill in her body from where the knife struck. Beginning to blink repeatedly, the redhead realizes that she was losing consciousness. Peeking down, she spots a pool of red at her feet. Licking her chapped lips, Nao focuses on the distorted blonde. Blinking, she keeps her eyes closed longer than she had intended and opens them to see a silver blade coming straight at her face. It was too late. She wasn't going to make it. Closing her eyes once more, Nao awaits her death.

Uppercutting Mayha with her rapier, Natsuki fends off the naginata aimed at Nao. Striking once more, Natsuki's blade collides with Mayha's weapon.

Somersaulting back a couple of feet, Mayha lands firmly on the ground and stares hardly at the girls.

Still shocked, Nao's gaze drifts down to a gun that Mayha picks up. Point blank, the blonde shoots.

Honing in to her heightened senses, Natsuki sways, jumps, and dodges all six of Mayha's shots.

Angry, Mayha tosses the gun and awaits the raven-haired girl.

Swinging her weapon at the blonde, Natsuki isn't surprised to see the woman expertly dodge her attacks. Then, a vision replays in her mind. She was at some gym, and there was a girl in front her. They were sparring. Furrowing her brows, Natsuki continues striking at Mayha, while a melodic giggle plays in her mind on a constant loop. It was like she was there, sparring with the blurry, sandy-haired girl. Thinking she had the girl figured out, Natsuki sees herself striking, hoping to either tire the girl out or wait for the girl to make a mistake before striking. But instead, the sandy-haired girl tosses her sabre to her other hand, throwing Natsuki off guard. Scoffing, Natsuki strikes at a faster pace, like the sandy-colored haired girl did in her vision, which appealed to Mayha, seeing as to how it challenged her.

Dodging Natsuki's strikes, Mayha takes mental notes on the girl's fighting style, studying her moves and predicting future strikes.

Realizing that Mayha was doing the exact same thing that she had done with the strange, sandy-haired girl, Natsuki quickens her attacks, attacking in a faster succession.

Amused, the blonde plays along, avoiding each of the girl's strikes, succumbing to a rhythmic dance of glory.

Noting the smirk spreading on the woman's lips and the ease in her footwork, Natsuki seizes the opportunity and quickly tosses her rapier to her other hand before striking at Mayha, managing to gash the woman's torso.

Almost as if in slow motion, Mayha looks down at her shirt, spotting a thin, red line running from her appendix and up to her shoulder-blade. Then, little bubbles of a dark-red liquid begin squirting out as they stream down her body.

About to strike again, Natsuki swings with all her might before her strike is intercepted by the older woman.

Gripping the girl's forearm, Mayha squeezes, hearing bones crack.

Hand trembling, Natsuki fights back before the pulsating pain from her stomach is once again present.

Raising her free fist, Mayha decks Natsuki, knocking the girl to the ground. Rapier in the air, the blonde takes it, twirling it before raising it up, ready to ram it down the dark-haired girl. Smiling, Mayha takes a deep breath before striking.

Releasing her arrow just in time, Mashiro manages to pierce Mayha's hand.

Arrow jamming through her palm, Mayha grunts before pulling it out.

Taking aim once more, the lavender-haired girl closes her right eye and halts her breathing before releasing another arrow.

Light eyes widening, Mayha looks down at her chest, which was in intense pain. Then, a taste of salt and metal starts forming in her mouth. Not long after, blood starts splurging out of her lips. Finding it hard to breathe, Mayha tries to talk but finds the pain too unbearable. The arrow had scraped her heart. Falling to her knees, the blonde looks up to the sky, which was beaming brightly down on her.

Brow raised, Natsuki looks up at the dome's ceiling. There was nothing there.

Feeling feverish, distorted, and tasting a mixture of her sweat and blood, Mayha slowly falls back, landing on her back and pushing the arrow more forward out of her chest. Closing her eyes, she groans in pain, as her body trembles and jerks on the ground.

Bow-and-arrow ready, Mashiro approaches the bio-engineered women. "I think we should end her suffering," she says, searching mismatched irises.

Nodding, Natsuki kneels down and snaps the woman's neck.

Head tilted sideways and eyes staring off into the distance, Mayha Blythe dies.

Looking at each other, Natsuki and Mashiro are startled when a loud, clanking sound is heard.

Dome opening, Nao manages to sit up and wave at her comrades. "YO!" she weakly calls out, as Mashiro limps her way.

"WE DID IT!" Mashiro beams, but then groans from pain.

"Psh. Barely!" Nao remarks, feeling too weak to sit up. Letting herself fall back down to the ground, Nao smiles, glad to be alive and happy to see birds flocking the blue sky.

"LADY KAZAHANA!" a man calls out, followed by a stampede of men, vehicles, and choppers.

Squinting her eyes, Nao recognizes the emblem on the helicopters; it was Mashiro's clan.

"MY LADY!" a man calls out, carefully picking up the lavender-haired girl. "Don't worry. You're with your family now."

Sighing in relief, Mashiro nods. "Get us the fuck out of here, Surge."

Nodding, the elderly man whistles at his men as they get in formation, forming a protective shield around their leader.

"Let's secure the Lady first," Surge commands, as others agree, walking in unison towards a private chopper.

And after making their rounds and securing Nao, Ren, and Jin, the men finally go to collect the dark-haired girl who has a tawny-head resting on her lap.

"You're gravely injured . . . " Surge notes, garnering the girl's attention. Nodding at his comrades, the man gestures them to retrieve the unconscious, tawny-haired girl first.

Tensing, Natsuki hovers, protectively, above the girl.

Looking at each other, the men shrug.

"Miss," Surge starts again, smiling nervously. "We're on your side. You can trust us."

Frowning, Natsuki manages to get up, carrying the sleepy girl. Fumbling about, the girl is steadied by two young men.

"I promise she won't get out of your sight," Surge presses, smiling at the curious-eyed girl. "You have my word."

Hesitantly, Natsuki nods and hands the girl to the one of the men before she, too, is aided.

Escorted to a helicopter, Natsuki and Shizuru are laid down across each other, as medics tend to them. And despite being dosed with morphine and tranquilizers, never once did Natsuki allow herself to give in to sleep. Instead, her mismatched eyes lock onto a sleeping beauty who looked just like the girl from that day at the carnival.

* * *

 **One week later . . .**

Sitting at the edge of the roof, the girl looks out at the city.

"I knew you'd be here," a melodic voice chimes in, startling the dark-haired girl. "I didn't find you in your room. So I figured you'd be out here, looking at the sky. _Brooding_ . . ."

Meeting ruby irises, Natsuki cracks a smile before looking up at the starlit sky.

"I know we haven't had a chance to talk," Shizuru starts, leaning on the edge and facing the pale beauty. "But has your memory come back? I mean, is it getting better? "

Frowning, Natsuki shakes her head and sighs before fidgeting with her fingers.

"What?" Shizuru asks, noting a change in Natsuki's demeanor. "Did I upset you?"

Shaking her head once more, Natsuki meets piercing reds.

"Then?" the tall beauty presses, smiling at the shy, dark-haired girl. "You do know we're sorta dating, right?" the beauty teases, causing the other girl to blush. "Just tell me what you're thinking," Shizuru suggests, reaching out to stroke raven strands.

Tensing, Natsuki holds her breath, feeling a tingling sensation as the red-eyed girl strokes her hair.

"You know," Shizuru starts, smirk forming. "You used to be quite the feral little Ice Princess," the tall girl teases, as Natsuki scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Ara, there it is," Shizuru adds, laughing. " _My_ Natsuki."

"My memory has fractions of you," Natsuki starts, frowning, as Shizuru halts her stroking.

"Yeah?"

"It's like you're coded in these little puzzle pieces," Natsuki starts, furrowing her brows. "And I'm trying to get the clearer picture. Get the whole picture. But I can't. You're just scattered everywhere in my head. It's frustrating."

"Well, my darling," Shizuru starts, smiling. "Have you considered that it's because you're thinking with your _head_ and not your _heart?"_

Scoffing, Natsuki rolls her eyes. "You sound just like Mr. Kanzaki."

"I sound just like YOU," Shizuru rebuts, holding Natsuki's stare.

"Doubt it. I'm not a sap."

Licking her lips, Shizuru smiles thinly. "I see your coldhearted nature is still very much in tact."

"Well, you did just call me your _'Ice Princess'_ ," the dark-haired girl points out, smiling back. "Go figure."

Scoffing, Shizuru searches cold, mismatched iris. "I find it convenient that you **remember** certain things, my darling," Shizuru snaps back, smiling thinly, whilst feeling a blood-rush. "Makes one wonder what else you might remember . . . "

Expression hardening, Natsuki glares at the taller girl. "Are you insinuating something!?"

"No," Shizuru answers, smiling more broadly. "I think YOU'RE insinuating something."

"IS THAT SO!?" Natsuki challenges, scoffing and lightly shaking her head.

"The tongue can be a slippery thing, my love," the beauty starts, as Natsuki rolls her eyes. "You have said, if I recall correctly which I'm sure I do, that you remember your parents and the accident, and everything prior to that," Shizuru starts, causing Natsuki to flinch. "Correct?"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"Well, if that's case, Natsuki, then you remember me," Shizuru states, as the raven-haired girl flexes her jaw. "I'm the girl in the sundress. The one with the amethyst," she adds, pulling out her necklace. "I'm the girl you _resent_ because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten lost, and, _maybe_ , if things were different, and you hadn't seen me, then, _maybe_ , your parents would still be alive."

Looking away, breathing hardly, Natsuki gets off the edge and purposely bumps shoulders with the taller girl. And without looking back, she walks back inside Mashiro's mansion.

Rolling her eyes at herself, Shizuru sighs. She came on too strong. Alone, she looks out at the city-lights, recalling how she once claimed the city as her own.

"Girl-robot looked pretty pissed," a familiar voice remarks, causing Shizuru to smile. "So how much longer are you going to be freeloading at my estate?"

Turning around, Shizuru meets playful aquas. "Just a little while longer," she teases, smirking. "I'm waiting for some paperwork to come through."

"Take your time," Mashiro comforts, smiling at the beauty.

"Thank you."

"So are you sure about turning down my offer?" the lavender-haired girl asks, searching sparkling crimsons. "I can take care of them for you."

"I'm sure, Mashiro," Shizuru answers, voice firm. "This is my hunt. So I'm sure you can understand why I feel the urge to **personally** hunt down and kill all those who betrayed me."

"I understand," Mashiro complies, nodding. "But just say the word, and my men will be at your disposal."

"I appreciate that."

Scoffing, Mashiro chuckles.

"What?"

"Nothing," Mashiro starts, still chuckling. "Just never thought I'd hear the Queen say she ' _appreciates_ ' me."

"Never thought I'd say it either," Shizuru admits, chuckling as well. "But you know," Shizuru starts, serious. "Ruling this city may have been my 'birthright', but I was never fit for being Queen. You were."

Flinching, Mashiro stares at her companion, searching ruby irises. "Um-"

"-I mean it," the beauty presses, smiling warmly at the shorter girl. "It was always you . . . So now," Shizuru starts again, stalking over to the shorter girl. "I symbolically ordain you and give you the key to the city," she jokes, smiling and embracing the shorter girl. "Thank you for everything," she whispers into the lavender-haired girl's ear.

Walking away, Shizuru walks past the many halls and stops a foot away from Natsuki's door. Taking a deep breath, she knocks.

Brow raised, Natsuki opens the door. Breath caught in her throat, she stares at the crimson-eyed girl.

"I was out of line," Shizuru begins, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry-"

Reaching out, Natsuki tugs tawny strands and crushes their lips together.

At first, Shizuru is taken aback. But shortly, she gives in and starts kissing the other girl back.

Reeling the other girl inside her room, Natsuki closes the door before gripping the girl's thigh's and lifting her up.

"I'm sorry," Shizuru starts again, breathing shallowly and having her back pressed up against the door. "Natsuki, what is going on?" she asks, as Natsuki's kisses and sucks on her neck.

"Well," Natsuki starts, pausing her play. "I was trying to understand why I love you, especially considering what you said: I did somewhat blame you for the accident. But then, instead of trying to understand _why_ , I just decided to love you. And I'm pretty sure it was the right call," Natsuki answers, now staring at the beauty's flustered chest.

"Yeah. Good call," Shizuru utters before diving in to kiss the raven-haired beauty once more.

Laying the girl on the bed, Natsuki inhales the girl's strangely familiar scent of lavender with a tinge of vanilla before stripping off her clothes.

* * *

Seated at the patio table in his balcony, the man sets down the newspaper as his butler knocks on the glass door. Gesturing the male to come forward, he takes a sip of his orange juice. "Yes?"

"Sir," the male starts, smiling nervously. "Lieutenant Tanner wishes to see you. Says it's urgent."

"Well, let's not make him wait any longer," Ichiro remarks, setting the glass down.

Standing up, Ichiro buttons his blazer, as another tall gentleman enters the outdoor space. "Good morning, Lieutenant Tanner!"

"Cut the crap, Kaguya," the stern-faced man says, glaring at the younger, light-haired man. "Everyone knows."

"Knows what, sir?"

Scoffing, the man shakes his head at the grey-eyed man. "The gig is up, Kaguya," Tanner says, reaching into his coat's pocket and pulling out an envelope. "It's all there. The blueprints. The conversations. The confessions. The cover-ups. The forensic evidence . . . the military has it, Ichi. And I mean the higher-ups, not the grunts we like to fuck with."

Heart decelerating, Ichiro loosens the knot in his tie. "What's the protocol for this situation?"

"Ichi . . . " the man starts, reaching inside his coat again and pulling out a gun. "I did what I HAD to do!"

"You turned on me!?" Ichiro belts out, breathing shallowly. "YOU SHIT!" he insults, prowling over to his colleague.

Gun's muzzle grazing Ichiro's chest, Lieutenant Tanner softens his expression. "You would've done the same, Ichi . . . "

Running a hand through his hair, Ichiro nods. "Yes. Yes, I would've."

"So give in, buddy," Tanner urges, searching grey pools. "Maybe, they'll offer you a deal, like they did to me."

"Maybe . . . " Ichiro agrees, backing away and walking to edge of the balcony. "Can I have a moment alone?" he requests, placing his hands in his pocket.

Frowning, the man scopes the area.

"There's literally nowhere for me to go," Ichiro points out, turning around to smile at his companion.

Sighing, Tanner lowers his gun and nods. "Two minutes," he parts, walking to other side of the glass-door.

Nodding, Ichiro looks out at the city. There were hordes of cars lining up on the expressway. Hundreds of people trying to make it to work on time, trying to make a living, and trying to lead a better life. Then, up in the sky were flocks of birds scattered upon the blue canvas, singing their morning tunes. Sighing, Ichiro climbs on the balcony's edge and looks down at the concrete. Closing his eyes, he jumps and splatters on the ground as screams echo in the popular metropolitan neighborhood.

* * *

 **A couple of days later . . .**

Checking the girl's pulse, the woman smiles.

Frowning, Natsuki raises a brow.

"Everything is the same," Yohko comments, setting her stethoscope down. "You have the same, funny, accelerated heartbeat that you did when I first met you."

Smiling weakly, Natsuki looks away from woman's blues.

"You still haven't remembered me, have you, Natsuki?"

Still avoiding eye-contact, the dark-haired girl shakes her head.

"Has anyone told how I brought you back?"

Curious, Natsuki perks up, meeting glinting sapphires.

"It was your parents," Yohko answers, smiling warmly. "If their protoype was enough to sustain you then as a mere babe . . . when you were weaker and more organic . . . then I figured that same prototype would be enough to sustain you now."

"You have their notes," Natsuki utters, as the brunette nods.

"You've always interested me, Natsuki. I wish you'd remember that."

"Maybe, someday, I will," Natsuki comforts, as Yohko's smile widens.

"Maybe."

"Well, thank you," Natsuki starts, feeling awkward again. "You know, for everything."

"You never have to thank me," the brunette says, reaching out to caress Natsuki's cheek. "Please, don't forget to see me for your routinely check-ups."

"Yeah," Natsuki promises, backing away from the woman's touch. "Thanks again," she says, jumping off the medical table.

"Any time," Yohko mutters to herself, as the dark-haired girl walks out of her office.

Sighing, Yohko reaches for her coffee and sits down on her chair.

"Still doesn't remember you, huh?" a female comments, entering the office.

Smiling, Yohko turns around to face a certain, gifted young woman. "Nope."

"Bummer."

"It really is."

"If it makes you feel better," Erstin starts, sitting atop the table. "She doesn't remember me either OR Ghost for that matter!"

"Ouch."

"Just don't tell Ghost. He'll take it to heart."

"Of course," the brunette complies, chuckling. "So what have you got for me this morning?"

"A lot of ideas with zero to nothing concreteness."

"Ah. Just the way I like science."

"Hey, a girl can dream," the blonde jokes, as she pulls out her notepad and starts presenting her ideas to her superior.

* * *

"Check. Mate."

"BOLLOCKS!" the girl screams, tipping the table.

Bursting out laughing, the other girl clutches her stomach. "You're SUCH an IDIOT!"

"SCREW YOU, PRINCESS!"

"No thanks!" Mashiro manages to say in-between laughing. "That's my future FIANCE'S job!"

Stiffening, the redhead clears her throat. "Congratulations on that by the way."

"Nao . . ."

"It's cool," the redhead assures, smiling awkwardly.

"We agreed it was for the best."

"I'm aware of that," Nao agrees, smiling nervously. "It was MY idea, after all."

"My clan," Mashiro starts, voice firmer. "My **family** goes first. It will ALWAYS go first."

"Just as mine goes first."

" _Right_ ," Mashiro agrees, pausing and quickly biting her lip. "Especially now that Reito handed you the reigns to the Kanzaki clan."

"Yup."

"So we both know what would happen if we-"

"-We've already discussed it once," Nao interjects, glaring at the shorter girl. "There's no need to have that conversation again."

Internally wincing, Mashiro nods. "As you wish."

"You're with Ren, now," Nao starts, frowning. "And I think it's time I give you guys some space. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"He doesn't mind," Mashiro rebuts, searching jades.

"Yes, he does."

"He knows-"

"- _ **I** _ need space," Nao interrupts, standing up. "Give me time. Give me space. _Please,"_ she requests, as Mashiro sighs and nods. "And you know that I, um, wish you all the happiness in the world, right?"

"I know," Mashiro replies, trying to keep her composure. "And I wish that and _more_ for you, Nao."

Throat heavy, Nao nods at the lavender-haired girl before walking away from her.

Watching Nao leave, Mashiro says goodbye to a part of her heart that will always ache and glow for that particular redhead. But against her deepest desires, her heart also chose Ren; he was her future. He was loyal. He loved her. He respected her. And like her, Ren would put his clan, his family, above all else. He wouldn't be biased, power-hungry, corrupt, or clouded with judgment. Ren would analyze the situations and make a decision that best suited his people. Ren was her confidant, adviser, and partner. It was time they made it official.

Door closing, Mashiro fidgets with her engagement ring. Moreover, Nao would pick her clan over hers, and that simply wouldn't do. Mashiro needed a partner, not an adversary. And now that Nao was the leader of the Kanzaki clan, whatever future they could've had was limited to friendship and professional courtesies. Vindicated, Mashiro smiles at her sparkling rock and envisions a bright future with her future husband. She was meant to lead. Specifically, she was meant to lead the Kazahana Clan.

* * *

Arm wrapped around the girl curled up next to her, Natsuki looks out the limo's window.

"No cheating!" Shizuru scolds, tilting Natsuki's chin.

"How can I cheat when I don't remember anything!?"

"Shh," the beauty commands, smiling. "No need to be a smart-ass."

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki lets her head fall back on the seat.

And for the rest of the ride, the curious-eyed girl looks up at the limo's ceiling as one hand strokes tawny hair and the other hand taps the side of the seat.

Coming to a stop, Natsuki perks up.

"We're here Miss Fujino," the driver states, as Shizuru sits up.

"Well!?" Natsuki asks, eager to know where the girl had dragged her.

"Aren't you a cute little puppy!?" Shizuru teases, loving this childish side to Natsuki.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki looks out the window. Expression softening, the dark-haired girl steps out of the limousine.

There were butterflies everywhere. Squirrels, rabbits, and other small critters were scurrying by. Flowers and shrubs of all colors were blooming brightly. And nestled in the petaled trees were birds singing. And afar, a couple of feet away was a castle on the hill. Eyes watering, the raven-haired girl starts sprinting towards her childhood home.

Arriving at its gates, she finds a rather appealing motorcycle parked at the front. That Ducati was definitely a bike she'd buy.

"Surprise!" Shizuru whispers, enveloping the girl from behind. "Do you like it?" she asks, nestling her head in the crane of Natsuki's neck.

Nodding, Natsuki reaches out to touch Shizuru's hand. Twirling the girl, Natsuki lands a kiss on awaiting lips.

"So this is where I want to grow old with you," the beauty says, blushing lightly.

"How long-" Natsuki starts, trying to fight her smile. "How long have we been dating?"

"Why?"

"Well, I mean . . . this is a pretty big gesture and-"

"-And it's your home," Shizuru interjects, smiling at the shorter girl. "I promised you I was going to buy it back for you."

"Buy it back?"

" **Long** story."

"But are you sure? I mean: Is this what **you** want?"

Chuckling, Shizuru shakes her head.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that there used to be a time when I refused to tell you that I loved you, and now, you question me **every** time I say it."

Cocking her head to the side, Natsuki frowns as she cracks a smile.

Staring curiously at the girl, Shizuru wraps her arms around the girl's neck. "You're a little different from what I remember."

"How so?"

"Well, you're not as broody . . . "

Licking her lips, fighting a smile, Natsuki wraps her arms around the beauty's waist.

"You're not as angry . . . "

Again, Natsuki tries to fight her smile.

"And you most certainly aren't as much of a know-it-all . . . "

Snickering, Natsuki shakes her head. "You're making me sound awful."

"You kinda were," the beauty teases, shrugging. "But you know what they say: Love is blinding."

" _Obviously_ ," Natsuki agrees, lowering her gaze onto plump lips. "You're already quite the handful. I can't imagine all the _agonizing_ drama you must've put me through."

Mirth dissipating, Shizuru looks away, sighing.

"Hey . . ." the raven-haired girl eases, nuzzling the beauty's neck. "I wouldn't change ANY of it. In the end, I got you. And trust me, you're worth it. You'll always be worth it."

Meeting intense mismatched eyes, Shizuru smiles. "You may not be as broody, Natsuki Kuga, but you still have your intense gaze."

"Which I'm guessing is a good thing?"

"It's a turn-on," the beauty flirts, biting her lip. "Especially in the bedroom," she continues, leaning in to kiss the raven-haired girl.

Awaiting the taller girl's lips, Natsuki grunts when no lips come.

"Darling, you're going to have to earn it," Shizuru teases, as Natsuki rolls her eyes. "Perhaps you can start by giving me a grand tour?"

Grinning, the raven-haired girl slings the tawny-haired girl onto her shoulder and rushes inside the mansion where, sometime in the future, they would adopt their first puppy and then their second puppy. Eventually, it would also be the home where they'd marry in private in the company of their closest friends, which included Mashiro and her family of four, as well as Nao, Yohko, Erstin, Reito, and the Kanzaki clan. And even further into the future, their home would eventually shelter and care for a set of twins, Amy Viola and Saeko Rai. Carried by Shizuru, Amy inherited hers and her mother's cockiness and wit, while Rai, named after Natsiku's father, Ryuu, inherited Shizuru's late sister's goodhearted nature. Yet even with their contrasts, Amy and Rai were as close as Shizuru and Amy once were. And for many blissful years, Shizuru and Natsuki lived in harmony and in love, finding the happiness that they secretly wanted and craved, given the downturns life had given them.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's it lol. I sincerely hope it wasn't awful. And sorry for the wait. I'll admit I was enjoying my holiday.**


End file.
